


Endgame

by roxypony



Series: Dirty Chai AU [3]
Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan, Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant (2009)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, idk how to use tags, mika/kurda, murda, tales from vampire mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 95,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxypony/pseuds/roxypony
Summary: SEQUEL TO CALL IT WHAT YOU WANTBig reputation, big reputation, Ooh you and me we got big reputationsAnd you heard about me, ooh I got some big enemies***Newly established Mika/Kurda. This will eventually catch up to books 4-6 (to an extent). We're in the endgame now. Sequel to Call It What You Want.
Relationships: Mika Ver Leth/Kurda Smahlt
Series: Dirty Chai AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840576
Comments: 21
Kudos: 15





	1. You And Me, We Got Big Reputations

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back everyone! It feels surreal that I really am going to finish Mika and Kurda's story the way I've been dreaming about in my head for SO many years now! What's even better is that somehow there are still people reading CDF FanFiction in 2020. From FF net, to AO3, to Tumblr, you guys have been amazing and I'm sorry I made you cry so much. I've had so much fun with all of this, and I truly have fallen back in love with writing more than ever. Mika and Kurda have come so far and I'm so proud of them and I love them so much!
> 
> AND YES I CALLED IT ENDGAME, at first it as an inside joke with myself until I thought of something better, but then I realized there is no better title for this. Because 1) I suck at titles and it's one of my top Murda songs so I said fuck it! And 2) I've realized that the Shandom will always be an "inevitable" part of my life, and I. Am. Roxypony. (If you aren't a Marvel fan I apologize. Even if you are, I still apologize. Couldn't resist.)
> 
> Here we go!
> 
> Chapter 1: You And Me, We Got Big Reputations
> 
> Song: End Game by Taylor Swift (yet another song from Reputation that is an absolute Murda anthem!)

I wanna be your endgame  
I wanna be your first string  
I wanna be your A-Team  
I wanna be your endgame, endgame

Big reputation, big reputation  
Ooh you and me we got big reputations, ah  
And you heard about me, ooh  
I got some big enemies

Big reputation, big reputation  
Ooh you and me would be a big conversation, ah  
And I heard about you, ooh  
You like the bad ones too

***

You may remember the time, quite a few years ago now, when after much observation Kurda developed a theory that there were three separate personalities dwelling inside the dark-clad vessel known as Mika Ver Leth. That list goes as such:

Type 1: Mika The Prince.

Type 2: Mika The Dad.

Type 3: Mika The Co-Parent.

When Kurda first developed the Mika Personality Theory in his mind, the concept of ever upgrading Type 3's title to Mika The Significant Other hadn't been part of the plan, in the cards, on the horizon, or anywhere else you could imagine. But life changes in unprecedented ways. Sometimes you change with it.

Kurda remembered the first time he'd ever sat in on a meeting with Mika. They were both Generals back then. Kurda was newly appointed whereas Mika was quite seasoned and on the brink of his promotion to Prince. The topic of discussion was how to deal with a Vampire cub who'd left his mentor and been taken in by a Vampaneze. Mika and Arrow wanted the young man put on trial for his disloyalty. The other Generals quickly sided with them like lemmings - nobody ever disagreed with the formidable duo. Well, almost nobody. Kurda spoke up naturally, with something extremely righteous, along the lines of:

"If the cub left his mentor voluntarily, then and the Vampaneze in question hasn't broken any of our laws. If they aren't harming anyone, don't see what legal action we can take here."

And Mika of course had retorted with something snotty and obnoxious like,

"Shut it, Smahlt. The adults are talking."

And that in turn had earned him a smack upside the head from Paris and a poorly-concealed high-five under the table from Arrow. Exchanges like this were as much a part of the daily routine as eating breakfast. Naturally Kurda found it irritating and rather tiring. But he also knew that if he truly was as poor an excuse for a Vampire as they implied, he wouldn't be here sitting in on meetings like these. So he didn't let it go to his head. He knew his worth and didn't concern himself with the opinions of Neanderthals like Mika and Arrow.

Fast-forward to now.

Mika still had his moments, but age and experience had tempered his knee-jerk reaction to go straight for the throat of anyone who crossed him. Kurda was still a fountain of unpopular opinions but he'd gotten better at figuring out the proper time and place to share them, and how to manipulate a conversation in his favour. And Arrow was still Arrow, but he was trying. Bless his heart.

After the day of Paris and Seba's wedding, the day everything changed, Kurda made it clear to Mika that he didn't expect any sort of preferential treatment on a professional level. Even though their relationship had evolved in ways they hadn't anticipated, their responsibilities to the clan remained as high-priority as ever. Whenever they were in the public eye, they took great care to project the same level of professionalism they always had.

But that simply meant they had to get a little creative about how they flirted while on the job.

For example, Kurda found it infinitely frustrating how distracting it was every time there was any sort of meeting in the Hall of Princes because when Mika gets bored or contemplative, he has this way of leaning back in his throne, crossing his arms, and tilting his head ever so slightly. Sometimes he bites his lip absent-mindedly. And Kurda once made the mistake of telling Mika that he found this all incredibly enticing. And if you know Mika, you won't be surprised that that comment went straight to his head and now he does it all the time when he knows Kurda is watching. It's all very subtle.

But Kurda knows Mika just as well. He knows his strengths and weaknesses. And topping the list of completely random and arbitrary things he finds sexy is Kurda Wearing Black. So at least once a week, Kurda swipes one of Mika's four thousand black shirts and casually wears it around. If they both happen to end up in the same meeting, Kurda makes a point of leaning forward slightly, running a hand through his white-gold hair, and lazily smiling in the way he knows drives Mika crazy. And if Kurda's feeling really devious, just when the meeting is almost over he'll start a new conversation just to drag it out even longer.

Of course, they still argue like it's their day job. And in a way, it sort of is. Just last week in the Hall of Princes, Kurda was sitting at the round table with Mika, Arrow, and Paris going over some proposed changes to a few of the more (in his opinion) outdated rules concerning the Trials of Initiation. Mika had an objection. It was reasonable, but Kurda was frustrated nonetheless.

"You are such a pain in the ass!" Kurda had exclaimed at last after a lengthy debate, slapping the table in vexation and abandoning all semblance of professionalism.

"That's not what you said last night." Mika retorted swiftly, with a completely straight face.

Kurda groaned and facepalmed so hard it almost left a permanent mark. Arrow looked confused for a moment, then he got it and began to laugh so hard he almost fell out of his chair. Paris rolled his eyes and rubbed his fingertips against his temples. Mika leaned back in his chair and smiled across at Kurda in that annoyingly self-congratulatory way that only he could. The way that made Kurda want to strangle him but also rip his clothes off at the same time. Yes, a lot of things stayed the same in their everyday lives. Such as the fact that got on each other's last nerve at least once a day.

But some things did change. That list is considerably shorter than the list of that which stayed the same, but sometimes the small things make the biggest difference.

Mika sometimes forgets that it's not normal to be constantly stressed out. Or that it's not healthy to run on less than five hours of sleep per night. But after about a month of consistently sharing his coffin with Kurda, Mika realized how much calmer he felt overall. And he concluded that could only mean one thing: he was slowly losing his mind and forgetting to worry about all of the things he was supposed to be worrying about. One night while getting ready to go to bed, he voiced these concerns to Kurda.

"So let me get this straight." Said Kurda, trying to keep a straight face. "You feel like there's something wrong with you because you AREN'T constantly on the verge of a panic attack?"

"Well, it sounds ridiculous when you put it like that." Mika replied with a scowl, throwing a pillow at Kurda. "Forget it."

"I'm sorry! I know what you mean, really." Kurda backpedaled quickly, but unable to keep himself from smiling. He wrapped his arms around Mika's neck and kissed him gently.

"Look at me. You're not losing your marbles. You're not going soft. You couldn't if you tried." Kurda told him in a voice that was soft but determined. "The world won't end if you just let yourself be happy."

Mika's hands came to rest on Kurda's hips and exhaled slowly.

"I don't know how you do it." Said Mika quietly.

"Do what?"

"Everything. Like... I don't even recognize myself these days. You're so good for me."

Kurda chuckled softly as he slowly lowered his body into Mika's coffin for the night.

"All I do is love you, Mika. Everything else is all you. Now get in here."

"Five more minutes." Said Mika with a rueful smile. He ambled over to his desk and sat down in his leather bound chair. "I have make the schedule for tomorrow. Then I have to finish outlining all the points I want covered in the onboarding program for the new guards. Paris wants to roll that out in the next couple days."

Kurda rolled his eyes.

"See? This is why you don't need to worry about losing your edge, or whatever. You're incapable of not being a workoholic."

"You're no better." Mika smirked. "At least I don't bring maps to bed."

Kurda had propped himself up on several pillows in the coffin and was lazily sketching something on a clipboard.

"Whatever you say, babe." Kurda sighed absent-mindedly, looking back at his map. Then he paused. 'Babe' was not part of the roster of various terms of endearment he used for Mika. So far the roster was limited to the following names.

1 - Mika (obviously)

2 - Sire Ver Leth (used only in a sarcastic manner of course)

3 - You Idiot (this one popped out more than Kurda cared to admit)

He hadn't meant to say it. It just slipped out before he had a chance to think about it. He watched Mika pause noticeably, turn halfway around in his chair and open his mouth as though about to say something about it. Kurda could only see half of Mika's face but he could tell he thinking about it and deciding whether he liked it or not. Then Mika silently turned back around so his back was facing Kurda once again. Kurda smiled to himself and mentally added "#4: Babe" to the list.

After several minutes, Mika extinguished the candle on his desk and joined Kurda in the coffin. Kurda was still at work so Mika elected to lay down on Kurda's legs and place his head in his lap like some sort of large affectionate dog who thought it was much smaller than it actually was. Kurda sighed resignedly but realized if he rested his clipboard on Mika's back it was actually the perfect height. Plus it gave him an arm rest. He adjusted accordingly and carried on his work with the map with one hand while running the other through Mika's hair.

"Who's the workaholic again?" Mika murmured after a few more minutes had passed.

"Other people are allowed to work hard. You don't have a monopoly on ambition." Kurda smirked.

Mika was still face-down on Kurda's midsection but Kurda could still hear a quick, muffled laugh. Kurda set his pencil and clipboard on the floor and maneuvered his body slowly until he was laying on his side with his arms around Mika.

"This is nice." Mika informed him drowsily. He didn't often get to be little spoon.

"Mmhm. Don't get used to it." Kurda whispered back, taking great care to make sure his lips brushed against Mika's upper spine. Mika shuddered at the sudden tickle, then rolled back over so he could get revenge by kissing the little spot on Kurda's neck he knew was always ticklish.

***

We met when I was young  
Reconnected when we were little bit older  
Both sprung, I got issues and chips on both of my shoulders  
Reputation precedes me, in rumors I'm knee deep  
The truth is it's easier to ignore it, believe me

Even when we'd argue, we don't do it for long  
And you understand the good and bad, end up in the song  
For all your beautiful traits, and the way you do it with ease  
For all my flaws, paranoia, and insecurities

I've made mistakes, and made some choices that's hard to deny  
After the storm, something was born on the fourth of July  
I've passed days without fun, this endgame is the one  
With four words on the tip of my tongue, I'll never say

***

Other things don't change so much. Mika found it just slightly funny that even after everything that had transpired in the past couple months, Arrow still didn't entirely trust Kurda. It didn't bother Mika, though. He knew it wasn't personal. It all boiled down to Arrow's impenetrable mental block that stood between his hatred of the Vampaneze and his ability to place complete faith in someone who saw a grey area between the two clans.

"Mika, I've come to accept him as a friend. And I love that he makes you happy. As far as that goes, you both have my full support. But when it comes to politics... I'm sorry. This is the best I can do." Arrow explained one night as the two of them sat alone in the Hall of Princes as they so often did. A meeting between the Princes and a few Generals had just concluded in which Arrow callously shot down all of Kurda's suggestions one by one. Where work was concerned, Mika never showed Kurda an ounce of favouritism over the other Generals. As you know, Mika and Kurda still disagree on plenty of things. But in this case he felt Arrow had been unfair so he cautiously called his friend out once everyone else had left.

"I understand." Mika had sighed after hearing Arrow out. "I know how hard you've been trying to find a common ground with him these last few years. And vice versa; everyone knows he wasn't exactly in your fan club when we first started running in the same circles. But you've both come so far. I can't describe how much I appreciate that. Really." He shot Arrow a sidelong look that was casual but held a certain amount of gravity and Arrow knew he truly meant what he said. He roughly clapped Mika on the shoulder with a tired smile.

"It can't be easy going through life when one of your great loves is Vampire Mountain's infamous peace-mongering pacifist and the other is... well, me." Arrow chortled. Mika rolled his eyes and swatted Arrow's shoulder.

"I always considered myself to be highly opinionated. I never learned how to be a neutral party until I found myself stuck in the middle of you two, like some kind of gods-damned referee. Sometimes I agree with you. Sometimes I agree with him. Other times I think you're both full of shit." Mika admitted with a wry grin.

Arrow scoffed.

"When did you become so moderate? Boring."

"Probably the time I watched you and Kurda get into it because he wanted to abolish some old rule, can't remember now. But the two of you yelled at each other for so long that even the nosiest spectators got bored and left. That was when I decided extremism was overrated and I'd much rather sit and watch you two duke it out." Mika informed him with a dry smile. Arrow scratched his head thoughtfully, clearly travelling down memory lane.

"Was that the time when he threw a plate at my head, then I flipped the table?"

"Yes. I was holding Grace at the time, she was really young. But she slept through the whole thing somehow. Even when I had to basically throw her at Seba so I could go stop you two from killing each other." Mika reminisced with distinct fondness. Arrow smiled ruefully and chuckled to himself.

"But honestly, Mika. I hope you never feel that I dislike Kurda, or that I don't respect him. It's not that I think he's a bad vampire. I mean, if he was really that bad I never would have let you go out with him in the first place."

Mika snorted derisively.

"Arrow, if you hadn't knocked some sense into me that night I'd be married to Arra right now. Don't worry, I know you don't hate Kurda."

"It's just... you know how much I struggle with these things. I can't help it. I'll never be able to see the gray areas like you can. I'm not that strong." Arrow continued, his voice taking on a sad tone and with that, Mika knew this conversation was officially past joking and he quickly reached out and grasped Arrow's forearm.

"It's okay, Arrow. You're doing your best. I know it's not that simple. Trust me, I get it." Mika replied determinedly. "I'd never expect you to agree with Kurda's political endeavours, nor do I expect him to agree with yours. All I'm saying is... play nice while we're all at work together. And yes, I'm aware he's no better at it than you are, so I've had this conversation with him as well."

"You two talk about me?" Arrow looked up with a faintly bemused smile.

"Well, we all live in one big rock and see the same dozen people every day of our lives so everyone's bound to come up at one point or another. And for what it's worth, he feels the same way. I promise Kurda doesn't actually think you're a moron. No matter how often he tells you."

"And I don't actually think he's an airheaded clown." Arrow added softly. "But under no circumstances do I permit you to ever tell him that."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Mika affirmed, closing his eyes contentedly and leaning back into his throne. Slowly but surely, he was getting used to being happy.

***

I don't wanna touch you (I don't wanna be)  
Just anther ex-love (You don't wanna see)  
I don't wanna miss you (I don't wanna miss you)  
Like the other girls do  
I don't wanna hurt you (I just wanna be)  
Drinkin' on a beach with (You all over me)  
I know what they all say  
But I ain't tryna play

***

Mika and Kurda kept things private for three months after Paris and Seba's wedding. They agreed it would be better to leave some space between the dissolution of Mika and Arra's relationship and the beginning of Mika and Kurda's to keep the clan from gossiping.

Mika is a planner, so you'd assume he would have figured out well in advance how best to take things public. But he hadn't quite gotten that far before the cat got out of the bag. Or more appropriately, he inadvertently let the cat out of the bag.

It was early one evening and it happened in the Hall of Princes - as most important things did. The hall was fairly full; Paris had just finished delivering an update from Vancha on his latest brush with a Romanian Vampaneze troop. Mika and Arrow had shared a couple closing notes and Paris had dismissed the hall. Kurda and a couple other Generals had been standing with them on the throne platform. Mika had casually stood up from his throne to enjoy a nice stretch. And for whatever reason. Kurda turned to Mika to say something, and when Mika's primary instinct told him to give Kurda a quick, causal kiss on the cheek. Neither of them thought anything of it, for the first millisecond. For whatever reason, some uncivilized cretin in the front row took it upon himself to shout out a highly derogatory remark at the two of them. The type of remark that isn't worth repeating.

Before either Mika or Kurda could process it and react accordingly, Arrow had launched himself like a fighter jet out of his throne and landed twenty feet away, squarely on top of the aforementioned cretin and he did it so forcefully he knocked the entire pew down with him. Arrow kept him pinned to the floor and roared savagely into his face for almost five minutes - a steady stream of threats of severe bodily harm if he ever dared to disrespect anyone ever again. When he finally paused for breath, the other man's face was white as a sheet and he looked on the verge of fainting in terror. Arrow looked over his shoulder to see Mika bent over laughing hysterically at Arrow, while Kurda stood beside him with his hand over his mouth looking absolutely mortified. And then there was Paris, still sitting in his throne with his palm covering his face. With the exception of Mika's guffaws, the rest of the room was completely silent. There was so much to process; the unexpected kiss, Arrow's lighting-fast protective instincts, and of course the fact that the notoriously irritable Sire Ver Leth was shedding actual tears of laughter right there in front of the entire room. (We know Mika is quite capable of laughter, but the majority of the clan did not). It was an eventful evening for everyone. And that was the iconic day in which Mika and Kurda's new relationship finally became officially recognized as public knowledge. Mika never again wondered if Arrow still had his back, and couldn't imagine why he'd ever questioned it in the first place.

He could have felt frustrated at himself for forgetting how many people were in the room when he kissed Kurda in that moment; he could've times it better. He could have felt annoyed that Arrow had taken it upon himself to cause a scene in the name of defending Mika's honour. He could've been livid that someone had the nerve to say THAT to their superior.

But, he realized late that night as he lay awake in his coffin with Kurda dozing peacefully in his arms, despite all of that, he didn't feel anything besides loved.

***

I hit you like bang  
We tried to forget it, but we just couldn't  
And I bury hatchets but I keep maps of where I put 'em  
Reputation precedes me, they told you I'm crazy  
I swear I don't love the drama, it loves me  
And I can't let you go, your hand print's on my soul  
It's like your eyes are liquor, it's like your body is gold  
You've been calling my bluff on all my usual tricks  
So here's the truth from my red lips

***

Kurda honestly didn't know what to expect from life once their relationship was out in the open. Mika's title came with some built-in protection from negativity at least. No intelligent vampire would dare voice any sort of disapproval, especially after the display Arrow put on in the Hall of Princes. But it quickly became apparent that the rest of the clan's overall reaction to this new development was surprise.

"If I can speak candidly, Sire, out of all the vampires in the clan I must say Smahlt is the last one I would've wagered on you settling down with. I suppose it's true that opposites attract!" Kurda once overheard a visitor tell Mika after several mugs of ale. Mika remained unflustered but arched one eyebrow dangerously.

"That's General Smahlt to you." Mika told the other man coolly before changing the subject.

On another occasion, Kurda was on his way up from the Hall of Perta Vin-Grahl when he caught snippets of conversation from a small group of vampires who were polishing weapons in the armoury.

"Did you hear Crepsley and Sails were seen together somewhere on the East coast?"

"Aye. Quite a pair they are! I still can't believe Ver Leth let her get away. If Arra Sails gave me the time of day, I'd never let her out of my sight."

"She must've really done some damage for him to rebound to Kurda Smahlt. Charna's Guts! He's a decent vampire but imagine having to listen to that pacifist rhetoric every day of your life. I'd throw myself on the stakes."

"Perhaps Mika simply prefers blonds! Smahlt ain't my type but he's easy on the eyes!"

"Or perhaps the great Mika Ver Leth didn't want to risk being mated to someone with the potential to be better at him than... well, anything."

"If that's the case, he sure picked the right one!"

"Pffft. I give it a year. We all know how Sire Ver Leth is. Nothing's ever good enough for him. He'll get bored and move on eventually. If he's smart he'll try to win Sails back. If I had any money I'd bet on it!"

The group laughed raucously and Kurda bristled from the other side of the door. He was livid. He fumed silently for the next day and a half until he found himself in the Hall of Baker Wrent helping Vanez score assessments for the newest General prospects. The resident group of cubs, which included Cyrus, were gathered in the room as well, eagerly learning from the more seasoned Vampires. One of the prospects had graduated all the way to the top of the bars. He called down to his peers, very smugly, trying to goad someone into challenging him.

"I accept!" Kurda snapped, a lot more aggressively than he normally would have. It wasn't the first time he'd accepted a challenge on the bars (as you may recall) but it was one of the few times he'd done it sober.

"Where are you going? You're supposed to be marking these." Vanez complained indignantly but Kurda was already scaling the bars. The fight didn't last long but it was good. The young prospect was skilled but Kurda was ultimately quicker. After a few near misses, Kurda finally overpowered the other man and sent him toppling. He grabbed a lower set of bars on the way down and pulled himself up, where he sat glaring up at Kurda. Kurda felt a surge of adrenaline rush through his body, they'd all think twice before they questioned his skills again. Assholes.

He spun around to face the crowd below, with every intention of shouting something boastful and highly uncharacteristic of him. But he did that just a little too quickly. In his haste, his foot slipped and he was thrown off balance. It was a long way to the floor. He felt his body crunch unpleasantly against one, two, three different rungs before he finally became one with the floor.

He didn't quite black out but he certainly wasn't entirely with it either. Over the ringing in his ears he could hear Cyrus calling his name in alarm, and Vanez shushing him.

"Charna's Guts, Smahlt! Since when do you show off like a complete buffoon?" The one-eyed Games Master grumbled as he made his way over. "Lie still, don't try to get up."

He saw Vanez's face come looming into focus above him as he inspected the damage. Kurda was really starting to feel it now.

"Gods, you somehow managed to hit every bar on the way down." Vanez commented with suppressed concern. Then he looked over his shoulder and in a tone of very forced calm, he called out to the others, "Someone get Mika in here!"

Kurda mumbled incoherently. What he was trying to say was "Don't tell Mika!" but evidently all Vanez got from that was "Mika".

"It's okay, Kurda. Mika will be here in a minute. Just breathe. You're gonna be fine. Just sore for a while." Vanez told him with a wry smile.

Kurda groaned. This was the last thing he needed, to be lying here like a fragile baby bird fallen from the nest, unable to help itself. Gods damn it.

Not today, he told himself. I am NOT helpless. And with that, he sat up and lurched to his feet. Or at least he tried to. He made it about halfway before his vision went black and he collapsed messily back to the floor. The last thing he heard was Vanez scolding him.

When he came to his senses he realized he was no longer lying on the dusty stone floor under the bars, rather in a clean cot in the Hall of Recovery. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times, orienting himself.

"Good morning, Sunshine. Care to tell me what the fuck that was all about?" Came a familiar voice from his left. He slowly tilted his head to come face-to-face with Mika who was lying next to him. Mika was on his back with his head tilted in Kurda's direction and his hands folded neatly over his chest. Clearly he'd been there a while.

"I told Vanez not to call you." Kurda mumbled groggily. "I was fine."

Mika raised his eyebrows and shot Kurda a look of exasperation. There was more to it than that, though. Kurda could see his face was lined with worry.

"Why the hell not?" Mika asked, as sharply as he could without raising his voice.

"Mika, everyone thinks I'm fragile!" Kurda replied hoarsely. "People fall off the bars all the time. They don't usually lie on the floor and wait for their big, strong boyfriend or whatever to come swooping in to save them. Do you have any idea how stupid that makes me look?!"

Mika stared back at Kurda incredulously and blinked a few times.

"Kurda, Vanez was afraid you'd broken your neck or back or something. He wasn't about to try to move you on his own, so of COURSE they came and got me. You could have been paralyzed, you absolute moron. How do you think I felt when I was sitting in the Hall of Khledon Lurt minding my own business when Cyrus comes running in screaming, making it sound like you're dying? That kid sure has a flair for the dramatic."

Kurda felt his face go red as the shame and guilt crept up on him. He really thought Vanez was merely underestimating him when he had simply been looking out for him.

"And all for what? What were you even doing up there?" Mika ranted, in a tone that sounded harsh. However, Kurda was acutely aware of how Mika's stress and worry tended to manifest itself in a way that came across as anger. "I thought you were just there to help grade the brats. And since when do you fall off the bars?! Sober, anyway. I know you're not interested in fighting but I also know you don't have a clumsy bone in your body."

Kurda glared back at him.

"I seem to recall you doing the same, not so long ago." He snapped, sounding a little more defensive than he would have liked.

"Yes, I fell off the bars as a direct result of my own carelessness. Thank you for proving my point." Mika shot back. "Vanez told me exactly what happened, Kurda. There was no reason for you to accept that challenge. It wasn't even directed at you. He said you were fighting recklessly. Last time I checked, that wasn't your method. So what's going on with you? Did you wake up this evening and suddenly feel like you had something to prove?"

"People don't take me seriously, Mika! It was fine when I was nobody. It never bothered me. But now I'm with you, and everyone knows it, and people are talking!" Kurda exclaimed at last. Mika frowned.

"When did you start caring what anyone thinks of you? You've never once apologized for being yourself. That's one of my favourite things about you... you know that." Mika countered with unmistakable dismay.

Kurda described the conversation he'd overheard the previous day. Mika exhaled a low huff of annoyance but didn't look overly bothered by it.

"So what, Kurda? If I'd stayed with Arra, instead they'd be bitching about how she was only in it to advance her career or whatever. People talk. That's it. And if there's nothing to talk about, they'll make something up. There's nothing you can do about it."

"They had a point, Mika. It's just that... you're so you. And I'm so... me."

"What does that even mean?!"

"It means there's always going to be a possibility that you're going to wake up one day and realize I'm not enough for you!" Kurda blurted out.

Mika's face fell and Kurda instantly wished he could take it back. Mika stared back at him for several moments with the most devastated expression of incredulity Kurda had ever seen.

"Not enough for me?" He croaked out in disbelief. "Not enough for me?! Kurda, you are everything. You're the best thing about me. If you haven't figured that out yet, I don't know what to tell you."

Kurda let out a low sigh of dismay at the shattered look on Mika's face. His head was starting to pound again. He tried to slide closer to Mika's side of the cot but his body protested angrily at even the slightest movement, and he winced in pain. Mika instead closed the space between them, leaning in and carefully cradling Kurda's upper body in his arms.

"Sorry." Kurda whispered. And he meant it. "Not my finest moment. I don't know what I was thinking... I wasn't thinking. I know you love me, Mika. I've never doubted you. I shouldn't have let it get to me. I love you so much."

He felt Mika's body relax beside him. He gently kissed Kurda's temple.

"I beat him though." Kurda added with a hint of vindication. "Kicked his ass."

A soft laugh reverberated through Mika's chest as he held Kurda close.

"Yeah? Which one was it?"

"Uh, Jakob Wiles I think. The short wide one."

"Hmm. He's got a good swing. Way to go." Mika replied appreciatively. "Wish I'd seen it."

"Thanks."

"Kurda, I wouldn't change a single thing about you. You're already perfect to me. But if you ever wanted to level up your fighting, I could help you. It would be my absolute pleasure." Mika commented with a sideways smile.

Kurda rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I can think of infinite ways in which we could achieve absolute pleasure that DON'T involve me setting foot in the sorting halls again.

Mika snorted in great amusement.

"Works for me. I won't bring it up again. But if you ever change your mind, just say the word and I'm there. Anything you need, I got you."

"You're so generous." Kurda murmured, smiling sleepily and closing his eyes as he nestled his head against Mika's shoulder.

"By the way, next time you're under the impression that anyone thinks you're even remotely fragile, I want you to remember that when I'm having a bad day I think about the time you broke Dean Warwent's jaw for calling you my Trophy Wife." Mika added with a lazy smirk.

"I enjoyed that day a lot more than I should have." Kurda commented with a dark chuckle. "If there was ever a time to solve a problem with violence, that sure as hell was it."

"People still talk about that to me all the time, you know." Said Mika. "For what it's worth, you have more fans that you realize. Just because not everyone 'gets' you, doesn't mean they don't respect you. I've never known you to be insecure, so don't start now."

They fell silent for several minutes, but comfortably so. Kurda kept his eyes closed; the flickering torchlight was giving him a headache and he knew he had a concussion. Mika ran his hands in slow, comforting circles on Kurda's back, just gently enough so as not to disturb the bruises he could feel were already forming.

"So what's the diagnosis?" Kurda murmured eventually. "How much of me is broken?"

"Vanez figures you broke a bunch of ribs, and quite possibly fractured a vertebrae. He said you hit so many bars on the way down it broke your fall enough to avoid any major damage. Said the ribs aren't a big deal but you don't want to take chances with the vertebrae. So, bed rest for 48 hours." Mika informed him gently. "Sorry." He added as an afterthought.

"Thanks, Doctor Ver Leth." Kurda muttered in disappointment.

"Don't shoot the messenger." Mika chuckled. "Could've been much worse. You could've snapped your neck. Not even the toughest Vampire can walk that off."

"Well, it seems you're going to be stuck with me a little longer yet." Kurda replied sardonically. Mika exhaled a soft laugh and carefully leaned over so he could cup his hand around Kurda's face and kiss his lips thoroughly. When they parted, Mika was smiling again in that deeply mischievous way that only Kurda ever saw.

"Joke's on you, General Smahlt. That's how I like it."

***

I wanna be your endgame  
I wanna be your first string  
I wanna be your A Team  
I wanna be your endgame,  
Endgame


	2. Exactly Where I'm At

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire on the way, make you all say whoa  
> The people up top and the people down low  
> Get down, And I'm running it like that  
> The front of the attack is exactly where I'm at
> 
> ***
> 
> Mika, Arrow, and Vancha are dispatched on a mission that could alter the fate of the clan. But first, they need to choose the best Generals for the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write, and not in a satisfying way. In a very tedious way. So all I can say is here you go.
> 
> Also I have decided I will be changing this ship's name from Murda to Dirty Chai because Kurda is the vanilla chai and Mika is the dark espresso. 
> 
> Enjoy! (Or don't. I'm not your boss). 
> 
> Chapter 2: Front Of The Attack Is Exactly Where I'm At
> 
> Song: Wretches and Kings by Linkin Park  
> (cameo appearance by The Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin

To save face, how low can you go  
Talk a lot of game but yet you don't know  
Static on the way, make us all say whoa  
The people up top push the people down low  
***

The night started out like any other. It had been Paris's turn to remain in the Hall of Princes while the mountain slept. Mika woke up at his usual 5pm, did some light paperwork for half an hour, tried not to wake Kurda, failed, and apologized (very unapologetically) for ruining his beauty sleep.

"If you're going to wake me up at ungodly hours you might as well make it worth my while." Kurda had grumbled. So Mika obliged; and returned to the coffin for an early evening "workout".

That brings us up to about 6pm. Kurda still had another hour before his daily responsibilities commenced, so he went back to sleep. Mika headed out and picked up Arrow along the way. Arrow is an incredibly deep sleeper. On average, takes even longer to wake up than Kurda. Mika is a key part of keeping Arrow's schedule on track and this involves stopping by his cell almost every evening to pound on his door, kick his coffin lid open, and drag him out by his ears if need be. Then Mika sits politely on the couch for several minutes as Arrow stumbles around getting dressed. Once he's pulled himself together, they head off to the Hall of Princes side-by-side. Sometimes they grab breakfast from the Hall of Khledon Lurt along the way. But today they simultaneously received a brief mental transmission from Paris saying, "Get in here. We have something important to discuss." so they did not take any detours.

"You two have a big job ahead of you." Said Paris gravely once they were seated.

"Oh, don't tell me. Let me guess." Said Arrow seriously. "More renovations to oversee? Do we need to make up a new Trial of Initiation? Or are the generals are in-fighting again and we have to host an intervention? Remember how fun the last one was?" He added, elbowing Mika and winking.

"I remember you flying off the handle and losing all ability to remain impartial and I had to give you your own intervention." Mika replied drily.

"Arrow, this is no time to reminisce on your history of questionable professionalism." Paris snapped back. Arrow frowned offendedly. "I wish this task was as mundane as any of those you mentioned."

That got their attention.

"Have you heard of a Vampire named Rylan Fox?" Paris asked.

Arrow shook his head. Mika frowned. He couldn't place it either but he felt like he should be able to.

"Sounds awfully familiar." He muttered. "Who is he?"

"He defected from the clan almost a hundred years ago. He was a great Vampire once, he'd just received a nomination to Generalship. But he left us on very bad terms. At one point we heard he'd died, but new information has revealed he planted the rumour himself and is alive and well." Paris explained.

"So what's the mission?" Arrow pressed curiously.

"I'm getting to that." Said Paris, eyes flicking to Arrow with slight impatience. "It appears we've underestimated just how strong his feelings were against the clan." Paris paused for a moment and sighed. "This man has spent the past century writing a book."

"A book?" Arrow repeated quizzically. Mika felt his interest pique.

"A book. About us. The vampire clan, the mountain, all of it." Paris affirmed gravely.

"Why?" Said Mika sharply. "And how?!"

"He's been travelling the world. Collecting data and stories about almost every vampire that's ever existed in recent history. Real names, past aliases, known locations, clan secrets... I guarantee every single one of us is featured prominently in those pages." Paris continued grimly.

"So what if some bitter nutcase wrote about me in his diary?" Said Arrow dismissively.

"Because his intention is to expose the clan to the entire world!" Paris snapped back, so loudly Arrow flinched. "Your feature won't just be about you, Arrow. He'll know Sarah's name. Although he can't hurt her now, we can only assume he has the names of her remaining family if any, your adopted children, and their children as well."

Arrow went pale and Mika felt lightheaded for a moment.

"That means... he'll know about Gracie too."

"Almost certainly." Said Paris. "I wouldn't be surprised if he knows where she goes to school."

Mika stood up instinctively.

"I'm going to get her. I'll bring her back here where she'll be safe."

"Sit down." Paris ordered him in a tone so final Mika had no choice but to silently obey. "I haven't even gotten to the most crucial part yet. This book contains the exact coordinates of Vampire Mountain. He'll paint us as a threat to humankind. His goal is to rally enough human firepower to obliterate all of this."

Mika and Arrow stared back at him, agape.

"He can't destroy the Hall of Princes. Tiny made it unbreakable." Arrow reasoned nervously.

"The Hall of Princes isn't the entire mountain, Arrow." Paris sighed. "He wants to lead a human army against the vampire clan. Tanks, bombs... The devastation would be incalculable. They may not be able to destroy this room itself, but if the mountain falls, it doesn't matter. We're still exposed to the world."

"How do you know this?" Mika asked quietly.

"He has followers. Fellow vampires who feel they've been wronged by the clan over the years. They're helping him. One of our Generals, Staffen, encountered one of them. A fight broke out. The outsider was mortally wounded, but Staffen found pages of information in his pockets. He squeezed as much information out of him as he could, but the man died before he could get the whole story. But he certainly got enough to accomplish what he wants. Staffen made it back to the mountain as soon as he could. He arrived several hours ago. We spoke about it; and he's asleep in a spare cell now. His discovery may have saved us all."

Mika caught Arrow's eye. The tattooed prince was practically fuming with indignation. Meanwhile Mika simply felt gripped by a calm sense of purpose.

"And what are we doing about it?" Mika asked.

"There's a historical artifact auction coming up in Russia in a fortnight. Fox has a lot of military connections that are going to be there. We believe his intention is to sell this book to the highest bidder, make millions, and sit back and watch as the clan falls. Even if we flee the mountain, all of our secrets will be out in the open. They'll never stop hunting us."

"So we find the bastard and chop him in half!" Arrow exclaimed, balling one of his hands into a fist and jabbing it into his other palm for dramatic effect.

"Not that simple." Paris countered. "We have no way of locating him. He never added his blood to the Stone. All we know is that he'll be attending this auction. That's the only opportunity we have to either kill or apprehend him."

"So, we go to this auction and chop him in half there." Arrow grunted.

Paris shot Arrow an exasperated look.

"Arrow, this isn't like anything you've ever done before! He's already fuelling rumours that a Vampire race exists parallel to humans. What's it going to look like if you go roaring in there and tear him limb from limb in a room full of humans? It'll prove him entirely correct!"

"So we need to get in without drawing attention to ourselves... take care of Fox and his associates... and get the book. All without being noticed." Mika summarized with a dry smile. It was a pretty awful situation but he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so alive. This was what he lived for.

Paris nodded tiredly.

"Exactly. Needless to say I want both of you on it. Vancha too. I am going to fill him in as soon as I'm done with you two. If the combined power of three Princes isn't enough to end this, I don't know what will. Bring some Generals for backup as well. I'll let you choose them for yourselves. Either way, this needs to be handled. So please, handle it."

"Alright, who do we want on our team?" Mika mused, feeling the sparks of fierce enthusiasm ignite deep in his soul.

"Crepsley." Said Arrow immediately. Mika nodded in agreement. But Paris smiled drily and shook his head.

"Larten is rather... preoccupied at the moment. I've recently been informed he went and took on a child as an apprentice. Half-blooded the lad."

Mika and Arrow assumed identical looks of shock and incredulity.

"Now when you say child, are we talking adolescent minor who fudged their age by a couple years like I did? Or is this a CHILD-child?" Mika asked reproachfully.

Paris chuckled grimly.

"He's a child-child. His name is Darren."

"Charna's Guts, Larten." Mika snorted. "What the hell was he think-"

But Paris waved his hand impatiently and cut Mika off mid-sentence.

"One crisis at a time. Let's get through this first. Larten and his little problem can wait a few years. We all know Larten, he'll have the situation under control. Bizarre it may be, I'm sure he had a reason."

"I can't wait to hear that story." Arrow muttered under his breath and Mika nodded in agreement.

"Who's your next pick for the mission?" Paris pressed.

"Gavner Purl comes to mind." Said Mika thoughtfully. "Brave, tough, loyal. Easy to work with. Let's take him."

"Good. As far as I know he's been travelling with Vancha recently so that will work well." Said Paris.

"Definitely Kaden Hale." Arrow added. "Only been General for a couple years but she's one to watch. Been training with Vanez every day since she moved back to the mountain last month. Strong as all the men, and faster than any of them."

"Agreed on Hale. She's done well." Said Mika. "I'd want Arra too but last I heard she was somewhere in the Americas. I can reach out and see what she's up to, but I don't expect she'll be able to get back quickly enough."

"Yes, do that." Said Paris thoughtfully. "We need our best."

Mika glanced back and forth between Paris and Arrow. It seemed neither of them were going to say what he was thinking so he decided to come right out with it.

"Also, I want Kurda on the team. Sounds like muscle alone won't be enough for this."

Arrow rolled his eyes and a Mika glared. Paris raised a contemplative eyebrow.

"I had the same thought originally." Said the ancient Prince. "But remember how delicate this is. You will all need to work as a cohesive unit. I have plenty of respect for Kurda but I worry about the effect his presence may have on the group dynamic."

"Pardon you?!" Mika snapped back with considerably less respect than he normally showed Paris.

"Mika, think about it. You know I mean him no offence! He's an excellent General. But his opinions tend to stir up controversy everywhere he goes. Even you argue with him. We can't afford for any of you to be distracted. I know you want to see him achieve great things, just as you have, but this is not the time or place." Paris insisted placatingly.

"Ah, I understand." Said Mika icily. "You think I'm trying to help him along his way to getting a throne someday."

Paris sighed but didn't answer, confirming what Mika hoped he'd been imagining. He felt his old battle-ready fire rise up inside him, and he stared Paris down with a stony scowl, the very one that had earned him his reputation as being someone you absolutely do not trifle with.

"First of all, Paris, I'm deeply offended that you think I would show favouritism to ANYONE, for any reason, ever. You should know me better than that. I'm disappointed in you."

Paris groaned and began to backpedal.

"Mika, no. That's absolutely not what I-"

"Secondly, you can't accuse me of having a personal bias in favour of Kurda when you, BOTH of you, blatantly have bias against him." Mika continued viciously. Arrow and Paris exchanged an uncomfortable look.

"I know his opinions are extreme! And yes, I disagree with him constantly! But he's taken on dozens of difficult assignments the past few decades and he's never let us down once. And all the negotiations he's overseen? How many other Vampires could've pulled those off? His track record speaks for its damn self, as I know you're well aware. And in this moment, I am not speaking from the perspective of his significant other, I am speaking as a Vampire Prince. So if you can't look me in the eye and tell me he's not as worthy as any of us, then you're the ones who are biased. Not me." Mika finished, his dark eyes glinting defiantly as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

Paris exhaled slowly and rubbed his eyes tiredly. For a moment, he really looked his age and Mika regretted taking such a harsh tone but it was too late to take it back. An awkward silence hung between the three of them.

At last, Arrow raised his hand as though he was a schoolboy. Mika rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Arrow?"

"I was actually going to say Kurda would be an excellent asset to our team in this particular situation and I am completely in favour of him accompanying us."

Mika was then rocked by powerful wave of guilt over the way he'd just gone off on his fellow Princes, his most cherished family. He furrowed his brow in dismay, and glanced uncomfortably back and forth between his peers. Paris cautiously extended a wrinkled hand and squeezed Mika's shoulder.

"I have never doubted you once, you know that?" Paris murmured seriously. "You have always been the very definition of an incredible leader. I am truly sorry that you've questioned my faith in you. It was not my intention."

"I shouldn't have snapped on you." Mika responded woefully. "Your concerns were valid."

"Yes, they were." Paris agreed. "But as overzealous as your defence may have been, you were not wrong. I trust you, Mika. And you, Arrow. I just cannot emphasize enough how crucial this mission is. If I was younger and quicker I would have wanted to oversee it myself. If you feel Kurda would be a wise addition then you have my full support. And likewise, I am not speaking as your mentor, or your friend. I speak to you as a Vampire Prince.

Mika made a point to soften his expression as he looked back at Paris and gripped his hand firmly.

"We will not fail. I give you my word."

***

Get down

And obey every word

Steady getting mine if you haven't yet heard  
Wanna take what I got, don't be absurd  
Don't fight the power, nobody gets hurt  
If you haven't heard yet then I'm letting you know  
There ain't shit we don't run when the guns unload  
And no one make a move unless my people say so  
Got everything outta control  
Now everybody go

Steel unload, final blow  
We the animals, take control  
Hear us now, clear and true  
Wretches and kings we come for you

***

"When you said it was date night, this isn't what I had in mind." Kurda panted as he ducked yet again to avoid Mika's staff colliding forcefully with his skull.

"You can plan the next one. Show me how to make a map or something." Mika smirked as he swung back around to strike Kurda's knees, which the blond General swiftly diverted. "Nice block! We should do this more often." He added.

"I have shown you how to make a map." Kurda sighed. "Your attention span expired in about five minutes. You played with your dagger the whole time and didn't listen to a word I said."

"Oh. Right." Mika grimaced for a moment, then sent a jab at Kurda'a left shoulder. Kurda twisted sharply to avoid it, and as he did that he drilled his staff against Mika's hip. He heard the sharp rap of wood on bone and Mika winced.

"Sorry!" Kurda yelped, freezing for a moment. "That was your bad side, wasn't it?!"

Mika grinned back at him mischievously.

"Don't apologize! And don't get distracted! If this was a real fight I would've ran a knife through your heart while you paused."

"If this was a real fight I wouldn't have stopped to apologize." Kurda countered.

"You sure?" Mika asked, cocking his head and studying Kurda with a twinkle in his eye. "Sounds like something you'd do."

Kurda laughed sharply and drove his staff directly at Mika's forehead. The dark Prince leaned back sharply and barely avoided it by an inch. When he recovered his balance he was beaming even more than before. Kurda rolled his eyes. He'd quickly learned that sparring was Mika's love language so Kurda had made a point of engaging in at least one session of pretend violence per month. So far he'd yet to see the appeal, but the way Mika's face lit up when Kurda stepped into the ring was well worth the hassle.

"So have you decided yet?" Mika asked, setting his staff on the floor and signalling it was time for a water break. He ambled over to the bench by the ring on which sat the steel travel mug Kurda had given him last year. Matte black with "Fuck You, I'm Mika Ver Leth" engraved on the side. It was a joke gift but Mika loved the damn thing so much he was rarely seen without it. He sat down on the bench and took a long drink while eyeing Kurda thoughtfully. Kurda sat down next to him.

"Can I have some of that? Forgot to bring my own." Kurda panted, pushing his long blonde hair back off his face with one sweaty hand.

"Say you'll come with us and you can have it all."

Kurda heaved a great sigh of exasperation.

"You know I'd never decline a mission, Mika! Especially not one this important. Of course I'll go if you think I should. It's just... are you sure you NEED me for that? If you, Arrow, and Vancha are all on it together, what can I possibly bring to the table?"

Mika wrinkled his nose and shot Kurda a look of exasperation.

"First of all, you're making it sound more exclusive than it is. Not the case. Gavner and Kaden are coming too."

Mika handed his mug over to Kurda, who took a long, slow drink.

"I can't emphasize this enough, Kurda. I don't want you there because you're my other half, or whatever. I want you there because this is a big deal and we need our best Generals. I'm not telling you this as 'Mika'. I'm telling you this as 'Sire Ver Leth'."

Kurda slowly looked across at Mika, running his eyes over every inch of him. The fiercely determined glint in his dark eyes, the way his hair was getting just a little long and Kurda could tell he'd run his hand through it a few dozen times already that day. It was something he did when he had a lot on his mind. The way he rubbed his palms together as he waited for Kurda to tell him what he wanted to hear. The way the middle finger of his right hand was naked; because his old silver ring now hung on a chain around Kurda's neck.

"Not that it matters..." Mika added in a lower voice. "But it wouldn't hurt to get a taste of what it would be like for the four of us to work together. You, me, Arrow, and Vancha."

Kurda arched his eyebrows.

"And why on earth is that?"

Mika scoffed.

"Kurda, you are way too smart for me to have to explain that to you. You know why."

"Of course I know why. But I want to hear you say it."

"That's why I'm not going to say it." Mika shot back, leaning over to plant a quick kiss on Kurda's temple.

"You're so impossible." Kurda chuckled with a rueful grin.

"Hey, you chose this."

***

So keep pace, how slow can you go  
Talk a lot of shit and yet you don't know  
Fire on the way, make you all say whoa  
The people up top and the people down low  
Get down  
And I'm running it like that  
The front of the attack is exactly where I'm at  
Somewhere in-between, the kick and the hi-hat  
The pen and the contract, the pitch and the contact  
So get with the combat, I'm letting 'em know  
There ain't shit you can say to make me back down no  
So push the button let the whole thing blow  
Spinning everything outta control  
Now everybody go

***

Looking back, Kurda had quite a few moments in life that could only have been summarized by 'record scratch - freeze frame - "I suppose you're wondering how I got myself into this situation...".'

Picture this: you're sitting in a large hotel room. Massive building out in the countryside, surrounded by a high, stone wall. Exclusive luxury to the extreme. The room is littered with beer cans and liquor bottles. There's a radio on the nightstand, blasting a Led Zeppelin song on the highest volume setting. On one of the king size beds are standing (yes, STANDING) Mika, Arrow, and Vancha, hollering the lyrics at the top of their lungs:

"COME FROM THE LAND OF THE ICE AND SNOW, FROM THE MIDNIGHT SUN WHERE THE HOT SPRINGS FLOWWWWW-"

Rock music was one of Vancha's few human indulgences and this was a favourite for when the situation required some pump-up music. It didn't take long to teach Mika and Arrow the lyrics. On the other bed is sitting, in a neat little row, the trio of accompanying Generals. Gavner, Kaden, and Kurda. Gavner looks partially exasperated and partially amused. Kaden looks entirely amused. Kurda looks entirely exasperated.

"Are... are they always like this?" Gavner asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"More or less." Kurda responded drily. "The singing is new, though. I hope it doesn't become common practice."

The Vampire Mountain crew had linked up with Vancha and Gavner several days earlier than would have been necessary. Mika and Arrow said this was so they'd have time to "strategize". Kurda now knew that was code for "get lit with Vancha". He couldn't blame them though, they didn't get to see him very often. Mika and Arrow were brothers in all but blood, and that made Vancha something like a cool cousin to them. It was an interesting dynamic. Mika and Arrow were already a very high-energy duo when it was just the two of them. Add Vancha to the mix and you've got yourself a full-on frat party. By this point, Kurda had given up trying to be annoyed whenever Mika got in touch with his inner Neanderthal. Whether he was conducting a serious meeting or jumping on the bed with his friends like a little boy at a sleepover, Kurda enjoyed the view all the same.

"So, do we... join them?" Gavner inquired apprehensively.

Kurda shook his head.

"Just let them get it out of their system. They'll tire themselves out eventually and we'll get down to business."

"HAMMER OF THE GODS, DRIVE OUR SHIPS TO NEW LANDS! TO FIGHT THE HORDE, TO SING AND CRY, VALHALLA I'M COMIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!"

Then Vancha windmilled his arms a little too wildly and Arrow went toppling off the bed. The impact shook the entire room and Kurda pitied whoever was on the floor below them. Arrow re-surfaced laughing hysterically which prompted the other two to do the same.

Kaden and Gavner joined in the laughter. Kurda even allowed himself a brief chuckle before getting off the bed and making his way back over to the desk on which he'd been sketching out a detailed blueprint of this building's entire floor plan. They'd need it.

As he predicted, they gathered themselves eventually and they got to work. But not without first ordering a stack of pizzas from room service - a rare delicacy for those who rarely found themselves in civilization. The trio of Princes remained on the bed, crammed side-by-side leaning against the wall as they feasted and swapping loud stories about everything they'd done since the last time they'd all been together (like I said, little boys at a sleepover). Then Mika swiped a pepperoni off of Arrow's slice and Arrow shoved him off the bed. To which he retaliated by coming back up and snaking the entire piece out of Arrow's hand as he was about to take a bite.

"This is what you live with every day, Smahlt?" Kaden chortled as she watched them squabble.

"Never a dull moment." Kurda replied in a stage whisper. "Probably a good thing that Vancha doesn't come around much or we'd never get anything done."

"What are you talking about?" Vancha boomed delightedly. "I am the very definition of professionalism!"

"You did throw up behind Paris's throne a few Festivals ago after doing one too many keg-stands, Sire March." Gavner contributed with a mischevious twinkle in his eye.

Arrow snorted derisively.

"That was Mika. He just told Paris it was Vancha. He'd just been invested, remember? And Vancha was still a General back then. Someome was a little mad with power." The tattooed Prince divulged with a wicked grin as he elbowed Mika in the ribs. Mika groaned. Vancha's eyes narrowed but the manic grin didn't quite fade entirely.

"I KNEW IT!" He roared, punching Mika in the shoulder.

"Thanks, Arrow." Mika commented sardonically. "You're such a good friend."

It was another hour after that when the pizzas had been consumed and everyone's buzz was wearing off enough to bring their focus back to the matter at hand.

"This guy is fucked." Vancha commented with relish. "I'm impressed. Horrified, but impressed."

"Why the motivation?" Kaden inquired thoughtfully. "Was it not enough to disavow himself from the clan? He had to devote decades to gathering enough information to bring us all down?"

"I went through some old records the night before we left and I figured it out." Mika muttered. "Wouldn't have taken me half as long if the Princes back then knew how to organize their shit, but that's neither here nor there."

Vancha and Arrow rolled their eyes. Mika was a big fan of proper record-keeping. It was one of the few areas in which he differed from Arrow.

"Turns out Fox had a son. They were both blooded as Vampires together. The son was already an adult when he was blooded, that's why we'd barely heard of them. If he was a child it would've been a scandal. Anyway, they came to the mountain to take their trials. The son went first. He failed his last trial by some tiny margin and there was actually a debate as to whether it was due to the trial being improperly prepared. Anyway, it came down to a vote between the Princes and Generals. The difference was ONE vote... just one. So Fox's son was executed by our predecessors. So he snapped."

Mika exchanged a heavy look with Arrow and Vancha who both looked troubled.

"Paris surely would've been there. He didn't mention this to us." Said Arrow with a deep frown.

"He was." Mika confirmed grimly. "He voted for execution. Anyway, Fox wasn't known for his mental stability before all of this, and the death of his son drove him off the deep end. He never took his own trials and never added his blood to the Stone. He left the mountain on the worst terms you can possibly imagine, and now here we are."

"Points for creativity, I suppose." Said Kurda darkly.

"It's ambitious but there's a lot of room for error." Kaden added.

"That is true. But from what we've gathered, Fox is crazy enough to pull it off." Said Vancha. "And in the off chance that things do go his way, it would cripple us. Worst case scenario? Fox gets everything he dreamed of and we lose the mountain. Less-doomsday-but-still-bad scenario? He can't rally enough firepower to take the mountain but our secrets are still out. He has enough proof to confirm Vampires are more than myths and legends and humans will hunt us more than ever before. And they outnumber us quite terribly, as you're all well aware."

A heavy silence hung in the large, lavish hotel room. Which was broken unceremoniously by Arrow:

"Best case scenario? We find the traitorous bastard and absolutely rock his shit. Him and all of his henchmen."

"I like that plan." Kaden agreed gravely with a wry smile. She held out a fist and Arrow gave it a little bump.

"Thank you for putting that so poetically, Arrow." Said Mika with a dry smile at his best friend. The tattooed Prince shot him an indignant look.

"Well, I'm not here because I'm a wordsmith. I'm here because some bitter fuck has threatened our family." There was a chilly glint in his eyes as he looked around the room. "And I'm not losing anyone else."

***

Steel unload, final blow  
We the animals, take control  
Hear us now, clear and true  
Wretches and kings we come for you  
Steel unload, fire blow  
Filthy animals, beat them low  
Skin and bone, black and blue  
No more this sun shall beat onto you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh finally this chapter is past me! I hope I wrote Vancha okay. He's a fan favourite but hasn't been on my radar a whole lot. I'll try to do him justice for you!
> 
> Also, Kaden was my unapologetic self-insert OC from 10 years ago (10 isn't an exaggeration. I literally grew up here). Her last name was always Stone but I changed it because then she and Kurda would have the same initials and it would be confusing when they exchange telepathic dialogue. She won't be around much but I needed another name to use for this mission.
> 
> Next chapter will be up shortly! Please leave a comment or a favourite if you have time. There's a lot I have planned for this story that I'm REALLY looking forwards to writing, but this segment not so much. I need all the motivation I can get! Also feel free to come say hi on Tumblr! I admin for @FestivalOfTheUndead and my personal shrine to Mika, Arrow, and Kurda can be found at @MikaVerLeth. I post a lot of headcanons, memes, emotions, fic rambles and rants, and whatever else my brain happens to be serving up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> \- Roxy


	3. To Defend Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I wonder, would I give my life, Could I make that sacrifice  
> If it came down to it, Could I take the bullet, I would  
> Yes I would, for you
> 
> ***
> 
> Shit hits fan. Kurda finds himself in a predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deep inhale* hello I absolutely hated writing this entire chapter and I am so glad it's over so I can move on to the parts I actually want to write.
> 
> Chapter 3: To Defend Your Own
> 
> Song: For You by Keith Urban

All I saw was smoke and fire  
I didn’t feel a thing  
But suddenly I was rising higher  
And I felt like I just made  
The biggest mistake

***

Sleep evaded Kurda the day before everything was set to go down. It was ironic how Mika, the notorious insomniac, seemed to have drifted off the moment his head touched the pillow. (It helped that he'd been running on about an hour of sleep prior to this, otherwise he'd almost certainly be just as awake as Kurda currently was). Kurda lay and stared at the ceiling for several hours until he gave up on that endeavour. He propped himself up on two of the luxurious hotel pillows and turned on the television. He kept it muted for Mika's sake, but after a few minutes of pressing buttons he figured out how to turn the subtitles on. The first channel he landed on was marathoning a what seemed to be a sitcom about a group of average people working in an office. There was something soothing about it, perhaps it would help him fall asleep. He tried not to think about the vast number of things that could potentially go sideways tomorrow, or the grim reality that despite their best intentions, it was very likely this would turn into a fight. But for now, the best thing he could do for himself and his team was find a way to relax and get some rest. It was rather peaceful, the tv flickering silently, the air condition humming gently, Vancha snoring like a rhinoceros in the next room, distant music coming from the floor above, although not loud enough to be a bother. And of course, Mika's slow but steady stream of sleep talking.

"Take north staircase... approach from the right... table in the corner... behind the plant..." Mika was mumbling into his pillow.

Kurda exhaled a mostly-silent chuckle. Mika was even a workaholic in his sleep.

"Yes. Good plan." He murmured, reaching out to lightly stroke Mika's hair as he dozed.

"Enoch... where's Enoch?" Mika continued disjointedly.

"We didn't bring Enoch. You don't even like him." Kurda replied softly.

"I told him... need my fuckin' coffee... two ice cubes... no sugar."

Some people babble whimsical nonsense when they talk in their sleep. Mika however is simply a less eloquent version his awake self. Kurda chuckled again and gently looped his arm around Mika while leaning over to lightly kiss his forehead. Even though they shared a coffin, Kurda rarely caught Mika in the act of sleeping. He frequently came to bed after Kurda, and was almost always the first one up. Kurda knew he should be trying to sleep, but he couldn't help that his eyes were just drawn to Mika. Kurda rarely got to see him looking so peaceful, so vulnerable. These were exactly the kinds of tiny moments Kurda treasured more fiercely than he'd ever thought possible.

"I love you." Kurda whispered softly.

Mika mumbled something indecipherable.

"What's that, babe?" Kurda asked.

"Did you find... my coffee?"

Kurda let out a snort of laughter that was louder than he intended but Mika did not wake. Kurda flicked off the television and lay back down on his side, his back facing Mika. Within minutes, Kurda felt Mika's arms wrap gently around him from behind and slowly pull him in. Even asleep, he searched for Kurda. When the blond General finally drifted off to sleep, he was lulled by the steady thudding of Mika's heartbeat. His last thought before slipping out of consciousness was that everything would be okay.

The night of the auction kicked into gear with a much different tone than the previous day's of laid-back revelry. Kurda really had to respect the way all three of the Princes could activate such intense laser-focus when the situation required it. And if there was ever such a situation, this was it. There was a time not so long ago when Kurda had operated under the assumption that the noble Princes of Vampire Mountain were all basically the same thick-skulled bloodthirsty, battle-hungry person, just in different packaging. He now knew that was an ignorant assumption to make and he regretted ever thinking it. Each one of them had their own set of strengths and a unique way of thinking, but they worked seamlessly together. He had to admire their dynamic.

Vancha was resourceful, creative, and adaptable. He knew exactly how to optimize the conditions and limitations that came with the circumstances, how to spin it to their advantage. Arrow's combat senses were second to none. The more information they gathered, the better he was able to predict how their opponents would be armed, what styles of fighting they'd use if it came to that, and what techniques could best be employed in order to beat them. There really was more to him than just brawn. Then there was Mika. The leader, the strategist, the master of forethought. The one who took all that and put it together. Mika had been operating in full-on Sire Ver Leth mode since he'd woken up. He did not make wisecracks with Arrow, nor did he join Vancha for a breakfast beer. He was entirely in his element. All, business, no time for distractions. Before he opened his eyes, he rolled over to pull Kurda in for a slow, meaningful kiss. But once his feet hit the floor, it was go time.

The auction was due to start in several hours in the grand ballroom downstairs and guests from all over the world had begun to arrive at the hotel. From politicians to high-ranking military personnel to wealthy collectors, it was going to be a grand affair. So the scruffy group of Vampires had to look grand as well.

Mika and Arrow were sitting on the bed waiting for the others. Vancha was still in the shower. He'd been shampooing his hair for 45 minutes to try to make it slightly less green. Gavner was standing outside the shower. He had a box of miniature bottles of shampoo he'd stolen from the hotel supply room and kept passing them to Vancha. Then Vancha would pass him back the empty bottles. So far they'd gone through about 60 of them. Kurda ran a comb though his hair, adjusted his tie one last time, and sat down on the bed next to Mika. Kaden Hale was applying lipstick with a look of sincere displeasure.

"I don't love this for me." Kaden commented flatly, looking down at the red ballgown she'd just changed into. "How do you expect me to fight in this?"

Mika heaved a long-suffering sigh.

"If it all goes to plan, there won't be any fighting. The goal is to blend in. The less we draw eyes to ourselves, the better. That means meeting the dress code. Do you think I enjoy wearing this?" He grumbled, holding up the end necktie he'd just secured around his neck.

"I enjoy you wearing it." Kurda muttered under his breath with a covert glance at Mika, who rolled his eyes but smirked nonetheless. This only added to the visual appeal. Make no mistake, Kurda fully understood the gravity of their current predicament but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the view.

"You look... nice?" Arrow offered Kaden awkwardly.

"While I appreciate that, I'd rather feel functional." Kaden countered woefully.

"I had to do some undercover thing with Arra once." Mika told Kaden with a slightly more compassionate tone. "She wore pants under her dress. No one was any the wiser. And she put a shirt in her little purse thing. When the shit hit the fan, she took off the dress and put on the shirt and away she went."

Kaden raised her eyebrows incredulously.

"That... is actually an incredible idea."

"Arra's always been one of the smarter ones." Said Vancha with a cheeky grin as he finally emerged. "Mika likes to take credit for it but I think we all know she's the one who deserves credit for putting up with him all those years."

Mika rolled his eyes at Vancha and shrugged.

"I taught Arra two things. How to fight and how to argue. Everything else was all her."

"Ah. That makes sense. Well clearly you've instilled your talent for arguing into General Smahlt now as well! So I must ask, when do you plan to teach him how to fight?"

Kurda fought the urge to utter the retort that was biting at his tongue. He didn't know Vancha as well as Mika or Arrow. And Vancha was a Prince, and this was a mission. Not some casual dinner in Vampire Mountain. So he maintained a neutral expression and held his tongue. But Mika had his back.

"I don't need to 'teach' Kurda a single thing." Mika replied swiftly. His tone was polite but clipped. "He could debate any of us under the table. And as for his competence where fighting is concerned, ask anyone who's ever actually witnessed him fight. I know you don't come around Vampire Mountain very often but you can be damn sure he knows exactly what he's doing."

"Sorry, sorry. I should have chosen my words more carefully." Said Vancha, raising his hands in a surrendering gesture as Mika glared at him. Then he turned to face Kurda.

"Smahlt, I'm glad you're here. Really. Your input so far has been most valuable. I meant you no offence."

"None taken, Sire March." Kurda answered with a smile and a respectful nod. He had to admit he'd fallen out of the habit of addressing the Princes according to their titles. The past decade had seen him evolve from being Mika's workplace nemesis, to his co-parent, which resulted in an accidental friendship, then a friends with benefits situation, and now finally a legitimate relationship. This involvement inevitably led to him becoming closer to Paris and Arrow as well. They were essentially Kurda's in-laws at this point. He still addressed Paris with great respect but it's Paris Skyle so how could he not? However in recent years he'd been known to refer (affectionately) to Mika and Arrow as Thing 1 and Thing 2, Dumb and Dumber, Hey You Two Barbarians, et cetera. Kurda got along with Vancha just fine, but they didn't have an established rapport. The last thing he wanted was to get a reputation for speaking out of turn and thinking he could get away with it just because he was Mika's significant other.

"Sorry about Vancha." Mika muttered to him several minutes later whilst the green-haired Prince was engaged in an intense conversation with Arrow and Kaden. "He just doesn't know you like we do. That's all. He's hardly in the mountain so most of what he knows about you is secondhand information."

"He's alright. I already knew he has no filter. Honestly I expected him to say worse." Said Kurda with a reassuring smile, placing his hand on Mika's leg and giving it a gentle squeeze. They were sitting side-by-side on one of the beds. Mika frowned and looked thoughtful.

"Honestly, so did I. Either way, if we pull this off successfully no one's ever going to question your competence again. You have my word on that." Said Mika, meeting Kurda's eyes meaningfully. "Not that they should be questioning you now-"

"Mika, it's fine. I know how Vampires are." Kurda answered with a smile. "I've been criticized my whole life, just on a smaller scale. I don't expect people to sing my praises just because I'm with you now. I also don't expect you to jump in and defend my honour every time it comes up."

"I know. But I want to." Mika countered, his frown deepening.

"I don't mind when you do." Kurda continued, quickly kissing his cheek. "I'm just saying you don't need to."

Mika kissed him back.

"Well, I'm glad you don't mind because I'm going to keep doing it. I may disagree with half of your political stances but that doesn't mean I'll tolerate anyone questioning your competence. Especially people who don't know a thing about you."

Mika's intense, moody gaze pulled Kurda's eyes in and they regarded each other quietly for a moment. They exchanged neither words nor thoughts. It just wasn't necessary when they already knew what each other was thinking.

Plan A was to simply buy the book outright in the auction. They agreed Gavner would be the "bidder" since he had the most "average" appearance of the group in Vancha's opinion. No one could really argue with that. Then he'd go (in the company of his fake wife Kaden) to the back room where buyers paid for their items. He'd hand over the cash (for reasons he refused to say, Vancha had a suitcase full of an obscene amount of counterfeit bills) pay the officiant, then high-tail it out of there and keep the book safe. Meanwhile, the Princes would keep eyes on Fox and find a way to stealthily separate him from the crowd and capture him without making a scene. Kurda's job was to monitor the room and identify Fox's accomplices, there were rumoured to be five of them. Including Fox, that made six. One enemy for each of them. Getting their hands on the book was the number one priority. Once that was done, if the rest came down to a fight then so be it.

But nothing can ever be simple. With barely an hour before go time, Gavner came barreling back into the hotel room, panting and panicking. He'd just done a patrol around the building as they'd been taking turns doing for the past several days.

"I saw him." The General gasped. "I saw Fox. I was in a dead-end hall and I heard voices. I just had a bad feeling about it so I hid in a coat room. He had two of his assistants with him, they walked right past me."

"Did you overhear anything?!" Vancha demamded sharply. Mika and Arrow both exchanged a look. Gavner cringed.

"I don't know where this man gets his assistants, but one of them works here. No wonder they chose this place to put it all into motion."

"Where are you going with this?" Mika growled tensely.

"We've never trained for this shit." Gavner groaned as his face grew paler and paler. "They anticipated other Vampires showing up, trying to stop them... so, exactly what we're doing. And they have fucking bombs all over this place. It's rigged to blow if things start to go sideways for them."

"Surely you misheard him!" Arrow insisted. "That goes against every Vampire law!"

"He's trying to take the clan down, Arrow." Said Kurda impatiently. "I don't think he cares about breaking laws."

"He had a little black square with him. Looked sort of like this." Gavner continued breathlessly, picking up the nearby TV remote and holding it up. "Fox put it in his chest pocket. If they wanted, they could flit out in a second, detonate, and leave everyone else to die."

"It makes sense." Kurda murmured. "His identity isn't widely known. It would be he only sure-fire way to kill any Vampire who recognized him, all in one shot."

He glanced over at Mika. Mika was still sitting on the edge of the bed, staring straight ahead. Kurda could tell his brain was conducting a speed-analysis of the situation. Situations like this were his specialty. But although high-adrenaline adventure was what he lived for, Kurda suspected he'd never encountered stakes quite this high. The world seemed to slow down for a moment. Gavner had collapsed into a chair and looked on the verge of throwing up. Kaden shoved a glass of water into his hand and muttered at him to smarten up. Vancha and Arrow were watching Mika intently, seemingly waiting for him to speak. Although they were both exceptionally gifted warriors in their own right, everyone knew Mika was the tactical genius of the group. Kurda longed to put his arm around Mika, or provide him with some ounce of physical reassurance but he knew this was not the time or place.

"First priority has to be getting that detonator. Even if they get away, we'll still be alive to chase them down and destroy that book." Mika said at last, looking around intensely at the rest of them. Vancha and Arrow nodded eagerly.

"We can't wait for the auction to start, now that we know he's already suspicious that there might be other Vampires here." Vancha added.

"Agreed." Said Arrow gravely. "We need to attack on sight; draw him out of the building. Get that damn book away from him."

"He was wearing a leather backpack when I saw him." Said Gavner. "I'm willing to bet it's in there."

"So we target the backpack." Said Mika grimly. "He's not going to make it easy for us. Be prepared for a hell of a fight."

"You don't think he'll hand it over if I ask nicely?" Asked Vancha seriously. "You know how charming I can be."

"As much as I'd enjoy watching you test that theory, I think you should just take him right down." Arrow replied with a hollow chuckle.

"We can't forget the fact that this place will have a few hundred humans minding their own business, right?" Kurda spoke up gingerly and felt a wave of relief when Vancha and Arrow nodded in agreement.

"You're right, Smahlt." Said Vancha. "I'd rather not see collateral damage to innocents. I think a fight is inevitable here. How do you propose we get masses out of our way with minimal harm?"

"Actually, Sire... I have a plan for that. It's incredibly simple but I think it'll be effective." Kurda continued earnestly.

"Well, General, you have my attention! Let's hear it."

The grand staircase was placed most conveniently. Kurda was able to see the entire crowd from the balcony that looked over the lobby. The queue to enter the ballroom was massive, and the uniformed guards at the door were about to start letting them in.

With the help of Kurda's mentally transmitted instructions, the three Princes triangulated themselves around Fox. The crowd was thick enough that they could do so without drawing attention to themselves. Vancha was the closest to Fox now; but Fox was talking to the man next to him so he didn't notice Vancha covertly eyeing him.

VM: I see the detonator in his pocket. I can grab it and take off, but shit's going to hit the fan once I do that.

MVL: Are we ready for shit to hit the fan?

A: Wouldn't have it any other way.

MVL: Kurda, where are the rest of his men?

KS: There's the one next to him. There's one by the east window next to the potted plant. Two more directly across from them. And another one to the left of Fox, about 20 feet away. They're huge. His bodyguard might be bigger than Arrow.

A: Dibs on fighting that guy, then.

GP: I'll take the ones on the east side.

KH: I've got the other two.

KS: Good. I'm heading down the stairs now. Ready to initiate the diversion.

MVL: I suppose that's as spaced out as they're going to get. All yours, Vancha.

It all happened in less than a second. Vancha darted into Fox's space, snatched the detonator out of his pocket and bolted. Fox wheeled around and let out a loud yell of shock. Mika and Arrow converged on him, and Kurda pulled the fire alarm.

The first thing Mika realized that Rylan Fox was a much better fighter than he could have bargained for, and his massive bodyguarding assistant was just as good if not better. Mika and Arrow had their work cut out for them.

The vampires' private battle began as the crowd of confused humans began to stampede, their shouting drowned out by the blaring fire alarm. Mika's heart sank as he watched the burliest of Fox's assistants tackle Vancha to the ground before he could reach flitting speed and get the detonator out the room. But Mika couldn't pay Vancha any more attention than that, it was taking all his focus to keep ahead of Fox.

"Hale! Go help Vancha!" Arrow roared from somewhere on his right side. Arrow had Fox's huge bodyguard in a headlock and it was no small task keeping him contained. Any other time, Arrow would've relished finding an opponent so challenging. Out of the corner of his eye, Mika could see Kaden bolting past him to Vancha's aid.

"If I wanted to make this a family reunion, I would have sent an invitation to Vampire Mountain." Fox growled as he dodged Mika's dagger which had been tracing a path towards his throat. Fox was taller than Mika, albeit thinner. He fought at a speed that was manic. Rabid, even. His movements were erratic but vicious and it was all Mika could to to keep up.

"You're no family of ours. Asshole." Mika growled unceremoniously, driving his dagger towards Fox's forehead but his strange, wiry opponent. But Fox leaned backwards, narrowly avoiding the blade yet again. Mika huffed in frustration and as he re-balanced himself, Fox grabbed his arm and bent it back at an angle that sent a shockwave of excruciating pain through his body. He couldn't stop himself from wincing audibly.

"Your little biography was very interesting to write. You're a bit of a celebrity. But honestly, I expected more." Fox smirked as he twisted Mika's arm further still. Livid with pain and rage, Mika drew back and then slammed his head full-force into Fox's. It achieved the desired short-term effect - Fox let him go and staggered back. But Mika paid dearly for it, the strike left him just as stunned. The edges of his vision darkened and for a moment and that was all Fox needed to bounce back and seize Mika's throat.

"You're getting desperate. I can tell you're not used to losing a fight." Fox sneered as he steadily increased the pressure of his chokehold. "Did it not occur to you that I trained at the same place you did? And that I've been at it twice as long? They may call you Sire but I see you for what you are. An imperious, presumptuous brat. Like every other so-called Prince before you." Although Mika could feel his eyes watering in pain, he had to admit the insult stung just a little worse.

Then the assault ended abruptly, the oxygen returned to his brain, and Mika was free. Arrow had noticed his friend was in peril and had shaken off the other man he'd been fighting so that he could torpedo his body into Fox, slamming him to the ground. Mika didn't waste a moment to catch his breath. He zoned in on the struggling pair and scanned for an opportunity to rip the backpack from Fox's writing body. Arrow's hands were wrapped around Fox's throat now. Fox was putting up a hell of a fight but it would only be a matter of time before he succumbed. Mika knew his own fighting skills were exactly on par with Arrow's, and although Mika was far from petite, he didn't have the same raw physical power that Arrow did. No one did.

"All you, A." Mika panted. "I got your back."

He wheeled around just in time to bat away one of the two Arrow had previously been fighting. He dealt a mighty blow to the man's shoulder and felt a grim satisfaction as he heard the man's clavicle break. That would slow him down. But he didn't have time to stop and celebrate the small victory because the other one was heading right for Mika's heart with a long dagger. Mika spun to face him head-on and threw him to the floor. But he bounced back as though made of rubber, dagger still at the ready. Mika twisted his body to avoid the strike but it was a feint - the man took advantage of his distraction to kick his ankles out from under him and and as he crumpled, his opponent nailed him in the chest with a forceful kick that took the air from his lungs and slammed his head into the marble floor at the same time.

"Fuck." Mika groaned just before the world went black.

Kurda may be a pacifist, but even he cannot deny that a good fight is an art form. And watching Mika fight was one of the most enthralling things he'd ever seen.

Sure he saw Mika show off his skills on a pretty regular basis in Vampire Mountain, but it was almost always in a training capacity. Demonstrating to cubs or young generals meant he had to dial it down considerably for two main reasons. One being to avoid accidentally killing them, and the other being that they needed time to process what he was showing them. He could go full-tilt against stronger Vampires like Arrow, Vanez, Arra, or Vancha but even so, when they fought it was still recreational. Death or serious injury wasn't the goal. This fight was so different from that. Even while duelling one of Fox's henchmen, Kurda couldn't help but look over his shoulder to check on Mika whenever he could. As tough an opponent as Fox was, Mika seemed to be doing quite well. Kurda wasn't surprised but he was relieved nonetheless. This was Mika Ver Leth we're talking about, he told himself. Of course he'll be fine. Kurda dealt a blow to his own opponent that was strong enough to stun him for a moment and that gave him time to turn his head to check on Mika again. And that was the moment witnessed him slammed down onto the floor like a rag doll. The sight caused Kurda physical pain, and his adrenaline rushed so fiercely he was able to land a punch to his opponents head that was strong enough to stun the man, and give Kurda time to get to Mika's side.

Mika's momentary blackout was all Fox needed to make his getaway. He opened his eyes just in time to see Fox's retreating back. He tensed and prepared to scramble to his feet and chase the bastard down. But his body and brain had disconnected and he was unable to pull himself up off the floor despite the panic bells screaming in his mind even louder than the fire alarm.

Then he heard Kurda's voice amidst all of that, cutting through the cacophony:

KS: On my way. I got you.

MVL: No. Go after Fox. North door. I'll be right behind you. Try to trap him on the roof.

KS: On it.

Mika was able to sit up just in time to see Kurda dart past him in the direction Fox had disappeared. Kurda turned back to glance at Mika before he left the room but Mika's vision was still blurred and he couldn't see Kurda's face clearly. But he knew the blond General had given him a quick, reassuring smile. Just as he always did.

Then a pair of strong hands had closed around his arms and he was pulled roughly to his feet. He heard Arrow's voice and saw his friend's familiar face gradually come into focus. Mika's ears were still ringing so it took a moment to process what Arrow was shouting at him.

"Vancha got out but they're all going after him to get that detonator back. He's outnumbered, we have to go keep him safe. Pull yourself together and lets go!"

Mika shook his head slowly.

"Have to go help Kurda. He's luring Fox onto the roof. He's alone."

"We'll go to him in a second. We have to get to Vancha first." Arrow argued. "He broke his leg getting over the courtyard wall away from them. Once they climb over that, he's fucked and so is Kurda as long as he's on the roof. It'll be five on five. They can't outnumber us, they're too good."

"Damn it..." Mika groaned. He knew Arrow was right, they needed all of them to keep that detonator safe. And Kurda was a good fighter. He was smart enough to stay alive until the others could come help him take Fox down. But fear and anxiety laid their icy claws into Mika's mind as he followed Arrow out of the hotel, getting further away from Kurda with every step. He tried to reassure himself, the words pounding through his mind like a mantra:

He'll be fine. He'll be fine. He's a General. He knows what he's doing. He CAN fight, regardless of if he WANTS to. He can handle himself. He's smart. He's strong. He'll be fine.

Kurda really had to admire Mika's apparent faith in his fighting skills. Who in their right mind sends the pacifist after the biggest target? Mika Fucking Ver Leth, that's who.

MVL: Fuck, hang on, Kurda. Keep him on the roof. Keep him trapped.

KS: I'll do my best. He's good.

MVL: We'll be there soon. I promise. Just hang on. Give me another five minutes.

KS: It's okay. I'll be fine. Is everyone else out of the building?

MVL: It's clear.

KS: Good. That's -

His train of thought was interrupted by his head slamming against the cement as Fox threw him to the ground yet again. He got the impression this man was playing with him like a cat tormenting a mouse before making a meal of it.

"You're talking to them, aren't you?" Fox sneered at Kurda as he loomed over him. "Your gang of friends. I can tell by the way you keep losing your focus. You really can't afford any distractions, you know."

"Oh, shut the hell up." Kurda growled up at him. He launched himself back to his feet and lunged at Fox's chest. If he could just cut the strap of his backpack, he could throw it off the side of the building. Mika would be able to get to it before Fox could. He almost had it, he felt his fingers graze the leather but Fox was too quick. He grabbed Kurda's arm and wrenched it. Kurda heard the break before he felt it.

KS: How's it going down there? Killed the bodyguards yet?

MVL: Working on it. It's taking all of us to keep them away from Vancha. He's got the detonator but his leg is broken. He can't flit and we can't get to him. If they get their hands back on that, they'll blow the building with you and Fox still on it.

KS: Ah. Where's Vancha now?

MVL: He made it to a supply shed by the gatehouse. If one of us can get there, take the detonator and flit away, then we have a chance.

KS: Good plan. Keep me posted.

MVL: Are you okay? I'll be there soon, Kurda. I swear.

"What did you think you'd accomplish, getting me alone up here? If you're the Vampire clan's last great defence, you deserve to have your precious mountain raided and then blown to kingdom come." Fox barked as he twisted Kurda's mangled arm even further, forcing him to his knees. Kurda let out a low moan of pain but glared defiantly up at the traitor.

"So that was your plan." Kurda snapped back with as much venom as he could muster. His body couldn't take much more of the abuse it was being dealt. "Very impressive. Too bad it all depends on a bundle of paper. Most authors use computers these days."

"This is all I need to wipe the earth clean of you. Once I spill your precious secrets to the world, humankind's greed will do the rest." Said Fox, letting go of Kurda's arm and watching in cruel amusement as he crumbled. But yet again, Kurda rose to his feet.

"So you think so little of both humans and Vampires? You're not going to have many friends by the time this is over." Kurda panted. Fox laughed, it was a high-pitched bone-chilling sound.

"You came here with a small army of friends, intending to rip me limb from limb to save your clan. But I don't see any of them up here with you now. It's just you and me, General Smahlt. Oh, don't look at me like that. Of course I know who you are. I know who all of you are!"

Kurda lunged at him again but he was weakening and Fox sidestepped him effortlessly, still laughing. Mika's voice came hammering through Kurda's brain as he fell.

MVL: It's done. They're all dead. We're coming to help you. We just have to get back over the courtyard wall then we can get up to the roof from there. You okay?

KS: Still alive. But so is Fox. Hurry.

"Do you hear that? My ride's almost here." Fox commented with a sickly smile. Sure enough, there was a distant thudding of an approaching helicopter. (Seriously? A fucking helicopter?) Kurda's heart sank like a stone and it must've showed on his face because the man in front of him laughed harder than ever.

"I could kill you, but you've really inconvenienced me tonight. I'd rather know you'll be out there watching as you lose everything you love. See you around, General!"

He strode away to the far corner of the building to signal the helicopter, leaving Kurda in a bleeding pile. Based on the sound of the blades, Kurda figured he had maybe 30 seconds to either kill Fox or come up with a better plan. Mika and the rest of the group wouldn't make it in time. Once Fox made it onto that helicopter with the book, it was game over. Whether Kurda died on this roof or not, as long as that book was intact they were all dead.

KS: Vancha?

VM: What, Smahlt?

KS: Still got the detonator?

VM: Yeah. Hiding out in the shed til the rest of you come back for me. All there's left to do is kill Fox, right?

KS: I need you to listen to me. I want you to count to ten and then push that button, alright?

VM: What? Where are you?

KS: He's got a helicopter. It's going to pick him up off the roof. He'll get away. We have less than a minute.

VM:... You're on the fucking roof with him, aren't you?

KS: Vancha... You have to trust me on this.

VM: The others will be over the wall soon! There's still time.

KS: That's why you have to blow it before they get any closer to the building.

VM: Charna's Fucking Guts, Smahlt... talk about an honourable exit.

KS: We're running out of time.

VM: Mika's going to saw my head off, you know.

Kurda felt hot tears prickle the backs of his eyes.

KS: If Fox gets away with that book, we're all dead anyway.

VM: I'll see you in Paradise, Smahlt. Even in death may you be triumphant.

KS: Ten seconds, starting now.

He abruptly severed the connection with Vancha. The helicopter was close enough that Kurda could count the blinking lights that adorned its sleek metal frame. It began its descent towards Fox who was signalling gleefully. There was no time left.

Mika felt his hands tear open and bleed as he finally reached the top of the tall stoney courtyard wall. So close. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears and his breaths were coming in ragged gasps but he couldn't slow down. Every nerve ending in his body was screaming at him to just get to the roof, just get to the roof...

The moment he reached the top of the wall and had a clear view of the hotel was the same moment he heard a familiar and profoundly soothing voice in his mind. It was enough to bring him some peace, even if it was only a millisecond.

KS: I love you, Mika. So, so much.

Mika didn't even have time to respond. The still night air was wrenched apart with a thunderous roar so deafening he felt his bones rattle. The five-story building exploded into a ball of flames, the intensity of the heat searing the image into his mind in a way he'd never fully be able to unsee. For a moment he lingered on top of the wall, paralyzed by shock. The others were catching up him but he couldn't hear their exclamations of horror over the ringing in his ears. He heard someone screaming but it wasn't til he felt his lungs burn that he realized the sound was coming from him. Time stood still as he scaled his way down the other side of the wall until he was close enough to the ground to jump somewhat-safely. The impact jarred his body but he was numb to it. He didn't have a plan. He didn't know what he would accomplish by charging headlong into the burning building, but all logic and reason had up and left.

Mika made it halfway across the lawn before he heard pounding footsteps behind him and a pair of thick, powerful arms lock around him in restraint.

"You can't go in there! You can't! There's nothing you can do!" Arrow was bellowing over and over again. Mika thrashed frantically, trying to break free but Arrow gripped him even tighter, dragging him backwards until they'd both collapsed into the cool grass. Minutes ticked by that felt like hours, a blanket of suffocating smoke and wailing sirens filled the air. Kaden and Gavner caught up to them; it took all three of them to keep Mika contained. What was left of the building had begun to collapse.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Arrow was whispering now; no longer yelling at the top of his lungs. Arrow's voice was steady but tears streamed his eyes as he tried desperately to console his friend with words he knew (from intensely personal experience) did nothing to ease the white-hot agony of sudden loss. Eventually Mika stopped struggling and Gavner and Kaden stepped back to give them space. Mika's body went limp and all he could do was sob into Arrow's chest, the same words over and over again.

"It was supposed to be me... It was supposed to be me..."

If this was dying, Kurda thought to himself, it was easier than he thought. The air was so still and the stars were so clear. Not as clear as when he looked up from outside Vampire Mountain, but not bad for being this close to the city. It was peaceful. He could do without the screaming sirens though. And the smell of burning flesh wasn't great either. And the pain... if he was dying, shouldn't it all be fading away? Shouldn't his heartbeat be slowing down, rather than trying to pummel a hole through his chest?

He supposed if his body was still putting up a fight even after being beaten within an inch of its life, then jumping off an exploding roof into a tree, before unceremoniously tumbling through a web of sharp branches onto the ground below. He'd gotten the idea from the time a few weeks ago when he fell off the highest bar but avoided serious injury by bouncing off every other bar on his way down. He didn't actually think this would work. But his body clearly wasn't ready to give up just yet. He figured maybe his brain could help out just a little. It couldn't hurt to try.

KS: Need you... I'm still here... jumped... under oak tree... North corner of building...

It took all his focus just to transmit those few words to Mika. When Mika reached back to him, it wasn't with a structured sentence. But Kurda heard one word amidst the hurricane of emotion, and it was all he needed:

MVL: Coming.

Within minutes, he heard their footsteps and voices as they approached him even though the air was still filled with the shrill wailing of sirens. Someone yelled, "There he is!"

Kurda knew he was slowly slipping out of consciousness, but he still felt a deep relief wash over him as he realized that even he died here in the grass, broken and burned, at least he wouldn't be alone.

Mika got to him, of course. Kurda felt the ground shudder as Mika dropped to his knees beside him. Kurda could hear Mika talking to him. Or trying to; his ever-steady voice was reduced to an incoherent whimper that Kurda couldn't understand over the ringing in his ears. He tried to reach out to Mika, to hold his hand or something but there was a disconnect between his brain and body. Movement didn't seem to be an option right now.

"He's dead... the book is gone... we did it." Kurda forced out. The effort of vocalizing drained the energy he had left, and the stars above him began to fade in and out as he struggled to stay awake. Mika clung to him and Kurda could feel him shaking like a leaf. Arrow, Kaden, and Gavner had gathered around him as well. They were murmuring amongst themselves but Kurda couldn't hear them. Finally Mika was able to string together a sentence:

"This was... so much worse than the time you fell off the bars." He whispered as he cradled Kurda's head in his arms. Kurda exhaled a weak chuckle although it caused him incredible pain.

"Where do you think... I got the idea? Aimed... for the tree... broke my fall."

Mika couldn't muster a laugh of his own, but he held on to a little tighter and pressed his forehead against Kurda's. Arrow looked around with a look of distinct concern clouding his tired features. He bent down next to Mika and laid his palm on his friend's back.

"We have to go, okay?" Arrow murmured in a low, urgent voice. "We need to get out of here right now, find somewhere safe. Gavner and I will double back for Vancha. It'll take both of us to carry him."

Mika nodded numbly.

"And I know you've got Kurda. Hale, stay with Mika and help him if he'll let you." Arrow added gently. "Meet us at the west end. There's a gate in the wall we can leave through. Ten minutes."

Kurda could feel that Mika was completely drained, both physically and mentally. But when he slowly lifted Kurda up off the ground, he did it as effortlessly as though he was simply picking up a baby bird. But the movement sent a flash of pain through Kurda's broken and burned body and he gasped roughly. Mika cursed and held perfectly still for a moment so as not to cause any more pain.

"We have to move." Mika murmured reluctantly after a pause. "I'll be as gentle as I can but it's going to hurt. Just hang on."

As much as the movements hurt despite Mika's best efforts, exhaustion finally outweighed pain and Kurda slipped into blissful unconsciousness with his forehead nestled into Mika's chest as their tiny, battered army trudged along in search of a safe place where they could recover. Flitting was impossible given the intensity of the battle their bodies had just endured, especially with Vancha's broken leg and Kurda's overall condition. Arrow and Gavner took turns carrying Vancha and Mika of course had Kurda. Kaden ran ahead to scout for shelter and after what felt like hours, she finally found a place that would suffice. It was a small cottage overlooking the harbour, with a dilapidated "For Sale" sign on the lawn. It was evident no one had touched it in at least a year. Kaden neatly picked the lock and ushered the weary group inside.

***

And I wonder, would I give my life  
Could I make that sacrifice  
If it came down to it  
Could I take the bullet, I would  
Yes I would, for you

You don’t think about right  
You don’t think about wrong  
You just do what you gotta do, to defend your own  
And I’d do the same  
For you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will bring us back to Vampire Mountain which is good because my only talent in this world is writing the little day-to-day soap operas that take place there. I hope I never have to write an intense action sequence as long as I live. (If you have any advice for such things, please enlighten me?? I am so clueless the second I have to write outside my zone of familiarness). 
> 
> If you enjoyed even one word of this chapter, please leave a comment. I yearn so deeply for validation. 
> 
> \- Roxy


	4. Like I'm Wastin' Your Honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your integrity makes me seem small, You paint dreamscapes on the wall  
> I talk shit with my friends, It's like I'm wastin' your honor"
> 
> ***
> 
> Vancha submits a formal nomination calling for Kurda's investiture. Mika is happy. Arrow, not so much. Kurda really wasn't in the mood to play referee today but we don't always get what we want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghh guys we are back in Vampire Mountain at last! And I am finally posting a chapter that I'm satisfied with and let me tell you it feels good. I'm on vacation this week and I've had a lot of time to write so I'm delighted to say I've been making progress on a few future chapters of this fic, as well as slowly re-reading the Saga of Larten Crepsley for a trip down memory lane. I am living my best life.
> 
> Without further ado - enjoy!
> 
> Chapter 4: Like I'm Wastin' Your Honour
> 
> Song: peace by Taylor Swift. THANK YOU FOLKLORE FOR DROPPING FRESH MIKAKURDA ANTHEMS

Our coming of age has come and gone  
Suddenly this summer it's clear  
I never had the courage of my convictions  
As long as danger is near  
And it's just around the corner, darlin'  
'Cause it lives in me  
No, I could never give you peace

***

The substantial bruising around Mika's neck and chest had almost faded by the time he walked into the Hall of Princes for his first full day back on duty. Several weeks had passed since they'd narrowly succeeded in foiling Rylan Fox's plan to cripple the Vampire clan. Vancha had chosen to spend another week or so in the cottage in Gavner's company so his leg could heal properly. Mika, Kurda, Arrow, and Kaden had returned to the mountain to great fanfare. But were in no condition to partake in the revelry, each still nursing their own collection of injuries. Paris had wisely postponed the celebration feast for several more days so that they could enjoy their hard-earned victory party. Upon their return, Paris took one look at Mika and ordered him to take a day off to get some rest before showing his face in the Hall of Princes.

"How do you feel?" Paris inquired in a low voice as he watched Mika settle back into his throne.

"Never better." Mika affirmed, patting the old wooden arm rests contentedly. "There will be no need for hovering." He added as an afterthought with a reproachful glance at Paris.

"If I had my way, I would've wanted you to take more than one day to recover." Paris replied, looking Mika up and down with a rather critical eye. "But I know asking you to take time for yourself is like asking the earth to stop turning, so will settle for one day and be glad you allowed yourself that much."

"And I only did it to keep you happy." Mika retorted swiftly, with a dry smile at his old mentor. "We're back, we won, and I feel great. There's no reason for me to lay in my coffin and twiddle my thumbs all day just because I got tossed around a little."

"Tossed around is an understatement." Arrow piped up loudly from Paris's right side. "I only wish we hadn't been fighting under such dire circumstances, otherwise I'd have relished the challenge! It's not often we come across such tough opponents."

"Well, I'm proud of you both. Tales of your strength and determination will surely evolve into legends that will be told for centuries to come." Paris told them both with a tired smile.

"I'd hope so. Otherwise, why bother?" Mika replied sardonically. Arrow smirked while Paris shot him a reproachful scowl. The ancient Prince didn't share the same appreciation for Mika's dry, sarcastic sense of humour.

"Vancha spoke to me last night through our mental link." Paris announced once his two colleagues had turned their focus back to him. "He is recovering well and feels the mission went as well as it could in such circumstances. He reported that all three Generals performed well under immense pressure. Do you both feel the same?"

"Undoubtedly." Said Mika firmly, while Arrow nodded in agreement.

Paris looked at Mika contemplatively for a long moment, and then over at Arrow in the same manner. His loaded silence made it clear there was more to this.

"It seems Vancha has been doing quite a bit of thinking while on bed rest." Said Paris slowly, still glancing slowly back and forth between the other two. "During our conversation, he officially nominated Kurda to be a Vampire Prince."

A few seconds of ringing silence followed Paris's revelation. Mika felt a quiet sense of triumph rise up from some deep, dark corner of his soul. He'd known for years this was coming, or at least that it should be coming. He also knew as long as he was personally involved with Kurda in any capacity, the nomination could never come from him. He'd told Kurda years ago if investiture was his endgame, he'd have to go out of his way to impress the other Princes. Paris and Vancha, anyway. For Kurda to win Arrow over where politics were concerned would be a losing battle. Friendship only went so far. Mika didn't have to look over at Arrow to know how he was taking this. His body had tensed and he was scowling reproachfully at Paris out of the corner of his eye.

"Kurda carried out his duties above and beyond expectations, I will certainly give him that, and raise a glass to his good name at the feast." Said Arrow curtly.

Mika held his silence and observed, despite the hot frustration that was currently rising in his chest. He should've known Arrow would never truly support Kurda when it came to politics. Mika understood where Arrow was coming from, and where the Vampaneze were concerned he even agreed to an extent. But he couldn't help but feel a stab of indignation on Kurda's behalf. But decades of playing the political game had conditioned him to hold his tongue in situations like this.

"Vancha said Kurda was fully prepared to die for the good of the clan at a moment's notice." Paris spoke up, with a careful glance in Arrow's direction. "He said there wasn't a trace of hesitation when Kurda told him to trigger an explosion he was certain would kill him. He saw a moment to secure a win for the clan and took it. If that isn't the very definition of honour, I don't know what is."

Mika felt his pulse quicken at the memory. Despite the happy ending, it wasn't a night he liked to remember. All it took was the mere mention of it, and he was instantly transported back to that moment. He could still taste the smoke and hear the sirens. After the fact, he'd been informed that approximately five minutes had elapsed between the moment of the explosion, and the moment he found out Kurda survived. But those five minutes were the apocalypse of Mika's very universe. Five minutes of crippling grief was all it took to tear his mind apart in a way that wasn't healing nearly as quickly as the rest of his body. Not once in almost 270 years had he ever experienced such profound shock, that level of vulnerability. Situations like that were the entire reason he'd never wanted to fall in love in the first place but that ship had long sailed and he'd come so close to paying the price. It wasn't until he felt Paris's hand on his arm that he realized his mind had momentarily detached itself from reality for an unwanted trip down memory lane.

"Mika!" Said Paris. His tone was sharp but his eyes betrayed his concern.

"Sorry. Was thinking about something else." He responded politely, making a concerted effort to re-compartmentalize the Very Bad Thoughts that had managed to escape during his lapse in concentration. Damn things. During his momentary "absence", Paris and Arrow had both fixed him with very expectant looks.

"Well, what do you think about Vancha's proposition?" Paris prompted him.

Mika felt himself start to smile but he quickly dialled it back and made a concerted effort to keep his face neutral. He couldn't speak from the perspective of Kurda's significant other as long as he sat in this throne. He had to maintain a certain amount of objectivity. It was a thin line to walk, but he'd walked thinner. He glanced back and forth at his two colleagues. Paris looked rather curious. Arrow looked sullen and reproachful.

"Even separately from my relationship, I have a great deal of respect for Kurda." Mika began slowly, honestly. "He is one of the most intelligent vampires to ever walk among us. I've said it before and I'll say it again. Everyone knows Kurda and I have a long history of clashing with each other where politics are concerned. But from the moment I met him, his courage and unyielding tenacity has set him apart from the rest of the clan in my eyes. Not to mention his honour is above reproach. After our recent mission, nobody can doubt that. Not even you, Arrow."

"It's never been his honour I've worried about." Arrow muttered, shooting a loaded glance Mika's way. "And you damn well know that."

"If you expect everyone to share your exact feelings on the Vampaneze, you're going to be sorely disappointed." Mika snapped back, much more impatiently than he'd intended. "Diverse opinions amongst the Princes will only make the clan stronger. And YOU damn well know THAT."

Arrow shook his head unhappily.

"That's a dangerously broad statement to make, Mika. It's one thing to butt heads concerning matters like bylaws, or administrative issues. But Kurda's dreams are bigger than that. If he got what he wanted, it would change everything. Our clan wouldn't even be our clan anymore."

"Because going to war again would be SO much better?!" Mika retorted, volume increasing despite his best efforts. "You speak as though Kurda would have us all blooded as Vampaneze the second he takes a throne. That's not his goal. It never has been! You're entitled to your opinions but don't pretend your hesitation is based on anything besides your own personal grudge. Why can't you get that through your fucking head after all these years?!"

It wasn't til the last syllable had flown out of Mika's mouth that he realized he was now standing up and facing Arrow, who was still seated and gawking back at him with a stormy cocktail of surprise, anger and betrayal. In the middle throne sat Paris, whose eyes were fixed on Mika. The ancient Prince's face was blank and unreadable. Mika knew he'd gone too far.

"Forgive me." He murmured, sinking back down into his throne, hands slightly raised in a show of surrender. "I had no right to speak so harshly. I'm sorry, Arrow."

Arrow scowled impassively back at him, arms crossed.

"You're awfully quick to dismiss my opinions of the Vampaneze clan as a result of my own trauma. If you don't understand my concerns are so much bigger than my personal experience, you don't know me as well as you think you do. You keep telling me you're able to speak of Kurda without taking your personal feelings into account. If that's true, then you'd better start trusting me to do the same." Arrow replied coldly, speaking in the crisp, concise manner that only came out when he really had something to say. Or really trying to hold himself back from starting a physical alteration. The chill in his voice hit Mika like a punch to the stomach.

"I'm sorry." Mika repeated helplessly. He searched Arrow's face hopefully but was met with a defiant glare.

Paris exhaled, a long slow sigh that betrayed his frustration with the two of them.

"I'd say we should wait a day and then vote on the matter but I don't expect either of you will change your opinions between now and then. So let's get it done here and now."

Mika and Arrow each nodded at him, without looking at each other.

"Alright then." Paris fixed the two of them with a very poignant stare and withdrew a neatly folded sheet of paper from his pocket. When he started speaking again his voice had a very formal, official undertone to it.

"We gather today to vote upon Sire Vancha March's nomination of General Kurda Smahlt to the position of Vampire Prince. Let the record reflect that I, Sire Paris Skyle, cast my vote... in favour of proceeding to investiture." Said Paris calmly.

Mika felt his body relax ever so slightly. He figured Paris's vote had a fairly even chance of going either way so he hadn't really made a prediction. With Paris's age came a certain amount of traditional values that Kurda didn't necessarily adhere to. But Paris has always been a very fair man. With that, Paris looked to his left. Mika took a deep breath.

"Let the record reflect that I, Sire Mika Ver Leth, cast my vote in favour of proceeding to investiture." Said Mika with as much neutrality as he could possibly manage. It felt so satisfying to speak those words. Paris nodded, and scribbled something on the piece of paper in front of him.

"Let the record reflect that I, Sire Arrow, cast my vote against proceeding to investiture."

Mika wasn't surprised. He'd always known Arrow would never vote for Kurda to advance any further, regardless of Mika's personal ties to him. Anyone with two brain cells to rub together could've predicted this. But despite all that, there'd been the tiniest spark of hope burning deep in Mika's soul that he'd be proven wrong. But not this time.

***

But I'm a fire and I'll keep your brittle heart warm  
If your cascade ocean wave blues come  
All these people think love's for show  
But I would die for you in secret  
The devil's in the details  
But you got a friend in me  
Would it be enough  
If I could never give you peace?

***

It was several hours later when Mika caught up with Kurda. He was in one of the gaming halls, seated at a table in the company of Seba and Vanez. They were repairing some old weapons that were due for a bit of service. There was a basket of raspberries in the middle of the table on which they were snacking sporadically - fruit was a rare treat in Vampire Mountain. These must have been brought in recently.

Mika headed over to them and opened his mouth with the intention to say something normal like, "Hi". But what came out instead was,

"What are you doing down here? You should still be resting!"

Kurda greeted him with a look of thorough exasperation as he glanced up from the sword hilt he'd been re-wrapping with strip of leather.

"Mika..." the blond General sighed. "I told you. I don't need to be bubble-wrapped. I refuse to lay in a hammock all day and night! I'm more than capable of sitting at a damn table and making myself useful. I have a concussion, I'm not dead."

Mika frowned. The mission had taken a great physical toll on all of them, but Kurda had been knocking on death's door harder than anyone else. It kept Mika up at night knowing exactly how close he'd come to losing everything. It was a grim reminder of fragile life really is, even for a Vampire.

"I know, I know..." Mika groaned, resenting himself for being overprotective. Had it been anyone else, he would've told them to get back to work and stop wasting time. But Kurda wasn't anyone else.

"My apologies, Sire Ver Leth." Seba spoke up gently as Mika sat down at the table beside Kurda. "I suggested General Smahlt take a walk around the mountain and find some relatively light work to keep him occupied. I may not be a doctor but the best thing for a concussion patient is to keep their brains active, even if their bodies are not yet back to full operation."

Mika nodded quietly, and placed his hand on Kurda's leg below the table. Kurda shifted slightly closer to him.

"You don't have to call me Sire, you know." Mika told Seba. His voice was more subdued than usual, weary even. It wasn't lost on Kurda that the past days had been difficult for him.

"I know." The old red-cloaked Vampire replied with a dry smile. "I choose to. You worked hard for your title, you deserve to be addressed with it."

Mika managed to smile back at him in return. Seba really was a class act.

"I cannot order you around, but I can suggest that if you wish to sit at our table and eat our raspberries, the right thing to do is help us repair these rather forlorn-looking weapons." Seba added, his smile growing wider.

"Fair enough." Mika chuckled quietly, popping a berry into his mouth before reaching for a tired old dagger and a cloth to polish it.

The four of them worked for an hour or so, making casual conversation and enjoying their snack together. Mika was grateful for the temporary distraction. Eventually, their work was finished and Seba and Vanez went their separate ways, leaving Mika and Kurda alone together.

"So, now was the first day back?" Kurda inquired softly, looping his arm around Mika's shoulders and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Neither Seba nor Vanez would have been bothered by witnessing any casual PDA, but nevertheless they'd gotten in the habit of keeping such interactions to a bare minimum when others were around. It just seemed like the proper thing to do.

"Great. I'm tired, but it feels good to be getting back to normal." Mika replied breezily. He was under strict orders from Paris not to breathe a word of the nomination to Kurda. It was to be formally announced at tomorrow's victory feast. Mika normally had an exceptionally strong poker face; he lived and breathed to play these political games. But when Kurda was part of the mix, it changed everything.

Kurda surveyed him with an expression of quizzical fondness. There was still quite a bit of bruising on his face and neck, and his forearm was still heavily bandaged. But his ocean blue eyes still shone brightly despite the dark circles beneath them.

"How did the vote go?" Kurda asked, so softly Mika at first wasn't sure if he'd heard him correctly.

"The what?" Mika snapped back, much too quickly.

Kurda sighed again.

"I know about the nomination, Mika."

Mika felt his heart rate skyrocket.

"How?!"

"Vancha talked to me about it in the cottage."

"When?" Mika flinched with surprise. This was the last thing he'd expected to hear. "I never left your side the entire time we were there."

"I know you didn't." Kurda murmured, gripping Mika's hand tightly. "You were fast asleep. When Vancha gave you that mushroom, remember? To help with the pain. It knocked you on your ass and you slept for a whole day. Arrow, Kaden, and Gavner were out finding food for us."

"So I was in the room the whole time?" Mika asked in dismay. "For fuck's sake. Last time I'll ever take Vancha's magic mushrooms..."

"You needed it." Kurda protested, smiling faintly. "You were a complete mess! But yes, you were curled up right there beside me. Sire March told me he was extremely impressed by how I handled myself, and even if I hadn't endeavoured to blow myself to pieces -" Mika flinched and Kurda squeezed his hand. " - he thought I'd still be on track to receive a nomination in the next decade or so. But that's what sealed the deal in his eyes; he wanted to speed it along. So he asked me if I would accept a nomination if he brought it forward."

"And what did you tell him?" Mika asked in a voice barely above a whisper. He looked up at Kurda with a tired smile slowly working its way across his face. Kurda tilted himself on the bench so he could face Mika head-on. He wrapped his arms gently around Mika and pulled him closer in order to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I told him I'd be honoured to accept." Kurda replied with a quiet but firm sort of triumph in his tone. Mika felt a warm feeling rise up in his heart. There was no one that deserved this more than Kurda but a tiny part of him had always wondered if he truly wanted to be a Prince. Power never seemed to interest Kurda; he simply loved his people. And Mika thought that would make him one of the greatest Princes in history.

Mika slowly ran his hands up Kurda's back, over his shoulders and neck until his fingers were tangled in the astonishingly soft and ridiculously blond locks that Kurda was known for, and kissed him firmly. He didn't need words to tell Kurda what he wanted to say: I love you. I'm so proud of you. You deserve all this and more. I'm so happy.

And Kurda kissed him back, slowly but lustfully. Likewise, he didn't need to utter a single word to communicate all the things he wanted to remind Mika: I love you. You're mine. I'm yours. Everything is okay.

"Since you asked, the vote passed among the Princes." Mika added quietly once they'd broken apart. "We don't need to have the Generals vote on it too. It's official. You're getting a throne." His voice broke slightly as he finally got to speak those words out loud.

Kurda exhaled a weak laugh of disbelief. Mika was glad he didn't ask how exactly the voting had played out, despite the fact that he wouldn't have been surprised by the answer.

"It doesn't feel real." Kurda chuckled. "You know I've never been ambitious like you. I have plenty of goals but I never thought I'd go after them as a Vampire Prince. I was surprised enough when I made General. That was more than I ever expected to achieve."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Mika protested.

"I just know how the clan works." Kurda shrugged. "I'm not like them. I don't share a lot of their values, as you know."

"You still damn near died for us." Mika shot back viciously. "We owe you everything."

"You owe me nothing." Kurda whispered, reaching out and placing his hand on Mika's cheek. "It would have been my honour."

Mika flinched as his mind took him back to that night yet again, as it did a thousand times a day but Kurda's hand didn't move. His thumb gently stroked Mika's cheekbone as they held each other's gaze.

"Don't look at me like that." Kurda added firmly. "Don't you dare look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't have done exactly the same thing in my position. You wouldn't have hesitated. I know you."

Mika's face darkened.

"But I wasn't the one up there, Kurda. It was you. And for a few minutes, I thought I lost you. You can't expect me to just get over that."

"I don't." Kurda countered. His voice was steady but it was clear he had to fight to keep it that way. "When I thought I was going to die, I wasn't afraid of dying itself. But I knew my actions would destroy you. That scared me."

Mika blinked and nodded back at him mutely, knowing better than to try to speak in that moment.

"And I know you don't want to hear this, but I'd do it again in a heartbeat. And I'd do a lot worse than that for the sake of the clan." Kurda continued determinedly. "Now I ask again, Mika: Tell me you would've taken a different course of action had our roles been reversed that night."

Mika's eyes narrowed but he knew he couldn't lie.

"No." Mika finally answered reluctantly. It came out as a hoarse, bitter whisper. "It was the only way."

"Your combat skills, legendary as they are, aren't what make you a great Prince. Your love for the clan is what drives you. And that's what you and I have in common." Kurda murmured.

They remained silent for a minute or two, revelling in a rare moment of peace in a world wrought with violence and instability. Kurda had run out of words and Mika wasn't quite ready to find his own. When he eventually spoke, he felt the need to shift the topic slightly. This conversation had already been far too much.

"Paris made me swear I wouldn't tip you off about the nomination before the feast." Mika admitted. "I'm sorry. In this case, it would've been wrong of me to step out of line. But I'm glad Vancha already talked to you about it. I'd hate to keep a secret from you, even if it's a good one."

"I know, babe. It's okay." Kurda replied, a simple contentedness shining in his blue eyes.

"Babe" was such a funny word. Mika had called Arra "babe" once, while tipsy. It slipped out. Then they'd both stared awkwardly at each other for a few moments before agreeing such pet names weren't for them, and decided never to speak of it again. Being on a first-name basis was as romantic as they got. And that was perfectly fine by both of them.

But coming from Kurda, every word was music to Mika ears. Whether he referred to him as "Babe", "Mika", or even "You Idiot" (which wasn't unheard of), Mika loved it all the same. He could listen to Kurda all day. It didn't matter if he was talking strategy, rambling on about peace treaties and negotiations, or scolding Mika for being reckless in the sparring ring. His voice was a like a lullaby, golden and pure.

***

Your integrity makes me seem small  
You paint dreamscapes on the wall  
I talk shit with my friends  
It's like I'm wastin' your honor  
And you know that I'd  
Swing with you for the fences  
Sit with you in the trenches  
Give you my wild, give you a child  
Give you the silence that only comes when two people understand each other  
Family that I chose now that I see your brother as my brother  
Is it enough?

***

But that was the moment Arrow had chosen to stride briskly in the room.

"You fucking told him?!" Arrow bellowed aggressively, approaching them at a rapid pace. "Mika, what is WRONG with you?"

"Arrow, you misheard me." Mika replied calmly. "He already knew. All I did was confirm it. Vancha discussed with him back in the cottage."

"So this is how it's going to be now?" Arrow ranted. "I'll be the last to know about everything from now on?"

Mika looked annoyed now.

"No, don't be stupid. I didn't know either. I found out about the nomination exactly when you did."

"The hell you did!" Arrow shot back, volume of his voice ascending into the stratosphere. "You orchestrated this with Vancha, didn't you? You knew you couldn't nominate him yourself, and you knew I sure as hell wouldn't, so you -"

"Arrow, he didn't know a thing! Think about what you're saying! You know Mika wouldn't do what you're accusing him of. Use your brain for once!" Kurda interjected fiercely. Arrow stopped squarely in front of Kurda, staring him down venomously.

"Sit down, Smahlt. You may be next in line but you're not a Prince yet. I don't give a damn who you get in the coffin with, or what privileges you think that allows you. You have no right to speak to me in that tone." The tattooed Prince spat icily.

"Arrow, you're the one who'd better watch your fucking mouth. Don't you dare speak to him like that." Mika snarled, the weariness in his body forgotten as he stepped between the two of them. But to his surprise, Kurda rounded on him.

"Mika, I do not need you to interject on my behalf." The blond General addressed him in a clipped, businesslike tone that contrasted sharply with how they'd been speaking to each other just minutes ago. "Clearly Arrow has some issues he'd like to discuss with me and I'd appreciate it if you gave us the space to do so." He added pointedly.

"I don't care!" Mika roared back. "Nobody talks to you like that in front of me!" Had Mika's he'd been clearer, he would have recognized that Kurda was trying to gain Arrow's respect by separating the personal from the professional, and Mika would have done the smart thing and backed down to let them sort it out. But it was in the heat of the moment, three sets of very strong feelings were swirling through the air like an invisible hurricane and Mika was operating without his usual good judgement.

"This isn't a good look on you, brother." Arrow grunted disdainfully. "Good luck keeping up your hard-earned reputation if you intend to spend the rest of your career playing bodyguard to your precious Sire Smahlt."

Arrow placed a hearty amount of contempt in the last two words. And that was what finally flipped Mika's switch.

Kurda knew Arrow almost as well as he knew Mika. He knew in his heart the tattooed Prince didn't hate him, or even dislike him on a personal level. But he also knew that Arrow's politics were black and white. And that meant even if they were the very best of friends, Arrow would never in a million years approve of Kurda joining them upon the thrones of Vampire Mountain. That was simply the way it was. Was Arrow overreacting? Absolutely. Being inappropriate? Sure. Being a downright dick about it? Definitely. But had they given him a minute to cool down, Kurda was confident the three of them could have sat down together and talked things through until they reached some sort of peace. But it seemed Mika had finally ran out of patience for his best friend's tendencies towards emotionally-driven outbursts. So it was Mika who threw the first punch.

It was a textbook perfect hit. Closed fist, clean, faster that lighting, landing squarely into Arrow's cheek. And most importantly Arrow never saw it coming. The force of it sent him reeling back. He wiped his hand across his face, and when he looked back at Mika with the most chilling stare of disbelief and betrayal Kurda had ever seen, there was a small but steady trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

Kurda sighed resignedly and glanced at Mika. The dark Prince still looked furious, but there was a decisive look in his eyes that told Kurda the punch hadn't been a mere impulse, nor did he regret it. His body was angled in a way that made it clear he would welcome whatever retaliation Arrow had in mind.

"Don't." Kurda pleaded, addressing both of them. But he might as well have said "Have at it, then!" for the amount of good it did.

It took Arrow a second to realize he wasn't imagining it, and Mika really had just straight-up punched him in the face. But once he figured that out, a grim determination set across his face and he lunged back at Mika with no holds barred. Kurda's heart sank. Mika dodged the blow and grabbed Arrow's arm, trying to throw him off balance. But Arrow wrenched his arm upwards and his elbow drilled Mika in the jaw. Kurda winced at the sound.

Mika was a powerful man and one of the clan's toughest fighters. There were few Vampires in the world who he couldn't bring to their knees with minimal effort on his part. Despite the fact that Mika was on the taller side of average, Arrow made him look so much smaller than he really was. Kurda never relished watching a fight the way most Vampires did. But normally when he watched Mika and Arrow spar, he did so with a certain amount of fondness because he knew they were in their element, their happy place, and they would never truly hurt each other.

Kurda witnessed trivial physical alterations between Mika and Arrow on a very regular basis. They relished opportunities to square off in the gaming rings to demonstrate maneuvers to the youngbloods. Sometimes they simply sparred because there was nothing better to do. Each of them lived and breathed to test their skills in any form of combat, both in and out of Vampire Mountain. You couldn't find a more headstrong, fiery, evenly matched pair. Both them were so skilled that their only true competition within the clan was each other. But with that said, Kurda had never seen them fight each other like this. There was nothing good-natured about it and it made Kurda's stomach churn.

Arrow got in a second hit before Mika was able to drive his shoulder into Arrow's stomach and knock him backwards. But Arrow quickly recovered and dragged Mika in a headlock. Mika couldn't get enough leverage to break Arrow's grip but he quickly reached towards Arrow's hand and bent it back at an impossible angle. Arrow roared in pain; clearly a bone or two had been broken and the distraction was enough for Mika to spring loose. While Arrow was clutching his fractured hand, Mika landed a kick to his ribs to add insult to injury. Arrow roared again and launched himself back at Mika. He picked him up by the throat as if his friend was no more than a rag doll, and threw him into the table they'd been sitting at minutes ago. The table snapped down the middle and Mika fell to the ground in a flurry of dust and splintered wood. He didn't stay down for long though, he popped back up with teeth bared and fire in his eyes, and locked his sights on Arrow once more. Arrow was holding his damaged limb to his chest to protect it, Mika launched another attack and Arrow's one intact hand wasn't enough to stop him. Mika sent him crashing to the floor with a vengeance and drew his first back, preparing to drive it into Arrow's face with purpose.

***

But there's robbers to the east  
Clowns to the West  
I'd give you my sunshine  
Give you my best  
But the rain is always gonna come  
If you're standing with me

***

"ENOUGH!" Kurda bellowed suddenly, somehow managing to reach a higher volume than either Mika or Arrow had that day. He was furious, embarrassed, and he'd finally snapped. He couldn't watch them carry on any longer, especially over a matter than concerned him. Mika froze and stared at Kurda with disbelief, fist still primed and ready to hit its mark on Arrow's face. Arrow was looking at him too, the stubborn bastard looked mildly annoyed. As though Kurda stopping his best friend from caving his face in was causing Arrow some inconvenience.

"You two are being PATHETIC!" Kurda snarled with as much disgust as he could manage as he advanced on them. "I expect more from a couple of Princes! Paris will be ashamed to hear about this."

They gawked back at him, neither of them seemed to know what to say. They sure hadn't been expecting any sort of intervention.

"Let him up." Kurda snapped at Mika. "I don't need you embarrassing yourself to defend my honour. You're making us both look ridiculous. Shame on you."

Mika looked stunned and slightly offended but he slowly lowered his fist and slid off of Arrow. He remained seated on the floor though. Slumped over, panting, and bleeding from his head, mouth, chest, and arm. Meanwhile, Kurda crouched in Arrow's line of vision. The large bald man was still laying still, breathing just as hard as Mika and staring back at Kurda with an odd mixture of resentment and humiliation.

"And you!" Kurda barked at him. "You know bloody well by this point that I can fight my own battles. Got a problem? Come to me. We'll work through it. Leave Mika out of it. Otherwise the next few centuries are going to be very long and unpleasant for all three of us. Do you understand me?"

Arrow responded with a silent twitch of his head that Kurda interpreted as a nod.

"Alright then." The blond General replied irritably.

He strode back over to where Mika was half-sitting half-lying on the floor like a beaten animal. Mika shot him a rather apprehensive look as Kurda sat down beside him. Kurda arched his eyebrows but said nothing. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a handkerchief which he used to gently wipe the blood from Mika's face. Mika still looked reproachful as he did so, as though expecting to be yelled at again but Kurda was done for the day.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked Mika softly, starting to peel back his shirt sleeve in order to get a better look at where the blood was coming from.

And then Mika cracked a smile, an actual genuine smile because he realized that Kurda had just successfully pulled off a power move worthy of Mika himself. One second Kurda was in charge, he was commanding, he was assertive, he was the spitting image of everything a Vampire Prince needed to be. He humbled both Mika and Arrow, and he did it all without throwing a single punch. He wasn't Sire Smahlt yet but it had been a hell of a practice run.

And just as soon as it began, it was over again. He was Mika's Kurda once more, running his gentle hands over Mika's battered body trying to stop the bleeding while muttering under his breath about stupid Vampires and their stupid violence. Meanwhile, Arrow slowly stood up and limped over to a bench on the other side of the room where he sat down to assess his broken hand. It was lost on neither Mika nor Kurda that despite the intensity of the fight, Arrow voluntarily remained in the room. He could've stomped off to any other room in the mountain to lick his wounds in private, but he didn't.

"That was about the last thing you needed." Kurda chided Mika, his voice having returned to its normal softness. "You'd barely recovered from the mission and now look at you. Back to square one because you lost your temper."

"I'm sorry. It was stupid." Mika whispered. He was leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed, flinching every so often as Kurda dabbed at his new cuts.

"The last thing I ever want you to do is cause a fight over something involving me. Especially something as petty as that." Kurda told him gently but firmly. "And the last Vampire I'd want you to do it with is your best friend! Come on, Mika. That was so unnecessary."

Mika cracked open one eye so he could fix Kurda with a much more diluted version of his usual glare.

"He crossed a line, Kurda." Said Mika firmly. "I said it was stupid. I didn't say I regretted it."

Kurda sighed wearily and held his palm against the side of Mika's face, momentarily covering the new bruises and lacerations.

"I don't care." Kurda murmured sadly, "Everything is about to change for us. You can't just punch people in the face for looking at me the wrong way. You shouldn't be doing it now, but you really can't do it once we're both Princes. One display like that in front of the wrong people and we lose all credibility. We've worked too hard for that."

Mika groaned and closed his eyes again as though keeping them open was painful.

"You're right" He whispered dejectedly.

"I know you feel desperate to protect what you love, Mika. I get it." Kurda continued in a low, soothing voice that was as sweet as honey to Mika's ears. "But as long as you're protecting me, I'll be living in your shadow. And I know that's not your intention. But if I want to become a great Prince in my own right, you need to take a few steps back and let me do it my way."

Mika blinked slowly and Kurda could see his eyes were wet. But he nodded solemnly.

"Nothing's ever going to be the same once you're invested. You know that, right?" The battered Prince sighed. "All the ways my title has complicated things for us these last few years... we're about to double down. But it's okay. But you deserve a throne, Kurda. You're more worthy than anyone I've ever known. I don't want to make it harder for you than it needs to be. So if you want to walk away from this... from me... I won't hold it against you. You'll always have my respect."

There was a moment of shocked silence.

"If I wasn't a pacifist, I'd slap you for even suggesting that." Kurda forced out through gritted teeth. He felt hot tears rise up in his own eyes but he refused to let them fall.

Mika let out a low, weak laugh and slowly wrapped his arms around Kurda so he could pull him close. He held on as though he was afraid Kurda would suddenly evaporate into thin air.

"Well, I'm glad you're a pacifist then." Mika whispered at last. "I love you, Kurda. And I'm sorry for being such a moron. I swear I'll never do anything to hold you back. At least not intentionally. And if I do, I want you to tell me so I can fix it."

"You can be sure of that." Kurda muttered, reaching up to press his lips against Mika's. Then Kurda slowly stood up, leaving Mika still on the floor gazing blearily up at him.

"You sure you're okay, right?" Kurda asked seriously.

"Never better." Mika affirmed with a wayward smile.

"Good. I'll be right back."

Mika watched in confusion that quickly turned to an overpowering rush of affection as Kurda slowly made his way over to where Arrow was still sitting. They spoke in low voices but Mika could hear them clearly.

"That looks painful." Kurda spoke up casually.

"I've had worse." Arrow growled.

"I don't doubt it." Said Kurda. The blond General carefully sat down on the same bench as Arrow, keeping at a safe distance. "Would you like me to set it for you? It'll only take a second. Then I can splint it and it'll be perfectly fine in a couple of days."

"What kind of game are you trying to play with me, Smahlt?" Arrow grunted irritably. "I'm not interested."

"No games." Kurda replied evenly. "But you and I are about to be a lot more involved in each other's lives, whether we want to be or not. My nomination hasn't even been announced yet and I just witnessed you and Mika nearly kill each other because of it. If that's a preview of the rest of our lives, I'd like to put a stop to that before it goes any further."

Arrow didn't say anything. He just glared impassively at Kurda while holding his broken hand protectively against his chest as though he thought Kurda might steal it.

"Arrow, not only do I have enormous respect for you, I also consider you my brother. You're part of Mika and that makes you a part of me. You don't have to like it, but you do have to find a way to accept it." Kurda continued firmly. "I don't agree with much of your politics as I know you don't agree with mine. I'm not asking you to change your views and I know better than to try."

"I respect you as well. You know that. And you're right, I will never change my mind where your political motivations are concerned." Arrow forced out through gritted teeth.

"And I know you've never wanted me on the throne, no matter how our personal friendship progressed." Kurda added. "And I accept that. Your feelings are valid. That's why voting takes place in these situations, it's the fair thing to do."

Arrow nodded in begrudging agreement. His glare was slowly fading but he still didn't look overly pleased. That was fine by Kurda. He hadn't been expecting an immediate change anyway.

"But you and I have something in common, Arrow." Said Kurda with a cautious, hopeful tone to his voice.

"And what could that possibly be?" Arrow retorted. He still wasn't smiling but his tone was less bitter than before.

"You love the clan, don't you? The good of the clan is the driving force behind everything you do. I know you're heavily motivated by your loathing of the Vampaneze, and I hope you believe me when I tell you I do not judge you for that. But I think you love our clan more than you hate theirs. And it is your love that makes you a great Prince, not your hatred. I love the clan as you do, and I love Mika. And I think that's more than enough common ground for you and I to find a way to work together."

Across the room, Mika was still listening intently to the conversation. He watched Arrow's body relax, watched as he begrudgingly extended his hand so that Kurda could work his broken bones back into their proper places. Mika smiled to himself as he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Kurda had absolutely nailed it. Every time he thought he couldn't fall more in love with the General-Soon-To-Be-Prince, he was proven wrong.

***

But I'm a fire and I'll keep your brittle heart warm  
If your cascade ocean wave blues come  
All these people think love's for show  
But I would die for you in secret  
The devil's in the details  
But you got a friend in me  
Would it be enough  
If I could never give you peace?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them so much.
> 
> Also, trying to write an intense fight between Mika and Arrow was a surreal experience. That is not supposed to happen. 
> 
> Hoping to update soon! Have a beautiful day, everyone. Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined, it would make my heart happy. :)
> 
> \- Roxy


	5. Jury's Out (But My Choice Is You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like there's always someone who disapproves, They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
> And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do, The jury's out, but my choice is you
> 
> ***
> 
> Hangovers, light scoldings, pre-nomination nerves, and of course one of the biggest moments of Kurda's life. What a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! Here is chapter 5!
> 
> Thank you everyone for your lovely feedback! It means the world and I smile every time I read them!
> 
> Chapter 5: Jury's Out (But My Choice Is You)
> 
> Song: Ours by Taylor Swift

Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs  
If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now, my time is theirs

***

Arrow maintained a polite distance from Kurda following the historic knock-down drag-out brawl that had broken out between Mika and Arrow over the news of Kurda's upcoming investiture. Kurda considered that a win. Had Arrow truly held a grudge, he wouldn't have been shy about it. What really mattered was that Mika hadn't been seriously injured as a result of starting a fight to defend Kurda's honour. Kurda'a mind was still reeling from the fact that it even happened. Kurda adored Mika with every fiber of his being but he truly hoped this had been a one-off. Mika and Arrow's friendship was the most consistent he'd ever seen, and he was uncomfortable with the knowledge that his promotion had the power to jeopardize that.

Several hours after the fight, as Kurda was getting ready for bed, Mika picked up his two oldest bottles of whiskey from his shelf, kissed Kurda on the head and swiftly exited the room. Kurda knew exactly where he was going, to sit with Arrow and drink and talk until they could both be certain that neither was going to bed angry. And Kurda was more than fine with that. When Mika stumbled back into the coffin in the wee hours of the day, humming happily to himself, Kurda knew they'd patched things up. He probably wouldn't have woken up if not for Mika tripping over his desk chair, knocking the whole thing over and swearing loudly.

"Uggh, fuck... I was asleep." Kurda mumbled dispassionately into his pillow. "I sure hope you're planning on making this right."

He could hear Mika pause as he rummaged around at something on the other side of the room.

"Does that mean... you want me to go sleep somewhere else... or have sex with you? I am open to either. You tell me. But decide quick, 'cause the room is spinning."

Mika was almost as eloquent drunk as he was sober. It was just another thing Kurda found terribly amusing about him.

"My gods, Mika. Just get in the damn coffin." Kurda laughed tiredly and greeted Mika with a deep, messy kiss as he clumsily made his way in.

This was his life now.

***

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

***

Kurda couldn't help but be impressed at Mika's dauntless dedication to his job. Paris had been on the solo day shift while the Mountain slept, and Kurda was certain that if Arrow was as drunk as Mika, the tattooed Prince probably wouldn't make an appearance til midnight. Mika however rose at 5pm as he always did, and proceeded to stagger around the room in a daze, trying to pull himself together. Mika's alcohol tolerance was considerably stronger than Kurda's so he hadn't thought to put the bucket out before going to bed, he normally didn't need it (unlike Kurda). But not five minutes after Mika rose from his coffin did Kurda hear a weak gurgle of "Need bucket!" from the other side of the room. So Kurda promptly shot to his feet and unearthed the bucket from under the desk and shoved it into Mika's hands before backing away until the barf attack had run its course, leaving Mika lying on the floor in a fetal position.

"Shut up." Mika croaked up at Kurda.

"I didn't say anything." Said Kurda with a hearty gleam in his eye.

"You're smiling. Stop smiling."

"Can't help it."

"Why?"

"Because I've never you looking like such a hot mess. It's amusing to me."

"At least I'm still hot."

"I take it back. You're just a mess."

"Fuck you."

"You did that already. Take a shower first, then we can discuss round two. But honestly, considering the amount you drank I was impressed with your performance. I give you four stars."

Mika allowed himself a quick, smug smile but then groaned in misery and spent a few more minutes curled up on the floor while Kurda went about making some coffee. Yes, there's an entire electricity-free coffee-making apparatus set up in Mika's cell. It was a birthday gift from Kurda for the big 270 last year. Seba helped him build it. The man needs his caffeine and anything is possible in Vampire Mountain if you're resourceful enough.

"Did you make peace with Arrow?" Kurda asked softly as the flame-boiled water slowly ran through the coffee grinds into the mug below. Mika was now fully cleaned up and dressed and was sitting at his desk waiting for the coffee. He looked more alert but still notably bedraggled.

"Yeah." He murmured with a tired smile. "Good as new."

"I'm glad." Said Kurda softly. "So we'll make it through tonight's feast without any drama?"

"That's the plan." Mika affirmed.

"Good." Kurda grinned, handing Mika his mug of black coffee.

"You're my hero, you know that?" Said Mika wearily as he stared down into the hot, dark liquid.

"I was aware." Kurda smirked. He kissed Mika on the forehead. "Now get out of here or you'll be late."

***

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, but my choice is you

***

"That's quite the bruise, Mika. Is that a new addition to the collection?" Paris noted with a raised eyebrow as Mika settled into his throne. They were about to start their first meeting of the day and were just waiting on a handful of Generals to join them.

It certainly was a new bruise. A souvenir of yesterday's spontaneous brawl with Arrow. Specifically, the moment Arrow had picked Mika up by the throat and thrown him into a table.

"Hmm. No, must be left over from the mission." Mika replied lightly. He didn't care if Paris found out about the fight itself; all vampires love a good spontaneous duel. It was the cause of the fight he wanted to keep quiet.

"I think I'd remember seeing that before today. It's much darker than the rest. Can't be more than a day old." Paris insisted doggedly. Mika immediately knew it had been stupid to lie. He belatedly remembered he had a sweater folded up and tucked under his throne for long winter days when the room was a little draftier than usual. He pulled it out and slipped it on as casually as he could. It covered the purplish-blue mark on his neck and collarbone but it was too late. Paris was suspicious.

"Oh, this one? I had a quick duel last night. Must've been from that."

"Who the hell were you duelling with who's capable of leaving that kind of mark? On you, of all vampires?!" Paris snapped. "The only other person in this mountain right now who can match you is-"

And at that moment the massive entrance to the hall whizzed open and Arrow strode in. He wasn't moving as quickly as he normally did. Whether that was because of the hangover, or the beating Mika had given him yesterday was a mystery. (Hint: it was both).

"Sorry I'm late!" He called amicably, waving at his two colleagues. As he approached, Mika noted the rather impressive black eye Arrow was sporting and he cringed. Arrow should've just stayed in bed. It wasn't lost on Pars either.

He stared at Arrow rather harshly before turning his gaze back on Mika.

"I don't suppose you know what happened to Arrow's eye, do you Mika?" Paris inquired coldly. Mika pretended he didn't hear him as he keenly read over the notes he'd prepared for the meeting. It was a poor last line of defence but it was all he had. Maybe Arrow would have a better excuse.

"Both my young Princes sporting fresh new injuries on the same evening? A thrilling coincidence indeed!" Paris thundered ominously as Arrow sat down in his throne. The tattooed man looked bemusedly across at Paris, then at Mika.

"It's not a coincidence. We got into it pretty hard yesterday." Arrow informed Paris with an unconcerned smile, as casually as though filling him in on what he had for lunch. "Mika must not have told you yet."

"Oh, shut the fuck up." Mika hissed under his breath but he knew the damage was done.

"What?" Said Arrow with a frown. "We made up. Everything's fine."

Mika slammed his palm into his forehead and sighed defeatedly.

"You did, did you?!" Paris growled. "In the centuries I've known the two of you, I've witnessed you spar about a hundred thousand times. Not ONCE have I ever seen you leave marks like that on one another. Nor have you ever had reason to "make up" afterwards! By the black blood of Harnon Oan, what is going on?"

Arrow looked like he'd realized his mistake.

"Do you... want to take this one?" He asked lightly, tossing an apologetic look towards Mika. Mika shot him a withering glare in return and gave Paris a slightly watered-down version of the story. By the time he finished, the elderly Prince was scowling more than ever.

"Well. I wasn't aware Vancha had actively discussed a potential nomination with Kurda prior to submitting it. That wasn't ideal, but technically not against the rules. As for you two..."

Mika and Arrow exchanged an uncomfortable look.

"If this is a preview of what our dynamic will turn into once Kurda is added to our ranks, I don't like it one bit." Paris added gravely.

"Kurda's the one who stopped the fight!" Mika snapped heatedly.

"Mika's right." Arrow grunted. "I've made my feelings about this nomination clear, but Kurda is not to blame for the brawl that occurred between us. We would've taken it a lot further had he not intervened. I was wrong to come at Mika for any of it."

"I understand that." Paris continued seriously. "But heed these words: in the centuries I've known the two of you, your relationship has been as steadfast as the Hall of Princes itself. You spar frequently, yes. But you never truly fight. And yet, mere hours after we choose to vote Kurda in, you set about trying to bash each other's heads in? That's not a coincidence."

"Everything's changing for us, Paris... we're handling it as best we can. Yesterday's fight was a poor decision on our part and it's not one we intend to repeat." Said Mika determinedly while Arrow nodded in agreement.

"Everything's changing for Kurda." Paris corrected him stiffly. "Not for you. I've never seen you put a foot wrong since you took this throne, Mika. If you can't be Kurda's mate, boyfriend, partner, husband, or whatever you're calling yourselves, while continuing to serve the clan as you always have... then I cannot continue to support your partnership. I say this as a Prince, not as your mentor. I don't need to tell you what your priorities should be. You already know, I am merely reminding you."

"Should I be here for this?" Arrow asked uncomfortably from Paris's right side. He was ignored.

Mika took several deep breaths to process that. And then he packed it away into a neat little box which he locked away in the back of his mind, so that when he turned to look at Paris he was able to smile politely. The alternative was getting defensive and blowing up on his colleagues for the third time in as many weeks, and the last thing he needed was to lose his stellar reputation as the clan's best diplomat. But Mika couldn't deny that he was stung by Paris's evident doubt in him.

"I appreciate your concern, Paris." Mika responded pointedly. "I apologize for my thoughtlessness. The separation of personal and professional is a fine line but you have my word that I'll learn to balance it, whatever it takes. I won't let you down."

Paris sighed and reached out to Mika, his wrinkled old hand hovering in the space between their thrones. Mika extended his own hand and gently clasped Paris's. A unexpected twinge of dismay jolted him - Paris's hand seemed thinner and weaker than he remembered. But he didn't have time to dwell on it. There was the sound of a staff knocking outside the door; the Generals had arrived and the meeting commenced. The three Princes went about their day in good spirits and there was no further discussion on the fight.

You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care, 'cause right now, you're mine

Kurda had been to dozens of Vampire Mountain celebrations, so many he'd lost count. And Mika had been to even more. Mika had been the centre of attention at these affairs quite a few times over the decades, and even Kurda had his a moment in the spotlight once or twice as well. But this was the first time they'd shared the glory. It was a special night.

"Did you know when your nomination was coming?" Kurda asked Mika casually as they found themselves back in Mika's cell getting ready for the festivities. (Mika had worked through his hangover and was fully recovered, ready to do it all again).

"I had a pretty good idea." Mika admitted. "I'd been out of the mountain for a couple of years putting in work and taking on as many missions as I could."

"I remember. Everyone was talking about you. It was annoying." Kurda sniffed.

"Then Paris called me home out of the blue one day and wouldn't tell me why, but I knew. The rumours were flying and the whole mountain was talking about me when I got back. I knew I'd been steadily gaining respect but it was still surreal to come back to all that." Mika recounted, almost wistfully.

"That sounds terrible, honestly." Said Kurda ruefully. "I think that much attention would make me crazy. I don't think I'll ever see the appeal."

Mika sighed.

"And that was when you started writing your investiture speech, wasn't it?" Kurda added deviously. He recalled Arrow teasing Mika not so long ago about how he started writing that speech before he received a formal nomination. Mika rolled his eyes.

"Well, I couldn't sleep the night before I met with Paris, so I just started writing it. I had some good ideas and I didn't want to forget." Mika replied frankly.

"Lucky the rumours were true, then." Said Kurda, his eyes twinkling. "Otherwise you would've felt like a real idiot."

"Yes. That's what it was. Pure luck, I didn't try at all." Mika snorted, pouring himself a glass of dark whiskey. He'd been ready for fifteen minutes and was sitting contentedly at his desk, watching Kurda preen as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever witnessed. Kurda was currently occupied with deciding between his two nicest blue shirts for the occasion - one navy, and one in the typical lighter shade he usually favoured. He was holding them up in front of the mirror one after the other, looking quite indecisive.

"I like the blue shirt." Mika added with a completely straight face.

"You're useless." Kurda snapped.

"Remember when you asked why I stick to one shade of one colour? For situations just like this. While you're worrying about which one brings out your eyes, I'm all ready with enough time to predrink." Mika shrugged, holding up his glass and taking a sip. "Wear the darker blue one. I know you usually stay on the lighter side, but the darker shade looks bolder. And that's what you want for this. Your life is about to change. You need to be bold."

Kurda held the darker shirt up once again and took a hard look. He'd never actually worn this one before. He tended to stay away from darker colours, he'd always felt more at home in lighter shades. He didn't really have a good explanation as to what that was, it simply was.

He smiled as he made his decision, and casually tossed the darker shirt at Mika and slipped the paler one over his slender torso.

"I'm not changing. My life may be, but I'm not. You've always said you love that I make no apologies for who I am. This colour hasn't let me down yet. I won't endeavour to fix what isn't broken." He told Mika firmly.

Mika rolled his eyes again, but smiled and let out a soft laugh.

"Whatever, babe. As long as I get to rip it off at the end of the night, I'm happy."

Kurda grinned and made his way over to where Mika was sitting so he could kiss him for several seconds. But no longer than that, otherwise they were liable to end up in the coffin and inevitably be late for their own party.

"I'm so fucking proud of you, Kurda." Mika murmured as their lips parted. "Like, you think you know but you have no idea. I love you so much."

Kurda felt his eyes burn unexpectedly and he quickly turned away so Mika couldn't see that they were on the verge of overflowing. Not that it really mattered, Mika had seen him cry at least a dozen times. But Mika tended to spiral into complete emotional disarray at the sight of Kurda's tears and they just didn't have time to go there right now.

"Are you nervous?" Mika asked cautiously.

Kurda paused to think about it, then heaved a long sigh.

"Honestly? Yes."

"Well, that makes sense. I'd be worried if you weren't."

"Were you nervous?" Kurda asked with a sidelong glance at his dark-clad whiskey-sipping other half. Mika looked up from his glass with a wayward smile.

"No. But that's just me."

Kurda snorted.

"You truly are something else. Sometimes I cannot believe you're a real person."

"Now that's a compliment of the highest order."

Kurda leaned in and kissed him again.

"So when you finally got that nomination you spent years working towards, the moment all that blood, sweat, and tears paid off... was it the best day of your life?" Kurda asked quietly.

"No, Kurda. Absolutely not." Mika whispered, slowly leaning in and pressing his mouth against Kurda's in a deep, sensual kiss. Then they broke apart and his dark eyes focused on Kurda with soft, sincere adoration for several moments. Then he grinned mischievously.

"The best day of my life was the actual invesiture. Obviously."

"Obviously!" Kurda laughed derisively. "I should have known."

Mika rolled his eyes and pulled Kurda back in for another kiss.

"Fine. It may or may not be tied for first place with the day I finally pulled my head out of my ass and told you I was in love with you, and you found it in your heart to forgive me for taking so long to figure it out."

Kurda arched his eyebrows.

"Tied, hmm? That's as good as it's going to get for me, isn't it?"

Mika laughed again and the sound was like music to Kurda's ears. He couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"I can't really compare those two things, Kurda." Mika replied. His tone was light but with a touch of seriousness. "You're not a conquest to me, or an achievement. It's completely different. You just happen to be the person I want to share all of it with."

"I'll take that." Said Kurda with a grin. "I never took you as a sharer."

"Well, it seems I'm going to have to figure it out. Just don't sit in my throne. Paris will tell you there's no assigned seating, but there absolutely is."

"I can see it all now." Kurda declared in a jokingly pompous manner, rolling his ocean eyes. "Vampire Mountain's first royal power couple! The Smahlt-Ver Leths will take the clan to new heights."

Mika laughed again.

"I know you're joking but I'm kind of into it. Too bad it doesn't work like that. Imagine if Gracie ended up becoming the first Vampire Princess. That would be a hell of a dynasty."

Kurda's face darkened for a split second and Mika cringed internally. He'd been joking but the concept of their adopted daughter ever joining the clan was an extremely sensitive subject. To summarize, it wasn't what either of them wanted but Mika was ultimately open to whatever Gracie wanted to do, once she reached adulthood and had a better understanding of the world. Meanwhile, Kurda was dead-set against her so much as looking at a single drop of vampire blood.

"Sorry. Bad joke." Said Mika quickly.

"Extremely bad. But we don't have time to hash that out here and now." Kurda replied with a crisp smile.

"Thank the gods for that. Shall we go?"

"I think we'd better."

Kurda paused one more time in front of the mirror. He ran his hand through his platinum blond hair and sighed.

"Mika?"

"Mmhm?"

"This is a really stupid question..."

"Try me."

"...Do I look okay?"

Mika turned back to face Kurda, and Kurda could tell from the light in his eyes that thought it was a joke at first. But the dark Prince paused for a moment and as he looked back, he realized it had been a sincere question.

"You know I'm biased, right?" Mika asked gently.

Kurda rolled his eyes.

"Can you just, for one second pretend it's four decades ago when you didn't care what I thought of you, and give me your pure, unfiltered thoughts?"

Mika chuckled. He slowly traced his gaze up and down Kurda's body, from the shining blond hair, the way his face had a determined kind of focus about it that didn't come out very often, to the sky-blue shirt that fit him perfectly, down to the shoes he'd carefully polished for this event.

"You look perfect and I don't deserve you. That's as unfiltered as it gets." Mika informed him bluntly.

Kurda turned away from the mirror, looking slightly flushed but his face was shining.

"If we don't leave this room in the next ten seconds I'm taking you back down into that coffin and making us both unfashionably late." He grinned, arching one golden eyebrows.

Mika took a hopeful step back towards him.

"I mean, that sounds fine to me. You know I literally have no consequences for anything. And soon, neither will you."

Kurda laughed hopelessly and rolled his eyes again. He firmly linked his arm through Mika's and dragged him out of the room, both laughing and smiling in anticipation of the night to come.

***

And you'll say  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

***

"As all of you know, every vampire across the world is able to sleep a little safer today due to the fine work of Sires Ver Leth, Arrow, and March and Generals Smahlt, Hale, and Purl!" Paris's voice boomed across the hall. He was closing in on 800 years of age but his ability to command a room had never faltered. "They were up against hazards and complications the likes of which our kind rarely encounters and they rose to the challenge in a way that would make our ancestors proud. After a short but very difficult battle, they prevailed. The elusive traitor Rylan Fox is dead along with his disciples. And his weapon against us was destroyed."

A great cheer went up from every corner of the hall.

"It was an eye-opening situation." Paris added, his voice taking on a grave tone. "Speaking from close to 800 years of experience, I have never seen anything like it. Personally, I feel humbled at how dangerously close we all came to being destroyed by one vengeful man and I believe my colleagues feel the same."

Mika and Arrow each nodded as if on cue.

"But I am certain this will not be the last time our way of life is threatened in new ways that we may never be able to fully prepare for. To give us a fighting chance, we must continue to advance young, creative, intelligent men and women who are open-minded enough to navigate uncharted waters and tenacious enough to maintain the traditions that make us who we are. And most importantly, who are willing to put the good of the clan above all else, including their own lives."

Paris remained silent for a moment, allowing his words to settle.

"Some of you have already heard the story, others have not. General Kurda Smahlt made a snap decision under the most strenuous of circumstances. He gave an order to detonate a building when he realized it was our last chance to kill Fox and destroy the book. An explosion which he was utterly certain he would not survive. But survive he did! The vampire gods spared his life against all odds, and I must believe they did so for a reason."

A chorus of murmurs buzzed around the hall but Paris raised his hands to call for silence.

"Sire March recently communicated with me via our mental link. He wished to come in person, but he suffered a broken leg in the fight and did not want to wait until he was healed to make the journey. He put forward a formal nomination to have Kurda Smahlt invested as a Vampire Prince."

The hall began to buzz again and Paris gave them a minute or two before he demanded silence once more.

"The majority of Princes are in support of moving forward with the investiture. The Generals will not be required to vote on this matter. Kurda will be invested at the next Council. It is decided." Paris finished. "Let us all toast General Smahlt's good name! I have no doubt in my mind he will serve the clan with great strength and honour. To Kurda!" Paris concluded, lifting his goblet of wine.

The majority of the assembled crowd cheered, but there were a handful of uncertain mutters. Kurda had prepared himself for this. He knew he was well-respected but he also knew a lot of his political stances were widely unpopular. He'd made peace with this a long time ago. But he still felt his stomach flip-flop as he stood and made his way up to the throne platform where he shook hands with Paris, Arrow, then Mika. How silly it felt to exchange such a formal, impersonal gesture with the man he woke up next to every evening.

"Congratulations, General Smahlt." Mika murmured in a low voice. His eyes glinted triumphantly and he was clearly suppressing a smile as he shook Kurda's hand firmly.

"Couldn't have done it without you." Kurda muttered out of the corner of his mouth, winking so quickly that no one else could see.

***

And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong  
And your hands are tough, but they are where mine belong  
And I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
With this song for you

***

Mika makes a point of maintaining a certain degree of aloof inaccessibility while surrounded by anyone besides his inner circle. The average clan vampire finds him "intimidating", and "hard to read" - which is exactly what he's going for. Makes his job and his life much easier.

But tonight he had to admit he was struggling as Paris's speech concluded and vampires began to casually kill about and make conversation. Struggling not to run across the room to where Kurda was chatting with some Generals so he could pick up up and kiss him there in front of everyone. Struggling not to pulverize the fat old General who he overheard make a comment about "turning the whole clan into pacifist hippies". Struggling not to grin like a child every time someone asked him if was proud of his other half (better half, in Mika's opinion) for achieving such an impressive promotion. What a stupid question, of course he was. But he simply said, "The clan needs vampires of good standing more than ever. Kurda has a lot to offer and I believe he will serve us well."

Kurda didn't even have time to search for Mika in the crowd for a few minutes. He was immediately swarmed by a sea of well-wishers who showered him with rough claps on the back, signs of the Death's Touch, and hopeful requests that he might accept a challenge in the sporting halls later on - to which he forced an awkward smile and replied "we shall see." He found it funny how eager everyone was to rally around him now that his status was about to change. Staffen Irve sidled over time him, elbowed him mischievously in the ribs and said,

"Now don't you forget about us when you're famous! I expect great things from you... Sire Smahlt."

This would have been all well and good except for the fact that Staffen had literally spat at him and called him a gutless coward during a meeting just last month. Luckily, no Princes had been present and it hadn't gotten back to Mika. The last thing Kurda wanted was another dramatic tale swirling around with his name attached to it.

This is all so incredibly fake, Kurda realized as he stared around the room. Sure he was generally well-liked but still, half these vampires didn't normally give him the time of day. He almost had more respect for the ones he knew didn't like him. At least they were standing staunchly by their opinions, at the back of the hall with their arms crossed. He knew where he stood with them and that counted for something.

Finally, the group was herded out of the Hall of Princes and into the Hall of Khledon Lurt for the feast. Everyone was eager, there hadn't been such a grand feast since Paris and Seba's surprise wedding. It rivalled the Festival of the Undead, despite the fact that there were less people present currently than there would be during council.

As they did at the wedding and every other day, Mika and Kurda reunited at their favourite corner table along with Arrow and Vanez. Any combination of Larten, Arra, Gavner, and Vancha would also join them around this table whenever they happened to be in the mountain; however none of them were scheduled to return til next council. Paris had been considerate enough to remain in the Hall of Princes but didn't seem overly inconvenienced - Seba had promised to pick up a plate of food for each of them so they could dine together. He would keep Paris company for the night. Besides, both of them had mostly outgrown any interest in parties like this.

Mika had a glass of whiskey in each hand as he sat down beside Kurda.

"I'm not normally a whiskey drinker but I'm also not normally a Vampire Prince Elect so I suppose I'll give it a try." Said Kurda with a shrug, picking one up and taking a sip. "What?" He added, as he noted Mika staring at him with an endeared yet exasperated expression.

"Those were both for me. Saves me a trip to the bar table. But you do you, it's your night."

The others roared in laughter as Kurda rolled his eyes and shoved the glass back in Mika's direction.

"Keep it. It's disgusting anyway. You know I prefer vodka." The blond General huffed as Mika snorted in amusement.

"I'll make sure they bring in the world's finest vodka for your investiture, then." He declared with a wayward smile at Kurda.

"Well, Smahlt? How does it feel?" Vanez grinned across the table at him, his one remaining eye glinting merrily.

"To be perfectly honest, it hasn't sunk in yet." Said Kurda with a rueful smile. "Might take a couple days."

"I hope you've started your investiture speech." Arrow quipped saucily. Mika threw a fork at him.

"Rest assured I've already teased Mika thoroughly about that today." Kurda chuckled. Arrow laughed louder yet, as did Vanez. Mika rolled his eyes long and hard, then glared at them.

"I dare both of you to look me in the eye and tell me it wasn't the best investiture speech any of you have ever heard."

"I've only heard yours, Arrow's, and Vancha's." Vanez reasoned. "Arrow scribbled his out an hour before the ceremony after ten shots of rum. And then he couldn't read half of his own writing. And Vancha just made his up as he went along, of course. It was unconventional but he sure had a good time."

"I know. I was there for both." Mika snorted.

"So was I!" Kurda laughed. "That was the time Gracie threw up on me. I couldn't just leave the hall, it would've been disrespectful. But Vancha just kept talking!"

"And then there was Sire Ver Leth putting the rest to shame!" Vanez added happily. "I recall he went out of his way to make points that would please both old traditionalists and the fresh new up-and-comers. Not too long, not too short, and just heartfelt enough to stir our souls but not sappy enough to make us cry. Well, except for Paris. Paris cried."

"It's worth noting that out of all of us, Paris only cried at my investiture." Mika remarked drily.

"Probably because he realized he'd be stuck sitting next to you every day for the rest of his life." Kurda retorted swiftly with a wide grin. Mika rolled his eyes while the others erupted into a chorus of approving laughter.

"You're alright, Smahlt. Just don't invite any of your purple friends into the mountain and we'll get along fine." Arrow rumbled jovially, patting Kurda on the back. It was hard to believe that 24 hours ago he'd been throwing down with Mika over this damn investiture and now they were back to drinking together like old pals. Kurda smiled thinly.

"My friend, I guarantee they don't want to be in here any more than you want them in here. You need never worry about that."

***

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
They can't take what's ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good news is the next chapter is 90% finished because it was originally going to be part of this one but it got waay too long so I split it into two.
> 
> Goal is to have it up tomorrow!
> 
> Please leave a review if you have a moment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and feedback as always.
> 
> Love!
> 
> \- Roxy


	6. Somewhere In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep thinking about you, How you level me out sometimes  
> When I'm out of my head, And I don't wanna face it  
> You said it's all for a reason, But what the fuck is the reason now?
> 
> ***
> 
> Kurda finds himself at the centre of attention at his post-nomination party, and honestly it's not nearly as easy as Mika makes it look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! Chapter 6 is here in under 24 hours. This was super tricky to write and is kind of a clusterfuck but so is Kurda's mind right now so it sort of works I guess. 
> 
> Chapter 6: Somewhere In Between
> 
> Song: Life Of The Party by All Time Low

All these people are passed out  
On the floor in my hotel room  
I don't know half of them  
But they all wanna know me  
And it's 4 in the morning  
I'm just trying to fix myself  
What the hell did I do?  
I'm the life of the party

***

The feast passed too quickly for Kurda's liking and before he knew it he found himself down in the Hall of Games. Truth be told he just wanted to go to bed and give his brain a chance to settle, but his company seemed to be in high demand and he knew it would be rude to leave.

For some reason unbeknownst to him, the handful of other vampires in the mountain seemed to have interpreted his recent promotion as an indication that he was leaving his pacifist tendencies in the past. Everyone wanted to duel with Vampire Mountain's newest Prince-elect and it was quickly becoming a nuisance. It was one thing to spend a quiet Sunday evening sparring with Mika when it was just the two of them and they did more flirting than fighting during those sessions anyway. But the expectation that he should throw down with a sweaty stranger just because they asked him to, and enjoy it? It simply did not compute in Kurda's mind.

Yebba was the first one to seek him out and challenge him. Kurda was sitting on a bench beside Mika at that point. He'd just gotten a fresh glass of wine and had zero interest in abandoning it. And he didn't care if that was petty of him.

"Let's see what our up-and-coming young Prince is made of!" Yebba crowed eagerly. "I challenge you to a duel! Weapon of your choice!"

Kurda smiled drily and opened his mouth to say something polite like, "That sounds lovely but can we do it in like, an hour or so?"

Mika immediately picked up on Kurda's well-concealed discomfort, he always did. He rolled his dark eyes and grinned at Yebba.

"He's not a Prince yet. Wouldn't you rather test yourself against the real thing?" said Mika lazily as he stood up from the bench and stretched his arms nonchalantly. "Kurda will have plenty of chances to prove himself in the coming nights. Me on the other hand, well I'm rather bored. I challenge you."

"It would be my pleasure! Which weapon would you like to use, Sire?" Yebba inquired, beaming from ear to ear. He'd clearly forgotten all about Kurda. Kurda exhaled in relief.

"Let's go with a classic... swords?" Mika suggested airily.

"Excellent!" Yebba declared, and made a beeline towards the armoury to choose a weapon.

"Thanks." Said Kurda weakly. Mika raised an eyebrow.

"I know you hate this, but Yebba won't be your only challenger tonight. You can only make so many excuses, and I can't step in every time." He told Kurda firmly but gently. "I won't tell you what to do, but it reflects poorly if you don't accept any challenges at all."

Kurda's face darkened and Mika frowned.

"I'm not trying to be a dick, Kurda. I'm just telling you how it is. There's certain expectations that come with the territory."

Kurda sighed discontentedly as Mika eagerly examined the sword that had just been handed to him by Vanez. He had a handful of swords but this one was his personal favourite. Silver, not too shiny, wider blade, leather wrapped hilt, and his initials engraved at the base. All the Princes kept their personal weaponry collections in a padlocked closet in the back of the armoury. Only themselves and Vanez were allowed to access it.

"I know how it works. Don't worry, I'll accept the next one. I'd hate to embarrass you." Kurda grunted dispassionately. He didn't know what caused him to say that, the words escaped his mouth unbidden. Mika shot him a wary, puzzled look but didn't hit back with a snippy retort. He took a few practice swings to warm up, then walked away to follow through with Yebba.

Kurda normally enjoyed watching Mika fight (provided his life wasn't in any real danger, of course). He was so effortlessly good at it and Kurda couldn't help but admire it. But he felt a strange, unfamiliar sense of apathy as he watched Mika and Yebba square off. It was all so predictable. So unnecessary. The assembled crowd cheered raucously, mostly for Mika but Yebba had a few friends in the audience too and the short, rotund man looked awfully excited for someone who was almost certainly about to be demolished.

Mika nodded curtly to Yebba and the fight began. It didn't last very long. Yebba was a fine swordsman, but Mika was Mika. In fact, Kurda got the distinct impression Mika could've ended it much sooner than he did but instead chose to draw it out for his own enjoyment. It finally came to a grand conclusion when Mika "stumbled" and gave Yebba an exhilarating moment of false hope before swiftly re-centring himself and bringing his blade to rest on Yebba's throat, and then it was over. Yebba grinned ruefully and bowed, and Mika shook his hand and said something polite which Kurda couldn't hear from where he was standing. Although he figured it was some faux-humble remark about how Yebba put up a great fight and should be proud. (Yeah right). Yebba limped away smiling as the crowd chanted Mika's name.

All for what? Kurda thought. Every single vampire in that room knew how that duel would play out. No one actually thought Yebba had a chance. Least of all Yebba himself but he still seemed to relish the fact that he'd just had his ass handed to him on a silver platter by someone who accomplished more in a decade than Yebba had in his life. What was honourable about that? Or better yet, what the hell was FUN about that?!

Mika rejoined Kurda, smirking haughtily as though he'd just slain a mighty dragon rather than bested a mediocre warrior half his height. But his smile faded as he saw the look on Kurda's face.

"Well done. He sure had you on the ropes. That was close." Said Kurda drily as Mika sat back down. He reached up and laid his hand on Mika's shoulder. "Ah. Just as expected. You embarrassed that man without so much as breaking a sweat."

"Got something on your mind, Kurda?" Mika asked shrewdly, quickly noting Kurda's indifferent demeanour. Kurda sighed resignedly.

"It was a great fight. You were wonderful. You sure showed him! There, are you happy now?" Said Kurda in the most falsely upbeat manner he could muster.

"No... I'm not happy at all." Mika replied seriously. "You look like you'd rather be anywhere else right now. Why? What could possibly have you in a bad mood tonight? Of all nights? I just don't get it, Kurda. I know this isn't your idea of a good time but can't you just go with it for a couple hours? Everyone here is so happy for you. This is the only way they know how to show it." He reasoned tiredly with a troubled glance at Kurda.

"You know I hate this... this... complete barbaric idiocy!" Kurda shot back, throwing his hands up in frustration. Yes, he did just finish his fifth glass of wine. How did you know?! "I've never been interested in any of it. Not for a single second! But all of a sudden I've been promoted and everyone expects me to fall in line, pound some ale, drag my knuckles around and start beating people up for sport like the rest of you, as if it's some kind of accomplishment to almost kill someone? Or is that the only way I'll ever achieve the level of hero-worship that you and the other Princes are so accustomed to?"

Mika stared back at him silently, one brow slightly elevated and a calculating look in his eyes. His gaze remained soft and unthreatening, but Kurda could tell he was angry by how tightly he was gripping the edge of the bench they were sitting on. Eventually he exhaled a long, weary sigh.

"Kurda, I'm running out of ways to explain to you that I love everything you are and I have no interest in changing you. I'm starting to think you're choosing to ignore me." Said Mika, speaking in a cool, crisp tone. "But this night isn't about us. It's about you and your career, if you even want it. I'm trying to make your life easier because I happen know how all of this shit works, inside and out."

"That's not what I meant..." Kurda sighed, his frustration increasing.

"But if you don't want my input, just say so and I won't say another word about your investiture." Mika continued calmly. "I'll mind my own business and stick to being your significant other. As always, you seem to be operating on several levels above the rest of us and I'd hate to drag you down with my alleged barbaric idiocy."

Kurda buried his face in his hands and heaved a low groan of aggravation.

"You know I don't think that about you, Mika! I'm sorry. That didn't come across how I intended."

"I might believe that, if I didn't know how carefully you choose every word that comes out of your mouth. Your intentions rarely miss their mark, so nice try." Mika retorted.

Kurda wished Mika would lose his temper and fly into a rage. He'd be easier to argue with that way.

"So I'm going to go find Arrow and probably even get into a few more duels." Mika added evenly. "Unlike you, I'm not too good to partake in clan traditions with my friends and colleagues. If anyone asks me where you are so they can congratulate you in person, I'll be sure to tell them you're not interested. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Kurda's jaw dropped several inches as Mika began to walk away from him. But the dark Prince paused for a moment and turned back once more.

"And Kurda, I've never once in my life been embarrassed of you. Not for a single second. That is, until just now."

Mika's tone was even and soft as ever, but the words cut into Kurda's soul like a freshly sharpened blade.

***

Somewhere in between  
Who I used to be  
And who I'll be tomorrow  
When the champagne blows my mind  
Thrills don't come for free  
The price you pay for dreams  
In a sea of strangers  
I can't find me anymore  
I can't find me anymore

***

Kurda would never admit to anyone that after he exchanged those words with Mika, he felt the need to go walk around the empty halls for at least an hour just to sulk. He knew he'd acted like an ungrateful brat on what was one of the biggest nights of his life. He knew he was making himself out to be a victim when he really wasn't. Mika was right, most of the guests had good intentions despite having little in common with Kurda. They really were just trying to celebrate him in the only way they knew. He hadn't even been a Prince Elect for three hours and he was already sick of it all. The mind games, the customary violence, the arbitrary expectations. All that was Mika's arena, not his.

Did he even want to be a fucking Prince?! He berated himself internally. Is any of this worth it? It had barely been a day and these weird moments of tension kept springing up between him and Mika. And all for what? So he could spend the rest of his life arguing and butting heads with a clan full of honour-obsessed brutes who based their entire opinions of him around the fact that he simply wasn't interested in physical combat and had the nerve to envision a brighter future for both the vampires and their purple-skinned cousins?

That. That's why you want to be a Prince, whispered a tiny part of his soul. A part that used to speak to him often, but had fallen silent through the past few distraction-filled years. A part that was as calm as the eye of the storm as he silently ranted. A part that was so quiet, but the words flowed through his body with the force of a mountain river.

Don't give up on your dreams, the voice continued, growing louder and louder. You're so close. It's all within your reach! How much easier it will be, once you have all the powers of a Vampire Prince. You don't need to crave power like Mika. Once you have a throne, he'll have two choices: get on board, or get out of your way. All you need to do is fight for what you want.

Now fight!

***

I keep thinking about you  
How you level me out sometimes  
When I'm out of my head  
And I don't wanna face it  
You said it's all for a reason  
But what the fuck is the reason now?  
Coming down, bring me back  
I'm the life of the party

***

Mika knew better than to draw out the argument with Kurda, even though he could have. There would have been nothing to gain from it, so he gave Kurda some food for thought and walked away to go enjoy himself. What Kurda didn't realize was that it wasn't his other half who'd delivered that swift parting blow. Mika had been speaking purely from the perspective of a Prince.

On a personal level, Mika didn't give a damn whether or not Kurda ever accepted a single combat challenge for the rest of his life. He was head over heels for him regardless. But Mika's been playing this game for a long time. He knew Kurda's aloofness tonight could easily spiral into career suicide if he didn't at least try to make an effort. Kurda had more than his fair share of criticisms about the clan and Mika would even admit that some of them were pretty valid. But Kurda couldn't expect the clan to rally around him in the future if he refused to act like he was one of them now. But Mika figured that may have to be a lesson for Kurda to learn in his own time.

That was more or less the drunken rant he went on when he found himself seated with Arrow in a secluded corner of the Hall of Baker Wrent several hours later.

"That sure was a lot of words." Arrow shrugged, slamming his empty mug of ale down on the table and waving his hand in the air. Within seconds, someone had handed him another one. It was like magic.

Mika laughed in exasperation. He'd realized early on that Arrow wasn't listening, but he felt better now that he'd gotten it off his chest. Arrow's attention was focused on Kaden Hale who was squaring off against Staffen Irve on the bars. Arrow wasn't her mentor but he had been helping put the finishing touches on her training in recent months and he was quite impressed with her progress.

"Look left!" Arrow bellowed at her from across the room. It was an incredibly vague piece of advice but evidently it made sense to her because she nodded quickly in his direction before the fight began. Arrow was a difficult vampire to receive training from. His skills were top-tier, but he found it difficult to verbalize it all in a way that made sense to a lower-level warrior, and he didn't have the patience to slow down and take time to really explain things. But for whatever reason, Hale seemed to "get" him and it was evident by the way her training had progressed in a short time.

"He fought a bear on his way here." Arrow explained in a low voice. "His left side is still stiff. If she uses that to her advantage, she'll have him on the floor in five...four...three... ah, there it is."

Sure enough, Staffen went tumbling to the ground and Hale raised her staff in the air triumphantly as the crowd cheered for her.

"Impressive." Mika commented lightly. "Arra might have some competition for the clan's first Princess."

Arrow chuckled merrily but they didn't get to take that train of thought any further because a young vampire came barreling into the room yelling excitedly,

"Come quick! Across the hall! General Smahlt is about to duel with Darvin Allegra!"

"He's what?! Darvin Allegra... that sounds familiar." Arrow speculated eagerly as they promptly got to their feet and joined the crowd heading towards the door.

"Arra's ex-mate." Mika snorted. "Over fifty years ago now. He was never an impressive fighter but he was so upset when she moved on, he put all his energy into training and now he's actually half decent."

They hurried across the hall but Mika winced inside when he saw Kurda squaring off with a much bigger vampire.

"What the fuck is he doing with an axe?" Mika muttered under his breath.

"I have no idea." Arrow replied gravely. "But I sure hope he knows."

***

Somewhere in between  
Who I used to be  
And who I'll be tomorrow  
When the champagne blows my mind  
Thrills don't come for free  
The price you pay for dreams  
In a sea of strangers  
I can't find me anymore

***

Kurda was already regretting taking on this challenge, but he decided he couldn't go to bed and leave this party until he had something to show for it. If he had to take a more traditional route to get there, so be it. Although he did think he'd been a little overconfident when he'd selected axes as his weapon of choice. He wasn't exactly familiar with the strange, heavy piece of equipment. Mika had shown him a few things here and there over the years but he only ever half-listened. But he had been listening when Mika told him he had above-average natural balance and that would work in his favour no matter what weapon he was using. So he said fuck it, let's have an axe duel!

He didn't have time to think, it was all he could do to stay ahead of Darvin. The man was significantly wider than Kurda but not as tall and not as fast. He was stronger, but that didn't count for much because he was also a little on the clumsy side. But not so clumsy he didn't come dangerously close to decapitating Kurda with a swift flick of his arm! Kurda ducked sharply and drove the blunt end of the handle into Darvin's rib cage, causing him to yelp. They sprang apart again and faded each other, jabbing at each other and slamming their axe blades together in a manner similar to swordplay. Darvin leapt to the left and Kurda's eyes followed his movements. That was the only reason he happened to glance past Darvin for a moment and see Mika was there in the front of the crowd with an expression of exasperation and disbelief on his face. But more importantly, he was cheering for Kurda louder than anyone else. The sound of his voice re-ignited the fire in Kurda's soul and he advanced fiercely on Darvin, slicing his blade in a direct path towards the other man's unguarded throat. Darvin blocked the shot but it was a close call. Kurda didn't give him a second to launch a counterattack. He saw an opportunity and took it - he hooked the edge of his blade into Darvin's, and disarmed him with a quick twist and jerk. Darvin's axe went clattering to the floor and Kurda let out a rough shout of triumph as he held his blade up to Darvin's neck. He'd won. Against an opponent he didn't know, with a weapon he'd never used.

He was slightly familiar with the feeling that was surging through him. He felt like he'd felt the day he broke Dean Warwent's jaw over a low blow insult. It wasn't happiness. But it was twisted sort of satisfaction and an unexpected pride in himself.

"Good fight, Future Sire Smahlt." Darvin panted, shaking Kurda's hand.

"It was, wasn't it?" Kurda agreed with a grim smile. Darvin exited the ring to a chorus of sympathetic applause. Then Kurda raised his axe high in the air and the crowd turned their attention back to him, whopping and hollering and toasting his honour. Mika's face stood out to him clearly, conveying an almost comical mixture of exasperation, admiration, and unrestrained lust. He spent a lot of time looking at Kurda and yet he'd never looked at him quite like this.

This is what it took? Kurda thought to himself. Attacking someone with a battle axe is what it took for you to sit up and finally take me seriously? I had to stand up here in front of this room full of people and act like you and your friends?

Kurda hated himself for even thinking of it. Kurda couldn't explain the sudden resentment that was flaring up in the corners of his mind, becoming harder to ignore with every passing second. It wasn't just about Mika. It was about all of this.

But then, just as soon as the bitterness had risen up inside him, it ebbed as though it had never been there at all. Because Mika had rushed to his side and he was kissing him passionately, fiercely, unapologetically in front of the whole room amidst a cacophony of cheers and toasts and if almost slicing someone's head off with an axe was the price he had to pay to feel what he was feeling right now, then so be it. If he had to walk the walk in order to play this game, so be it.

***

Now it's 4 in the morning  
And I'm trying to fix myself  
What the hell did I do?  
I'm the life of the party  
It's so hard to imagine  
Who I'd be if I walked away  
Never know what it's like  
To be the life of the party

***

The rest of the party passed in a haze. Time went by so quickly yet somehow seemed to drag on forever. Kurda accepted four other challenges and won three. After each one he was showered with more praise and drinks than the last. They sang boisterous songs in his honour and toasted his name so many times it began to lose all meaning. Somewhere along the lines he'd gone from being "that weird guy in the corner drawing a map", to "Mika's less interesting other half" to suddenly being hailed and beloved as Mika himself. It was truly surreal. The more he drank, the more he enjoyed himself, the more disconnected he felt from himself. It was a strange cycle of disassociation. Like his body was having the time of its life and his mind was just along for the ride. He felt good. But it came with the inescapable knowledge that he also didn't feel like himself.

Eventually it was all over and the mountain slept. With the amount he drank, Kurda was certain he'd fall asleep the second he closed his eyes but his brain was whirring like the wings of a hummingbird. He stared at the ceiling with his eyes wide open as he mentally ran down the events of the day:

Nomination to the highest accomplishments I could ever achieve in my wildest imagination? Check.

Garnered more respect in one night than I possibly have in the past decade via questionable methods? Double check.

Finished it all off with the most unprecedentedly spectacular sex of my entire life, bar absolutely none?

He glanced over at Mika, who was out like a light and probably wouldn't have woken up even if the vampire gods themselves descended into the room and started banging pots and pans together.

Triple check.

I should be happy. He told himself over and over. I should be so, so happy. I have a thousand reasons to be. I'm loved. I'm respected. Soon I'll have the power to truly start moving towards my life's goals. To peace.

But what had gone wrong in the chemistry of his brain that all of this still just felt wrong somehow? How was it that the more he sobered up, the more out of place he felt? Why couldn't the gravity of this accomplishment just click in his mind, the way it did so effortlessly for Mika?

Sleep continued to elude him, and the water pitcher on Mika's desk was empty so he picked it up and silently moved through the halls of Vampire Mountain to refill it. He could sure use a cold glass of water and in a few hours so would Mika. He made his way in the direction of the Hall of Khledon Lurt, there'd be water there somewhere.

The halls were littered with reminders that a grand time was had here. Spilled drinks, blood, broken mugs, forgotten weapons, and even a few sleeping revellers who didn't have the ability to make it back to their coffins and had simply fallen asleep on the floor. It was a post-apocalyptic wasteland that rivalled the morning after the final night of the Festival of the Undead. Kurda couldn't quite bend his brain around the fact that all of this had been because of him.

Was destiny sure about this?

***

Somewhere in between  
Who I used to be  
And who I'll be tomorrow  
When the champagne blows my mind  
Thrills don't come for free  
The price you pay for dreams  
In a sea of strangers  
I can't find me anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment. I crave validation.
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> \- Roxy


	7. Take Your Best Shot, Show Me What You Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wish I could say, That I've never been here before  
> But you know and I know, That I'll always come back for more  
> Your love might be my damnation, But I'll cry to my grave
> 
> ***
> 
> Time passes. Kurda keeps leaving the mountain to meet with his vampaneze connections and he won't talk about it. Mika is low-key destabilizing. But it's fine. Everything's fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in three days? Ayyyyy! Don't get too excited, this is basically a big miserable bowl of angst so y'all might just hate me by the time you've scrolled to the bottom of this page. 
> 
> Chapter 7: Take Your Best Shot
> 
> Song: Fire Away by Chris Stapleton

Honey load up your questions  
And pick up your sticks and your stones  
And pretend I'm a shelter for heartaches  
That don't have a home  
Choose the words that cut like a razor  
And all that I'll say...

***

Mika was trapped. Alone in a narrow hallway and everything was on fire. Flames lashed at him from all directions, burning his skin and thick smoke was settling heavily in his lungs. The flames roared like a hurricane but despite it, he could hear Kurda's voice from somewhere above him, screaming his name over and over again. Mika tried to yell back to him, to tell him he was on his way but he couldn't make a sound. The smoke was destroying him on the inside as much as the fire was on the outside. There was an impossibly steep staircase in front of him but it was on fire too. He began to climb it desperately but each step crumbled into glowing ash and charcoal beneath him. He tried to hold on, he was on his hands and knees clawing his way up relentlessly. Kurda's screams were getting louder but the staircase seemed infinite. He wasn't getting anywhere, in fact he was falling backwards. The screaming was so loud now, as if Kurda was right beside him yet all Mika could see was smoke and fire and everything was collapsing around him and there was no way out and he was going to die here, and somewhere in this building so was Kurda.

Most nightmares end with a moment of confusion, followed by that sweet, sweet relief when you realize you're fine and it wasn't real. Mika's trip from Point A to Point B was more turbulent than he would have liked.

Suddenly the heat and the flames were gone, there was only darkness. He could still hear Kurda's voice from above him, desperately calling his name over and over again. Someone else was screaming too, as Mika opened his eyes he realized the sound was coming from himself. He didn't yet understand that it was just a dream, and he was safe in his coffin and Kurda was right there and holding onto him for dear life trying to bring him back to reality. All he knew was the world was ending and the room was spinning and he couldn't breathe.

"Mika, it's okay. Just breathe. I'm right here. You're safe. It's just a dream, babe. Just breathe." Kurda was saying over and over again in a voice that was strained and fearful. When Mika finally snapped back to reality he sat up so quickly he narrowly missed breaking Kurda's nose with his head.

Mika tried to say something, but his heart and lungs were working too hard to allow him to form even a fragment of a sentence. So for what felt like hours, Kurda just stroked his back and murmured reassurance as Mika struggled to re-orient himself with reality. Kurda's familiar voice could normally cut through his most unhinged moments of panic, his darkest anxieties to bring some level of comfort.

"Kurda..." He tried again, his voice so broken Kurda scarcely recognized it. "I couldn't... save you..."

"Shhhhhhh." Kurda whispered. "I'm right here... everything's okay. I got you. It wasn't real."

Mika still didn't look entirely convinced of that. He was dangerously pale, and his skin felt cold and clammy so Kurda pulled the blanket up so he could drape it around Mika's shoulders.

"Hey. Stay with me." Kurda murmured, firmly grasping Mika's face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together, trying to pull Mika's focus in a more positive direction. This was not the only nightmare that had occurred recently, but it was by far the most intense.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurda asked in a low voice. Mika shook his head.

"It was that building again, wasn't it? From the mission?" Kurda tried, even more quietly. Mika nodded, his eyes distant and hollow.

"Fuck, Mika..." Kurda groaned. He reached out and pulled Mika into his chest. Mika did not resist in the slightest.

"Same dream... every night." Mika forced out with great difficulty, still shaking violently despite Kurda's arms wrapped tightly around him. "I lose you all over again... every fucking night..."

"I know." Kurda whispered hoarsely. "I wish I could make it stop. I'm so, so sorry."

Mika said nothing. Kurda could still feel his heartbeat hammering frantically, but it seemed to be slowing down a little.

"I'm going to get you some water." Said Kurda. "Just keep breathing and think about something else."

Kurda walked to the large mahogany desk in the corner on which sat a crystal pitcher of water. He picked up Mika's favourite mug (you know the one) and filled it. He returned quickly to the coffin in which Mika was still sitting upright, tracking Kurda's movements with a desolate, haunted look in his eyes. Kurda pushed the mug into Mika's hands and watched as he took a long drink, gently rubbing his back all the while.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Kurda asked in a tone of forced causality. Mika shot him a strange look.

"Why is that relevant... right now?

Kurda sighed.

"I'm trying to distract you. Just go with it."

Mika exhaled softly. It wasn't a laugh but it was as close as he could've come in the circumstances.

"Starting off with a meeting with Staffen and Yebba... They have to go track down a rogue Vampire somewhere in Berlin... Going to find him in the Stone... so they know where to start."

"That's good." Said Kurda encouragingly. "Then what?"

"Supervising a Trial... Gareth's. Aquatic Maze. Should be interesting."

Kurda smirked.

"Tarl's still going after a Generalship, is he?"

"Yeah. Gods, he's so fucking stupid... Like master, like student. I hope he embarrasses Dean."

There, Mika was starting to sound more like himself.

"Dean..." Kurda chuckled quietly. "Remember when I broke his jaw?"

He brought that up on purpose and it had the exact effect he'd intended. The one memory that never failed to make Mika smile. It was weak and strained but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Of course I remember. Sometimes I think that was actually the moment I fell in love with you... and I just didn't recognize it at the time." Mika whispered.

Kurda rolled his eyes but held Mika close to his chest once more. Mika was taller but the way he was hunched over put his head at the right height to rest the space between Kurda's jaw and shoulder. Kurda slowly lay back down in the coffin, gently pulling Mika with him til they were laying side by side facing each other, their faces barely an inch apart.

"You going to be okay when I leave for a few months?" Kurda asked quietly after several moments. He felt Mika tense up again and internally kicked himself for even bringing it up.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Mika replied with grim determination. "Focus on your meetings."

"I'm going to worry about you whether you like it or not. That's the deal." Kurda shot back firmly.

"How long will you be gone?" Mika asked. His voice was quiet and subdued, but Kurda could hear the apprehension in it.

The blond General knew this wasn't the best time for him to be trekking off to meet up with his Vampaneze connections, but Glalda has heard about the nomination and said there was a lot to discuss. And life rarely worked out the way he wanted it to. Ending up with Mika had been an anomaly.

"I don't know, babe." Kurda whispered reluctantly. "No more than a couple months, I hope."

Mika exhaled a soft, resigned sigh but didn't protest. He edged his body closer so he could curl up with his face against Kurda's chest. Kurda knew Mika wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon, but he slowly ran his palms up and down Mika's back until the nightmare became just another painful memory.

***

...Is fire away  
Take your best shot  
Show me what you got  
Honey, I'm not afraid  
Rear back and take aim  
And fire away

***

Mika tended to be a bit of a control freak within his role in the clan, it was partially why he was so good at his job. But he went out of his way to stay neutral towards Kurda. The last thing he ever wanted was for his other half to feel bullied, held back, or weighed down. But the past year had taken a toll on his mind, and it seemed to be manifesting itself in the form of intense, paralyzing nightmares that sporadically tortured him. Every single one of them brought him back to the night of the mission where Kurda had all but died before his very eyes. That couldn't be a coincidence.

The following week, Kurda left as he planned. Then two months later he returned. And then he left again. It took an astronomical amount of mental gymnastics before Mika was able to tell himself he was totally okay with Kurda's "business trips" that involved him leaving the mountain for weeks or even months at the time to live amongst the Vampaneze.

It was easy, at first. Kurda would leave, and Mika would keep himself busy with whatever he had going on at the time, and there was always something. Of course he thought frequently of Kurda in his absence and missed him terribly. But then he'd come back and everything would be fine again.

Whenever this topic came up, there was always a part of his brain that stood up and yelled "this isn't okay!". But eventually Mika was able to find the mute button and carry on with his life. He had no choice but to make peace with it. Just as he'd always be Mika, Kurda would always be Kurda. He wasn't going to change anytime soon, so Mika forced himself to accept it. After all, he'd made a promise to Kurda that he wouldn't have to live in Mika's shadow. No overprotection. No micromanaging (or as Kurda called it,"Mika-managing"). Easier said than done where the Vampaneze were concerned but Mika had kept his word thus far.

As far as vampaneze relations go, Mika is moderately progressive. On a scale of 1-10, (Arrow being a 1 and Kurda being a 10) Mika tended to hover between 4-6. He didn't really care about the vampaneze themselves. His priority was and had always been the safety and longevity of the vampire clan; he had that in common with Arrow. Not to mention avoiding another devastating war; he had that in common with Kurda. As far as clan relations went, Mika was content with maintaining the treaty and keeping a respectful distance from their purple-skinned cousins.

Mika knew how Kurda dreamed of peace between the clans. He'd known it all along. In fact, he knew about it before he even met Kurda. Part of him hoped that Kurda would grow out of it. He'd been so young and naive when he'd arrived at his first council all those decades ago, Mika sort of assumed he'd become more moderate as the years went on. While Kurda certainly was less naive now, he'd never taken his eyes off his goals. Mika respected the hell out of that, blind ambition was absolutely something he could relate to.

Did Mika love the fact that this kept happening? Hell no.

Did Mika keep his mouth shut because Kurda was completely within his rights and had never given Mika, or any other vampire, a single shred of evidence not to trust him? Absolutely.

Did the atmosphere between them grow more tense with every passing month? Yes.

Mika always had a natural ability to see right through any wall of bullshit, no matter how thick. It was one of his greatest skills as a leader and a politician. Even prior to the solidification of their relationship, Kurda and Mika had spent a relatively large amount of their time together. Kurda knew Mika almost better than he knew himself. Knew how his brain was wired, knew all of microexpressions and what they meant. When on duty, Mika was so talented at playing the role of a diplomat and masking his feelings that it took a finely tuned eye to decode how he was actually feeling at any given time.

Kurda also knew by now that he was Mika's kryptonite. Time after time, Mika had inadvertently revealed just how much his emotions had clouded his feelings as soon as Kurda was involved in anything.

He never, ever intentionally set out to use that to his advantage.

***

Well, I wish I could say  
That I've never been here before  
But you know and I know  
That I'll always come back for more  
Your love might be my damnation  
But I'll cry to my grave

***

Kurda was once again preparing to leave the mountain for an undetermined amount of time. He'd been slowly drifting around their cell (they called it "their cell" now, rather than "Mika's cell") packing things into his biggest leather duffel bag.

Mika was sitting at his desk, trying to distract himself with paperwork but he kept glancing over at Kurda, who was acting as if he didn't notice.

Kurda had just closed his bag and set it by the door when Mika finally spoke abruptly.

"Can I come with you?"

Kurda laughed distractedly for a moment and then went about rifling through his drawer of maps. Then he paused and looked up, surveying Mika with confusion as he realized it was a legitimate question.

"What?" The blond Prince Elect asked in a would-be casual manner. Mika had hinted at it several times over the past couple weeks but Kurda hadn't taken the bait. He also hadn't expected Mika to come straight out and ask to be invited. That wasn't his way. Mika Ver Leth does not ask for things. He simply does what he wants.

"I'd like to come with you for this one, if you don't mind." Said Mika seriously. "I've successfully negotiated with the Vampaneze before, in case you've forgotten. I think we'd make a good team. But it's up to you."

Kurda smiled half-heartedly.

"I'm really not going to be away that long. Why don't we plan a vacation for next summer? We can take Gracie to France, or Spain or somewhere nice." He replied evenly.

"Sounds great, but there's no correlation between that and this." Mika persisted carefully, his eyes narrowing slightly although his tone remained light. "I'm not intending to treat it as a getaway. I'm offering you my help as a Vampire Prince."

"I love you for that, and I appreciate it." Kurda replied evenly. "But Cyrus and I have everything under control. You don't need to waste your time on this."

"It wouldn't be a waste of my time." Mika countered, sounding dismayed. "This is important to you, and that makes it important to me too. I want to understand your dreams better than I currently do. I know that's one department I've failed in. But I can't do that unless you let me try."

Kurda raised one golden eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're speaking as a Prince right now?" He asked flatly. "Because that makes it sound like you're just speaking as you."

"I guess there's not much difference, is there? It is what it is. My point is, I just want to help you."

"I don't need any help, Mika. Honestly. I've been alone in this for years and I see no reason to fix what isn't broken."

"Fine, I want you to want me to help you. Is that what you want to hear? And you're never alone anymore, you always take Cyrus with you."

"He's my apprentice! It's not the same thing."

"I know it's not the same. I'm just trying to understand why you don't want me to go with you!" Mika groaned, his frustration beginning to show. "I respect your wishes, but you won't even give me a reason?! That's the part I have an issue with!"

Kurda could tell Mika was starting to spiral by the way his voice was slowly creeping up in volume and his body was visibly tensing. Kurda decided to shut this conversation down.

"If you had a single shred of respect for me, you'd back off and trust that I know exactly what I'm doing." He snapped icily. Mika's face fell. It was strange to see him look this defeated, usually was his time to shine and he relished it.

"Kurda, I'm really trying here. Of course I trust you! But put yourself in my position for one second and try to understand why this is bothering me." Mika countered, his voice almost taking on a very subtle whine.

Kurda smiled humourlessly.

"Alright then. You asked for it."

He narrowed his eyes, furrowed his brow thoughtfully, and stared down his nose at Mika with a look of condescension.

""My name is Mika Ver Leth. I'm six-foot-three, I have naturally flawless skin, I always smell good, and I think caffeine is a food group! I have an attitude problem, an ego complex, and I hide my crippling insecurities under charming layer of arrogance because gods forbid anyone thinks I've ever experienced a moment of weakness in my entire glorious life!""

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Mika growled in disbelief. Kurda didn't skip a beat and continued with his bastardized impression of Mika:

""Speaking of which, I'll go off the fucking deep end if I'm not the centre of attention for even one single day, because I have a pathological need to seek validation at every waking moment! I am a control freak, a compulsive over-achiever, and I live in fear that someone younger and smarter than me will come along and outshine me, even just once! And to prevent that, I will not hesitate to take someone else's life goal and find a way to make it all about ME!" There, Mika! I put myself in your position! That's what you fucking sound like. Happy?"

Kurda knew he'd gone too far, and he really hadn't meant to yell. Nor did he intend to launch into a full-on roast, but he felt righteous anger coursing through every vein in his body and in that moment he just didn't care. Mika looked as though he'd just been kicked in the stomach, but only for a millisecond. When he stood up from his chair, the shock and hurt had been replaced by a defiant rage burning deep in his steely eyes. Kurda had seen that look a thousand times but he'd never been on the receiving end.

So Kurda glared back with uncharacteristic vindication, knowing that if he was any other vampire on the entire planet, Mika would've moved beyond verbal warfare at this point and delivered a swift punch to his face. He also knew that with a few choice words, he'd solidly put the issue to rest and Mika would never again ask to accompany him on one of his business trips and that had been the goal.

"Wow." Mika finally said, in a voice so cold it could have frozen the underground river. He raised his hands and began to slow-clap sarcastically. "Thank you for that in-depth analysis. Truly insightful. You sure have me figured out."

Kurda could tell it was taking every ounce of Mika's strength to remain calm.

"It wasn't difficult. You're not nearly as mysterious and complicated as you like to think you are." Kurda snapped back.

"And you're not the righteous victim or the solitary hero you think YOU are!" Mika snarled, finally losing his cool. "Look at you! On the brink of investiture and you still have no idea what you're doing. Well, don't worry Kurda. I can promise you I'm done trying to make it "all about me". In fact, I rescind my vote in favour of your investiture. I'll abstain from voting at all. The decision can go through the Generals like it should have from the start. I'll tell Paris tomorrow. At least if if it passes, you'll be able to say you deserved it. I always thought you did, but clearly I don't know what I'm talking about."

Kurda felt every hair on the back of his neck stand up straight, and his blood ran cold but he fought to keep his temper in check. Now he was the one itching to throw a punch.

"It doesn't work like that." He hissed, his eyes still locked on Mika's.

"It does if I fucking say it does." Mika retorted viciously.

A deafening silence hung between them for what felt like an eternity. They stared each other down, breathing rapidly, eyes alight with barely-restrained rage.

"Fine. Do whatever you think is right. After all, you know best... Sire Ver Leth." Said Kurda, voice dripping with venom.

Mika relaxed slightly and nodded stiffly, still exuding pure contempt.

"I'm going to go sleep on Arrow's couch. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Yes, go run to precious Arrow. I'm sure this story will just be the highlight of his entire year." Kurda grunted condescendingly.

"He's on duty in the Hall, he's not even in his cell." Mika snapped. "It's just that I just can't look at you for another second, much less lie down in that coffin next to you. So I'm leaving."

And Mika strode swiftly past Kurda without a backwards glance; almost clipping Kurda's shoulder as he went. Kurda stared around the vacant room for what felt like hours, heart pounding like thunder. Fury overwhelmed him and for a moment he almost felt like he could have been sick. But he slowly sat down on the floor with his back against the cool, smooth wall until the white-hot anger ebbed away and was replaced by soul-crushing regret, and he could no longer do anything besides hold his face in his hands and sob.

***

Fire away  
Take your best shot  
Show me what you got  
Honey, I'm not afraid  
Rear back and take aim  
And fire away

***

The next day, Kurda was sitting alone in the Hall of Khledon Lurt finishing his breakfast and reviewing his to-do list that needed to be completed before his departure when Mika sat down across from him. Kurda had fallen asleep eventually after the fight but Mika clearly hadn't. His eyes were red and bloodshot, and his face was pale. He almost looked ill and, and more than slightly unhinged. Kurda had seen Mika at his best and worst, but this was a new rock bottom so far.

"Kurda... I'm so, so sorry." He rasped. His voice was raw and weak. "I went too far. I handled that horribly, and I take all of it back. I'm not rescinding my vote. I don't know why I said that... I was just... I don't know. I'd never do that to you. I'm sorry."

It wasn't until that moment that Kurda realized exactly the extent to which his near demise, tension-filled nomination, and subsequent vampaneze negotiations had destabilized Mika. He'd never backtracked on clan-related decisions, and he rarely made apologies for them, but now... Kurda felt a sickening tide of guilt rise up within himself. He did this.

"No." Said Kurda calmly. "You were right. The Generals should vote on this. You don't have to formally withdraw your support, though. I am going to meet with Paris before my departure and tell him I want to extend the vote to them. Like you said, I need to know I deserved it. To keep both our consciences clear."

Mika gazed wearily back at him, looking more kinds of exhausted and confused than Kurda thought possible.

"Whatever." Mika sighed dully at last. "I'm never having that conversation with you again. I can't take it. I trust you to do the best thing for yourself and the clan. Always have. Let that be the end of it."

"Thank you." Kurda responded flatly. He hadn't been prepared for this. Mika had never once rolled over and surrendered in this manner, in his relationship or anywhere else. It didn't matter how many times he claimed he treated Kurda the same as any other General. No amount of repetition could make that true. And Kurda knew it. He'd always known.

"How are you feeling?" He asked Mika after a moment's consideration.

Mika arched an eyebrow and glared half heartedly, looking slightly more like his usual self.

"Fucking excellent." He replied, his voice brittle with sarcasm.

"Well, you look it." Said Kurda drily.

Mika exhaled a low breath of laughter.

"When are you leaving?" He asked.

"Couple hours. After I've had a chance to meet with Paris."

"Ah."

"I think it'll be good for me to get out of the mountain for a while." Said Kurda cautiously. He wasn't sure how Mika would take that, but the dark Prince nodded slowly.

"Yeah... I think you're right."

They sat in silence for several minutes.

"I have to go meet with Seba about the new extension they're building in the east end." Said Mika quietly. "I'll be down there for a few hours, so I probably won't see you before you leave."

"Another new extension?" Kurda commented with forced causality.

"It never ends. I think Seba just gets bored without a big project to work on." Mika replied with similar false-calmness.

"In that case I'll see you when I get home, I guess." Said Kurda.

"I'll be here." Said Mika with no small degree of awkwardness. "Travel safely. Or am I even allowed to tell you that much?"

"Only that much." Kurda replied, arching an eyebrow. But then his face softened, and so did Mika's. But only slightly.

"I love you." Mika added with an odd mixture of hope and reluctance. He was trying to smile but it was feeble. His eyes still looked hollow and lifeless.

Kurda stood up to leave, but first leaned across the table to kiss Mika's forehead.

"I love too too."

***

Ah, fire away  
Take your best shot  
Show me what you got  
Honey, I'm not afraid  
Rear back and take aim  
And fire away  
Fire away  
Ah, fire away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha... uh... sorry, I guess. The angst train rides again. At least I gave you a break.
> 
> I actually have a lot of chunks of future story written, I just need to streamline them into proper chapters. We're almost halfway through round three! AHH. 
> 
> Leave a comment so I know exactly how much you hate me. ;)
> 
> \- Roxy


	8. They Don't Deserve You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a dream I got everything I wanted  
> But when I wake up, I see  
> You with me
> 
> ***
> 
> Two years after the first big fight, Kurda returns to Vampire Mountain with three new scars. Mika should've figured out by now that the "old normal" is long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I wasn't planning on updating again over the weekend but most of this chapter has been written for, I shit you not, an entire month. (I don't write anything in order because I thrive on chaos but it's working for me) and I really just wanted to get it out of my notes so I'm throwing it out for y'all. Sooo I say aboard the angst train!! Honestly if angst isn't your jam, you may as well unsubscribe from this story at this point and go re-read This Is Us if you still need your Murda fix. I am not entirely sticking to Shan's script but we are heading towards a bit of a deep dark dive here.
> 
> And... this chapter is a lot shorter on my laptop screen than it looked on my phone? So sorry I guess? 
> 
> I am also going to include a trigger warning for allusions to past alcohol/substance abuse towards the end of the chapter. It's very vague but I'd hate to inadvertently cause someone to have a bad time.
> 
> Also let it sink in that all of this stemmed from a crackfic because I thought it would be funny to see what happened if M and K accidentally adopted a kid. Like... pardon?
> 
> Chapter 8: They Don't Deserve You
> 
> Song: Everything I Wanted by Billie Eilish

I had a dream  
I got everything I wanted  
Not what you'd think  
And if I'm being honest  
It might have been a nightmare  
To anyone who might care  
Thought I could fly  
So I stepped off the golden  
Nobody cried  
Nobody even noticed  
I saw them standing right there  
Kinda thought they might care

***

It was late in the night when the final General had submitted their vote as to whether or not Kurda should be formally invested. Paris had been maintaining a list on a long piece of paper over the past two years containing all of the Generals' names and how they'd voted. Finally it was over and the time had come to calculate the final result. There was still quite a lot of controversy amongst the clan as to whether Kurda should ascend to a throne, but the fact that he'd chosen to retract the finalization of his nomination and let the Generals decide had gained him a bit of extra respect.

"Fifty-four percent." Said Paris at last, looking up from the page. "Fifty-four percent of our Generals wish to see Kurda advance. I'd have to check the records but I believe that's the smallest margin we've ever had. But it's official. Kurda Smahlt is going to be our next Vampire Prince."

Arrow huffed in slight disappointment, but after two years he was well over it. He bid Paris and Mika goodnight and strode out of the hall. 

Mika breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't been tracking the votes. Paris would've shown him the paper if he'd asked, but he did not. The years had passed quickly. Kurda spent a little less than half his time in Vampire Mountain. Mika and Kurda's relationship was no longer as effortless as it had once been, but through no small amounts of patience and understanding they continued to do whatever it took to support each other. It wasn't easy but Mika knew in his heart once the investiture was all said and done, things would ultimately go back to normal. It would be a new normal, and it might take a while to figure it out but it was the only outcome he was willing to consider.

"Do you want me to tell Kurda?" Paris asked Mika in a low voice, tapping the side of his head. Kurda was currently out of the mountain. "Or would you rather do it yourself? I am fine with either." 

"You can tell him." Mika replied flatly. "I told him I'd stay out of it." 

Paris sighed and squeezed Mika's shoulder. 

"You've grown up considerably these past two years." The old Prince smiled. "And that is saying something, because you were already wise beyond your years. This will be a historic investiture in more ways than one. Never before have we had a mated pair sit upon these thrones. If you were any other vampire in the world, I'd be concerned. But I trust you to handle this new era with the strength and grace I've come to expect from you."

Mika exhaled a short breath of laughter.

"First of all, thanks. Second of all, still not technically mated. Third of all, Arrow succeeded in turning me off of the phrase "mate" for the rest of my life, so if we ever find time to throw a ceremony we'll have to come up with something else." He answered casually, but not without a faint smile.

Paris chuckled. 

"I recall someone slipping the term "husband" into mine and Seba's ceremony. I liked the sound of it better than I thought I would. Perhaps the humans are onto something."

"Let's get Council over with before we start throwing any of those words around." Mika replied evenly.

Paris sighed in disappointment, but his eyes still twinkled merrily.

"Of course, Mika! But I'm just saying... I'm not getting any younger here. I'd hate to miss out because you're waiting for your schedule to clear itself."

Mika swivelled in his throne so he could fix Paris with a look of pure exasperation, but he couldn't hide his smirk.

"Paris, there are literally still spruce needles on this floor from YOUR wedding. Dial it back. You've got lots of time."

"I know, my dear." Paris laughed softly. "Let an old man have his fun!"

Mika chuckled and looked down at his half-written schedule for the following day for several moments.

"But when the time comes, please be sure to give me at least six months to prepare." Paris added with complete seriousness. "You thought I had too much fun when I planned a ceremony for one Prince?! Wait until I get to plan for two! Hah!"

"I'm going to run off and elope, just because you said that." Mika shot back, but without any of his renowned snark. 

The day was long over and the mountain slept. It was Paris's turn to remain in the Hall alone. Mika had been awake for 36 hours, but he'd never felt more content as he lounged in his throne beside his cherished mentor and colleague. Just the two of them alone in the hall, talking, teasing and laughing, discussing the upcoming Council with relish, and enjoying each other's company. Before either of them bothered to track the time, a new night began and vampires began to wake up and swarm around once again. Arrow returned, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He blinked with surprise as he saw Mika sitting exactly where he'd left him.

"Shit, I thought I was here early. You'll never let me win, will you?" Arrow snorted at Mika as he climbed into his throne for the night. 

"You'll have to wake up a lot earlier than six if you want to get ahead of me." Mika replied with a sly half-smile. Paris chortled but didn't play along.

"He never left, Arrow! But he's about to. Get out of here, Mika. That's an order! I don't want to see you in here for at least eight hours."

"Five." Mika countered wryly.

"Six! Take it or leave it!" Paris argued mischievously. 

"Deal." said Mika. As he got up, he gave Paris a quick kiss on the top of the head. When Arrow made a fake barfing sound, he got one too. 

"Prick." Arrow grunted, but the corners of his eyes crinkled warmly.

"Dumbass." Mika called flippantly over his shoulder as he walked up the aisle and out the door. 

Well, first he opened the doors by placing his palm on the panel beside them, and then Arrow promptly shut them again by using the panel on his personal arm rest. Mika turned around and flipped him off with both hands. Paris facepalmed mightily. This went on for several minutes til Arrow finally relented, still cackling, and Mika could finally get out. But not before flashing a quick grin back at the two of them.

"He's happy again." Paris murmured quietly.

"Gods know he earned it." Arrow agreed solemnly as Paris nodded.

Arrow withdrew a crumpled excuse for a schedule out of his pocket and frowned down at it. When he was unable to decipher his own handwriting, he balled it up and shoved it back in his pocket.

"If Kurda blows this, if he puts a single toe out of line... he's dead. Literally dead, I'll do it myself." Arrow added abruptly. "He's walking a fragile fucking line here. That's all I'll say about it."

"That's rather dramatic of you, Arrow. One night at a time." Paris murmured. There was a tone of reproach in his voice but he did not disagree.

***

I had a dream  
I got everything I wanted  
But when I wake up, I see  
You with me

And you say  
As long as I'm here  
No one can hurt you  
Don't wanna lie here  
But you can learn to  
If I could change the way that you see yourself  
You wouldn't wonder why you hear  
"They don't deserve you"

***

Kurda had been gone almost six months, along with Cyrus. It was his longest absence yet. Kurda checked in with Mika via their telepathic link every other day, but he'd been more vague than usual regarding his whereabouts. Mika tried not to read into it but he couldn't help it. He loved Kurda, every single thing about him. Even the parts he didn't completely understand. But on days like this when he lay alone in his coffin with nothing but turbulent thoughts for company, he couldn't help but wish Kurda was just a little more politically neutral.

Mika had finally fallen asleep and was able to doze for almost an hour before he was suddenly awoken by a soft thudding noise of someone setting a large bag on the floor. He sat up quickly but relaxed when he saw who it was.

"I don't know you were coming back today." He muttered disorientedly.

"Surprise." Said Kurda with a strained, tired smile.

"How was your trip?" Mika asked, suddenly feeling wide awake.

"It was long." Kurda replied softly. "I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep, okay? We can talk tomorrow."

"Well, I'm up now." Mika countered. "Tell me about it! I've barely heard from you the past few-"

But the words died on his lips as Kurda turned to the side and Mika glimpsed three tiny cuts on his cheek that most certainly hadn't been there before. He felt his heart sink. And judging by the way Kurda closed his eyes and sighed, he knew exactly what was coming.

"Is that..." Mika croaked out in disbelief. "Kurda, please tell me that's not what I think it is."

Kurda threw his hands in the air and stared down in a chilly manner most unlike him.

"No, Mika." Said Kurda sardonically. "I just happened to walk into an oddly shaped branch in my travels. Of course it's exactly what you think it is! I don't know what else to tell you."

For several moments they just stared at each other. Mika still half-laying in his coffin (fondly remembering five minutes ago when he was still asleep) and Kurda standing over him with a partially unpacked travel bag in his hands and an unusually grim look on his face.

"I can't believe you let them mark you." Mika exhaled, feeling almost hypnotized by the sight of those three scars marring the face he loved more than anything in the universe.

"Why, Mika?" Kurda grunted impatiently. "Why is that so hard for you to believe?" He slowly sunk down to the floor until he was seated with his back against the wall. There was a strange tone to his voice that almost seemed condescending. Mika felt the familiar fire ignite deep down inside him, Kurda hadn't spoken to him like this since the time two years ago during the fight where he'd prattled off a list of all of Mika's known flaws, and Mika retaliated by telling Kurda he was going to rescind his vote for investiture.

"Oh, I don't know." Mika snapped back. "Because your investiture was just legitimized a month ago and it's going to be here before you know it? Because you're supposed to be a leader now? But you've spent half this year out in the wilderness fucking around with the Vampaneze because even after all these decades you still can't let go of your fantasies?"

Mika knew that was harsh. He knew he really shouldn't be surprised this had happened. But he also knew Kurda had allowed himself to be physically marked by the vampaneze so he didn't really care about being tactful in this moment because every fiber of his being was screaming that a line had been crossed. Kurda looked livid but he took several deep, steadying breaths before he spoke again. More quietly than before.

"So you want to go there again, Mika? You really want to have this fight right now?"

"Of course I don't want to, but you came walking in here with no warning after three months away, with THEIR mark carved into your face... We're already fucking there." Mika muttered through gritted teeth. Kurda heaved a long sigh and reached out to place his hand on Mika's shoulder. Mika tensed but didn't swat Kurda's hand away.

"Did you think I was going to change everything about myself?" Kurda asked, voice tinged with quiet dismay. "Did you think I was going to abandon my goals and become a matched set with the rest of you?"

"It's bigger than your personal dreams, Kurda! Don't you get it? I know what you want but there's a right and a wrong way to go about it. You cannot be THIS radical before you even take the throne! If you must do it, do it gradually! Your role is about to change in ways you can't even wrap your head around!" Mika ranted.

"Can't I?" Kurda retorted. "Did you not notice me standing by your side every single day for the past how many years now? I know every single thing there is to know about your beloved title and what it's done to you."

"...What it's DONE to me?!"

"The clan has you in their damn pocket, Mika. You know it, and I know it. You walk around here like you're king of the world but when it comes down to it, they own you. You, Paris, Arrow, Vancha... You're not the rulers you think you are. You're just servants with fancy chairs and big egos."

Mika had nothing. Kurda's words hit him like a bucket of ice water.

"If all this disappeared tomorrow, you'd lose your entire identity along with it. You'd be nothing." Kurda added savagely. "That will never be me, Mika. I refuse to lose myself."

"Kurda..." said Mika very quietly. "How could you say that?"

"I know getting into that throne was your entire life's purpose. Your ambition drove you. It kept you going, through trials and fights and hardships. And then suddenly you made it, before you'd even seen two centuries! But now what? What motivates you now that you've peaked, hmm?" The blond Prince Elect ran his hand wearily through his hair, pushing it up and back off his face. A gesture that normally caught Mika's attention in all the best ways. But now Mika simply stared back at him, aghast and more offended than ever.

"What are you talking about? I put every shred of my energy into working for the good of the clan! I help keep all of this sustainable. I try to keep us safe. That's what Princes do."

"But you don't have any concrete goals! You don't have dreams for the future!" Kurda replied in exasperation. "As long as things run smoothly and the masses continue to bow at your feet and call you Sire, you're more than content! There's nothing wrong with being moderate, Mika. Stability is a good thing. But you're not moderate because you lack strong opinions, I know you have plenty of those. You're moderate because that's the easiest way to make the highest percentage of people like you!"

Mika's head was spinning, trying to string together a rebuttal but he had nothing. He typically loved to argue; nothing got his blood flowing like a good debate. But not like this. There was a time where he could've matched Kurda word for word and made some very strong points of his own. Their debates used to energize him and make him fall harder in love than he thought possible. But now, it didn't even feel like a debate. It felt like Kurda was just systematically hitting all the right buzz words out of spite.

Mika took a few deep breaths, blinking furiously. When he looked back up, he fixed Kurda with a glazed, deadpan stare and laid out the only sentence that his mind offered him. He wanted to scream the words as loudly as he could, so loudly his throat would be raw afterwards. But he re-centered himself and spat out in a slow, cold, measured voice:

"When did you start hating me?"

Kurda let out a low, heartbroken whimper and bowed his head, gripping his hair in his hands and trying to steady his breathing.

"I don't hate you." He choked out. "How could you even... I could never hate you!"

"And I never wanted you to change." Mika whispered desolately. "I just worry about-"

"What, that I won't fall in line and turn into another perfect Prince, just like you? Or Arrow? Or Vancha?" Kurda swiftly cut him off, looking back up. The dangerous gleam had returned in his eyes after the moment of weakness had evidently passed. He abruptly stood back up and began to pace back and forth. "Mika, you knew what my goals were before you even met me! If you thought for one second I'd use this opportunity to uphold the status quo rather than try to bring about the changes we desperately need, then you've never known me at all."

"Of course I know how much this all means to you. I've never doubted it." Mika protested. "And I may not always be on the same page as you, but I'm still more on your level than half the vampires in this clan. And if you still don't know THAT, then you're the one who hasn't been paying attention."

"It's not enough, Mika." Kurda groaned back, voice hoarse in frustration. "At the end of the day, you'll always take the path of least resistance. Preservation of your personal honour is your priority. But it isn't mine. Your throne was your endgame and I'm glad you're living your dream; you're so good at it. But the throne itself isn't my dream - it's just the tool that'll get me there."

"If you think you can just go rogue with no consequences as soon as the investiture is over, it's not going to go well for you." Mika snarled. "Yes, the Generals will have to obey your orders but you're not the only Prince. We're not only authority figures, we have to be a rock for the clan. We won't always agree on everything but we do have to work together."

Kurda exhaled another deep sigh of apparent misery and stood back up again. Mika sat numbly and watched Kurda pace back and forth with an unsettling degree of agitation. The past few years had been tough but he'd never seen him like this.

"Kurda, what the hell happened out there?" Mika ventured cautiously after several moments. Kurda paused his erratic movements and stared bleakly back at Mika. He blinked a few times then seemed to gather himself. His body relaxed in defeat and he sunk back down into Mika's desk chair.

"Nothing!" He gasped finally. "Nothing. I just... fuck, Mika. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. You were sleeping and I just came barging in here, and now... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about everything." Kurda panted, sounding more anxious than Mika thought possible for him.

"I appreciate that." Mika responded coolly, not lowering his guard. "I accept your apology, even if only so I can go to back to sleep."

Kurda ambled back over to the coffin in which Mika was still sitting and knelt beside him so they were at eye-level. He slipped his arm around his neck and pressed his forehead against Mika's. For a moment, they just breathed.

"Do you want me here, or would you prefer I go sleep in my old cell for the night?" Kurda asked gently as they drew apart. Mika sighed deeply and considered it for a second. A large part of him wanted space. This fight had left him dizzy and feeling slightly sick. But yet, the thought of lying down alone in the dark after all that seemed even less appealing.

"Up to you." Mika told him flatly. "I'm fine either way."

Kurda smiled weakly. One solitary tear slipped out of his left eye and slowly rolled down his cheek.

"Move over, then." He whispered.

He slowly lowered himself into the coffin and lay on his side, his back to Mika. Mika maintained several inches of space for a minute, then wrapped his arms tightly around Kurda's chest. When he pressed his forehead into the back of Kurda's shoulder. Kurda could feel the tiny spots of wetness where his eyes were. Kurda gripped Mika's powerful, tensed wrist tightly in his hand and kissed the soft skin of his inner forearm.

"I thought about you every day, you know that?" Kurda whispered, a distinct hitch in his voice.

Mika didn't speak for a long time. When he finally did, Kurda felt his heart shrivel up and die.

"Make it stop, Kurda."

"Make what stop?" Kurda rasped.

"Everything. I need it to be normal again. I can't do this."

Kurda instinctively prepared to roll over so he could press a long, deep, reassuring kiss into Mika's lips but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He remained on his right side, staring at the inner wall of the coffin. A weak half-sob escaped Kurda's throat despite his best intentions. And even after two years of this on-and-off bitterness, the sound still made Mika hold onto him a little tighter.

***

I tried to scream  
But my head was under water  
They called me weak  
Like I'm not just somebody's daughter

Could've been a nightmare  
But it felt like they were right there  
And it feels like yesterday was a year ago  
But I don't wanna let anybody know  
'Cause everybody wants something from me now  
And I don't wanna let 'em down  
***

The months dragged on, and eventually a new year began. A year in which Council and the legendary Festival of the Undead would finally be held again.

After the night Kurda arrived with those three new scars, there were no more fights between him and Mika. Which sounds like an improvement, but the truth of the matter is that the only way to eliminate the negative encounters was to limit the interaction they had with each other. 

Slowly their once-envied relationship dissolved into something that resembled a friends-with-benefits situation, except "friends" was perhaps too generous a description. In the home stretch leading up to council, there were only benefits. And to be fair, the benefit package was still exceptional in its own right. But Mika was starting to seriously doubt if anything in the world would ever make him feel how he felt at the height of their best years. All the sex in the world couldn't compare to how he'd felt on those early evenings where he'd wake up beside Kurda without a worry in the world. Where he'd lie still for a few minutes just listening to him breathe and trying to wrap his mind around how he'd gotten this lucky, before leaning in and kissing him awake just so he could start his day with a glimpse of those ocean blue eyes.

***  
I had a dream  
I got everything I wanted  
But when I wake up, I see  
You with me

***

With mere months before Council opened, Mika finally got an opportunity to stretch his legs in a way he hadn't in years. And best of all, he got to do it with Arrow. But let's rewind:

Once a year, Arrow made a trip to the village where he'd lived with Sarah. On her birthday, he'd pick wildflowers and lay them at her headstone. She'd wanted to be buried, like many humans do. Arrow didn't mind. He always knew where to find her. He'd spend the night sitting there, talking to her and telling her what was going on in his life.

In the early years, he used to carry out this routine on the anniversary of her untimely death instead. Switching it to her birthday had been Mika's suggestion, although he hadn't expected Arrow would actually listen to him. Before the change, Arrow would become terribly depressed in the weeks leading up to his departure, getting closer and closer to reverting to his old self-destructive ways with every passing year. One year he came back in such a bad state Mika barely recognized him, and he'd only been gone a month. He was so drunk (and Mika believed there'd been more than just alcohol but he didn't ask) no one could believe he'd even made it back to the mountain alive.

The day after his return, Arrow was lying in his coffin, weak, trembling in withdrawal, and more broken than ever. Mika was laying on Arrow's couch, reading a document and keeping an eye on his wayward friend from a distance. They were both Generals back then.

"When's Sarah's birthday, A?" He spoke up out of nowhere, voice neutral and measured.

"Why?"

"Have you ever considered doing your yearly visit on her birthday instead? She had a pretty great life by the sounds of it, even if it wasn't as long as it should've been. Why don't you celebrate her life instead of re-living her death over and over? I'm hardly an expert on feelings but I think that might be easier on you. You know I love you, but this is getting a little hard to watch."

Arrow said nothing. Mika took that as a good sign. If he'd hated the idea, he wouldn't have been quiet about it.

"Also, I don't think she'd be impressed if you showed up to Paradise a few centuries early because you got too fucked up and fell off a cliff somewhere out in the wilderness." Mika added as an (very calculated) afterthought. Although he said it very lightly, there wasn't an ounce of humour in his voice. But he knew exactly what Arrow needed to hear.

So that became the new routine. Arrow still made the trip every year. Her birthday was in the spring, whereas her death had occurred in the late fall. This meant there was no shortage of wildflowers which Arrow would gather up and lay adoringly at her grave site. And most importantly, he no longer fell apart every time. He was still a little more subdued than usual around that time of year, but it was a vast improvement from the old days.

But this year was a little different.

News reached Vampire Mountain that there'd been a series of vampanze attacks in a city just a few hundred kilometres away from the very place Arrow was scheduled to visit later that month. The attacks were increasing in frequency and had been baffling and terrifying the humans and their law enforcement. The Princes decided an investigation was necessary, possibly an intervention if they could prove the vampaneze were breaking laws. Paris suggested a few Generals he wanted to dispatch but Arrow shook his head gravely.

"No need, Paris. I've got this one. That lines up rather nicely with my plans for the month."

Paris sighed deeply.

"Are you sure, Arrow? This might be hitting a little too close to home for you. The treaty is fragile at best. We can't risk throwing anything out of balance."

"If you have that little faith in me, I shouldn't be sitting on this throne." Arrow sniffed disdainfully. "I'm not who I was when I first lost her all those years ago, Paris. I can deal with this and keep a clear head."

"Besides, he'll have me keeping an eye on him." Mika interjected abruptly. Arrow shot him a sideways smile, his eyes crinkled with affection for his friend. It has been decades since they'd gone on a mission with just the two of them.

Paris sighed again but faced creased with a warm smile as he looked at the pair of them. He loved them both so, so fiercely.

"Go, then. May the luck of the vampires be with you!"

***  
I had a dream  
I got everything I wanted  
But when I wake up, I see  
You with me

And you say  
As long as I'm here  
No one can hurt you  
Don't wanna lie here  
But you can learn to  
If I could change the way that you see yourself  
You wouldn't wonder why you hear  
"They don't deserve you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's chapter 8 in the books!! I thought we were halfway done but tbh I think this story is going to be a lot longer than This Is Us or Call It What You Want because I. Like. To. Fucking. Ramble. (and pass it off as """"character analysis"""") 
> 
> If you haven't already, come say hi on Tumblr! Yeah I know Tumblr's a trashfire but that's where the Shan memes are. We are a small but active community and we have a good time. 
> 
> I'm active as an "admin" (aka i hit reblog and add gifs) on FestivalOfTheUndead and you can also find me on my personal Murda shitpost haven, MikaVerLeth (Yeah I have that url. Yeah I'm proud if it.)
> 
> This closing note is starting to sound like it was written in 2009 so it's time for me to GTFO.
> 
> You don't have to leave a comment but I'd smile at my phone screen if you did. 
> 
> Stay well! 
> 
> \- Roxy


	9. Drop Me Cause I Can't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On my way up, wish me good luck, Mission control I'm crushing like a monster truck  
> I should care, but I don't care, I fucking don't care, don't care
> 
> ***
> 
> Mika and Arrow get to stretch their legs outside Vampire Mountain. Great. They run into an old purple friend of Kurda's. Less great. And then, Mika makes a really, really big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are once again. New chapter, new emotions. Only difference is Kurda isn't here for this one because I'm mad at him. Yes, in the previous chapter he was indeed returning from That Meeting. If it helps, this chapter is lighter than the last two.... which isn't saying much because it's not all rainbows and butterflies either. I'm fairly happy with it though, particularly the end. You'll see.
> 
> Also including a trigger warning for a small, non-specific reference to past self-harm. Nothing big or obvious, but better safe than sorry.
> 
> Chapter 9: Drop Me Cause I Can't Let Go
> 
> Song: This Is The Best by Ubiquitous Synergy Seeker (USS)

On your way out, turn the lights out  
Take your supermodels and your broken beer bottles  
I don't care, party anywhere  
I'm broke man, possibly beyond repair

This is the best, this is the best,  
My head is such a fucking mess  
This is the best, crack house arrest,  
My head's a mess

***

The vampaneze struck again the very night Mika and Arrow arrived in the city. The smell of blood was overwhelming and they found the location of the slaughter with ease. The victims were a middle-aged couple in a small apartment. But it was sloppy. There'd clearly been a struggle when the humans fought back in vain.

"This will never, ever be okay with me. I don't give a fuck about how they claim 'the spirits of the dead live on within them' or however that bullshit goes." Arrow growled as he knelt beside the dead man.

"It's disgusting." Mika agreed grimly as he looked thoughtfully around the room. "These ones put up a great fight. There's vampaneze blood all over the place, there had to be at least three of them in here."

"You're right!" Arrow grunted in alarm, sniffing. "They don't usually travel in packs."

"That explains the number of recent kills." Said Mika gravely. "It would be probably be a case of madness if one of them had done all this, but if there's a bunch of them it makes more sense. Still, sloppy. They're supposed be able to feed and kill without drawing this much attention to themselves. They're walking a fine line here. And as always, it'll be the vampires that take the blame."

"Fucking Stoker." Arrow grumbled. "I'm going to write a book about vampaneze and publish it. See how they like that."

"Can you even spell vampaneze?" Mika inquired mischievously. Arrow glared for a moment but couldn't help but smile.

The sun was set to rise in a few hours so they made their way out of the city into a nearby forest to hunt some food and hide out for the day.

"People are reading a lot more vampire literature than just 'Dracula' these days." Mika informed Arrow as they strolled. "Remember at Christmas when Gracie gave me all those books she claimed were the greatest vampire lore ever told?"

Arrow chuckled.

"Yes. You were so excited."

"Well I quickly realized that my daughter has a sick sense of humour, because they were absolute garbage and she knew it. No higher insult has ever been uttered against our clan. And when I told her how bad they were, she just laughed like a sociopath."

Arrow roared with laughter.

"You'll have to let me read them!"

"You'd have to go swimming for that. I dropped them down the water closet."

"What were they called?"

"Nightlight or Moonshine or something like that. The vampires sparkled in the fucking sun, Arrow. It was an abomination. I repressed all of it from my memory."

"After you'd finished the series." Arrow snorted.

"I need something to do guarding the Stone while the rest of you are in bed." Mika shrugged.

They carried on laughing and gently teasing each other as they hunted and cooked a small deer. They even had the good fortune of stumbling upon an abandoned hunting cabin that looked like it hadn't been used in years. There was a couch, a bed, and a table. There was even a working fridge and a television once Mika plugged them back into the wall. They didn't need to refrigerate the leftover meat, but that sure made it taste nicer the following day.

"I realize the gravity of why we're here, and I'm not actively trying to turn this into a vacation..." Mika commented casually as he reclined on the sofa and cracked open a bottle of beer that had to be at least seven years old. "...but with that said, this is nice."

"When was the last time we did something like this? I can't even remember." Arrow grinned, joining Mika on the couch with a beer of his own.

"We had a bit of fun at the start of that mission with Vancha and the rest, but it went sideways pretty quick." Mika remarked drily.

"That was a bad time." Arrow agreed. "I hope we never have to do anything like that ever again. Sort of takes all the fun out of it."

"That's an understatement."

Do you still get nightmares about it?" Arrow asked bluntly.

"Not so much now. Seba makes me a diluted version of his good old sleeping draught. I take a bit every night. That's the only way I can sleep like a semi-normal person and still be be able to wake up and function the next day." Mika replied frankly.

Going to Seba for a pharmaceutical solution had been a last act of desperation one day a about year and a half ago. He physically could not get out of his coffin due to exhaustion, but was unable to sleep because he knew what would happen when he did. It was one of the first few times Kurda was away on a trip. Mika sent Paris a mental message saying he had a stomach bug and would be unavailable for a day or so. He wasn't proud of lying, but the thought of worrying Paris was almost as bad as the nightmares. It was the last thing his old mentor needed. Arrow knew the truth, but (VERY, very begrudgingly) left Mika to his own devices upon request. Mika called Seba to come up to his cell, but told him to make sure he wasn't seen. Then the old man sat solemnly on the floor beside the coffin as Mika described the issue and asked for help with as much dignity as he could muster. He still felt guilty he'd ordered Seba not to tell Paris, but if that's what it took to get himself functional again, he decided it was a small price to pay. He felt a lot saner now.

"Glad to hear it. I was worried about you. I wish you'd talk about these things." Arrow muttered. "That night hit me closer to home than you probably realize. I came way too close to having to... you know, do for you what you did for me."

Mika said nothing and stared mutely ahead at the television, watching it but not absorbing it. His mind was taking him back to the weeks he'd spent sleeping on the floor beside Arrow's coffin (this was pre-couch) because he was afraid Arrow would disappear again and hurt himself if left unsupervised for even a moment. It was a dark spot in both their lives. Mika had never experienced a personal loss on that level. But the demons that followed Arrow were heavy, and Mika did everything in his power to help him carry them. Then, now, always.

***

Well I woke up on a Monday  
I've been feeling pretty wired  
I've been wide awake since Wednesday  
I was feeling so inspired  
By the state of my own execution  
Drop me 'cause I can't let go

***

It was early the following evening when their accute vampiric senses honed in on the sound of distant screams standing out over the white noise of the city.

"It has to be a different vampaneze." Said Mika with confusion as he quickly pulled his sweater over his head. "The ones who fed yesterday wouldn't be back at it already."

"They would if they were mad." Arrow muttered darkly. "We might be dealing with multiple mad vampaneze here. That never happens. The psychos usually don't have friends."

Again, it wasn't difficult to find the scene of the massacre. Once again they were too late, but they were considerably closer this time. But as it turned out, that wasn't necessarily a good thing. By the time they'd found the house and scaled the wall so they could look in and assess the damage, the occupants of the house were beyond help.

When Mika finally reached window-level and looked in, he inadvertently let out a small whimper of shock and horror that caused Arrow to glance over at him in alarm. Mika wasn't prepared to be wrenched back in time to the night over a decade ago when he'd walked in on the massacre of an entire family just like this one, including four small children. That was the day they found Gracie. But this was even worse, because the vampaneze were still finishing the job. There were three of them and they were hard at work gorging themselves.

Mika had seen plenty of vampaneze but he'd never actually seen one feed before. It was no wonder they couldn't smell the two vampires watching them from high above, they were so engrossed in their vile indulging.

"We have to..." Mika began, but the words died in his throat. What could they do? There was nothing left to save. It was one thing to find adult victims as they had the previous night... but children... four children.

"This is why." Arrow croaked out. His whole body was trembling in rage. "This is why I fucking hate them."

Like every vampire, Mika and Arrow has both seen their fair share of truly horrifying shit. But witnessing this spectacle with the knowledge that they couldn't do a single thing to stop it, coupled with the fact that the smallest corpse was a girl who bore a passing resemblance to a younger version of Grace, really was the cherry on top of the dumpster fire that was Mika's current mental health.

"We can't just sit here and watch them!" Mika hissed. "It's overkill! Six victims. Three vampaneze. They're out of fucking line!"

"We can't prove there weren't six of them at the start." Arrow countered sadly. "And don't look at me like that! You know if I had my way I'd already be in there ripping them limb from limb for going after kids that young."

Mika let out a low growl of frustration but didn't argue.

Funny, Arrow thought. He was pretty sure Mika was supposed to be the one holding him back from launching an attack on the foul creatures. Yet it was Mika who was watching them feast with an intense, hypnotized focus of pure loathing. Arrow moved a little closer in case he had to restrain his friend from taking matters into his own hands and causing permanent damage to the crucial peace treaty.

Finally the vampaneze moved on after drinking their fill, laughing and muttering darkly amongst themselves.

The two Princes climbed carefully back down the side of the house into the shelter of the trees. The second his feet touched the grass, Mika crumbled to his knees and became violently ill.

"You're supposed to MY emotional support vampire here. Lot of help you are." Arrow sighed gruffly, kneeling beside Mika and gently patting his back until it was over.

"It was like the night we found Gracie all over again." Mika groaned miserably, looking up at Arrow. "A whole family... one of them even looked like her..."

"I saw." Arrow replied gravely.

"We can't just leave, Arrow." Mika gasped, a strange, manic flicker in his dark eyes. "I don't agree with their feeding habits to begin with, but they're taking out entire families at once... something has to change. But who else besides us can do anything about it? Nobody!"

"Again, I don't disagree with you in the slightest-" Arrow began.

"So then let's go!"

"It's not that simple for us and you know it! They weren't mad like we assumed. And they didn't truly break any laws, Mika. Despicable, yes. But not illegal. I can't believe I, of all vampires, have to be the one to remind you of that." The tattooed Prince murmured sadly. He firmly squeezed Mika's shoulder.

"They were sloppy! They clearly didn't kill those people cleanly, and the victims LIKELY outnumbered them which qualifies it as an unnecessary kill. There was all kinds of evidence they put up a fight and were probably killed slowly. You're right, it's not truly illegal but they're very much operating within a grey area."

"You're right about that." Said Arrow softly. He slowly stood up, extended his hand to Mika, and gently pulled him back up onto his feet.

"What would the old Arrow have done?" Mika asked. Arrow snorted.

"The old Arrow would've burst through that window, challenged every single one of the scum, and killed them all one by one."

Mika looked over at him pointedly and raised one dark eyebrow.

"That's not why we're here, Mika!" Arrow groaned. "You don't think I'm itching to track them down and tear them apart? There's never a moment in my life where I DON'T want to do that. But I have to control those impulses now. Also since when does hunting for sport cross YOUR mind? You're supposed to be the level-headed one!"

Mika rolled his eyes.

"I'm not saying we go slaughter them all. We'd be no better than them. But clearly there's more to this. Did you pick up on the fact that these three weren't the same ones from last nights massacre?"

"I did smell that." Arrow agreed grimly.

"This town's infested. Let's figure out why." Said Mika determinedly. "We'll start by tracking those ones."

Arrow felt a familiar, vengeful fire rise up inside him.

"Lead the way, then." He said, with a wayward grin at Mika. "I'm with you."

***  
On my way down, kill the lights now  
Give me calcium and put me in the lost and found  
I don't care, throw me anywhere  
I'm cool man, possibly beyond repair

This is the best, this is the best,  
My head is such a fucking mess  
This is the best, crack house arrest,  
My head's a mess  
***  
They tracked the vampaneze all the way out of town to an abandoned warehouse, making sure to keep a distance in case the purple-skinned creatures caught the scent of vampire. They spent the rest of the night sitting high up in an oak tree, watching the warehouse closely for anything that might indicate their purpose here.

An hour before sunrise, they hadn't seen any other vampaneze return to the warehouse and Mika was getting restless.

"I only smell the bunch we just saw." Arrow grumbled. "Maybe the other group has moved on."

"Or they're hiding out somewhere else." Mika countered. "We'd better get in there. The sun will be up soon."

"Get in there? Are we sure?" Said Arrow uncertainly.

"They're not going to interrogate themselves, Arrow." Mika retorted impatiently, sliding off the tree branch and dropping silently to the ground. Arrow sighed and followed him, landing slightly less silently.

"When did this become an interrogation?" Arrow asked, raising his eyebrows. "Don't get me wrong here. I like the direction you're taking but you're sounding a little too much like me. How much thought have you given this?"

Mika was already moving in the direction of the warehouse but he rounded on Arrow with a dangerous glare in his eyes.

"They drained the blood of an entire family right before my eyes. Acts like that are the reason Gracie lost her whole family, and it was only by sheer luck she didn't meet the same end. They wouldn't have hesitated if they'd found her." Mika snapped. "I don't need to think about it any more."

Arrow sighed deeply. This unprecedented switch in Mika's typically logic-driven methodology was more troubling than he cared to admit, and it wasn't lost on him that something had gone distinctly haywire in some deep crevice of his best friend's mind.

But ultimately, Arrow is still Arrow. And he didn't know what was going on with Mika, but he did know that in that building was a handful of vampaneze that were perfectly fair game, if they were up for a little combat challenge. So he said nothing and followed Mika towards the warehouse.

Arrow didn't think he needed to remind Mika to take a lap around the building and check things out before going in. He just assumed clan's biggest source of brain cells would just know to do that. But they'd only seen the north side of the building from their vantage point. Had they looked at the south side, they would've seen the large rolling door, wide enough for a transport truck to come and go. It was broken, so the troop of vampaneze hadn't been able to close it when they set up camp. But ultimately that worked in their favour because when a pair of angry vampires showed up, they were able to flit for freedom in an instant.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Mika growled as he realized his error. He broke into a flit as well, and Arrow followed suit. Mika quickly caught one, and Arrow lucked out and managed to capture two of them. They dragged their captives back to a nearby cave.

"Don't you parasites have a big party to get ready for?" The tallest one growled as he circled the back of the cave angrily, trailed by a smaller one that seemed to be his apprentice. He'd stopped mid-flit when his master had been captured, hence Arrow was able to bring in two. Mika's captive had put up more of a fight and ended up with a broken arm. He was sitting on the floor near his pacing comrade, cradling his arm and glaring viciously up at them. The tallest one and the broken one had been present at the most recent massacre while the tall one's apprentice had not. Mika and Arrow were standing shoulder to shoulder in the doorway, blocking any attempts at an escape.

"When the vampaneze clan fucks up so spectacularly that the news reaches all the way back to Vampire Mountain, we make time." Mika replied coolly.

"Please do enlighten us on why you felt the need to check in. We broke no laws." The broken-armed man grunted.

"You've been feeding recklessly like a pack of vultures!" Arrow snarled. "I don't know how long you've been camped in this area but the human authorities know when something isn't of their world. And who do they always blame when they see a corpse drained of blood? They come after us!"

"We may not be able to legally fault you, but you know damn well you're supposed to feed discreetly. And if you had a shred of honour, you'd keep your filthy hands off of children." Mika added savagely.

"We've trekked across this entire gods-forsaken continent. Forgive us if we got a little over-eager." The pacing one grunted.

"We know you tore apart a family of six." Mika growled. "And also we know there wasn't six of you in the building at the time. It was excessive, and that's a violation right there."

The tallest vampaneze rolled his red eyes.

"I thought I smelled the stench of vampire. But tell me, did you witness the entire feeding from start to finish?"

"We saw enough." Arrow spat.

"I take that as a no." The vampaneze sneered back. "You don't have a shred of proof that we killed excessively. For all you know, there could have been six at the start. One of us for each slain human, making the kill entirely legal. Perhaps some of us finished early and moved on before you arrived. You don't know."

Mika's eyes narrowed and Arrow's face reddened while his hands balled into fists.

"And was that the case?" Said Mika icily. "I know your kind doesn't lie."

The tall vampaneze matched Mika's stone-cold gaze unblinkingly.

"If you'd gotten there quicker, you wouldn't have to ask. That sounds more like a failure on your part." He sneered.

"Glalda..." murmured the broken-armed one apprehensively.

"You must be fresh new Generals." The one called Glalda continued mockingly. "Wait until your noble Princes hear you've been harassing law-abiding vampaneze for your own amusement."

Mika laughed harshly but didn't correct him.

"Right. We'll get a proper spanking, I'm sure. Unless we can persuade you to tell us why you've journeyed this far in such a large group? Surely you're not just tourists." Said Mika.

"We're nomads, you ignorant fool." Glalda replied with an oily smile. "You have no right to question us on any of this."

"And yet here we are." Arrow thundered, taking a threatening step towards them. Glalda narrowed his red eyes and regarded Arrow shrewdly.

"Wait a minute... I've heard of you. No wonder you stink of arrogance, you're no General! If you wanted to keep your identity a secret, you should look into tattoo removal... mighty Sire Arrow. The famous Vampaneze Slayer!"

"Every single one of my kills within your clan was clean and honourable." Arrow grunted. "You can't say the same about those humans."

Glalda rolled his eyes.

"Are we still going on about those pathetic insects? Either challenge us or run home to your precious mountain."

"Oh trust me, we're getting to that." Mika retorted and Arrow gave a low chuckle of approval. "But first I recommend you tell me where you were going and why so many of you were travelling together.

"We don't owe you a single explanation, parasitic filth! Overgrown mosquitoes!" The broken-armed man roared furiously. He advanced towards Mika with his good arm outstretched but Mika deftly grabbed it and with a single twist, the vampaneze was left with two broken arms.

"So I take it you're ready for your challenge?" Mika sniffed disdainfully at him as his would-be attacker stood there, panting heavily with his mangled arms dangling hopelessly.

"If I'm about to leave this world, I'll go at the hands of the fearsome Arrow." The man spat back at Mika. "I don't even know who you are."

"Oh, don't flatter him, Jervin." Glalda growled. "His ugly bald head's big enough already."

"I don't want this one. I want a real challenge." Arrow huffed in light annoyance. "You broke him, Mika. You finish him."

Glalda's eyes widened as he realized the identity of the black-clad vampire, but this went unnoticed by both Mika and Arrow.

"Fine." Mika sighed, rolling his steely eyes. But before either of them could react, Jarvin charged at Arrow, teeth bared and snarling viciously. Arrow didn't have time to withdraw his dagger but he grabbed his attacker by the neck and severed his spine with one swift motion.

"That was boring." Arrow remarked drily as Glalda seethed.

"Have some respect!" The vampaneze roared. "He faced you honourably."

"And he was killed cleanly, unlike those children." Mika hissed angrily. "I think you deserve to die like they did, but I'm not going to sink to your level."

"Let's get started then... Mika Ver Leth." Glalda smirked, advancing on Mika with a hungry look in his eyes. "I've heard so much about you, I can't believe I didn't detect your identity sooner."

Mika was caught off-guard. He hadn't expected this. Glalda seemed to revel in Mika's confusion.

"I see you don't know as much about me as I know about you. Let me explain. I believe you know Kurda Smahlt, do you not?" He continued in a slick, nasty voice. Mika flinched at the sound of that name coming from those hideous purple lips.

"Mika... focus." Arrow rumbled apprehensively. "Just finish it. Do it now."

"Oh yes, Kurda and I go way back. He's made quite the name for himself the past few decades. I was glad to hear he's recently been promoted to be something more than just your trophy, though. But with that said... I see why you tried so hard to keep him on your arm."

"Mika! Just do it!" Arrow snapped. Mika took a step forward but Glalda wasn't finished:

"He may be pretty to look at, but his mind is the sexiest thing about him, you can't deny it! And that's saying something, because that body of his is something else. Been there, done that, and honestly I can't blame you for being a little obsessed."

Mika seemed paralyzed as he stared Glalda down through glazed eyes, blood draining from his face. Glalda sneered wickedly. Then with one fluid motion, Mika withdrew a silver dagger from his belt and lunged. But he flew past Glalda and buried it deep in the throat of the young man standing nervously behind him.

Glalda's apprentice stared up at him in shock as the blood poured from his throat and he slowly crumbled to his knees, shuddered, and died.

Arrow emitted a low moan of exasperation and pressed his palm into his forehead. Mika took a shaky step back from the body of the young man he'd just slain. The apprentice hadn't been part of the combat challenge. He hadn't even spoken once throughout the entire ordeal. He'd done nothing other than huddle behind his mentor. By the shade of his skin, he probably hadn't been a vampaneze all that long. And Mika hadn't even given him a chance to defend himself.

The only remaining vampanze stared back and forth between the two vampires, shaking with rage.

"You'd better think long and hard before you come after another vampaneze the way you did here tonight. Not that you had a shred of moral high ground to stand on before, but after this you can't even pretend. You're an embarrassment to that mountain you love so much." Glalda spat with disgust, eyes alight with loathing. "I want to fight you right now, make you hurt, kill you slowly. But I don't trust your friend here not to intervene... two on one isn't a fair battle and when your clan inevitably crumbles, I'd like to be alive to watch you fall."

Mika said nothing. He'd sunk down onto his knees before the bleeding corpse, unable to look at Glalda or even Arrow.

"Til we meet again... Sires." Glalda sneered. "And rest assured we WILL meet again." And he took off out of the cave, quickly breaking into a flit. And then he was gone.

***  
Well I woke up on a Monday  
I've been feeling pretty wired  
I've been wide awake since Wednesday  
I was feeling so inspired  
By the state of my own execution  
Drop me 'cause I can't let go

On my way up, wish me good luck  
Mission control I'm crushing like a monster truck  
I should care, but I don't care  
I fucking don't care, don't care

***

Mika heavily considered walking as far as he possibly could, in the opposite direction of Vampire Mountain. He was acutely aware of how badly he'd fucked up. He'd single-handedly jeopardized the peace treaty more than anyone from either clan had in decades. He'd be lucky if there were no consequences.

Neither Mika nor Arrow spoke as they made their way back to their temporary accommodations in the forest. For the notorious Arrow to be reproachful at someone for killing a vampaneze was a clear indication of how badly Mika had stepped out of line.

The sun began to rise as the pair of them made their way back into the cabin. Arrow pulled down the blinds to block out the light even though they both knew they wouldn't be getting much sleep.

Mika swiped a bottle of beer from the fridge, and wordlessly made his way to the bathroom. Arrow heard the shower begin to run; it was fortunate this place still had running water because Mika had ended up covered in half of the young vampaneze's blood supply. Arrow grabbed a beer of his own and some of the leftover deer meat from the fridge, and he sat along at the table and ate it in silence.

Arrow was three beers in by the time he heard the shower turn off. The beer tasted much nicer than the standard Vampire Mountain ale they were accustomed to - but it wasn't nearly as strong. Midway through the fourth beer it occurred to him that Mika should have emerged by now. Arrow grew impatient, it was the only bathroom in the place. He had no qualms about peeing in the woods but he liked the idea of a long, hot shower after the night they'd had.

He ambled over to the door and knocked casually. No answer.

"Mika?"

There was only silence, aside from the rhythmic dripping of the faucet.

"Did you drown?" Arrow tried, to no avail. Arrow became concerned, but it didn't entirely overshadow his irritation at Mika's earlier recklessness.

"Mika Ver Leth, I'm going to knock this door down in five seconds. And I know it's a very small room so wherever you are, it's going to hit you and it's going to hurt." The tattooed Prince growled. "Five... four..."

"It's not even locked, dumbass." He heard Mika mutter at last. Arrow sighed, cussed, turned the handle, and headed in. He looked around and promptly frowned.

Mika had gotten as far as pulling on a t-shirt and boxers, but apparently the task of getting fully dressed had proved much, and was now sitting on the floor, staring blankly at the wall across from him. Arrow sat down on the edge of the bathtub across from him, which was as close to eye level as he could get without sitting on the floor himself.

"If you're in the middle of a meltdown or whatever, it'd be great if you could relocate. I want to use the shower. And if I find out you've gone and used all the hot water, you're going to wish Glalda finished you off." Said Arrow bluntly.

Arrow is capable of great tact and softness where his friends and family are concerned. But he also has a natural gift of knowing what someone needs to hear. Right now, Mika didn't need someone to hold him tight and tell him everything was going to be okay. (And after his behaviour that night, that was the last thing Arrow wanted to give him).

Mika scowled up at Arrow through narrowed eyes.

"Thank you for your patience and consideration as I reevaluate my entire life." He grumbled.

"Oh, that's what you're doing down here?" Arrow retorted with mock surprise. "If that's the case, please take all the time you need! Get back in there and finish off the hot water, eat the damn bar of soap if that's what it'll take to fix whatever part of your mind is broken!"

Mika let out a harsh bark of laughter.

"I think you should leave the borderline-cruel sarcasm to me. It really doesn't suit you."

"Well, being a reckless, manic, emotionally-charged idiot isn't your best look either, so I suppose we're both a little out of sorts today." Arrow snapped back. "You're damned lucky you're above the law, otherwise they'd already be polishing the cage back in Vampire Mountain for you."

Mika shot him a sharp look.

"Well, what would you do to a General who did what you did today?" Arrow continued doggedly. Mika's entire posture sank at the question and it was a minute before he responded.

"I'd demand they stand trial for endangering peace. And very likely vote in favour of their execution." He whispered miserably.

Arrow stayed silent for several moments.

"You know better than anyone how much I relish seeing any one of them fall." He said at last. "The world is better off without the purple filth. So rest assured I'm not angry because you killed a vampaneze in cold blood."

"But you are angry at me." Mika commented. It was a statement rather than a question.

"You've endangered the clan because you let that piece of scum manipulate you. I'll admit I'm more concerned than anything else. But yes, I am angry at you. Angry, concerned, and disappointed." Said Arrow flatly. "You're too smart to be pulling shit like this! I mean, if word got out that I did it, nobody would be surprised. But you? This isn't you! This isn't normal! What's wrong with you?"

Arrow was trying to keep his voice controlled but the volume was starting to increase.

"You heard what he said about Kurda." said Mika numbly. Arrow frowned deeply.

"He was trying to hurt you, Mika! He just wanted to goad you into doing something stupid, and you fell for it spectacularly!"

"I know, Arrow. I was there!" Mika huffed, running his hands through his hair disconsolately. "But he still said it. And you know the value they place on honesty."

Arrow looked down at the floor and Mika could tell his mind was working furiously.

"Maybe he was referencing something happened decades ago. He said he's known Kurda forever." Arrow offered gruffly.

"Maybe." Mika grunted.

He then promptly picked himself up off the floor and stalked out of the bathroom, his face entirely devoid of expression. Arrow's frown deepened, but didn't press the issue. He undressed and got in the shower. Half of him expected Mika to just up and leave the cabin but when Arrow returned to the main room of the cabin Mika was still there. He'd found a clean albeit dusty sweater in the dusty old closet and had claimed it for himself. It wasn't black (it was a pleasant sort of red plaid) but his own clothes were still wet from his attempt to soak the vampaneze blood out. Ironically he'd never find out if the blood actually did come out, seeing as his clothes were all black and it was impossible to tell. He'd helped himself to another drink from the fridge and a bit more of the deer meat.

Arrow gingerly sat down on the couch next to him. The TV was on, tuned to a sitcom about a very mundane group of people who worked in an office. It wasn't thrilling but there was something calming about it. Arrow didn't speak, but after about fifteen minutes he reached over and stole a piece of food from Mika's plate. Mika's mouth twitched with the threat of a smile but he didn't respond. That was how they both agreed there were no hard feelings.

Mika fell asleep first, still sitting upright on the couch. But it didn't take long for him to slowly tilt sideways until his head came to rest upon Arrow's shoulder. Arrow sighed, but couldn't bear to wake him so he fell asleep there as well. Feet carelessly propped on the coffee table and a half-empty beer bottle in his hand, comforted by the knowledge that no matter what happened, they'd be okay as long as they had each other.

***

Well I woke up on a Monday  
I've been feeling pretty wired  
I've been wide awake since Wednesday  
I was feeling so inspired  
By the state of my own execution  
Drop me 'cause I can't let go

***

Early the next night they left the city behind and began the trek to the cemetery where Sarah was buried. Mika asked Arrow if he wanted to go alone, but was secretly relieved when his friend told him he would be perfectly fine with having company. Mika was in no hurry to go home. He knew he'd have to come clean and tell Paris what happened. Mika may have been untouchable to the rest of the clan, but his title would mean nothing in the eyes of his old mentor in this situation. But for now, he was out roaming the wilderness in the fresh air with his favourite person so supposed that counted for something. Two nights later, they reached the vast iron gates to the cemetery.

"You can come with me, it's alright." Said Arrow gently when Mika paused. "She liked you."

Mika smiled for the first time in days.

"I liked her too."

So they walked side by side through the rows until they found the site they were looking for.

"Hi, love." Arrow whispered as he knelt down in front of her marble headstone. Mika instantly felt his throat close up at the indescribable emotion those two short words conveyed.

Arrow laid down the armful of flowers he'd plucked from the hillside with Mika's help, an hour ago as the sun went down.

"I got your favourites. Daisies, asters, lupins... and these little pink ones. I don't know what they're called but I thought they were nice. I'm sure you'd know the proper name for them. You were always so much better at that." Arrow murmured, facing the headstone. There were tears slipping from the corners of his eyes but his voice was steadfast.

"This year its a proper bouquet - we tied the long green bits together with a string so they don't blow away." Arrow continued. "I can't take full credit though. It was Mika's idea. Remember the first time you met Mika, at the wedding? He gave that speech - it wasn't quite as messy as Paris's but I still cried, and I'm sure you'll remember that too."

Mika slowly sat down in the cool grass beside Arrow and quietly listened to the deep, calming tone of his voice as he spoke. It was the first time in days he'd taken a moment to breathe and give his mind a chance to slow down. He'd been in a strange state of slow-burn panic ever since the encounter with the vampaneze, but he couldn't help but take a moment to set aside his personal issues so he could sit in solidarity with Arrow.

How trivial all of Mika's problems suddenly felt. Sure the last few years had been rough, but at least the person he loved was still walking this earth. As unclear as his future with Kurda was, as long as they were both still breathing they had a chance. Arrow no longer had that. And as for the vampaneze predicament, at the very least Mika would be safe from trial or execution. Paris would rage at him, and his disappointment would undoubtedly hurt more than a stake through the chest, but eventually life would go back to normal and the kill would be one small stain on his otherwise shining record. Mika slowly lay down, flat on his back with his hands folded behind his head so he could simply stare up at the stars. It had been so long since he'd taken the time to appreciate them.

Everything will be okay.

An indeterminate amount of time passed, and Mika's attention was pulled back to earth when Arrow's voice trailed off. Mika sat back upright to check on him; Arrow was fighting a losing battle against a fresh onslaught of tears. He was trying to continue his train of thought but speaking was proving to be too much in that moment.

Mika gently wrapped his arm around his friend's broad shoulders and gave him a little squeeze. Arrow had fallen silent but he was trembling, his face in his hands as he struggled to keep it all together.

When Mika broke the silence, his voice was directed not at Arrow, but rather at the headstone before them:

"You know, Arrow talked me through a really tough situation a couple years ago. You'd be proud of him. The dark Prince began quietly. "Basically, it started when I sort of accidentally fell in love with this vampire named Kurda... well, first we adopted a kid together but that's a whole other story. Anyway, I was an idiot and I didn't realize until it was almost too late. Then I spent almost a year thinking I was in love with someone else - Arra - when that wasn't actually the case. We were going to get married and everything. And I don't mean a ten-minute mating ceremony in a broom closet, I mean an entire wedding. And you know what? We even started calling a wedding rather than a mating. We have you to thank for that one. Arrow said you always used to tell him "humans marry, animals mate" so he wouldn't let it go. But the more I heard it, the more it made sense."

Mika paused for breath. Arrow was no longer crying, rather listening to Mika with his eyes closed and a faint smile on his lips.

"But anyway. Back to the complete shitshow that is my personal life. We're in the home stretch leading up to this thing, I'm questioning everything, telling no one, and of course Arrow knows something's off with me. He always knows. I read him the vows I wrote for Arra and he just looks at me like he knows exactly what I need to do but he's waiting for me to figure it out. And of course my head was too far up my ass to come to that conclusion on my own, but he knocked some sense into me eventually."

Arrow looked over at Mika. His eyes were still red and wet but he was smiling again. He let out a low, rumbling laugh.

"That happned like four years ago, Mika. She's already heard that story. I come here every year, remember?"

Mika rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, she's never heard me tell it. Anyway, there were a few more loose ends to tie up after that, but to make a long story short... It was the best day of my life. Because of Arrow, I was the happiest I've ever been. I mean, these days my relationship's a fucking trashfire but that's a whole other thing entirely and this is supposed to be a happy story so we don't need to go into it. Oh shit, I shouldn't have said fuck. Or shit... Sorry about that."

Arrow snorted. Mika chuckled ruefully and continued.

"All I'm trying to say, Sarah, is that I'm extremely lucky to have Arrow on my side in this life. I don't know how I'd function without him. I don't even deserve him half the time. He's one of a kind - but I guess that's old news to you. And I know he misses you every second of every day. I'm sure you miss him too, but I'm not done with him down here yet. Someone has to be around to pick me up off the floor in case I accidentally ruin my own life because it's always a possibility. Don't worry though, I'll take care of him like he takes care of me. You can have him back in a few centuries... but for now, I still need him. Alright? Oh, and you'd be really proud of him. I know I am. So... amen, or whatever."

After a moment, Arrow let out a breathless laugh-sob and wrapped his arms tightly around Mika's neck. Mika silently held Arrow as he cried but it wasn't same raw, painful sounds that used to tear from his throat when his grief became too much. That grief would always be part of him, but it was softer now. There's a certain amount of gracious acceptance that only comes with time after a trauma has occurred. It had been a long, brutal journey that spanned decades, but Arrow was finally reaching a place where the sun could shine again. Or the moon, in a vampire's case. How appropriate that the sky was so clear tonight.

They sat side-by-side on the grass under the watchful gaze of the full moon until the sky began to turn pink. They reluctantly exited the cemetery to take shelter from the sun one last time before they began the trek back to Vampire Mountain.

***

This is the best, this is the best  
Probably 'cause I can't let go  
This is the best, this is the best  
Stop me 'cause I can't say no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's because Kurda has been so borderline toxic the last few chapters, but it occurred to me while writing this that I WISH I shipped Mika and Arrow romantically because honestly? They would both be so much happier? But for whatever reason my brain just doesn't compute with the idea of having them together in that way. I'm only wired for Murda. However, I do feel that while Kurda is the love of Mika's life, Arrow is his soulmate. And I'm a firm believer that platonic love is just as valid as romantic love, and maybe we don't talk about that enough.
> 
> Please leave a comment. Your emotions validate me.
> 
> \- Roxy


	10. If You Think I'm Pretty (You Should See Me In A Crown)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should see me in a crown, Your silence is my favorite sound  
> Watch me make 'em bow, One by one by, one
> 
> ***
> 
> Mika deals with the fallout of his big mistake. Kurda is not impressed. Paris and Arrow are possibly even less impressed. Also how the fuck did that Little Person get in here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I'm back at it once again. Honestly this chapter isn't as blatantly sad as the last couple, however there is a LOT to unpack in this one so fasten your seatbelt and grab your comfort food or however you cope. We're about to cover a lot of ground here. 
> 
> Chapter 10: If You Think I'm Pretty (You Should See Me In A Crown)
> 
> Song: You Should See Me In A Crown by Billie Eilish

You should see me in a Crown  
Bite my tongue, bide my time  
Wearing a warning sign  
Wait 'til the world is mine

Visions I vandalize  
Cold in my kingdom size  
Fell for these ocean eyes

***

Admittedly, there'd been very few times over the centuries where Mika had incurred the wrath of Paris Skyle. From the night the first drop of vampire blood entered his body, he'd been the absolute poster-child for everything an apprentice, a vampire, a General, and eventually a Prince should aspire to be. Paris loved Mika and Arrow equally, there was no doubt about that. But as far as tangible achievements went, everyone knew Mika was truly his crown jewel.

But now... Mika was realistic about his privilege and knew there wouldn't be any legal repercussions for his big mistake. But he also wasn't entirely convinced that Paris wouldn't take matters into his own hands and throttle his young protégé right then and there for acting so recklessly.

"I'll be right beside you." Arrow told Mika determinedly as they stood in front of the vast doors to the Hall of Princes upon their return. But Mika shook his head grimly.

"No. It's alright. You'll try to defend me, because that's who you are. But I don't deserve it."

"Correct on both accounts." Arrow replied with a dry smile. "I'll go grab a bite to eat, then. Come find me after."

Mika nodded mutely as his friend. Arrow turned and walked away, and Mika placed his right hand on the panel beside the door, it swooshed open and he stepped inside to face his ancient mentor.

Paris knew something was wrong the second the doors opened. Firstly, because Mika was approaching alone, without his usual one-man entourage of Arrow. Secondly, Mika dismissed the guards and didn't speak until the last one had exited the hall. And thirdly, because rather than settling contentedly in his throne as he always did, Mika stopped at the bottom of the stairs and slowly sank to one knee to bow to Paris but he didn't stand back up. He remained there, looking up at Paris with a very troubled look on his face.

Paris's heart dropped like a stone.

"What did you do?" He spoke in a cold, crisp voice and watched Mika visibly cringe in apprehension.

Mika is an exceptionally competent liar, although it's not a skill he likes to use very often. He briefly considered taking that route here, or watering the story down at the very least. It wouldn't be unreasonable to skim over the grittier details like what exactly provoked him to attack the wrong vampaneze. But the second he looked into Paris's eyes, his silver tongue was instantly disarmed and he found himself spilling every last detail, from start to finish.

Paris stared down at him for several long minutes, white-faced and shaking with rage. Then he slowly walked down the stairs to approach Mika, who rose to his feet. He was prepared for the verbal assault of a lifetime but he wasn't prepared for Paris to deal him a sharp, backhanded blow across the face. It didn't hurt nearly as much as his pride, but he was still glad Paris no longer wore his thick silver ring - he gave it to Seba shortly after their wedding.

Paris was still trembling with fury as Mika stared back at him, nose slightly bleeding but face devoid of expression.

"Get out." Paris whispered.

"Paris, I want to talk about it..."

"GET OUT!"

Mika turned and left without another word.

It would be several weeks before Paris was willing to breathe the same oxygen as him. They kept up appearances whenever they were in the public eye - council attendees had already began to trickle in from all corners of the world - but when no one was watching, Paris refused to so much as look at Mika. Mika didn't try to win him back over. Paris was punishing him in the only way he could, and Mika knew he deserved it so he took it in stride.

Paris's disappointment was overwhelming and all-consuming and it hurt Mika more than physical pain ever could. But he came around eventually and they talked about it, without shouting or exchanging physical blows. It was a hard conversation but they got through it. And then they moved on. They agreed Mika's error may or may not come back to bite them in the future, but they'd cross that bridge if they came to it.

***

You should see me in a crown  
I'm gonna run this nothing town  
Watch me make 'em bow  
One by one by, one  
One by one by

***

Mika had been spending a lot of time in the sporting halls lately, assisting with training the new crop of potential Generals. Vanez had a lot on his plate with Council coming up, but Mika and Arrow were more than happy to help lighten his load if it meant they had a chance to trade a tedious meeting for a few hours here and there to practice their own skills and pass them on to the next generation.

Mika had a lot of fun that particular night. The group he'd been working with was above-average for the amount of experience they had, and had caught onto everything quickly. They'd been focusing on spear work that particular session and although Mika was being hard on them he could tell they were enjoying it. After four hours of nonstop work, he finally dismissed them and they went on their way, sweating profusely but thanking him for his guidance. Once they'd cleared out, Mika was alone in the room. He was as hungry as they were, and he was looking forwards to catching up with Arrow over a plate of hot food so they could compare notes on their respective training groups.

He took one last look around, picked up a spear he noticed had a crack in the shaft - Vanez would want it fixed immediately - and headed for the door, intending to leave it in the Games Master's makeshift office on his way. He didn't hear anyone approach but he definitely noticed when a spear went flying past his face and full speed. Instinctively he raised the weapon he was holding and spun around.

Kurda was standing behind him, holding a spear in each hand, red-faced and clearly on a break from pacifism at the moment because if looks could kill, Mika would've been incinerated. Kurda had been away for several months and this was the first Mika had seen him since. Once again, Kurda had given him no notice that he was returning.

"Mika Ver Leth, you absolute fucking disgrace!" Kurda roared in a voice most unlike himself.

"Nice to see you, babe. You look good." Said Mika grimly, having a pretty solid idea of where this was headed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! What the hell have you done?" Kurda snarled, launching another spear like a javelin. It went sailing past Mika's left ear, almost taking the whole thing off.

"It sounds like you have a pretty good idea of what the hell I've done, and somehow I'm not surprised." Mika retorted evenly, his spear still at the ready. And a good thing too, because Kurda drew even with Mika that moment and jabbed his spear fiercely at Mika's unguarded chest. Mika quickly blocked it with the spear he was carrying, but grimly remembered he'd only been carrying it because the shaft was starting to crack. It would be good to block a few hits but no more than that. He could tell Kurda wasn't truly trying to kill him, but the blond Prince Elect was so livid Mika didn't let his guard down.

"You murdered an apprentice, you son of a bitch! He hadn't even been blooded a year! He did nothing to you!" Kurda bellowed.

Mika swung his staff towards Kurda's head but he did it considerably slower than he would have if he actually wanted to cause damage. In return, Kurda drilled him in the ribs and he flinched sharply but didn't stumble.

"You think I don't know that? Charna's Guts, Kurda! Would you stop trying to stab me for a second and listen?!" Mika grunted, struggling to keep up his defence as Kurda attacked him over and over. Mika was faster than most, but Kurda was even faster than him.

"You don't think it keeps me up at night? I've been living with it for over a month now! Paris didn't speak to me for three weeks!" Mika added.

Kurda let out a harsh, cruel bark of sarcastic laughter.

"Wow! Your pseudo-dad gave you the silent treatment?! How traumatizing that must have been for you! That certainly does make things even!"

"You weren't there, Kurda! I'm not going to make excuses for myself. I made a huge mistake, and I regret it completely. But don't you think you should hear the full story before you start throwing spears at people's eyes?"

"I know the damn story! They didn't do anything wrong! They were on their way to meet up with me, the city was their last opportunity to feed for the rest of the month. You and Arrow attacked them without cause, just because you knew you'd get away with it! Glalda told me everything!" Kurda shouted, still relentlessly swinging his spear towards Mika's head.

"Your friend Glalda told me a lot of things too." Mika snapped, launching a counterattack on Kurda. "I finally understand why you've taken so many business trips!"

Kurda glared coldly and jabbed his staff at Mika's face again but Mika swiftly diverted it and threw Kurda off balance.

"You don't know a damn thing and I don't care what Glalda told you. You murdered a young man out of spite, and it's a crime against both clans that you and your partner-in-stupidity walked away without consequences!" The blond spat, quickly recovering.

"That may be true, Kurda, but I'm not the one who fucked a vampaneze!" Mika roared at last, slamming his spear shaft into Kurda's with such force that both snapped in two. "If you were done with me, you should've just told me. I could've taken it! Anything would've felt better than this!"

They stood still for a moment, both panting heavily from the intensity of the unplanned duel.

"Is that what he told you, Mika?" Kurda choked out, eyes glittering with frustration. "And you believed him just like that?"

"What was I supposed to think? You spend more time out there than in here. He made it sound like he... wanted you. And that he had you at some point, he said "been there, done that", so how else could I have possibly taken that?" Said Mika, his voice cracking. Kurda rolled his ocean eyes angrily.

"FINE! You want to know the truth? He kissed me! Last year. That's it! And for a moment, I let him. Everything was so broken between us. So for a second... yes. I kissed him back. And then I pushed him away and told him never to touch me again!" Kurda bellowed. "That's all that happened! You almost started a war over one kiss!"

"That's it? Why didn't you just tell me at the time? Did you really think that would be the end of the world to me?" Said Mika, slightly less loudly, his head aching with confusion.

"Because every conversation we have turns out like this one!" Kurda shouted, louder than ever before. "Nothing good would have come from it!"

"Because this is so much better?!" Mika growled.

"No, Mika! Don't you understand this is SO much bigger than us?" Kurda screamed, still red in the face "In one second you nearly undid all the progress I've made over the last ten years! It took me DAYS to talk Glalda down from revenge! He was ready to start launching attacks on vampires at random! You should be thanking me for that! And also for not telling every vampire in this clan what you did! You should be down on your fucking knees in front of me." Kurda hissed.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Mika shot back without hesitation. He just couldn't help himself.

Kurda rolled his eyes and for the thinnest fraction of a second, he looked like he was about to laugh but his expression sharpened again instantly.

"I don't know what's happened to you. I'd expect this reckless stupidity from Arrow or even Vancha. But you?! Since when do you let your emotions take over? I don't even recognize you anymore You're a mess!"

The edges of Mika's vision began to blur as blood rushed to his head, his heart pounded faster than ever, shooting intoxicating adrenaline through every fibre of his being at the indignity of it all.

"You did this to me, Kurda!" He roared at last, two years worth of stress, frustration, confusion, and anxiety finally bubbling to the surface like lava. "Everything about me that's broken now, is because of you! You're right, I am a mess! I'm a fucking disaster! I can't focus on my job, I can't sleep without a fucking sedative, and I have you to thank for it! Your secrets, your judgements, your mind games! None of this would've been possible without your help, so here's to you, babe! Well done!"

Kurda's back stiffened and for a moment he looked ready for another round of screaming but he met Mika's incinerating gaze with chilly indifference.

"Go to hell, Mika." He murmured at last.

"That would be a vacation compared to this!" Mika snarled back, every nerve of his body still burning with rage.

Kurda's cold stare turned hot again in an instant, and he drew back his fist and drove it at Mika's face with everything he could muster, spears long forgotten. But Mika was ready and he caught Kurda's fist in his hand effortlessly. Kurda glared and spun sharply, jabbing Mika between the shoulder blades with his elbow. Mika winced but got his hand up quickly enough that he could grip Kurda's arm and throw him off balance. But Kurda has anticipated it and bounced back instantly. They wrestled for several minutes, then Kurda landed a kick to Mika's knee, and he went down but he dragged Kurda with him. Kurda twisted at the last second so that when Mika fell, Kurda was on top.

"Is this the best you can do?" Kurda spat. "You claim I've caused you so much suffering, but you still can't fight me honourably like you would any other vampire? You're not even trying to hit me back. If you actually wanted to beat me, I wouldn't stand a chance. So come on Mika! Show me exactly how much I've hurt you! For once in your life, treat me like you would anyone else!"

Mika bristled indignantly, and concentrated every muscle in his body so that when he launched himself upright, the force of it sent both himself and Kurda toppling back in the opposite direction so now Kurda was the one pinned to the floor. There was a twisted, mirthless smile on the blond's lips and a gleam in his blue eyes.

Mika didn't have a plan. His mind was completely blank. Kurda gazed steadily back up at him as though the fact that he was pinned to the floor was a mild inconvenience. For a moment they held perfectly still, the only sound in in the room was that of their heavy breathing as they stared each other down in a way that was completely unprecedented.

"So what now, Sire Ver Leth?" Kurda smirked. "Or did you not think this through either?"

Mika exhaled wearily and relaxed his grip on Kurda's wrists. He was still furious but he knew he was done fighting for the day. The second he looked into Kurda's eyes it had been game over.

Kurda to slow clap sarcastically as he lay there on his back. Mika, still straddling him, observed him with a mixture of loathing and exasperation.

"Wow. You sure put me in my place. Charna's Fucking Guts, Mika. Is that all you've got? I'm starting to think the most impressive thing about you is that you somehow tricked the clan into believing you have more than two brain cells rattling around up there." Kurda deadpanned. He no longer looked angry, merely inconvenienced.

"Gods, you're such a piece of work." Mika muttered, voice thick with frustration. Since they'd fallen to the floor their eyes hadn't broken contact. Oceanic turquoise locked onto dark, steely grey for what felt like eternity.

"And yet, babe..." Kurda whispered, tauntingly. "...here you still are."

***

You should see me in a crown  
Your silence is my favorite sound  
Watch me make 'em bow  
One by one by, one  
One by one by (one)

***

"Really? Spontaneous hate-sex in Hall of Rush Flon'x?" Arrow groaned in abject dismay after Mika had shared his latest misadventure over breakfast the following morning.

"The floor, specifically. Back left corner." Mika replied flatly.

"Even worse. That room is ruined for me now. Thanks a lot." Arrow grunted with heavy disdain. "I underestimated how much of a degenerate you are."

"I said it happened. I didn't say I was proud of it."

"I wish you didn't say anything."

"This is your job, Arrow. I tell you the stupid things I do, and then you tell me they're stupid, because nobody else is going to. That's the deal."

"Well, I can do that much: That was stupid. You are stupid. Kurda is stupid. How was that?"

"Excellent. Thank you." Mika replied drily, nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"Who started it? You or him?"

"It was... extremely mutual." Mika muttered, reminiscing how he'd felt Kurda's hands undoing his belt at the exact same second Mika leaned down and pressed his lips into Kurda's as forcefully as he could.

"Ah. So you're both equally stupid then." Said Arrow decisively.

"Yep."

"Why couldn't you have done it in the library? I never set foot in there." Arrow sulked.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind for future." Mika retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're planning on doing it again!" Arrow gasped.

"There is no plan. I'm taking life one day at a time here. Things happen."

"Yeah Mika, I know. Just... be smarter, okay? I don't want to have to think for both of us. Thinking for myself is a full-time job." Arrow sighed wearily.

"I'll do my best."

***

Count my cards, watch them fall  
Blood on a marble wall  
I like the way they all  
Scream  
Tell me which one is worse  
Living or dying first  
Sleeping inside a hearse  
I don't dream

***

Mika and Kurda systematically avoided each other for about a week after their abrupt fight and its unexpected, explosive conclusion.

Kurda did not have any more plans to leave Vampire Mountain before he was invested. The Council was barely two months away; he was in the endgame now. His destiny had found him while he was out there, and it was a ruder awakening than he could have imagined. He wasn't at peace with it, not even close. After he'd faced the harsh reality of what he had to do, and that he had no choice in the matter, he'd just about lost himself right then and there. He lost track of how many weeks he'd spent wandering alone through the wilderness. Sobbing and screaming at the sky, to every deity he'd ever heard of, vampire or otherwise, asking why this had to be his role in life. Where he'd gone wrong to be assigned this path. But they remained silent, as deities tend to do. He eventually started detouring into small, seedy towns where he could drink and abuse his body in ways that would've killed a human man a thousand times over and damn near did the same to him. He numbed himself until he was certain he'd never feel anything again. And only then could he bear to return to Vampire Mountain.

That was the night Mika saw his scars for the first time. Kurda hated himself for even getting into Mika's coffin after that. They didn't have sex that night but Kurda had never felt more dirty and despicable in his life. He was just so shattered on the inside, and all he wanted in the world was to be held and spend a few hours in denial that any of this was happening. And although Mika was oblivious to what had truly happened out there, clearly that was all he wanted too. Kurda wished with all his heart he'd had the courage to do the right thing and end it there. Mika would've been devastated, but at least Kurda could have proceeded with a slightly clearer conscience. But then again, his conscience was so broken and muddled that maybe there was no point in even trying. So for now, he kept himself numb and carried on with the charade that had become his everyday life. It never got easier, but he did get good at it.

He frequently thought back to the mission where he'd almost met an untimely, explosive demise. And here he'd been thinking he was simply lucky to get away! When the truth was, destiny spared him because it had a much crueler use in mind for him. How he wished he'd stayed on the roof and let the explosion take him.

He also thought back to a night that came shortly after that one. Mika had still been a shaken, PTSD-riddled shell of his normal self when Kurda had looked him in the eye and forced him to admit that, had he been in Kurda's position, he wouldn't have done anything differently. That he'd have prioritized the safety of the clan over his own life, as well as Kurda's happiness and made the sacrifice play. Mika hadn't been happy about it but ultimately he'd agreed that yes, he would have. And of course he did, no Vampire Prince in their right mind would hesitate to lay down their life for the greater good. It was the right thing to do. The night of Kurda's much anticipated investiture wouldn't exactly be the same thing, but it also wouldn't be that different when it all came down to it. The scale was bloody but the pros ultimately outweighed the cons. So when it became too much, Kurda would lock himself in his cell and cry, or scream, or pace, or do whatever he needed to do until he was strong enough to gather up his emotions and lock them in an iron box at the back of his mind. Then he'd grit his teeth, steel himself and get back out there and play the role of Prince Elect flawlessly. This was his destiny - be careful what you wish for, he told himself bitterly with tears streaming down his face every single night as he lay in his coffin alone, on the other side of the mountain and far away from Mika.

Mika...

Hadn't Kurda always said he'd give anything to see the dawn of an era of peace between the clans? He just didn't think that would end up costing him everything.

***

You say  
Come over baby  
I think you're pretty  
I'm okay  
I'm not your baby  
If you think I'm pretty...

...You should see me in a crown  
I'm gonna run this nothing town  
Watch me make 'em bow  
One by one by, one  
One by one by (one)

***

Kurda had just finished a very tedious meeting with a particularly closed-minded group of Generals and their apprentices, and he was was now lounging comfortably in a shallow pool in the Hall of Oceen Pird. He was wearing nothing but Mika's old silver ring which, even after everything that happened, still hung on a chain around his neck. Sometimes he thought he should take it off. Maybe one of these days he'd get around to it. His arms were resting comfortably on the slightly curved rock ledge behind him, and his eyes were closed. The best part was, he was alone. Well, for a while anyway.

He heard someone approach and he was so familiar with the sound of those footsteps, he didn't have to open his eyes to identify the intruder when they slipped into the pool several meters away from Kurda.

"Of course it's you." Kurda sighed, eyes still closed.

"Don't sound so surprised. You know I come down here all the time. You used to love my commitment to hygiene. I mean, the bar's pretty low in this place, but still." Came Mika's voice. He sounded considerably more relaxed than he had during their last conversation but also, Kurda wasn't actively trying to stab him this time around. A little over a week had elapsed since that night.

"I'm not stopping you." Said Kurda lightly. "I don't own this pool."

"Are you sure you don't want to try to skewer me with a spear again?" Mika asked, just as lightly.

"Seeing as I don't have one on me at the moment, you're safe. But don't tempt me. There's plenty of big rocks down here and those would work fine." Kurda replied, almost lazily. He still hadn't opened his eyes.

Mika exhaled a soft laugh. After several minutes of silence, Kurda opened his eyes. Mika was directly across from him, also leaning back comfortably on the rock ledge in the same way that Kurda was. He looked tired, but Kurda was glad to see that he also looked fairly content, all things considered. Now that he was naked, Kurda could see there were a few new bruises and cuts on his chest and arms that weren't there last week. Probably a result of the extra work he'd been putting in with the young General-wannabes. From what Kurda had heard, Mika's designated group was improving at an unprecedented rate under his guidance. It wasn't supposed to be a competition between Mika, Arrow, and Vanez... but all three vampires were notoriously competitive and everyone made it sound like Mika was winning. There was a time when Kurda would've heard that information firsthand, when it was something they would've celebrated together. Had that really only been a few years ago?

"I feel like I should apologize for trying to run a spear through you." Kurda commented offhandedly after a few minutes.

"You feel like you should? Does that mean you're going to?" Mika chuckled darkly.

"No." Said Kurda flatly. " I just... I feel like I should."

"I suppose it's the thought that counts. By the way, you're not a very good pacifist." Said Mika. He'd closed his eyes and leaned his head back to rest on the ledge, as Kurda had been doing before.

"Well, nobody's perfect." Kurda replied unconcernedly. Then he frowned. "I didn't actually hurt you, did I? Are any of those bruises from me?"

Mika opened his eyes bemusedly and shot Kurda a wayward grin. That same intoxicating, mischievous grin that always made Kurda's life so much harder than it needed to be.

"Ah, there's my pacifist. Kurda, you couldn't hurt me if you tried. Physically, anyway. Nah, this was all the new kids. They're aggressive. I like them."

"You seem very unbothered today, considering a week ago I was actively trying to maim you." Said Kurda. "And just for the record, I am actually sorry. I was feeling a lot of things that day and although I stand by most of what I said, I shouldn't have come at you like that. You sort of deserved it but I do regret throwing a spear at you."

"You threw two spears at me."

"I regret throwing two spears at you."

"No hard feelings. Let's move on."

Kurda's eyebrows shot up and his eyes narrowed. He stared shrewdly across at Mika. This had to be some sort of game. "Surrender" isn't in Mika Ver Leth's vocabulary, unless he's telling someone else to do it.

"Pardon? What am I missing here? You're over it just like that? Where are the snotty remarks? Where's the bad attitude, the moody glare? Forgive me for being a little suspicious." Said Kurda cautiously.

Mika opened his eyes again and fixed Kurda with a slightly more serious look.

"I'm done fighting with you, Kurda. I told you I couldn't take any more, and I meant it. These last few years have drained me. And I didn't realize how bad it had gotten until I was in a cave with those vampaneze. I lost my focus at a crucial moment, and it could have had disastrous consequences. What happened to Glalda's apprentice was completely my fault. I was wrong to blame you my instability, and I'm sorry for that."

"Well, thank you." Said Kurda.

"I thought I could handle being a good partner to you while still being a good Prince. But that was easier said than done. I never let my feelings get in the way of anything in my life, until you. I can't risk making another big mistake."

"So I was a big mistake?" Kurda asked softly. Mika's face fell.

"Not even close." He sighed heavily. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me. For a few years, I really did have it all. It was better than anything I could've imagined. And I'll never forget how that felt. If I could go back in time, the only thing I'd differently is fall in love with you sooner." Mika replied. His tone was matter-of-fact but his eyes betrayed the true sincerity of his words.

"I feel the same." Said Kurda quietly, a faraway look in his eyes.

"But I think we can agree there's been errors on both sides." Mika added calmly. "Neither of us are totally innocent here. We've both taken a turn at playing the victim, so let's call it even and move on. This is going to be a big year. Gracie will be home next week, then we'll be in the home stretch leading up to Council, the Festival, and your investiture. I'll be much too tired and too busy to put all that energy into trying to hate you. It doesn't work anyway. I know, I've tried."

"My luck hasn't been much better, despite my best efforts. It's quite annoying, actually. Sometimes I think my life would be easier if I could." Kurda affirmed with a reluctant smile. "Truce?"

"Truce." Said Mika. "Let's start fresh. Clean slates for both of us. We have to be able to work together... We owe the clan that much."

"Is this you formally breaking up with me?" Kurda murmured.

"Do you want it to be?" Mika asked, barely loud enough for Kurda to hear him.

"It probably should be." Kurda replied. "It would be the smart thing to do."

"As always, you're right." Said Mika, a strange look on his face. Half sad, half amused.

"Clean slate it is." Kurda whispered.

They sat in silence for several minutes, listening to the steady rumble of the nearby waterfall. Then Mika looked directly at Kurda, extended his hand, and said (in his normal, everyday voice):

"Hi. I'm Mika Ver Leth. But you've probably already heard of me. Welcome to Vampire Mountain."

Kurda had to press his lips together to keep from laughing.

"Hmmm... nope, doesn't ring a bell. You must not be as big a deal as you think you are. My name is Kurda Smahlt. Nice to meet you."

He reached out and shook Mika's hand. As their fingers interlocked, so did their eyes. Time seemed to slow down. Kurda couldn't tell if Mika was pulling him closer, or if he was moving on his own accord. But either way the space between them narrowed until they were inches apart. Then they paused there, suspended in the cold, clear water, listening only to the sound of the water and each other's breathing.

"I should go." Mika whispered. "I have a meeting with a bunch of Generals about flitting bylaws."

"I'm supposed to be in meeting too." Kurda whispered back.

Neither of them moved.

"We're going to be late." Mika warned, so quietly Kurda could barely hear him. He retreated barely a fraction of an inch, and Kurda could no longer restrain himself. He wrapped both his hands around Mika's face and kissed him unapologetically, with such force it almost pushed him underwater.

***

You should see me in a crown  
Your silence is my favorite sound  
Watch me make 'em bow  
One by one by, one  
One by one by (one)

***

Arrow was in on that meeting too. He arrived two minutes late, and when he saw Mika's seat empty he didn't have to guess what had happened. Mika was never late. Arrow double-checked the meeting notes Mika had left on the table, and seeing Kurda's name on the attendance list cemented his suspicion. Because Kurda was decidedly absent as well.

Arrow frowned, but started the meeting without them. Mika came strolling in ten minutes later, and was unable to entirely mask the smug smile on his face. It was imperceptible to the others but Arrow could read him like a book. Better, actually.

A: STUPID!

Mika rolled his eyes upon receiving Arrow's telepathic scolding but didn't respond. Another five minutes passed and Kurda arrived, he looked slightly breathless but otherwise his usual self.

A: Spacing out your arrival so nobody catches on? Oldest trick in the book.

Mika's face remained neutral but he kicked Arrow's shin under the table.

MVL: This time he definitely started it.

A: Gross.

Mika neatly picked up his pre-prepared notes and inserted himself into the meeting as effortlessly as though he'd been there from the start. As he shuffled his stack of papers, Arrow couldn't help notice he was once again wearing the wide, silver ring on the middle finger of his right hand, a ring that was part of a matched set. Paris had one, Arrow had the other. Paris had given one to both his young students on the day they were promoted to General. During their marriage, Sarah had worn Arrow's ring on a chain around her neck. He'd also gotten her a proper engagement ring of course, but that old ring was the only material possession he truly valued, so he gave it to her as well. Seba now wore Paris's ring for the same reason, and although Mika and Kurda never had a formal mating-wedding-whatever ceremony, Arrow also knew that Kurda had been wearing Mika's around his neck for the past few years.

A: You took your ring back.

Mika casually glanced down at his hand.

MVL: It would appear so.

A: Please tell me that means it's over.

MVL: That's sort of the plan.

A: Wow. Very decisive. I'm completely reassured.

Mika didn't reply, but he did arch his eyebrows pointedly from across the table. Arrow rolled his eyes ever so slightly.

Kurda thought it was endlessly amusing how Mika and Arrow thought they were being stealthy when they engaged in private telepathic conversations during when there were other people in the room. Granted, no one else here had spent nearly as much time with them as Kurda had, so it was no wonder the other Generals didn't pick up on the abundance of microexpressions that flickered back and forth between the two Princes.

Kurda was indifferent to Arrow at this point, but he still found his eyes drawn to Mika. He'd resigned himself to the fact that would probably never change. Kurda tried to listen as Gareth Tarl droned on and on in a nasally voice about how he felt flitting regulations should be relaxed around Vampire Mountain. And he watched Mika watch Gareth intently, slightly leaning forward in his chair, his chin propped up thoughtfully on his closed fist, and nodding with feigned interest as though he thought Gareth' points were actually relevant. This was especially funny to Kurda because he knew full well that Mika flitted whenever and wherever he damn well pleased. At least he was pretending to care about what Gareth was saying.

It wasn't lost on Kurda that there was a cruel irony in the fact that he himself had never been a confident or capable liar, and the acting skills he did have had been picked up from years of observing Mika in his natural habitat. Not that Mika was habitually dishonest, in fact the opposite. He just knew exactly how to convey the information he wanted to, and how much to disclose at any given time. No more, no less. It was never a skill Kurda wanted to learn. It was never something Mika intended to teach him. How ironic that it would be the key to both their undoing.

***

Crown  
I'm gonna run this nothing town  
Watch me make 'em bow  
One by one by, one  
One by one by

***

The Festival of the Undead was an absolute highlight in Mika's life. It was when he felt most alive. He was so purely in his element during those long nights of drinking, fighting, feasting, and storytelling. The last few years had dragged him through hell and back, and he'd never needed it more.

The past two months had been a bit better, mercifully. His relationship with Kurda had reached a state of civil neutrality and it seemed like that was as good as it was going to get for a while. Gracie had been home for the summer and was excited to realize her vacation would overlap with the Festival of the Undead. She was fifteen, so to her great disappointment that was a hard no from both her adopted dads.

Mika had almost entirely mentally checked out in the week leading up to the commencement of the Festival. He was burned out, and Paris and Arrow both knew it. Paris never explicitly said it, but Mika knew he was relieved that he and Kurda had shifted their focus away from each other so they could dedicate their full energy to the clan. However the fact remained that they still hadn't officially broken up. They kept their heads down and worked side-by-side. So even though it didn't feel that way to Mika, he knew everything was as okay as it could be for now. At least his permanent state of exhaustion made it easier to fall asleep. In fact, he was in the middle of a throne nap (usually Arrow's specialty) when Paris sharply jabbed his arm to wake him up.

One of the higher-ranking guards was standing before the throne platform, looking notably agitated. Clearly he had a message to deliver.

"Come forward, Bertram." Said Paris calmly.

Bertram ascended the stairs to the throne platform. He looked very nervous. All three Princes stood up from their thrones and examined him shrewdly.

"You look terrible." Arrow commented. Paris swatted him.

"Sires... Larten Crepsley and Gavner Purl just arrived at the mountain-"

"Did he bring the kid?" Mika asked sharply. He was curious to see what kind of apprentice the legendary Larten Crepsley had raised.

"Yes, Sire. His apprentice is with him. But there's more... there was a Little Person travelling with him."

"A what?! Larten knows the rules!" Paris thundered angrily. "Only our kind is permitted in this mountain."

"Larten knows, Sire." Said Bertram, looking even more worried. "He felt he did not have a choice in the matter. They say... the Little Person was sent by Desmond Tiny... to deliver a message for the Princes."

Paris's face went grey and he seemed to sway for a moment. Mika tensed, preparing to catch the old Prince if he fainted but he stood strong. Arrow caught Mika's eye and they exchanged a look of deep concern.

"Is the Little Person here?" Mika asked sharply.

"He's right outside, Sire."

Mika looked at Paris, then Arrow. They nodded in grim agreement, and Mika slammed his hand down on his arm rest panel - a little harder than necessary - and the doors swept open. They watched as the Little Person slowly limped up to the front of the room and gave them a shy little bow. He introduced himself; name was Harkat Mulds and all things considered he seemed quite pleasant.

And then he spoke the words that abruptly ended an era and launched them headlong into a new one, for which they were woefully unprepared.

"The night of the Vampaneze Lord is at hand."

And that was the exact moment the very last pieces of Mika's sanity, dignity, and inner peace jumped out the window and ran off into the woods hollering, "Bye, Mika! We're outta here! Good luck, buddy!"

The words sent a shockwave of dread through the entire mountain. Paris really did faint, but Mika and Arrow caught him at the speed of light, and gently set him in his throne before he could fall to the ground. Mika instinctively looked to Arrow as they did so.

"I wish he'd waited til after the party to tell us that." Arrow grunted. His tone was easygoing but Mika detected a shadow of fear in his eyes.

"This is why we can't have nice things." Mika muttered bitterly. For a second, the two of them shared a weak laugh, but a second was all they could take for themselves. The pandemonium that ensued was unprecedented, and it took both Mika and Arrow's combined shouting to bring everyone's focus back to them. Paris had quickly regained consciousness but looked very ill.

A few of the higher-ranking Generals had rushed up to the thrones, Kurda included. Mika immediately caught his eye.

"Please tell me this makes some kind of sense to you?" The dark Prince asked seriously. But Kurda looked just as troubled.

"I wish I did. I have no idea what's going on."

And the look of panic in his ocean blue eyes was so stark, Mika didn't have to think twice before he took Kurda's word for it.

***

You should see me in a crown  
Your silence is my favorite sound  
Watch me make 'em bow  
One by one by, one  
One by one by (one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all agree that Arrow is the real victim here? That poor man has tolerated so much absolute nonsense. 
> 
> Please leave a comment, tell me how you feel. Tell me what part hurt you the most. Tell me how much I've ruined your life. It fulfills me. 
> 
> Love to all!
> 
> \- Roxy


	11. It's You And Me, That's My Whole World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No cameras catch my pageant smile, I counted days, I counted miles  
> To see you there, to see you there, It's been a long time coming, but  
> It's you and me, that's my whole world
> 
> ***
> 
> The Festival of the Undead is about to begin. Mika's life is chaos but at least there's dogs to be petted. Kurda is moody and distant. Gracie has concerns. Darren's here too. And he was pretty sure someone told him there aren't any other kids in Vampire Mountain? Gosh am I ever good at writing summaries!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'm (sort of) giving you a lil break from the Angst Train here. This is four little interconnected-ish stories in one. I don't think anything in here will make you cry but don't put your tissue box away yet.
> 
> Chapter 11: That's My Whole World
> 
> Song: Miss Americana And The Heartbreak Prince by Taylor Swift 
> 
> (Who's Miss Americana and who's the Heartbreak Prince? That is entirely open to interpretation. It works on several levels.)

You know I adore you, I'm crazier for you  
Than I was at sixteen, lost in a film scene  
Waving homecoming queens, marching band playing  
I'm lost in the lights  
American glory faded before me  
Now I'm feeling hopeless, ripped up my prom dress  
Running through rose thorns, I saw the scoreboard  
And ran for my life

***

12 YEARS AGO:

Exactly one week had passed since Mika and Kurda returned from a botched mission with a tiny passenger. All Mika had learned in that time was that being a Vampire Prince was the easiest job in the world in comparison to being a parent. Because when you're a Vampire Prince, people just do what you tell them to.

But the tiny child in his arms didn't give a damn who he was or what he'd accomplished. All she knew was that she was crying, for reasons she was keeping to herself despite Mika's best efforts.

He'd been awake for 48 consecutive hours. He'd kept switching off with Kurda so they could take turns sleeping, babysitting, and doing their jobs. At least that was the goal, but they'd failed spectacularly at the sleep part.

Kurda was off in a conference, but was due back any minute. He'd been gone four hours. Surely that should have been enough time for Mika to find a way to convince Gracie to sleep, but she was having none of it. Mika was so exhausted he was starting to hear colours. At least, he imagined he would've heard colours if he'd been able to hear anything over the howling child in his arms.

When Kurda had handed Grace off to Mika and left for his meeting, Mika had been sitting in his desk chair. And that's exactly where he was when Kurda returned. She'd been fussy when Kurda left but now she was crying at the top of her lungs and by the look on his face it looked like Mika was about ready to do the same.

"Is she still not asleep?" Kurda moaned, dark circles under his eyes. "Mika, you had ONE job!"

"Really, Smahlt? I had no idea! You should've told me sooner! It's not like I've spent the past four hours rocking her, trying to feed her, playing with her toys, and everything else I could POSSIBLY think of to tire her out so she can get some sleep, so that WE can get some sleep!" Mika snarled. He kept his voice at a low volume for Grace's sake but she was wide awake so it wouldn't have made much difference if he'd yelled as loudly as he clearly wanted to.

"Alright. Sorry." Said Kurda dully. "I meant no offence."

"I don't know what's wrong with her!" Mika ranted, looking slightly unhinged. "Is she broken? Did we traumatize her? Did flitting give her brain damage?"

"She's not brain damaged, Mika! Charna's Guts. She's probably hungry. That sounds like her hungry cry."

"I've offered her every kind of food that exists in this place, including things a kid has no business eating, just in case. She's definitely not hungry."

"Did you try the baby formula? I'm certain that's her hungry cry!"

"No, Kurda. I tried everything EXCEPT the most obvious thing in the fucking world! Gods, how stupid do you think I am?!" Mika snapped, voice drenched in sarcasm. "Also, you have NO idea what all her different cries mean. You're just as useless at this as I am!"

It took every ounce of Kurda's rapidly diminishing patience not to strangle the very life out of his reluctant co-parent right then and there. He closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath.

"Okay." Said the blond General quietly. "So we've tried food. Does she need a fresh diaper?"

"Already changed her twice while you were gone. It's not that." Mika grunted.

Did you try singing to her? I had some luck with that yesterday." Kurda suggested.

"When I said I tried everything, I mean I literally tried everything. I don't know what to do, Kurda." Mika replied hoarsely. Kurda sighed. But it wasn't lost on him that this was the first time in recent memory where Mika had addressed him as anything besides "Smahlt", "General Smartass", or "You Moron".

"You look terrible." Kurda commented offhandedly. "When's the last time you slept?"

"Two days ago. I got three hours between supervising Darvin's trial, and that meeting with Azis, Vancha, and that bunch of Generals about feeding bylaws."

Kurda frowned.

"I thought you slept for a bit while I was in yesterday's conference." He replied. "You said Gracie slept then, right?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Why didn't you?!"

"Because I had to prepare the meeting notes for the next day, finalize all my talking points, and also Arrow's because incapable of organizing fuck all, and then I had to meet with Vanez about the remodelling in the armoury, so I had him come to my cell so we could discuss it while Gracie slept, and then I -"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Kurda sighed. "I get it. You have a lot going on. Let's just get her to sleep now, then we can both do the same."

"It's a Council year! The next six months are going to be like this." Said Mika wearily. "I have five hours before I have to be in another meeting to discuss treaty amendments, and I haven't even STARTED preparing notes for it. Then I have to to go supervise another one of Darvin's Trials, and it's the Path of Needles so that'll be an hour at least, and then Seba wants to go over plans for expanding the Hall of Recovery, and-"

"Like I said, I get it." Kurda repeated emphatically. "Don't think about everything else right now. We just have to focus on getting her to sleep. Once we've done that-"

"It doesn't work like that!" Mika snapped back, half-sobbing in exhaustion and frustration. "I can't just lock everything else away in the back of my mind until it's convenient to deal with! Fuck, Kurda! I just... it doesn't work like that!" He was starting to sound distinctly panicked.

"Alright then." Kurda countered in a low, steady voice. "I hear you. I understand. New plan. Hand me the kid. You and I are going to go for a walk."

"A walk?!"

"Yes, a walk. Seriously, pass her over before she absorbs all your stress and never sleeps again. I'm no expert but I guarantee she's picking up on your lack of inner peace and it's not helping anything."

Mika flinched and immediately looked remorseful as he looked down at the agitated child in his arms. He gently passed her over to Kurda, who gave her a kiss on the forehead and snuggled her close to his chest. However, she refused to settle down for him any more than she did for Mika.

"Pass me those blankets. It may be spring but it's still chilly out so I'm going to bundle her up. You might want your coat." Said Kurda evenly.

"We're going outside?" Mika groaned sullenly.

"Yes. We're going to walk. I'm going to hold Gracie, and you're going to keep an eye out for wildlife. And we're going to walk until she gets tired and falls asleep. And you can talk to me about all your pre-meeting stuff til you're blue in the face. Talk about it til it's so familiar you don't even need notes. And by the time you're done that, I absolutely promise you she'll be asleep. Then you can get in a few hours of sleep before your meeting starts so you'll only be a partial mess as opposed to an entire one." Said Kurda bluntly.

Mika gawked up at him as though he'd just given a speech in another language. The dark Prince scrutinized the blond-haired General through narrowed, steel-grey eyes, an unmistakable air of suspicion about him, but didn't say anything. Kurda raised his eyebrows. He knew he'd won. For the first time, he'd succeeded in disarming the legendary Mika Ver Leth's invisible but iron-clad defences.

"Well?" Said Kurda, smiling faintly. "Are you coming or not?"

***

No cameras catch my pageant smile  
I counted days, I counted miles  
To see you there, to see you there  
It's been a long time coming, but

It's you and me, that's my whole world  
They whisper in the hallway, "She's a bad, bad girl" (Okay)  
The whole school is rolling fake dice  
You play stupid games, you win stupid prizes  
It's you and me, there's nothing like this  
Miss Americana and The Heartbreak Prince (Okay)  
We're so sad, we paint the town blue  
Voted most likely to run away with you

***

PRESENT DAY:

Mika had already had about a thousand difficult conversations that night. It was about 80% Vampaneze Lord speculations, 10% not-vampaneze-related-but-still-important stuff, and 10% absolute-total time-wasting bullshit-nonsense. He'd had seven consecutive meetings with various Generals about all of the above. He'd put out several metaphorical fires, and one actual fire, (he figured he shouldn't have to TELL people you're not supposed to grab a torch off the wall and use it in a duel as a last resort). He'd passed an official new rule (don't touch the fucking torches unless you're the fucking Quartermaster, you fucking idiots). He'd made and re-made his own schedule four different times because new problems kept popping up and he'd done the same for Arrow, because even all these years later, despite Arrow's many wonderful traits, the man's brain was about as functional as a flat tire when it came to organization and time management. Once he got into meetings, he performed flawlessly. But sometimes logistically GETTING him to the meetings was a team effort.

Their schedules was always daunting at the best of times but ever since Harkat Mulds had delivered his bombshell message from Desmond Tiny, everything was in chaos. Miraculously, there was a small break in the insanity when the majority of the arguing vampires cleared out to go eat. Paris and Arrow had both gone with them; they'd continue the discussions further over supper. But Mika had one more thing on his to-do list so he was more than happy to remain in the Hall of Princes while the others took a break. Someone else had requested a meeting with him, but it was one he was more than happy to take. Come hell or high water, Mika always makes time for his daughter.

Fifteen-year-old Gracie Smahlt-Ver Leth had been sitting patiently in one of the back pews of the Hall of Princes for the past hour and a half, and was now chuckling quietly to herself as she watched her dad explain to an ancient-looking vampire why he wasn't allowed to go open a vampires-only brothel in the middle of New York City. The man was deaf as a stump and there was no way of knowing if Mika was shouting at the top of his lungs to be heard, or because the fellow was just so incredibly dense and Mika really wanted to hurl him into a snow bank for having the nerve to propose such a stupid idea at such a stupid time. Probably both.

"Alright, next?" Mika called loudly from the front of the room, smiling slightly as Grace made her way to the front of the room.

"Good evening, Sire Ver Leth." She greeted him with a bow and a smirk. She had a plan. Mika knew what she was about to ask for, because Kurda had tipped him off earlier that day. Kurda had also said,

"Mika Ver Leth, if you cave and allow her attend the Festival of the Undead I swear to the gods I will spear you, and this time I won't miss. Do not test me."

Mika promised he wouldn't cave, despite his history of having a hard time telling her no. He often had to play the role of "bad cop" to the vampire clan. He hated having to be that person to his daughter too. So admittedly, Kurda did a little more than his fair share when it came to the hard stuff. However, they both agreed the Festival of the Undead was no place for an underage human. However he did want to nurture her already impressive debating skills so he gave her a spot in his schedule to have a formal audience. She wasn't a vampire but she sure knew how to talk like one.

"Good evening yourself." Mika replied, his smile growing. Forget ordering people around, THIS was the highlight of his day.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me." She continued with a very formal note in her voice.

"You're quite welcome. What matter do you wish to discuss?" He inquired in an equally official manner.

"I am hoping you will re-consider your stance on ending my summer holiday a week early, so that I may remain in Vampire Mountain for the duration of the Festival of the Undead."

At this point Mika was trying to hide his smile in favour of a more serious expression but it was a losing battle.

"A bold request. May I ask why you wish to re-open this debate when General Smahlt and I already made our stance very clear?" He replied diplomatically.

"I hoped you'd ask. I've prepared a list of points on why I believe this is an appropriate course of action."

"Excellent. Proceed."

"Point one: Many young adults try their first alcoholic beverages in an unsupervised environment and it has disastrous consequences. Wouldn't you rather I take my first sip of ale while you're there to keep an eye on me?" Said Gracie, maintaining eye contact with Mika and raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Counterpoint." Mika replied lightly. "I know for a fact you've tried ale, and you don't even like it. I also know you've sampled my personal collection of whiskey. Did you really think I wouldn't notice it had been watered down?"

Her face went blank and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oldest trick in the book, Princess. Didn't work on Paris two centuries ago, doesn't work on me." He remarked, a gleam in his eye.

She frowned.

"That was a month ago. You never said anything about it."

"Well, that would make me a hypocrite. But it's worth noting I also didn't tell your other dad. So, you owe me one." Said Mika with a dry smile.

Gracie rolled her eyes but the corner of her mouth twitched.

"Point two: You always tell me it's important to learn about other cultures to gain appreciation for them. What better opportunity to learn about the clan than the Festival of the Undead?"

Mika snorted dismissively.

"Counterpoint: You already know more about the clan than most vampires because you listen to everything that goes on in this place. Trust me, you're ahead of the curve. Plus, the Festival of the Undead isn't exactly an academic experience. Next."

Grace huffed in annoyance but soldiered on.

"Point three: You had initially expressed concern over my safety and well-being, should I attend

Festival. But it is my opinion that no vampire in their right mind would hurt me, OR even offer me an alcoholic beverage because they all know you. And they know you'd rip their heads off if they messed with me. A perfect deterrent."

Now they were both grinning. Grace's was hopeful. Mika's was rueful.

"Counterpoint: I don't care. You're fifteen. This isn't like the slumber parties you have with your friends. At least, I hope not. The Festival is a complete fucking shitshow, Gracie. And if you got hurt, even by accident, I couldn't live with myself."

"Dad told me I need to start telling you off when you swear in front of me. He says you don't even realize you're doing it." She retorted smoothly.

Mika arched his eyebrows in amusement.

"That's really the hill Kurda's chosen to die on, hmm? Well, if picking up some bad language is the worst thing that ever happens to you on my watch, I won't lose any sleep over it. Case dismissed." Said Mika with great finality.

"What was the point of hearing me out if you knew you were going to say no anyway?" Grace burst out, abandoning her front of polished professionalism and looking much more like a standard teenager. She crossed her arms and fixed Mika with a chilly glare that made it difficult to believe she wasn't actually his biological child.

"Because this was an important conversation, even though it didn't go your way. We don't always get what we want. But I still want you to understand that your voice matters, and it's not too early to use it to fight for what you want. Although in this case I must insist I know better than you, therefore I don't feel guilty about my decision." Mika explained calmly and seriously, as though he was addressing a General with a differing opinion on bylaws, rather than a frustrated teenage girl who felt he was ruining her life. Her glare never wavered.

"But that was a hell of an argument and I'm proud of you. If you keep that up, there won't be many people out there that'll tell you no." Mika added, smiling once again.

"But I'll have to wait twelve more years til the next Festival." Grace protested weakly.

"Think of it this way. In three more years you'll be in college, hopefully. Then you can go to 'festivals' every weekend. It'll be almost the same thing."

That was enough to make her scowl falter, and they shared brief chuckle.

"But never tell your other dad I said that." Mika added quickly.

She snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

"You two are ridiculous."

"Tell me something I don't know." Mika sighed, still smiling. Grace climbed the stairs up to the throne platform and sat cross-legged next to Mika, in Paris's vacant throne. He and Grace sat together in a comfortable silence for several minutes. Mika read over his to-do list for the next day and added a few more things to it. They'd be meeting Larten Crepsley's infamous apprentice soon. That would be an interesting distraction in the midst of all this chaos. Kurda had given him the grand tour already and reported he was a very clever, courageous boy. And apparently he'd "befriended" Arra Sails during an escapade on the bars. Mika was highly amused by that story.

"Hey, Dad?" Grace spoke up after a while.

"Yeah, Princess?"

"Are you and my other dad having a fight?"

Mika felt like he'd been punched in the stomach but made sure not to show it outwardly. It was very true that hadn't exactly been on the same page as Kurda lately but they both made a point of keeping up appearances until the chaos of Council (and Kurda's pending investiture) had died down. Unfortunately, they'd raised a very astute young human and not much got past her.

"Why do you ask?" Mika inquired carefully. He made a point of turning to look at her head-on so she didn't get the impression he was hiding anything.

"I dunno. You just seem off. Like, you don't smile and laugh at each other as much. And we hardly did anything with all three of us this summer." She shrugged, propping her chin on her fist and peering thoughtfully back at him. "What changed?"

Mika sighed and took a moment to ponder how best to phrase his answer. He was used to fielding tough questions, that was pretty much half his job. But this was no grumpy old vampire. This was his daughter. What the hell was he supposed to say?

Kurda's finally shut me out completely and I don't know why. But I promised him I'd stay out of his way where clan affairs are concerned because I have to trust that he knows what he's doing. And that scar on his cheek we told you was from a tree branch? Nope, he's been marked by the vampaneze and that scares the hell out of me. Yeah, vampaneze as in those things that killed your real family. Oh right, we never told you that part. Do I want to tell you? Yeah. Does Kurda? Nope! Did Kurda and I get into one of the worst fights of our lives over it last year? Yeah! Am I one wrong move away from a nervous breakdown at all times? Fucking right I am! I'm living the dream here!

But there's such a thing as too much honesty.

"Well, there's a few things that are going to change for us once his promotion takes effect." Mika began slowly. "There's a lot of really great perks that come with my job. But there's also a lot of things that make life more complicated. And as you know, your other dad is about to join us up here." He patted the arm rests of his throne. "So that means we're about to take all those things that make life complicated, and multiply them by two. And that's stressing both of us out a little bit. Does that make sense?"

She nodded. Mika fell silent for a moment, deciding how much further he wanted to delve into this. He was a little surprised at how good it felt to get that much off his chest, as vague a description as it was. But it wasn't her job to be his therapist. (We all know that's Arrow's job). So he decided to leave it at that.

"So you'll go back to normal after he's invested, right?" She asked with a little apprehension.

"Of course." Mika replied. "Well, the new normal for us. But not for you. Nothing will change for you. I promise. We love you, and we always will. Remember that. Everything else will work itself out."

"Okay. That's good." She exhaled, seemingly reassured by this and Mika breathed a sigh of relief of his own. But he wasn't out of the woods yet.

"So what's this Vampaneze Lord everyone's talking about?" She inquired abruptly. Mika had heard those words a few hundred times that day already but he flinched at the unexpected question. Then he realized he'd been stupid to think she wouldn't ask. After all, it was all anyone in this damn place was talking about.

"Oh boy." Mika sighed, running his hand tiredly through his hair. "The Vampaneze Lord..."

He gave her his best attempt to describe the situation in a way that was age-appropriate without being overly evasive.

"Wow." She said quietly once he'd finished talking.

"Yeah..." Mika agreed, making a point to keep his tone light. "That's what I said too."

"Are you scared?" She asked after a pause.

Mika took a moment to think about that.

"Yes." He said, deciding to be as honest as he could without taking it too far. "Its a lot to think about, without having a lot of information to go on. I guess that's what scares me the most; the lack of information. I'd feel better if I knew more. But that's why we're having so many meetings, and talking about it for hours on end. The clan is one big family. That means we're all in it together, so we work together to figure out what's going on, and what do to next."

"Will there be a war?" Grace asked, sounding slightly anxious.

"Nobody knows right now, but the plan is to avoid it if we can. I do know that you will be okay. I promise you that." Said Mika gently, looking over at her. "And your other dad and I have the best protection out of anyone here, along with the other Princes. So I have every reason to believe that we'll all be fine."

"Okay." She replied in a small voice.

"When this is over, I want to take a vacation somewhere." Mika added. "Just you and me, maybe next summer. Kurda will have a lot to do once he gets invested, he probably won't be able to leave the mountain for a couple of years. But I know I could use a vacation."

Her face brightened as she grinned widely.

"That would be amazing!"

"I agree." Said Mika, matching her expression of enthusiasm. People who claimed he never smiled had clearly never seen him spend time with his daughter. "I'm going to give you some homework. Think of a few places you'd like to go see. Anywhere in the world. We can talk about it when you come home for Christmas break and make a plan."

"Really?!" She gasped, clearly awestruck. It was refreshing to see her look like a carefree little girl again, even if just for a moment. She'd undoubtedly "inherited" Mika's shrewd cleverness, dry wit and fluent sarcasm. Admittedly, he loved how similar she was to him. She'd been his daughter since she was barely two but now that she was older, she was also his best friend (other than Arrow, of course). He treasured every second he got to spend in her company. She had the best parts of him. Now if he could just keep her from becoming as cynical as he was, that'd be great.

"Really." He replied, reaching over and squeezing her shoulder. She smiled across at him, her blue eyes shining with excitement. She may have taken on more of Mika's personality, but it was truly astonishing how much she looked like Kurda. As if destiny itself had woven her from pieces of their own DNA and placed her in their path.

***

My team is losing, battered and bruising  
I see the high fives between the bad guys  
Leave with my head hung, you are the only one  
Who seems to care  
American stories burning before me  
I'm feeling helpless, the damsels are depressed  
Boys will be boys then, where are the wise men?  
Darling, I'm scared

No cameras catch my muffled cries  
I counted days, I counted miles  
To see you there, to see you there  
And now the storm is coming, but

***

The next day:

Darren could've sworn Mr. Crepsley said there were no other kids in Vampire Mountain. But either he was hallucinating or Mr. Crepsley was a big dirty liar.

He'd just made his way into the Hall of Khledon Lurt hoping to find something to nibble on. It had been a hell of a day. He'd met the Vampire Princes for the first time several hours ago. He was too stressed over his upcoming Trials of Initiation to eat when he'd been in here earlier with Gavner and Harkat, but now his stomach was eating itself and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he put something in it.

There were only a few Vampires milling around, peak dinner hours had ended and most had moved on. But at one of the corner tables, sat a girl. She looked to be about his age, but that didn't mean much. Darren looked a lot younger than he actually was. And if the girl had Vampire blood, she could be 95 for all he knew. But based solely on appearance, she looked about fifteen or sixteen, which was pretty darn close to Darren's true age.

She had long blond hair pulled back in a messy braid, and there was a large suitcase sitting on the bench next to her. Darren's brain vaguely registered that she was pretty, but on this particular occasion he was too distracted to give her physical appearance much thought. About 99% of his brain was consumed with anxiety over what the next few days had in store for him but the other 1% was eager to talk to someone who might have more in common with him than anyone he'd met here so far.

"I didn't know there were other kids here!" He grinned at her as he approached her table. She looked up in alarm with a very shrewd expression, but it softened into bemusement when she saw what looked like a scruffy twelve year old boy sitting down across from her. "I'm Darren Shan! Nice to meet you!" He said, extending his hand.

"I'm Grace. Welcome." She replied with a polite smile, shaking his hand. He glanced down noticed that unlike his, her fingertips did not bear the scars that indicated a transmission of vampire blood had taken place. He could also see the letters G.S.V.L. etched into her suitcase. Perhaps initials?

"You must be Larten's apprentice. We've heard all about you." She added with a faint smirk.

"Yeah... apparently I've been the talk of the town." Darren replied ruefully. "I hope I'm living up to everyone's expectations."

"Can't say I had any." She shrugged unconcernedly, nibbling on a biscuit. "Sounds like Arra was impressed with your performance on the bars though. We didn't know what to expect from the notorious Crepsley Junior but you're sure making a name for yourself. Too bad I won't be around to see if you're tough enough to survive the Festival."

"Crepsley Junior..." Darren enjoyed a hearty chuckle at that, momentarily forgetting his worries. "Wait, you're leaving before the Festival?! Where are you going?"

"School." She answered, raising an eyebrow as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "There's still a week left of my summer break, but I'm not allowed to go to the Festival so I'm moving back early."

"You go to school?!" Darren asked incredulously. Maybe he was stress-hallucinating because this conversation was making no sense.

"Yes." She said, laughing amicably at his obvious confusion. "I'm not a vampire. My

dads are. They live and work here. I go to boarding school all year, and spend my summers here."

"Wait, what? Your dads?"

"Yes, Shan. I have two dads. Do you have a problem with that?!" She snapped, her voice suddenly taking on an a harsh, defensive edge. Darren flinched and felt his face redden.

"That's not what I meant!" He stammered. "There's nothing wrong with that! I just... I didn't... I'm sorry!"

But just as quickly she was laughing again, a merry twinkle in her ocean blue eyes. Darren frowned.

"I'm just fucking with you." She snorted, clearly amused by his moment of panic. "Sorry. I couldn't resist. I know you didn't mean it like that. I was adopted by two vampires. They raised me together. It's kind of unconventional but I turned out okay, I guess."

"Oh! Okay. Makes sense." Said Darren, smiling again.

"Does it really?" Grace asked, evidently surprised. She raised one eyebrow suspiciously, in a way that looked oddly familiar but Darren couldn't place it.

"That doesn't even crack the top ten weirdest things I've ever seen in my life." He replied with a determined grin. "You said they work here? Who are they? Maybe I've met them!"

"Kurda Smahlt, he's one of the Generals. And Mika Ver Leth, he's -"

Darren's jaw dropped to the floor. He didn't know what part of that revelation to unpack first.

"Sire Ver Leth is your dad?!" He gasped, interrupting her.

"That's what I said." She chuckled.

"He's terrifying!" Darren blurted out on impulse then immediately regretted it. But she laughed yet again.

"I get why you think that." She giggled once she'd composed herself a little. "I don't really know him as Sire Ver Leth. I only know him as Dad. Most people do find him intimidating, but last week I had to squash a spider for him, so I can't relate."

Darren managed a weak chuckle at her anecdote but he didn't dwell on the humorous mental image for long.

"And you said Kurda's your other dad? I've met him too! He's so nice!" Darren continued, growing more fascinated by the second.

"Let me guess, you're wondering how those two polar opposites got stuck raising a child together." Grace remarked with a dry smile.

Darren shrugged ruefully.

"Well, kind of."

"Science has yet to explain that one." She mused wryly. "They were just in the right place at the right time. Or the wrong time, depending on how you look at it. They found me somewhere in their travels; my parents had died. They almost left me at an orphanage actually. But they changed their minds and brought me here instead. And the rest is history."

"That's so cool! What was it like growing up here?!"

"Fun, honestly. They made it as normal for me as they could. But I've been going to boarding school since I was six, so a lot of my childhood memories aren't even from here. They wanted to make sure I learned social skills... uh, elsewhere." She answered with a wayward grin; on the other side of the room there were two very scarred and very drunk vampires getting into a violent brawl over the last sausage link.

"Can't imagine why." Darren snorted.

"So, what's your story?" Grace inquired as they casually watched the fight unfold.

He told her.

"Okay, that's a pretty good story." She admitted when he was finished. "Also, your best friend sounds like a dick. No offence."

"He was something." Darren sighed. Then they both laughed and carried on making lighthearted small talk. Eventually they circled around to Darren's meeting with the Princes, and their decision to sentence him to the Trials of Initiation.

"Sorry to hear they're taking that route. I understand where they're coming from, but I feel for you." She told him frankly.

"I'm not looking forwards to it." Said Darren honestly. "But if I pass, it'll be worth it!"

"That's a good way to look at it. I wish I could offer you advice but I don't know much about the Trials of Initiation."

"You've never watched any of them?"

"My dad - Mika, that is - has always let me do just about anything." Grace replied thoughtfully. "But neither of them would ever let me near any of those trials. That, and attending the Festival of the Undead are the only things off limits. I really wanted to stay this year but they still think I'm too young. I was only 3 the last time it happened, and the next one won't be till I'm almost 30!"

Darren flashed a mischievous smile.

"I may have just gotten a death sentence, but at least I get to go to the Festival!"

"If you live that long." She shot back wickedly. And he had to laugh. It was all he could do. And they continued to laugh and chatter until it was time for her to be flitted out of Vampire Mountain and back to boarding school. And Darren was once again alone with his looming cloud of dread, and he no longer had the mental capacity to give Gracie Smahlt-Ver Leth any more thought.

***

It's you and me, that's my whole world  
They whisper in the hallway, "She's a bad, bad girl" (Okay)  
The whole school is rolling fake dice  
You play stupid games, you win stupid prizes  
It's you and me, there's nothing like this  
Miss Americana and The Heartbreak Prince (Okay)  
We're so sad, we paint the town blue  
Voted most likely to run away with you

***

"Why are you the way that you are?" Kurda grumbled with uncharacteristic impatience as he leaned against a scraggly tree at the base of Vampire Mountain and observed Mika rolling about in the snow like a total moron (Kurda's opinion). Mika was enthusiastically greeting a small pack of wolves that had recognized him and galloped over to say hello. The two vampires had just completed the return trip after flitting Gracie back to school. It had been an extremely hectic day for both of them. They'd broken their six week argument-free streak once Kurda found out Mika had told Gracie a few basic details of the Vampaneze Lord legend. Kurda had been livid at him for being too honest. Mika had been equally livid that Kurda seemed to think he should have either lied to her or ignored the question. But neither of them had time to dwell on it for too long. It was the first time Mika had left the Hall of Princes in days, with the exception of two very brief sleeps when it became absolutely necessary.

"This pack is my favourite." Mika replied unconcernedly. "Ares, Athena, Hera, Hades... Known them for years. Hera was the first one Gracie ever petted. She's getting old, I'm glad she's still here." As he said this, he gave her a quick kiss on the snout as she nuzzled him.

"I don't know what disturbs me more about that sentence." Kurda grumbled. "The fact that at some point you took our daughter outside to pet wolves without my knowledge, or the fact that apparently you did it more than once."

"Could've sworn I told you. Must've slipped my mind." Mika chuckled quietly.

"The fuck it did. Anyway, I thought you were hell-bent on getting back to the mountain so you can have the same conversation about the Vampaneze Lord a few hundred more times." Kurda added snippily. Mika didn't seem to hear him. Although Kurda respected and appreciated the wolves as all Vampires did, he simply wasn't a dog person.

"You can go inside. You don't have to wait for me." Mika muttered reproachfully. He was contentedly scratching the ears of a dark grey wolf with deep golden eyes. This one was Ares, and he was Mika's favourite. Ares often sought Mika out when he stepped outside the mountain. He was the biggest of the group and was currently laying across Mika's lap like an affectionate labradoodle. The other three wolves were standing up, gathered around and happily licking Mika's face.

"You can pet them too, you know." Mika added, his face softening as he looked back down at his wild canine friend. "They won't hurt you. If they bond with you, they'll remember you for life."

"I know that." Kurda snapped. "I just feel that one of us smelling like wet dog all night is more than enough."

"I'm not sure why that matters, considering you don't sleep in my coffin anymore." Mika snorted. "And with that attitude, you're not getting an invitation any time soon."

"Sorry." Said Kurda coolly. "I'm just trying to understand how you can kiss your daughter goodbye, only to come home fully prepared to execute a child her age. Younger, actually! Not by much, but he IS even younger than Gracie."

"So that's what this is all about. Should've seen that coming." Mika sighed bitterly. Ares whimpered and sniffed his face anxiously, clearly sensing his shift in mood. "Kurda, my hands are tied. I'm just trying to do my job. It's not that simple. And you yelling at me in front of half the mountain isn't a great look."

"You didn't have to bring up Trials of Initiation! Stronger Vampires die in those trials all the fucking time! How are you going to sleep with that on your conscience? Do you even have one?" Kurda spat, glaring Mika down with fire in his eyes. Mika met it with a burning gaze of equal intensity.

"Is that what you think of me? You think I wake up every day and look forwards to having to make decisions like that? As if you don't know for a fucking fact that I lie awake every night of my life looking back on every decision I've made, ever sentencing I've ever passed down wondering if I could've done better."

"Well, its good to know you'll lose sleep over it after the fact. Hindsight is 20/20, after all. If there's ever something you should be stressing over NOW, it's this." Kurda retorted unyieldingly. "I'm disgusted this even went up for debate, much less passed through a vote."

"Do you think I want to kill a kid, Kurda? Do you think I want to execute Larten Fucking Crepsley's apprentice? Do you think that would make me happy?" Mika snarled at last, springing to his feet and sharply abandoning his front of cool diplomacy. "Do you really have such a low opinion of me?" Ares remained at his side and seemed to glare at Kurda too, as though he was personally offended on Mika's behalf. Mika slowly advanced towards Kurda, an unfamiliar coldness in his eyes.

"Being a Prince isn't getting to do what you want all the time!" He ranted on. "In fact, most of the time it's the fucking opposite! But don't take my word for it. You'll figure it out on your own soon enough."

Kurda didn't feel like taking this particular fight any further, although he certainly could have. Arguing just seemed so pointless now. He simply laughed. It was a cold, desolate sound without a trace of his typical warm humour that Mika had always loved so dearly.

"I suppose I will, Mika." He chuckled bitterly before turning his back and disappearing into the mountain. "I suppose I will."

***

And I don't want you to (Go), I don't really wanna (Fight)  
'Cause nobody's gonna (Win), I just thought you should know  
And I'll never let you (Go) 'cause I know this is a (Fight)  
That someday we're gonna (Win)

It's you and me, that's my whole world  
They whisper in the hallway, "She's a bad, bad girl"  
Oh, I just thought you should know (You should know)  
It's you and me, there's nothing like this (Like this)  
Miss Americana and The Heartbreak Prince (Okay)  
We're so sad, we paint the town blue (Paint it blue)  
Voted most likely to run away with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I've been planning Darren and Gracie's meeting for like two months now so I hope you enjoyed that even a quarter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And if not, IDGAF honestly I had fun with this entire chapter from start to finish.
> 
> Til next time, MikaKurda stans ;)
> 
> \- Roxy


	12. When The Sun Came Up You Were Lookin' At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when you hit the brakes too soon? Twenty stitches in the hospital room  
> When you started cryin', baby, I did, too. But when the sun came up, I was lookin' at you
> 
> ***
> 
> The Festival of the Undead is finally here and Mika has run out of fucks to give. He's going get drunk with his friends and live his best life. Kurda who? It's all fun and games til someone gets hurt. But then again, this is Vampire Mountain so that's still kinda fun and games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here we are once again. I'm really spoiling you this week with a nice mostly-lighthearted chapter. This... might be the last fun time for a bit. So like... yeah.
> 
> Chapter 12: When The Sun Came Up You Were Lookin' At Me
> 
> Song: Out Of The Woods by Taylor Swift

Looking at it now  
It all seems so simple  
We were lying on your couch  
I remember  
You took a Polaroid of us  
Then discovered (then discovered)  
The rest of the world was black and white  
But we were in screaming color  
And I remember thinking…

***

11 YEARS AGO:

Kurda had been waiting for an opportunity like this for years. The vampire clan was finally willing to send a group of diplomats to meet up with a vampaneze troop in France who wanted to discuss some amendments to the Peace Treaty. And they needed a General to oversee it all. But not just any General. Any vampaneze negotiations were difficult territory, and situations like this required a certain amount of diplomacy and familiarity for things to run smoothly.

And Paris had asked Kurda if he'd be willing to take it on. The offer sent Kurda's head spinning with excitement but he knew he had to rein himself in before he got his hopes up too high. Things weren't that simple anymore. It would be a long trip, three months or more. He had Gracie to think of, and by extension... Mika. Damn it.

They split all their duties 50/50 whenever possible, but naturally their demanding schedules required a bit of give and take. It had taken several long months of trial and error, but overall their dynamic as co-parents wasn't terrible. They had a reasonable amount of respect for each other, even if they didn't necessarily like each other all the time. But they'd both fallen head over heels in love with the orphan they'd rescued, and after over a year together, neither of them could imagine their lives without her. That meant Mika was part of Kurda's life, and vice versa. Whether they wanted each other there or not.

The end of another long day in Vampire Mountain found them both in the Hall of Khledon Lurt. They hadn't seen each other all day, and only had a brief overlap before Kurda would put Gracie to bed and do some paperwork nearby for a few hours before going to bed himself. Meanwhile Mika would head up to the Hall of Princes and do Mika stuff while the rest of the mountain slept. He'd already been up the entire night and looked quite tired. Kurda was very ambitious and driven in his own right, but Mika literally never stopped. Kurda didn't know how he did it all. He seemed to be involved in just about everything yet was constantly on the lookout for opportunities to take on even more. And yet he still consistently met Kurda halfway where Gracie was concerned. In fact right now he was carefully braiding her hair and having an in-depth conversation with her about her day. He was supposed to be using this time to eat, but wasn't doing a very good job.

"Hey, Mika?" Said Kurda offhandedly from across the table after watching them for a few minutes.

"Mhm?" Mika didn't look up from the braid. Arra had given the two of them a crash course in braiding last year and to Kurda's irritation, he'd struggled at first while Mika had picked it up very quickly. (Mika is one of those people that are just naturally good at everything. Kurda finds it sort of obnoxious).

"Do you have any plans to leave the mountain during the next three to four months?" Kurda inquired.

"Gods, no." Mika scoffed. For a moment, Kurda felt a glimmer of hope. But then Mika kept talking. "I won't even have time to breathe with everything going on, much less step out for fresh air."

"Oh. What's on your calendar?" Kurda asked with a slight frown which Mika did not pick up on. He was still hard at work braiding and nodding in appreciation while Gracie sang a song of her own creation.

"Fuck, what isn't on my calendar?"

"Mika! Language!"

"Shit. Sorry."

"Impressive save, Dad." Kurda snorted sarcastically. Mika shrugged.

"Well, for starters Arrow and Paris are both going away, both to different places. Vancha's going to come stay for a bit but he's even worse at administrative stuff that Arrow so I don't expect much help from him. So I'll basically be running the place on my own." Mika explained frankly. "We'll have six different people taking their Trials of Initiation in that time, and we'll finally be starting that expansion on the storage rooms Seba's been wanting for decades." Mika paused, having completed Grace's braid. He looked over at Kurda. "Hey. Do you have any of the things with you?"

Kurda didn't have to think about what thing Mika was referring to. He reached automatically into his pocket and withdrew a tiny hair elastic which he passed over.

"Thanks. Oh, and the sporting halls all need about a thousand repairs each now that Council is over, so Vanez and I have to figure out a lot of logistics there." Mika continued. "And I have to keep tabs on all the youngbloods that stayed behind after Council. They've already started to train and Paris will want updates on which ones we should be watching, and see if there's any I think are high enough caliber to train myself. Do you want to hear more or can I eat this steak before it gets cold?"

"I get the picture." Said Kurda lightly. "I don't envy you."

Mika gave him a strange and slightly offended look, as though he felt his schedule was something worthy of envy.

"Why the interest?" Mika asked. His tone was light but his eyes were shrewd, as they often were when his brain was hard at work.

Kurda sighed, and decided to be honest.

"Paris wants to send a delegation to France. Vampaneze negotiations regarding amendments to the Peace Treaty. He asked me if I'd oversee it."

"Sounds like your idea of a good time." Mika replied. "When do you leave?"

"I'm not. I can't take the mission on. Paris asked me to give him an answer by tonight. I'll have to decline."

"What the fuck? Why not?" Said Mika sharply, eyes narrowing.

"Language! And you know I can't just leave for three whole months! You won't have time to handle Gracie on your own with everything going on here. It would be insane. Paris can send someone else." Kurda reasoned earnestly.

"Kurda, do you hear how stupid you sound right now? You can't turn that opportunity down! Take the mission. That's an order." Mika replied bluntly, staring across the table at Kurda with exasperation.

"Are you kidding?" Kurda groaned. "After everything you just told me? Thank you, Mika. I appreciate the encouragement. But I can't leave you both like that. It wouldn't be fair."

Mika raised his eyebrows and did his best to look stern, but the babbling toddler wrapped around his neck like a large scarf made him look considerably less intimidating than usual.

"What would be unfair is your career suffering just because you underestimated my ability to get shit handled." Mika replied, rather haughtily. "You know, when I tell people around here to do something... they usually do it. It's a bit of an advantage I have. So I assure you I'll have no problem making whatever arrangements I need to get by. Gracie and I will be just fine without you. So go to Paris right now! Tell him you accept, or I'll tell him for you."

Kurda could do nothing but stare back at him in shock and disbelief, feeling like his jaw was about to drop onto the table.

"You've got to be joking..." Kurda croaked out weakly, but he felt himself begin to smile.

"Am I known for my jokes?" Said Mika reproachfully, but he was smirking as well. "Get out of here before Paris asks someone else! And stop gawking at me like a dying fish. It's not a good look."

"I... I can't believe this! This is incredible. Thank you, Mika!" Kurda exclaimed, standing up and starting to make his way to the door.

"Are you forgetting something?" Mika called nonchalantly as Kurda hurried away.

"Oops!" Kurda winced as he sharply doubled back and gently disentangled Gracie from Mika's neck and gathered her into his arms.

"Goodnight, Princess. Daddy loves you." Said Mika softly, kissing her forehead once more before Kurda swept her away.

"Wow, Mika! I had no idea you felt that way! Goodnight to you too." Kurda teased, suddenly feeling extra outgoing as a result of the sudden excitement.

"Oh, fuck off." Mika grunted.

"Language!" Kurda scolded over his shoulder as he carried Gracie off to visit Paris, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

***

Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
In the clear yet? Good

***

PRESENT DAY:

Mika guessed he'd maybe been asleep for three and a half hours when he was abruptly awoken by a thunderous pounding on his cell door, and then the thudding of footsteps when his visitor decided not to wait for an invitation.

"FESTIVAL OF THE UNDEAD!" Arrow bellowed at the absolute top of his lungs as he picked up Mika's entire coffin and quite literally dumped him out of it and onto the floor.

Mika blinked up at Arrow balefully for several moments.

"You are an entire idiot." He informed his friend drowsily. But even Mika Ver Leth, not a overly cheerful vampire to begin with, who also happened to be in the midst of the worst year ever, couldn't help but slowly start to smile as it dawned on him.

It was Festival day. For three glorious days and nights, no one would bother him about anything. No nitpicky complaints about mundane bylaws. No talk of the vampaneze and their stupid Lord. Just friends, feasts, fights, and fun. Mika loved everything about being a Prince but it was a lot to manage at the best of times. And these were far from the best of times. He'd never needed a break more.

"Festival! Of! The! Undead!" Arrow repeated emphatically and somehow louder than before. He withdrew a hip flask from his pocket and pushed it into Mika's hands. Mika rolled his eyes but unscrewed the cap and took a long drink as he sat up.

"Oh, is that today?" He asked Arrow deviously as the liquor burned his throat. It was a pleasant burn that tasted like long nights and happy memories. He was ready to make a few more of those. He'd need them.

"Get up!" Arrow urged impatiently, giving off the distinct impression of a small child on Christmas morning. "Paris wants to meet with us before everything gets started."

"What now?" Mika groaned, his smile fading.

"If we knew that, he wouldn't have to meet with us." Arrow replied wisely. Mika rolled his eyes again but slowly climbed to his feet and stretched. Then he changed quickly, pretending not to notice when Arrow opened the large bottle of fine whiskey Mika kept on his desk, sniffed it, took a long drink, then used it to top off the contents of his flask before heading to the Hall of Princes.

"Ah, good. You're right on time." Said Paris briskly as his two royal colleagues sat down on either side of him. "I won't keep you long, we must all start getting ready!"

"Make it fast. I need to wash my hair." Arrow chuckled.

"Good to see your comedic instinct is as sharp as ever." Paris replied drily. "Anyway, I'll get right to it. I know it's been a long, difficult few years for... some of us."

"I have no idea why you're looking at me." Said Mika sardonically. Paris raised his eyebrows and carried on:

"This is a pivotal moment in our clan's history. We have just received news that has rocked us all to our very core, with very little information to arm ourselves with. Tensions are running high. Our people are scared. They may hide it under brashness and bravado, but I don't believe a single vampire in this mountain isn't feeling at least a little bit of fear about the future. And they're right to feel that way. All of us are. Frankly, I'd be worried about someone who didn't feel afraid after hearing what we heard. I certainly am, and I am not ashamed to admit it."

He paused for a moment. Mika and Arrow nodded in silent agreement.

"Now with that said... in light of the recent revelation about the Vampaneze Lord I want you to keep in mind that even though no official business may take place in the next three days, you are still leaders. That means the clan will look to you during difficult times like these. You must be strong for them, even if you don't feel strong yourself. So during this Festival -"

"We know." Arrow sighed dejectedly, cutting him off. "We'll remember the gravity of the situation and behave accordingly."

"It's okay, Paris. We won't go full speed." Mika added, feeling just as disappointed as Arrow sounded although he tried to keep it out of his voice. "We'll make sure everyone keeps their heads on straight."

Paris frowned deeply and looked back and forth at the two of them. Slowly, he shook his head.

"I was going to say how important it is to keep up the clan's morale at a time like this." Said the old Prince, his blue eyes gleaming. "These next three days are no time for sour faces and worried mutterings. We could very well be in for a rough few decades, that means we need a smashingly successful Festival of the Undead more than we ever have. So yes, I want you to set an example for the clan. I want you to make sure every single vampire here has the time of their lives so if a war should arise, they don't forget what they're fighting for."

Arrow had begun to grin broadly.

"So that means..."

Paris sighed and rolled his twinkling eyes.

"You're really going to make me say it, aren't you? Yes, Arrow. I expect you to be on your worst behaviour."

Arrow's face was alight once more and Mika couldn't help but crack a smile too.

"We won't let you down, Sire Skyle!" Arrow declared with relish.

"We'll be perfect barbarians." Mika added.

"Good. Make me proud." Said Paris with a soft chuckle. "At my age, I never know which Festival might be my last. I'd hate to leave with a fizzle rather than a bang."

"You're not going anywhere til this Vampaneze Lord bullshit is over." Mika retorted, more sharply than he'd intended. "Don't even think about it bailing on us."

Paris laughed again, and embraced Mika in a quick, tight hug. Arrow then wrapped both of them in his massive arms.

"I'm serious." Mika grunted from the middle of the hug. "You are NOT leaving us to clean this up on our own. I forbid it."

"Go get ready!" Paris boomed once Arrow had released them. "We have a party to throw!"

***

Looking at it now  
Last December (last December)  
We were built to fall apart  
Then fall back together (back together)  
Your necklace hanging from my neck  
The night we couldn't quite forget  
When we decided (we decided)  
To move the furniture so we could dance  
Baby, like we stood a chance  
Two paper airplanes flying, flying, flying  
And I remember thinkin'

***

Kurda was just about ready to walk out of the mountain in annoyance and never return. On top of EVERYTHING else, some vampire named Marlon Zales has been hounding him repeatedly over the last five hours asking him to clarify a bylaw on custom enhanced weapons and their place in formal duels. Basically he needed to know before the festival whether or not his homemade super-axe was Vampire Mountain Legal. Kurda had no idea. None of the other Generals knew. And when Kurda went to the record room and tracked it down, he found out the original bylaw had been written 50 years, signed and dated by Sire Mika Ver Leth. Of course.

The last thing Kurda wanted to do was ask Mika about something so trivial with barely an hour left til the event kicked off. But Zales was being such a pest, even the ever-amicable Kurda Smahlt was ready to slap his mouth shut so he decided if bothering Mika for a few minutes was what it took for some peace and quiet, it would be worth it.

With such little time remaining, he was certain Mika would be back in his cell getting ready. And as he made his way down that wide, familiar hall where lay the "executive suites" of Vampire Mountain; The Princes' chambers. And once upon a time, Kurda had considered it home base as well.

He heard Mika's voice as he approached the closed door, and wasn't surprised to hear Arrow was in there with him. Probably doing whatever primping they found necessary, and undoubtedly partaking in a few predrinks as they were always so apt to do.

"Did you see what Dean Warwent is wearing?" Arrow was guffawing loudly, sounding well buzzed already.

Then Kurda heard Mika laugh back at him and the sound of it made his hear shrivel up yet again. It's hard to get a true laugh out of Mika. A smirk is one thing, or even a chuckle. But a legitimate, loud, unapologetic laugh... that was something special.

"Charna's Guts, he looks like he walked out of the 1600's!" Mika replied, still laughing. "Gods, I fucking hate him. I can't wait to challenge that idiot and put him in the dirt."

"And his apprentice! Fucking Gareth Tarl, how that little shit passed his trials I'll never understand." Arrow chortled.

"Oh, did you forget he's General Tarl now?" Mika shot back in a fake-pompous voice and heavily emphasizing "General".

"I'll never forget how Dean yelled at him non-stop through every single one of his trials!" Arrow hooted. "If Paris did that to me, I'd have been so embarrassed I would've just let myself die!"

Mika laughed even louder. Kurda heard a thunk as they tapped their goblets together, and a brief silence as they each took a drink.

"You should put your cloak on. We have to get going." Mika suggested.

"I hate the ceremonial cloaks." Arrow whined. "They're so formal."

"That's the point, Arrow."

"You hate them too!"

Mika laughed again.

"They're the worst. But you know Paris always tears up when he sees us in them. At least we can take them off as soon as the opening ceremony is over."

"Yeah, that's worth it." Arrow agreed. "Where are they again? I'd better go find mine. They must've moved them since last time."

"No, they're in the same place as always. Down in the east storage room." Mika replied. "I picked mine up yesterday. I didn't see yours though, I figured you'd already picked it up."

"No they're not. I went to grab it earlier today. Mine wasn't there."

"Didn't you put it back there after the last Festival?" Mika asked, sounding suddenly concerned.

"I... yeah? I think?" Arrow pondered, then groaned loudly. "I don't know! How should I remember what I did twelve years ago when I was wasted?"

"Arrow, it could be anywhere in the mountain!" Mika sighed in exasperation. "You didn't think to look for it before now?"

"I figured someone would just come give it to me before now!"

"What are you going to do? Paris is going be furious! You could wear Vancha's, I guess."

"It won't fit me! And it's purple!"

"Well, you'd better think of something! We have twenty minutes!"

Arrow groaned again, sounding panic-stricken. And then Mika started laughing again and on the other side of the door, Kurda felt himself smile without meaning to. He had a pretty good guess as to what happened.

"What's so funny?" Arrow grunted.

"I'm sorry!" Mika gasped. "Your face... too good!"

Kurda heard the sound of a cabinet being opened and a moment later, Arrow let out a yell of surprise that confirmed what Kurda had guessed. Mika had picked up Arrow's cloak along with his own, to make a prank of it.

"Mika Ver Leth, you little prick!" Arrow roared. "I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry, A! Really!" Mika laughed. "When I went down to get mine earlier today... I couldn't resist."

The two of them dissolved into a fit of roaring laugher that Kurda could feel through the door. There was no way he could bring himself to interrupt and ask Mika to look into a stupid bylaw just to shut one vampire up. Kurda hadn't heard him laugh like that in almost three years.

Mika deserves this, Kurda thought. He deserves the world.

So he walked away.

***

Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
In the clear yet? Good

***

In true Arrow fashion, he waited until the last possible minute to practice reading over the list of names he had to recite at the opening ceremony; the nine vampires that had passed away since the last Festival.

"Mika, how the hell do I pronounce this?" Arrow groaned, holding the list out and pointing.

"Fuck if I know." Mika shrugged, taking a look. "Okay... looks vaguely Dutch. I'm definitely not fluent but they pronounce their J's like Y's a lot... so I'd say it like this:"

He gave Arrow his best attempt at pronouncing the very long and unfamiliar name on the paper. Arrow nodded acceptingly. Then the mighty gong sounded, and it was time to go. And so began the Festival of the Undead.

Mika couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so free and energized as he darted through the squabbling, cheering crowd once the celebration had kicked off. It was all a blur, but the good kind. It had been a while since he'd had one of those. He heard a great roar of delight from his right side and looked over to see Arrow standing on a table, pumping his fists and yelling exuberantly. Mika was up by his side in an instant and that got the crowd even more excited. A sea of mugs raised aloft as the clan toasted their names. All for simply having the audacity to stand up on a table. Mika shot a sideways smirk at Arrow, who grinned smugly. Oh, to be a drunk Vampire Prince standing on a table on the first night of the Festival of the Undead! What a life they led.

Despite everything that had gone off the rails with Kurda, despite the threat of the Vampaneze Lord, despite the million ways Mika was terrified he was inadvertently fucking up his daughter's life with his overall vampire-ness, despite literally everything... that moment was the most completely at peace Mika had felt in a long, long time. Standing up there with his best friend as the clan cheered themselves hoarse, all for them. It was intoxicating. He wasn't drunk yet but he felt like he was.

Fuck it all, he told himself with great conviction as he waved at the crowd. He was Mika Ver Leth. Everything he needed was right here. And everything was going to be fine, even if he had to bend the entire universe with his bare hands to make it happen.

And for now, he was going to have a damn good night.

***

Remember when you hit the brakes too soon?  
Twenty stitches in the hospital room  
When you started cryin', baby, I did, too  
But when the sun came up, I was lookin' at you

***

The first night of the Festival was a blur of boring conversations and annoying idiots. Kurda had forgotten how much he really didn't care for the whole thing. The crowds, the chaos, the complete savagery of it all. And playing the part of Prince Elect meant there was nothing he could do but smile and take it all in stride. The first night offered him a short reprieve when he ventured down to the spider caves with Darren, Seba, and Gavner. He was quickly gaining respect for young Darren Shan. The boy was clever, intuitive, and compassionate. He'd make a great full vampire some day.

Kurda really had to stifle a chuckle when, out of all the spiders in that godsforsaken place, the tarantula that strutted out to meet them was none other than his daughter's beloved pet Lovely. He made a quick mental note to tell Mika later, and then remembered they no longer told each other little things like that.

About halfway through the second night, Kurda was in the Hall of Khledon Lurt, sitting with Cyrus and a couple other vampires. They were discussing vampanze negotiations from the past few decades. Kurda had just made an excellent point (if he did say so himself) about mutual respect in clan relations when none other than Mika Ver Leth came lurching towards him. Visibly inebriated and seeming slightly concerned about something. The strangest thing was that he was without an escort of equally intoxicated fans that seemed to accumulate around him every time there was an event like this.

"Arrow's not here." Kurda called to him. "I saw him about twenty minutes ago though. He came in to grab a steak to go, then it looked like he headed for the sporting halls."

Mika shook his head as he reached Kurda's table. He looked dazed. But that was more or less how he always looked in the later hours of a party.

"Wasn't looking for Arrow."

He leaned heavily on the table next to Kurda, swaying slightly, but as the other vampires greeted him eagerly, he grinned smugly and gave them a shaky thumbs-up. Kurda rolled his eyes.

"My gods, Mika. Are you lost? Do you need help finding your way back to the fighting area?"

"No." Mika replied confidently, turning and looking directly at Kurda. "Just need you to check something for me."

"What could you possibly need from me right now?" Kurda huffed.

"Do I have something stuck in my back?" Mika asked matter-of-factly. He turned around so his back was facing Kurda. The blond's eyes went wide as dinner plates and he let out a loud yelp of shock. The other vampires gasped and whooped in awe.

"Charna's Fucking Guts, Mika! How did you not know there's a massive knife sticking out of your back?"

"I knew I felt something!" Mika declared with great vindication while the other vampires toasted and congratulated him, which caused Kurda to roll his eyes again. Only at the Festival of the Undead do you congratulate someone for getting themselves stabbed. Vampires were so fucking stupid.

"Who the hell stabbed you?" Kurda groaned.

"I don't know."

"How do you not know? And who stabs a Prince and doesn't realize it?"

"I was in a crowd. We were all fighting. Could've been anyone. Didn't even feel anything til ten minutes later." Mika argued and Kurda knew he was right. The way those brawling mosh pits ended up, it made sense.

The blade was sticking out of Mika's lower-middle back, just beneath his rib cage, off to the right side. It was hard to tell since he was wearing black of course, but it looked like it had already bled quite a bit.

"Mika, that's a huge blade. You're lucky it wasn't any higher, it could've hit your lung." Kurda muttered with concern as he took a close look.

"Kurda... Kurda... it's okay." Said Mika, with the air of someone who had everything under control. "I have two lungs."

"Oh my gods." Kurda groaned, closing his eyes and massaging his temples. He thought the silver lining of no longer being the dark Prince's official other half meant he wouldn't have to deal with Mika's personal brand of off-duty antics anymore. And there was never any shortage of them.

"Stand still! Quit trying to spin around and look at it. It won't work and you'll make yourself dizzy." Kurda chided him. "We need to get that knife out of you before it causes serious problems!"

"That's why I'm here!" Said Mika with great exasperation as though Kurda was the one acting like a moron. "Just pull it out so I can go!"

"I can't just yank it out of you right here at the dinner table!" Kurda snapped indignantly. "It doesn't work like that. You'll bleed out. By the black blood of Harnon Oan, how do you get yourself into these situations?"

"Festival of the Undead." Mika shrugged, grinning again. This elicited a cheer from the small collection of seated vampires. Someone handed Mika another mug of ale which he graciously accepted, this time giving a wink and doing 'finger-guns' (something he'd picked up from Gracie). A surefire indication he was DRUNK drunk.

"Oh, don't encourage him." Kurda snapped. "This is why people die at this thing! Someone go get Seba and bring him back here. Tell him it's a level two emergency. He'll know what it means. I'll try to keep Sire Ver Leth contained until then." He placed heavy sarcasm on Mika's title as he forced it out through gritted teeth.

Mika shook his head determinedly.

"No... not Seba. He's with Paris. They're having fun. Don't bother them."

Kurda scowled, and fixed Mika with a look of pure contempt.

"Please?" Mika added, slightly raising his eyebrows and softening his gaze in the way he knew perfectly well that Kurda had never been able to resist.

"For fuck's sake." Kurda growled. "Fine. Let's go."

He grabbed Mika firmly by the wrist and marched him out of the Hall of Khledon Lurt and up to one of the recovery rooms. There were no official medics on duty so he'd just have to figure something out.

"Lie down." Kurda ordered bluntly, pointing at one of the cots. To his relief, Mika did as he was told. Aside from the entire dagger sticking up out of his back, he looked annoyingly comfortable and Kurda was sure to jostle him a little as he sat down next to him with the handful of first aid supplies he found.

"Sorry to bother you, but you were the only one I knew would be sober enough." Mika mumbled as Kurda assessed the damage. "You never drink as much wine at these things as you used to. Remember when you were fun? I remember."

"The base of the blade is really caught on your shirt." Kurda grumbled, ignoring Mika's commentary. "I'm just going to cut the whole shirt off you. It's ruined anyway."

Mika sighed acceptingly and Kurda went to work until he'd removed the torn shirt and had a clear view of the wound.

"Does it hurt?" Kurda inquired, purposely keeping his tone gruff.

"Didn't at first. But it does now." Mika admitted, voice muffled by the pillow his face was resting against.

"Yeah, that'll be the adrenaline. It'll probably be best if I pull it straight out and then do my damnedest to keep all that blood inside you. And once we get that bleeding under control, there's a pretty good chance you'll need stitches. The old healing spit trick won't get us very far. If that blade's as long as I think it is, the wound will be too deep." Kurda summarized.

Mika cringed audibly.

"Gods, you're such a baby! Listen, if you're tough enough to get stabbed in the first place, you're tough enough to take a few stitches." Said Kurda determinedly.

"Fine. Get it over with."

"Alright. This may hurt a little. Try to relax as much as you can. If you tense up it'll make everything a lot harder than it needs to be."

Kurda gripped the hilt of the blade and Mika immediately tensed his body in anticipation.

"That's the opposite of relax." Said Kurda drily as Mika cussed under his breath. Kurda sighed and placed his free hand on Mika's upper back, and ran it in slow, steadying circles. Neither of them spoke for several minutes. Kurda watched closely as Mika relaxed his muscles. Then without warning, Kurda deftly pulled the blade upwards and out. Mika roared in pain and surprise but Kurda was prepared.

"Stay still." He ordered, leaving his hand between Mika's shoulder blades and applying downward pressure so he couldn't sit up. With his free hand, Kurda applied a thick, folded-up cloth directly to the wound and pressed down as hard as he could. Once Mika stopped trying to get up, Kurda used both his hands to stop the bleeding.

"Kurda, what the fuck?" Mika moaned.

"Remember that mission I went on with you, when you were a new General?" Said Kurda, still pressing valiantly on the wound. "I got shot by a human, the bullet needed to come out... I couldn't do it myself but I didn't trust you to do it either. Until you started talking all soft and gentle, and I let my guard down. You'd never been that nice to me in your life, I should've known something was up. And then you yanked the damn thing out when I wasn't expecting it?"

Mika grunted into the pillow.

"Well, now we're even." Kurda declared.

For a human, this would've been a catastrophic injury which probably would've required a surgeon or two to put right. For a vampire it wasn't quite life-threatening, but there's still a fine line if things aren't handled properly.

"How is it?" Mika mumbled reproachfully after a few minutes. Kurda was glad he'd brought over a whole basket of cloths. He'd gone through four before the bleeding slowed. This was now looking more like a murder scene than anything else. Kurda didn't think he'd ever get all the blood out of his own clothes.

"All things considered, it's not that bad." Kurda sighed. "How do you feel?"

"Been better, if I'm being honest."

"Well, you lost a ton of blood. You'll be fine in a few hours but you're done partying for tonight." Kurda informed him. Mika's grunt of disappointment suggested that he'd been fully intending on going back for more.

"You definitely need stitches though, or it'll start bleeding again. And all the medics are off duty so it'll have to be me."

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Second Great War. Medical tents. I wasn't as good as a real doctor but I was better than nothing."

"I didn't know that!" Said Mika with great surprise, twisting so he could look at Kurda.

"Stay still!" Kurda groaned, forcing him down again. "It's not something I like to remember. So I didn't talk about it."

Mika sighed but didn't press the issue. Kurda prepared the needle and thread.

"How much is this going to hurt?" Mika inquired.

"It's stitches, so I imagine it'll hurt quite a bit.m. But you need to hold still, I cannot emphasize that enough. I won't have a free hand to hold you down."

Mika grumbled something indecipherable into his pillow. Kurda ruefully stroked his back for several more minutes.

"I'm going to start." Said Kurda eventually. "You ready?"

"No."

"Gods, you really are a baby. It won't take long. And imagine how much more it would hurt if you were sober."

He set to work as quickly and carefully as he could. Mika handled the first stitch well, but with each one he flinched a little harder and yelped a little louder. Kurda was sympathetic, and as he was about halfway though he paused to give Mika a break. He gently rubbed his back for several minutes until he relaxed again, then it was back to work.

"Just a couple more, babe. I know it hurts... you're doing so good. It's almost over." Kurda murmured, and then kicked himself internally. He hadn't meant to say 'babe'. But he'd been focusing so hard to keep his hands steady he hadn't put much thought into his words and it slipped out. Old habits die hard. Mika didn't react, and Kurda hoped he hadn't noticed.

"Last one!" Kurda gasped triumphantly, pulling the final stitch tight and cutting it off. "All done. You did great." It was only then his hands began to shake.

Mika exhaled a long sigh of relief. He slowly tilted his head so he could peer up at Kurda again.

"I knew you'd know what to do. You always took such good care of me." He murmured wearily with a faint smile.

"I've had a lot of practice." Kurda chuckled drily. "I guess I got pretty good at keeping up with you, didn't I?"

"The best." Mika affirmed quietly and closed his eyes once. Kurda gently cleaned the area around the stitches until he was satisfied this was as good as it was going to get for now. He gathered up all the bloodied cloths and discarded them in the bucket at the foot of the bed, then wearily sat back down on the cot beside Mika.

"I think you should just sleep here." Kurda suggested. "If you try to walk this soon, the stitches might tear. Give it a few more hours. Also you're still drunk as hell so I can't imagine you'd make it back to your coffin without falling at least once."

"Fine."

"Thank you for your cooperation." Kurda smiled reluctantly. "I know you'd rather be out there jumping on tables and hitting your friends with various objects, but this is the best thing for you right now. Okay?"

"I still love you, Kurda." Mika whispered unexpectedly. "I can't turn it off. I'm trying so hard but I can't do it... It's always going to be you."

"Mika, please... we can't go there right now." Kurda groaned, feeling his throat close This was the last thing he needed to hear. The very last thing.

"I'm serious. I fucked everything up. It was all my fault."

"No, it wasn't your fault. It was very much a team effort." Said Kurda unhappily.

He knew he should get out of this room, to let Mika get some sleep and also to take his own mind off the situation. But instead he found himself swinging his legs up onto the bed so he was half-sitting-up, half-laying-down next to Mika. Mika didn't open his eyes, he just wrapped his arm around Kurda's torso and nestled his forehead into his side like a huge, drunk baby koala. Kurda sighed in dismay. This wasn't helping.

"None of it matters anymore." Said Mika softly. "I just want to go back to how it was before everything went to hell. I don't want to do any of this without you."

"It's not that simple." Kurda choked out, beginning to run his hand up and down Mika's back once again.

"I know it's not... can we just talk about it after the investiture? Please?"

Kurda felt his throat close up and it was a minute before he could speak again.

"Yeah." Kurda gulped out at last, grateful that Mika was too out of it to realize there were tears streaming from his eyes. "Yeah, we can."

Mika finally drifted off to sleep several minutes after that. Kurda stayed with him for another hour, then gently disentangled himself so he could get up. He paused only to pull a blanket up over Mika's bare upper body, the hall was a bit chilly.

"I love you more than you know. I can't turn it off either." He whispered down at Mika's unconscious form before sweeping out of the room without a backwards glance.

***

Remember when I couldn't take the heat  
I walked out and said, "I'm settin' you free"  
But the monsters turned out to be just trees  
And when the sun came up, you were lookin' at me

You were lookin' at me  
You were lookin' at me  
I remember, oh, I remember

***

Kurda didn't sleep very well but hunger finally drove him down to the Hall of Khledon Lurt about six hours later. Of course the first thing he sees is Mika Fucking Ver Leth, shirtless, surrounded by a crowd of fans admiring his newest war wound.

"The worst part is, I don't even know how it happened!" Mika was laughing to his companions. "I have no idea who stabbed me, otherwise I'd demand a rematch!"

Paris and Arrow were among them. Paris was rolling his eyes in exasperation, but there was a twinkle in them nonetheless. Arrow looked proud as a peacock, as though his friend had accomplished an impressive feat of skill.

"Whoever stitched you up must've had an incredibly steady hand." Paris remarked. "It's a shame you can't remember; you owe them your thanks. I would've assumed it was Seba's handiwork, but he was with me all night. Also, please put your shirt back on."

"They did a little too good." Arrow snorted. "You'll hardly have a scar to show for it!"

It wasn't really the same situation but Kurda felt a pang of déjà-vu to the time years ago he got stupid drunk and vented all, every single one, of his many Mika-related troubles to Arrow who was even drunker than Kurda and didn't remember a thing the next day. How simple life had been back then.

That was when Mika noticed him. They accidentally made eye contact as Kurda sat down a few tables away, with Darren, Larten, Harkat, and Gavner. A strange flicker of recognition crossed Mika's face. He raised his eyebrows quizzically. Kurda shrugged curtly at him, and turned away to talk to Gavner. Mika went back to conversing with his own friends. But somehow, Kurda knew he knew.

He always knew. Except when he didn't. 

***

Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
In the clear yet? (nope)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have way too much fun writing Mika and Arrow living their best frat boy lives.
> 
> If you've been enjoying this so far, or hating my guts for playing with your feelings, or anything in between... please drop me a note. It'd make me happy.
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> \- Roxy


	13. My Heart Is Gold, My Hands Are Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me? Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?  
> Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me? Pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame like me?
> 
> ***
> 
> Vampire Mountain is in an uproar and Kurda takes matters into his own hands after Darren's fourth Trial goes off the rails. You know that part of the story. What you didn't know is that it just HAD to be Mika who stumbled across Kurda while he's up to his elbows in emotional fallout from the events in the tunnels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!! I am here! But you're going to wish I wasn't!!
> 
> FYI: Flashback scene is from Chapter 13 of This Is Us and I most definitely cried when I re-read it as I pasted it into this document :):):)
> 
> Chapter 13: My Heart Is Gold, My Hands Are Cold
> 
> Song: Gasoline by Halsey

Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me?  
Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?  
Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?  
Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?

***

Mika had breathed a sigh of relief when the kid drew the Blooded Boars. As far as Mika was concerned, that was practically a freebie trial. Sure he was at a disadvantage with his injuries left over from the Hall of Flames, but nonetheless it was probably one of the easiest options he could've chosen.

Come on, Darren. Don't fuck this up. I'm rooting for you... I'd never say that to your face, though. Mika remembered thinking to himself as the boy stepped into the arena and faced his two crazed opponents.

"Harkat, what the fuck?" Mika muttered under his breath several minutes later. There was one one split second of silence after Harkat killed the second boar, then the crowd went wild. Booing and jeering and screaming for the kid's immediate execution. Mika thought it was just a little excessive but he maintained a detached, neutral expression as he quietly questioned Darren and Harkat in turn. And honestly, he was impressed with the Little Person's staunch determination.

"Your rules... not mine. Darren... friend."

Fair enough, thought Mika. He didn't force his human daughter to abide by vampire laws just because she lived among them. It would be hypocritical to treat the Little Person any differently.

Mika liked the responsibilities that came with his position. He liked being in charge, mostly because he knew he was good at it. But this situation wasn't sitting right. When hundreds of eyes landed on him, he found his gaze shift to Larten Crepsley.

"Larten? What do you say about this?" Mika inquired cautiously, hoping the red-cloaked man would deliver a stirring argument in the boy's favour. Larten was well-respected, after all. Whether he wanted it or not, he had almost as much influence on clan as Mika did.

"Alas, I do not know how to make a case for mercy. Whatever the circumstances, he has failed the Trial." Larten had said gravely. Mika squashed the urge to roll his eyes. For fuck's sakes, Larten. Always so noble, he thought.

Mika gave Harkat Mulds his word that he would not be punished. It was the least he could do, and he knew Arrow and Paris would agree. But Darren... he couldn't make that call by himself. It wasn't a black and white situation. If Larten Crepsley's apprentice did have to go to an early grave, Mika didn't fancy bearing that burden alone. It would be taken to the Hall of Princes for an open debate. Maybe they could find a loophole that would allow the kid to give the trial another try.

Of course, Kurda's eyes locked into him from the crowd. It never failed. Mika felt his heart ache as Kurda defended the boy with as much ferocity as he would have if it had been Gracie standing there in the ring.

Oh, right. Mika thought as the reality hit him. This is why Kurda doesn't want her to join the clan... situations just like this. Yeah... I get it.

Even Arra agreed with Kurda, that's when Mika knew this was really bad. She caught his eye; there was a profound look of disappointment on her face. And for the first time in a long time, Mika felt a stab of resentment for the position he was in. He was surrounded by people screaming for a simple solution to a complex problem. Kill the boy... Spare the boy... Mika's head spun. He wished they'd just be quiet. And to think he was only here watching this trial because he'd "won" a bet with Arrow earlier.

Mika shouldn't have been surprised when Kurda caught up to him on the long walk back to the Hall of Princes. Mika had distanced himself from the clamouring group, he wanted to clear his head for a few minutes before they opened what would undoubtedly be an hours-long debate.

Kurda drew even with him and without even looking at the blond, Mika could tell he was fuming.

"Walk away from me, Kurda." Said Mika bluntly, as Kurda drew breath to speak. "I'm not getting into this with you right now. You can discuss it in the Hall of Princes like everyone else. If there's a loophole, we'll find it. If not, we do our jobs. That's all I have to say about it."

"So that's what his fate comes down to." Kurda growled venomously. "I guess the mighty Princes of Vampire Mountain aren't nearly as powerful as they think they are."

He brushed past Mika, sharply clipping his shoulder as he did so.

"Ouch." Mika grunted as he watched Kurda catch up with Larten Crepsley and mutter something, a concerned look upon his face. He didn't look back at Mika.

***

Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?  
Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?  
Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?  
Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?

***

Kurda got where Mika was coming from. Really. But he couldn't contain his frustration with the fact that all three Princes, arguably men with more power than any world leader amongst the humans, seemed to be entirely helpless. Restrained by tradition, by precedents set by men who'd been dead for centuries.

The worst part was that Kurda knew in his heart that they didn't want Darren's blood on their hands. And of course they didn't, they'd all known Larten Crepsley even longer than they'd known Kurda. And it was safe to say Darren had blown everyone's expectations out of the water. He'd won their coveted respect, but one interference, one technicality was all it had taken to destroy all the progress he'd made. But now, as Kurda listened to the debate lean farther and farther away from a happy outcome, he knew the Princes truly felt they didn't have a choice in the matter. And Kurda thought it was so, so incredibly sad.

Kurda felt himself grow numb and detached amidst the sea of shouts and heated arguments from all sides. He thought of Darren sitting alone in his cell, waiting for the inevitable. Knowing he'd more than likely be walking to his death shortly, and have to find a way to accept it with honour. And knowing Darren, he probably would.

That was the saddest part of all, thought Kurda. The boy was wise and courageous enough to accept an unfair fate, after losing a game on a technicality when the deck had been stacked against him from the start. All in the name of "honour". What a fucking joke. The system was so very, very broken.

He could see the life gradually fade from Mika's eyes over the course of an hour as everything started to go downhill. He watched as Mika mentally withdrew himself from the situation to preserve as much inner peace as he could. It's the little things like that you only pick up when you know someone better than they know themselves. Although Mika remained as engaged in the discussion as ever, Kurda could tell once he'd mentally given up and checked out. There was a tired shadow behind his eyes that Kurda could read like a book.

Kurda resented the system so much that it physically hurt. But he couldn't bring himself resent Mika as an individual, as much as he wanted to. Mika was doing his job to the absolute best of his abilities, that was the truth of it. He tried. Paris and Arrow tried. If there was hope, they would've found it. After all they'd been secretly thrilled with the plot to give Darren extra time to recover after the Hall of Flames. But when the discussion seemed to be wrapping up, Kurda knew the outcome wasn't going to be good.

Darren had exactly one sliver of hope left in the universe and it was all in Kurda's hands. The truth hit him like a brick and it was all he could do to remain calm as he stood up and slowly walked out of the room.

He wasn't surprised when he felt Mika reach out through their mental link.

MVL: Where are you going?

KS: I can't look at you for another second. You disgust me. You all do.

Mika did not reply, and Kurda knew he wouldn't. It was precisely why he'd chosen such harsh words. It was the only way to ensure Mika wouldn't expect anything.

***

And all the people say

You can't wake up, this is not a dream  
You're part of a machine, you are not a human being  
With your face all made up, living on a screen  
Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline

***

It was decided. The boy, the same one who'd made it further than anyone expected him to, who'd surpassed anyone's wildest expectations, would be put to death.

Mika felt numb as he watched the crowd slowly file out of the Hall of Princes, muttering among themselves.

"Go get something to eat and drink, both of you." Paris sighed wearily to Mika and Arrow. "It's going to be a long night."

Mika shook his head.

"I'll stay here. You two can go. I need some peace and quiet."

"I'll bring you a snack." Said Arrow gently, squeezing Mika's shoulder as he got up. Mika couldn't even force himself to smile at that.

As the hall cleared out, one figure remained in the front pew, glaring up at Mika. Arra sat there with her arms crossed until the last vampire had exited, and only the two of them remained. Then she stood up and strode over to the base of the throne platform.

"Permission to approach, Sire?" She inquired stiffly.

"It's me, Arra. You don't have to ask." Said Mika tiredly.

She nodded curtly and ascended the short flight of steps and sat down beside him, in Vancha's long-empty throne. For a while, neither of them spoke.

"Just say it." Mika grumbled eventually.

"Say what?"

"Tell me how heartless and unreasonable I am. Tell me I'm a monster for allowing a kid to die like a full-blooded vampire. Tell me how much I disgust you. Go ahead, I can take it."

She glanced over at him and raised and eyebrow. When Mika met her gaze, he almost felt like he was looking in a mirror showing a female version of himself. Kurda had once told him how eerily similar their mannerisms were, but he'd never really noticed until just now.

"Could you be any more melodramatic?" She chided him.

"I mean... probably. Want me to try?"

"Oh, shut up Mika." She snorted. "I just wanted to tell you I know how you're feeling. I get the position you're in. And I know that no matter what anyone thinks, this isn't what you wanted."

"Thanks." He replied dully. "Not what I was expecting, honestly."

"I'm still disappointed in you." Arra replied swiftly. "I'm also disappointed in myself for agreeing with Kurda about something... but I can't shake the feeling that all of this is wrong. I've never felt like this before. And neither have you. It's written all over your face. I just wanted you to know... I get it. And I hate it too. That's all."

"Thanks, Arra." Said Mika quietly. "Seriously. It helps."

She reached out and squeezed his hand firmly.

"You know I love you like a brother, Mika. That wasn't always the case but it's where we're at now. I have nothing but respect for you. You made me what I am today."

"Not really, Arra." Mika sighed ruefully. "I just gave you advice every now and then and let you do your thing. You barely needed me."

"You're right." She replied frankly. "I was just trying to make you feel better. Don't get me wrong, I'm devastated that we're in this situation to begin with. And maybe you should be carrying that guilt, to keep something like this from happening again. And I'm frustrated with all of us as a whole that we can't come up with a better solution than this. But I hate seeing you sit up there with that look in your eyes. It's not you."

Mika felt his throat constrict, but before he could open his mouth to tell her, "It hasn't been me up here for a long fucking time," the hall entrance swooshed open and Paris came hurrying in with a wild look in his eyes.

"Darren Shan has disappeared!"

***

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
I think there's a flaw in my code  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
These voices won't leave me alone

Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold

***

Five hours later:

The long walk up from the tunnels felt like it took a thousand years. Kurda was in no hurry to get back to the Hall of Princes. He detoured into the Hall of Perta Vin-Grahl to wash up. He sat in the iciest of the streams until his brain finally felt like it disconnected from his body and he could no longer feel anything in his limbs. But all the water in the world couldn't wash Gavner Purl's blood from his conscience. Or, almost certainly, Darren's. He couldn't think. His mind raced at a million miles per second and his heart felt like it was going to batter itself to a bloody pulp against his ribcage. He ran through the horrible journey through the tunnels again and again and again, wishing he could go back and do it differently.

He let the hours tick by, waiting until he was certain most of the mountain would be asleep. Then he'd pray not to run into anyone as he slipped back to his cell.

In hindsight, spending several hours in an ice bath probably hadn't done him any favours. He moved as quickly and quietly as he could but his entire body was trembling violently as the icy claws of panic began to hook into him. His heart was pounding harder than ever and it seemed like the vast hallway was shrinking around him as he walked. He was painfully aware he was on the brink of a crippling panic attack and his cell felt like it was a thousand miles away. His vision began to blur and his lungs felt like they were slowly collapsing. Every second was agony. His body was throwing up every single red flag it possibly could, and finally he couldn't walk anymore. He stopped to lean heavily against the wall, struggling to breath and willing his brain to override the panic just long enough to get himself back to his coffin so he could lay low and get his head on straight before he had to go function as if nothing had happened.

That was probably the realization that tipped him over the edge and sent him into a quick, brutal downward spiral. The knowledge that in a few hours he'd be back in that gods damned hall lying through his teeth and acting confused along with the rest of them.

As he slowly sunk to the floor with his back against the wall, it occurred to him that maybe sudden-ish death by asphyxiation would actually be preferable to being alive for everything the next few weeks would bring. There was no way of knowing how long he sat huddled there, dazed, paralyzed, and hyperventilating. It could have been minutes or hours. At least it was late enough in the day that hardly anyone was out roaming the halls.

Well, hardly anyone. The approaching footsteps sounded all too familiar, the sudden pause, and low groan of "Ohhh, fuuuck..." immediately confirmed the identity of Kurda's unwanted visitor. The fact that out of every vampire in this damn place, it had to be Mika that stumbled across him felt like a cruel joke from some deity that was sick of his bullshit and wanted to pour salt into an open wound.

Mika knelt in front of Kurda, he looked terrified. And Kurda supposed had the roles been reversed, he would've been equally alarmed. He couldn't exactly blame Mika for being disconcerted over happening across him mid-meltdown with zero context, regardless of their relationship status or lack thereof.

"What happened?" Mika whispered, cautiously reaching out and placing both hands on Kurda's trembling shoulders. "Kurda, talk to me. What's going on?"

Even if Kurda wanted to tell him, he physically couldn't speak in that moment. Evidently Mika realized that, and stopped asking questions. He just wrapped his arms tightly around Kurda and pulled him against his chest, where he cradled him like a baby and whispered over and over again just to keep breathing, and that everything was okay. Kurda longed to scream how wrong he was, would've given anything to tell him the truth. He hated himself for having the nerve to feel any sort of comfort in the arms of the man he was betraying. But most of all, he hated that even after the hell he'd put Mika through, he still dropped everything at the sight of Kurda struggling, as if the past two years never even happened. It just wasn't fair.

Eventually his strangled gasps turned to heavy sobs as breathing became a little easier but honestly, Kurda didn't feel that was a huge improvement. He clung tightly to Mika, wishing he could just die right there in his arms.

"You have to tell me what's going on. Is it about Darren?" He heard Mika's voice rumble from somewhere above. Low, steady, and soothing. "Kurda, you can tell me anything. I want to help you. But I can't do that unless you tell me... please."

"Everything..." he choked out at last. It took every ounce of his strength and focus to form the words. "Everything... it's all wrong. None of this should have happened."

"It's okay... keep talking." Mika encouraged him gently.

Finally Kurda was able to stop sobbing long enough to draw a deep enough breath to steady himself.

"Darren didn't deserve that! He didn't deserve to be put through hell and back only to be given a slaughter sentence for something beyond his control." Kurda exclaimed, so aggressively he felt his throat could tear open. "He didn't deserve to be backed into a corner so he felt his only choice was to flee, just to inevitably die out there on his own! It's wrong and you know it! I'm so fucking sick of the clan and their ass-backwards bullshit!"

At least it wasn't a lie. It was only a fragment of the ugly truth, but it was truth just the same. He felt Mika exhale defeatedly.

"I know." Mika whispered miserably. "I'm sorry, Kurda. I don't know what else I can say. I hope you find a way to be a better Prince than any of us ever were."

They sat for several more minutes, Mika sitting with his back against the wall and Kurda half-laying in his lap, still shaking as if he was freezing to death. Kurda had stopped trying to talk. His head was aching so tremendously he could barely think, let alone speak.

"You can't stay here." Mika told him at last. "Can you walk?"

Kurda didn't respond. He didn't know the answer to that. Right now his body hated him so intensely he didn't have a lot of faith in it. But Mika made his mind up for him. He slowly got to his feet and with great care he scooped up Kurda in his arms and began to walk.

It was funny, or at least it had been at one point, how easy it was for Mika to simply pick Kurda up and carry him around. Arrow once told him he looked like a proud toddler holding a mildly annoyed cat when he did so. And of course Mika thought that was just hilarious. Kurda was always slightly frustrated by the fact that he couldn't do the same. Once he tried to pick Mika up, just once. Kurda threw his back out and could barely move for a week. It was embarrassing, but not nearly as much as this.

Kurda knew where they were going as soon as Mika turned right at the end of the hallway. Luckily it was late enough in the day that the halls were decidedly empty, so not a single soul noticed when Mika toted Kurda all the way up to his own cell and gently set him down in the familiar XL mahogany coffin where they both used to sleep, among other things.

"You didn't have to..." Kurda croaked weakly.

"Shhhh. Did you think I'd just leave you alone? Kurda, you scared the hell out of me." Said Mika softly. His voice was low and even but his eyes betrayed his stress He did not get into the coffin himself, rather sat on the floor beside it and gently pulled a blanket - his favourite - over Kurda's shivering body and held his hand as he lay there.

"I'm sorry." Kurda rasped. "I just snapped. It was... a bad day."

That part was also true.

"What do I have to do to never, ever see you like that again?" Mika asked, so quietly Kurda could barely hear him.

Kurda remained quiet for a long time.

"I have news for you, Mika. You didn't invent panic attacks, nor do you have a monopoly on sub-par mental health." He finally muttered bluntly.

"How very disappointing for me." Mika retorted sullenly. "Kurda, I'm serious. I know something is off here. I don't understand, but I'm trying to."

"I'm just so fucking tired of all of this. It's too much. And it hasn't even started yet. Fuck, Mika. I don't know if I can do this." Kurda groaned. He pulled his hand away from Mika's grasp so he could run his fingers over his temples anxiously.

Mika sighed. He was staring down at Kurda with a heartbreaking mixture of worry and confusion. He gently reached out and ran his fingers lightly over Kurda's clammy forehead for a few minutes.

"You get used to it." Said Mika quietly. "And then you get good at it. I promise. You'll be okay."

"You keep saying that... you really believe it, don't you?"

"It's you, Kurda. Of course I do."

Kurda found Mika's hand once again, and clutched it as though it was his last remaining lifeline. They lapsed into silence for several more minutes. Eventually, Kurda managed to sit upright.

"How are you feeling now?" Mika asked, his voice sounding slightly raw.

"Really, really awful." Said Kurda with a rough, humourless, ghost of a laugh. "But I'd probably be still curled up on the floor if you hadn't found me. So thanks, Mika. I don't deserve it."

"I didn't deserve you stitching me up at the Festival when I was too drunk to function, but you did it anyway."

"So you do remember."

"I don't remember a thing. I just know it was you. Who else here can handle me when I'm being that stupid?" Said Mika. And he smiled again in that same heartbreaking way that made Kurda want to die again. Then he got up and walked over to his desk where he opened a drawer and rummaged around. He pulled out a small bottle and held it up to the torchlight so he could take a close look at the contents.

"I have to get back to the Hall of Princes and do about a million things. I'm already late." Said Mika, his voice having returned to its regular matter-of-factness. "Stay here, okay? Clear your head. I know your cell's in a busy hall, that's why I brought you to mine. No one will bother you here. Take as much time as you need."

Kurda made a small sound of acknowledgement. Once again, words were escaping him. He still felt as though he could pass out any second.

"This is a sleeping draught. Seba made me a bunch, back when I had those nightmares all the time. Saved my life." Mika added. "This is about half my regular dose which should be enough for you. I'm not going to pour it down your throat, but it's here if you want it." He set it down on the floor within Kurda's reach and headed towards the door. But he paused for a moment.

"Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"I will." Kurda murmured wearily. "Thanks... again."

"Just because I don't have you anymore... doesn't mean I'll ever stop having your back. Even if we're just coworkers, you're still stuck with me. Hate to break it to you." Mika sighed with a thin smile. "Now get some sleep. Come up to the Hall whenever you're ready."

He disappeared through the door and Kurda was alone with his thoughts once again. Every fibre of his being had been screaming at him to tell Mika everything before the secrets ate him alive.

""Kurda, you can tell me anything. I want to help you. But I can't do that unless you tell me... please."

The sincerity with which Mika had said those words was devastating. He truly had no idea. And if he did, he surely would've chosen different words. There was no version of this in which Kurda could be truly honest, down to the nitty gritty, and still pull this off. Mika would have no choice but to put a stop to it. "Having Kurda's back" wouldn't extend as far as high treason.

Nor should it, Kurda thought miserably as he uncorked the bottle Mika had left him. Mercifully it worked quickly, and the last thing he thought of before he drifted off was how much this coffin smelled like Mika. That alone might've been enough to send him peacefully off to sleep without pharmaceutical assistance, but it was too late to test that theory. Then he thought no more for the next twelve hours.

***

Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me?  
Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?  
Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?  
Pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame like me?

***

THREE WEEKS LATER - T MINUS ONE DAY TIL INVESTITURE:

Over the years, Mika had come to know all of Kurda'a preferred hiding spots throughout Vampire Mountain. But in the final day before his investiture, Kurda found himself wishing he'd kept this one secret.

Kurda was sitting on an outcropping of rock near the base of the mountain, about 100 feet above ground. All he wanted was several precious minutes of solitude. The last several weeks had been a living hell. He wasn't exactly looking forwards to the future, but there was one silver lining: soon, it would all be over. The sun had just started to rise, painting the sky brilliant shades of pink and orange. They had maybe half an hour before the sun rose high enough to damage their skin. He heard footsteps approaching but he didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

Mika slowly sat down next to him, about an arm's length away and for a while neither of them said anything.

"I know you're stressed, Kurda." Mika spoke at last and Kurda groaned internally. "I wish you'd talk to me. I know better than anyone how you're feeling right now."

There was absolutely nothing funny about it, but Kurda couldn't stifle a sharp bark of laughter at the oblivious absurdity of that statement. He didn't look at Mika, just kept his eyes focused straight ahead.

"What is going on with you?" Mika pressed, an unmistakable note of desperation in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Kurda sighed. "I know, I've been awful lately. You're right, I'm stressed. I've never felt anything like this before. And I know I'm letting it get to me but I shouldn't be taking it out on you. It's not your fault. You haven't done anything wrong."

"I know that." Said Mika reproachfully.

They sat in silence for several more minutes.

"You're going to be okay, right?" Mika tried again. Offhandedly, but Kurda could sense the underlying urgency. Numbing himself to it was the hardest thing he'd ever done. He took a deep breath and willed his voice to remain steady.

"We'll talk after everything settles down. I don't have the mental capacity to have this conversation right now." He told Mika at last, still not looking at him. At least that last part was honest.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know." Mika replied bluntly. "So do your worst, Kurda. You're not going to scare me away. I'm not giving up on you. Not now, not ever."

Kurda felt like throwing up. This would be so much easier if Mika had simply said, "Well fuck you, then. I'm out of here." Kurda could clearly recall a time years ago when that would've been his exact reaction.

"Serving the clan has been the greatest joy of your life, hasn't it?" Kurda asked quietly.

"Aside from raising Gracie, yes. Absolutely, without a doubt." Mika replied fiercely.

"You've always put your personal happiness ahead of your responsibilities, happiness, and health." Kurda added. It was more of a statement than a question.

"You know for a fact I have. No regrets."

"You'd do anything for the clan. For us."

"Obviously, Kurda. Where are you going with this?"

Only then did Kurda allow himself to glance sideways at Mika. He smiled weakly as Mika gazed back intently, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Nowhere. Just wanted you to know I'd do the same. And I think I have you to thank for that. You know I haven't always been the most traditional vampire, and that I haven't always felt at home here the way you have. But I know how much you love the clan. And I don't think you meant to, but you showed me how much there is to love. So thank you for that."

Mika nodded slowly but maintained a chilly silence as he searched Kurda'a face for something... anything.

"If I serve the clan half as well as you have since I've known you, I'll consider that the greatest achievement of my life." Kurda added in a voice so low Mika could barely hear him. Mika rolled his eyes - as he did so very often. But it was without the haughty sass Kurda had come to know and love so much. He seemed to be blinking back tears and Kurda knew he had to end this interaction imminently.

"Just tell me everything's going to go back to normal again someday. Even if it isn't true... I just need to hear it right now." Mika whispered.

Kurda closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He reached out and roughly clasped Mika's hand in his.

"Everything is going to be okay. No matter what happens, I love you. I always have. I always will." He told Mika with great finality.

Kurda slowly stood up to leave, but before he retreated into the mountain he paused and kissed Mika on the top of the head. Even now, he still had the nerve to smell like cedar and fresh mountain air.

***

And all the people say

You can't wake up, this is not a dream  
You're part of a machine, you are not a human being  
With your face all made up, living on a screen  
Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline

***

10 YEARS AGO:

"Want to hear a funny story?" Mika asked with a sideways grin.

"Hit me."

"Have I ever told you I was the one who put your name in for General?"

Kurda stopped dancing. Just stood frozen there in the middle of the floor, with his left arm around Mika's shoulder and their right hands intertwined.

"Pardon the fuck out of me?" Kurda choked out after a moment.

"True story."

"I always thought... Paris. Or Azis." Kurda stuttered, slackjawed.

"Nope. All me."

"You hated me back then!"

"I didn't hate you." Mika corrected simply. "Although I didn't necessarily like you either. But you were smart, and resourceful, and so... unashamed. You knew exactly who you were, and you made no apologies for it. You always impressed me, even when I wanted to push you off the top of the mountain." The dark prince paused for a moment. "Arrow and I almost ended our friendship over it."

Kurda's jaw dropped a little further. They were still swaying around the dance floor, but carelessly, not paying attention to what their bodies were doing. Autopilot was on.

"Sorry, Mika. I'm just having a hard time understanding this. You risked your best friendship to promote someone you didn't even like?" Kurda's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head.

"Well, you know what happened to his wife... he lost all ability to see a gray area in the whole Vampaneze debate. Your uh, open-mindedness has never sat that well with him, although he's really been trying the past few years. I'd die for that man but it's like trying to reason with a stone wall when it comes to that. Arrow's protective instincts make him an asset as a Prince. But the overall benefit of the clan has always been my endgame. Long story short: I knew you'd be good for us in the long run, so I set it in motion."

"So you used me as a pawn for your ambitious political agenda?" Kurda questioned with a playful half-smile. He tilted his head to the side thoughtfully as he looked up at Mika.

"I guess? In the nicest way possible." Mika answered plainly. He dropped Kurda into a surprise dip, but the blond didn't miss a beat and they went down and back up smoothly.

"Didn't take you long to figure that move out." Kurda commented.

"What, like it's hard?" Mika mimicked what the blond had told him several nights ago.

Kurda laughed softly and gently rested his head on Mika's chest as they drew back together. Neither of them thought twice about it. They rocked back and forth for several minutes. The music was just so good and the drinks had been so strong.

"I want you on the thrones next to me someday." Mika blurted out suddenly.

"On the what now?" Kurda flinched and jerked backwards.

"I'm serious. You should be a Prince." Mika replied, easily meeting Kurda's stunned gaze. "You'd be great."

"Mika..." Kurda croaked weakly. "You can't just go around handing out promotions, General is one thing, but a Prince..."

"It wouldn't be able to come from me." Mika admitted. "At this point it would look like blatant favouritism regardless of how well you earned it, and it would reflect badly on both of us. But you don't need me to get you there, Kurda. Look at you. Just give it some time and a little more extra work, it'll fall into place. But you'd have to want it. If you did, it would be within your reach. And I'd support you however you needed."

"It's my turn to tell you a funny story." Said Kurda after a while.

"No way it's better than mine."

"No." Kurda admitted. "But it's close."

Mika laughed and Kurda could feel it vibrate in his ear.

"Tell me."

"Paris didn't send Arrow out here to be your backup. I asked him to come."

"You what?"

Mika grabbed Kurda's shoulders and held him at arm's length - very gently, in an affectionately surprised way.

"Even on vacation you're always working. Making sure Gracie's eating well, sleeping enough, and learning as much as she can possibly absorb about life outside Vampire Mountain..." Kurda started to explain.

"Yeah? So are you, that was the point of this." Mika was still smiling disconcertedly.

"Arrow and I planned this last week. It wasn't random chance that he volunteered to stay in the room and take care of her. I wanted you to have just one night away from everything. The Gracie stuff, and the vampire stuff. One night where you could just be free... to be whoever the hell you are when you aren't carrying the world on your shoulders."

Mika's face slowly morphed from dumbstruck to awestruck. He tilted his head and studied Kurda's face perplexedly for a solid minute. And then, in a way that felt impulsive yet somehow entirely pre-meditated, he kissed him.

***

INVESTITURE DAY:

Mika knew better than to waste his mental resources dwelling on happier times, but he couldn't keep himself from travelling back to the rainy summer night when he'd found himself in an upscale city bar with Kurda, getting drunk on colourful sugary things no self-respecting vampire had any business drinking.

Mika used to love the fact that he could vividly remember every single word of the conversation that led up to their first kiss. The moment the very universe stopped turning. Now it seemed like a cruel prank by the gods that he heard it all replay in his mind every time he looked at Kurda.

Now the day of the investiture was upon them and Mika had absolutely no idea how he was supposed to be feeling about it. He used to want this for Kurda so badly, sometimes Mika wondered if he wanted it even more than Kurda did.

When he used to imagine this day in his head, it was perfect from start to finish. He'd wake up before Kurda, sneak down to the Hall of Khledon Lurt and bring back breakfast, then he'd wake Kurda up with a deep, slow kiss. Then they'd eat the breakfast together, and if that didn't take too long they'd almost certainly have sex. Once that was done, Mika would stare deeply into Kurda's eyes and remind him how fiercely he loved him and how unbelievably proud he was. Then Kurda would probably cry, and if that happened then Mika would definitely cry.

Once they pulled themselves together, they'd have to go their separate ways and start getting ready for the main event. It would be a beautiful ceremony and Kurda would undoubtedly give one of the best investiture speeches in history. But Mika would already know it word for word because Kurda would've practiced with him a thousand times beforehand. Then the ceremony would be over and it would be on to the after party. The food would be delicious and the drinks would be cold and strong as they always were.

Inevitably everyone would end up in the sporting halls after the feast because that's just how Vampire Mountain works. Kurda would probably receive a few combat challenges which he may or may not accept. It wouldn't matter at that point. But then Mika would ask, and smile in that way he knows Kurda can't resist. So Kurda would follow him up to the roped-off platform, probably smiling reluctantly. And then they'd square off, Kurda would roll his eyes and say something sassy about how he thought he didn't have to do this anymore now that he was a Prince. Then Mika would smirk and reply with something even more sassy. And then, at long long last, he'd drop to one knee and propose to Kurda right there in front of everyone. And then, Kurda would formally commit to putting up with Mika for the rest of his life. Hopefully, anyway.

But a lot of time had passed since Mika made those grand plans. Nothing was the same now. Everything was upside down and backwards and wrong. Just three weeks ago Mika had found Kurda in a panic-stricken heap on the floor and could barely recognize him, much less understand what was going through his mind. These days Mika felt lucky if Kurda even looked at him, much less communicated with him in a meaningful way.

So on the day of Kurda's investiture, Mika woke up alone. The ring he'd gotten for Kurda was buried deep in one of his desk drawers. He'd gotten it six months into their relationship, he'd been waiting for the perfect time. It was a gold, smaller version of Mika's old ring, the one with his initials on it. He'd given that one to Kurda on impulse one night, as sort of a placeholder. Kurda had worn it on a chain around his neck until several months ago when everything fell to shit. It was back on Mika's hand now.

The room felt strangely cold as Mika slowly rose from his coffin, so he pulled on a sweater. One of his favourites, a black hoodie with "Bow Down Bitches" on the front, under a little picture of a crown. It had been a Christmas gift from Gracie last year, more of a joke than anything else. She'd picked it up at a concert or something. Kurda despised it. Paris didn't think it was too funny either but Mika thought it was hilarious. And lately hilarity had been in very short supply so he'd take it where he could get it.

It was still early so he sat down at his desk to look over a few things. Today was reserved for the investiture but he could start looking over tomorrow's to-do list. He must've been more stressed than he realized because he promptly broke his pencil by pressing it into the page too aggressively. And when he went digging in his drawer for a new one, of course there was that stupid fucking ring staring back at him. Pale gold, the same colour as Kurda's hair, K.S. etched into the metal.

"Fuck." Said Mika out loud to the empty room. He slammed the drawer shut roughly and got up. Then he stalked out of the room, pausing only to take a long drink of whiskey. He knew it was going to be a long day.

He just didn't know it would be the longest day of his life.

***

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
I think there's a flaw in my code  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
These voices won't leave me alone

Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-read Trials of Death the other day and OH MAN that last chapter.... Gavner.... it hurts just as much as it did the first time I read it over a decade ago. That may have led to me being a little extra harsh on Kurda in this chapter. 
> 
> As you probably guessed, big things are about to happen. What parts of canon am I keeping? What parts am I throwing unceremoniously out the window because I'm in charge here? That seems to be the million dollar question. All I'll tell you is that this story is only like.... MAYBE halfway done. There's a lot left to cover, it's gonna be way longer than This Is Us or Call It What You Want. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have a moment. It's literal serotonin for me. 
> 
> Happy crying :)
> 
> \- Roxy


	14. What Have You Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you mind if I hurt you? Understand that I need to  
> Wish that I had other choices, Than to hurt the one I love
> 
> What have you done now?
> 
> ***
> 
> Beautiful day for an investiture, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh alright folks let's get this show on the road i guess :/
> 
> FYI I'm not going super in depth with a lot of the scenes that appear in the book bc we already know what goes on there. Those parts are adhering to canon for the most part. This chapter feels a little rushed and abrupt to me but it's kind of a representation of Mika's mental state as this is all going down. Everything's happening so fast and he isn't actually processing ANY of this. He thinks he is, but he isn't. That's later.
> 
> Chapter 14: What Have You Done?
> 
> Song: What Have You Done by Within Temptation and man you should really listen to it as you read bc it's a perfect fit. Seriously just do it. It screamed Vampire Prince when I first heard it a thousand years ago and I'm excited to finally be using it in a story.

Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to harm the one I love

What have you done now?  
***

Even centuries later when Mika was an old man, he'd forever look back on his life knowing it was divided into precisely two eras.

The first era: The first 271.5 years of his life leading up to the moment Darren Shan burst into the Hall of Princes as Kurda's investiture ceremony began, and yelled "STOP!" at the top of his lungs.

The second era: Everything that came after that.

The first few minutes of the second era were so surreal, he was almost entirely convinced this was all a dream. Maybe he'd get really lucky and he'd wake up and the last two years hadn't happened. Or maybe it was a stress hallucination, that was extremely plausible.

But he quickly realized that no, there was no way he was that lucky. This was real.

Everything was moving in slow motion. He could hear the words that were being thrown around the hall but he felt like he was watching from the outside, unable to process the scene that was unfolding in front of him. But then Mika felt a hot stab of anger by the fact that Kurda hadn't even looked at him since entering the hall. The kid had to be lying, why wasn't Kurda defending himself? Why wasn't he livid that his long-awaited investiture was being gruesomely derailed?

Mika couldn't remember exactly what words he'd snarled at Darren in the heat of the moment but he remembered they'd been ugly. Something about having him taken to the Hall of Death and executed. A desperate defence mechanism, because the possibility he was telling the truth was too agonizing to bear. It had to be a last attempt to get back in the clan's good graces. It just had to be. That was the only option Mika could possibly consider.

But there was only one way to know for sure. He turned his burning gaze on Kurda.

Kurda Smahlt, the love of his entire fucking life, his very heart and soul. The man he raised his daughter with. The man he'd laughed with and cried with more times than he could could count, made love with, shared some of the best and worst days of his life with, for whom he would've died for a thousand times over.

Mika felt the universe unravel as he looked at Kurda standing there in the middle of the chaos. Kurda's eyes remained fixed the floor.

MVL: Kurda. Look at me.

The telepathic transmission was silent but Kurda looked up with a hard, blazing look in eyes as though Mika had shouted at him. When Mika finally addressed him, it took every ounce of his strength to keep his voice steady.

"What do you have to say in rebuttal of Darren's claims?"

Tell me it's not true, Kurda. Please tell me he's lying. This isn't you. There's no way you did this to us. To me. Please, gods. I'll do anything. It can't be true.

"At the moment, nothing."

There it was. The four words that sent a shockwave through Vampire Mountain, and a razor-sharp blade through what was left of Mika's heart.

For just the slightest fraction of a second, Mika disconnected from reality completely. The room melted away and his vision went black. His ears rang as though a bomb had just detonated in front of his face and his limbs went numb. All he could hear, aside from the ringing in his ears, was the sound of his heart pounding at a rate that was definitely not healthy. Anyone looking at him from the outside wouldn't have realized he was any more affected by the revelation than any other vampire in the hall. Admittedly Mika didn't even realize how sharply he'd disassociated until he heard Arrow's voice slam through his mind like a hurricane. Loud, heavy, and blunt.

A: Stay with me. Whatever this is, you can't process it right now. We need you here.

MVL: I'm here.

In that moment, Arrow's silent strength was enough to flip the switch. Mika's superpower was his ability to take any shred of emotion and smash it all into a padlocked iron box at the back of his mind, slam the damn thing shut, and leave it there so he can carry on functioning without showing the slightest sign that anything is wrong. It wasn't a healthy coping mechanism, and he knew he'd pay for it later. Some part of him registered maybe it wasn't good how easily that came to him.

But in that moment, that superpower was his saving grace. He locked away the pain that was clouding his view, and he re-engaged Sire Ver Leth Mode and dialled it up to a thousand. So that when he finally looked at Kurda again, he could do so with a clear head. What had been shock became anger, and he drew strength from it. There would be time to let all that scorching rage cool to grief later. Maybe by then he'd have time to figure out what exactly he was grieving, because at this moment it was pretty unclear.

With every passing minute it became more and more clear that Kurda himself was not an immediate threat. The true danger was lurking far beneath their feet and the reality was that this was not the time for an in-depth analysis of Kurda's role in all this. The priority had to be the purple intruders, so Kurda was to be taken away and jailed until they could properly question him.

As Kurda was escorted from the Hall of Princes by a horde of armed guards, Mika found his eyes start to follow him but Arrow quickly grabbed Mika's arm and held it tightly so he couldn't turn away.

"Don't look at him. Focus." Arrow plead, staring at Mika with urgency in his eyes.

"Worry about your damn self." Mika snapped, with about five times as much venom as he intended. Arrow sighed, but Kurda was now out of sight so he relinquished his grasp on Mika's arm and they trekked back into the Hall of Princes followed closely by Darren, Larten, Seba, and Arra. Arra caught up to him and touched his shoulder lightly.

"Are you okay?" She murmured in a low, serious tone.

"What do you think?" Mika grunted, no more politely than he'd been to Arrow. She glared back at him scathingly and once again he felt like he was looking in a mirror and he felt a sharp pang of guilt and self-loathing. His friends didn't deserve that.

"Gods... fuck... I'm sorry, Arra." Mika sighed.

"There's no time to hold a grudge." She replied stiffly. "Let's just get through this. I'll scold you for your attitude later."

She wrapped him in a quick, tight hug before sitting on the pew next to Larten. Even now, on the worst day in the history of the planet (Mika's opinion) Larten Crepsley looked miffed that Arra had given Mika a simple hug and Mika couldn't help but find that a little funny.

MVL: Larten, my ex-other-half was literally found guilty of murder and high treason five minutes ago. Your kid just came back from the dead. There's vampaneze in the basement. I'm not about to steal your girl. Settle down, Quicksilver.

Also he genuinely didn't mean to transmit all that telepathically, but then Larten suddenly turned bright red and Mika realized his error. Oops. But there was no time to apologize and truthfully he didn't really care about someone else's hurt feelings in this moment.

The prospect of leading an attack on the vampneze made Mika feel more like his old, fearless, battle-ready self than he had in years. Even if it was just his shattered mind latching onto a chance to take his fury out on something alive, something tangible, he didn't care. Right now his drive to defend the clan and take revenge was overriding the layers of crushing emotion that he knew he'd have to deal with eventually. But until he had time to do that, his brain was protecting his heart in the only way it knew how. And for that he was grateful.

Arrow wanted to lead the first attack, naturally. Mika had half a mind to say something along the lines of, "Read the room, A. I'm pretty sure I need this more than you do." But he restrained himself.

"Arrow can lead the first wave. As long as I can lead the second, and he leaves enough for me to wet my blade on." He said. Arrow grinned as if Mika had just given him a kidney.

"It's a deal." Said Arrow with a savage chuckle.

MVL: At least someone's having a good day.

A: When will I EVER get another chance to kill vampaneze at our home base? It's going to be like shooting fish in a barrel!

"So young and bloodthirsty." Said Paris, glancing back and forth between the two of them with one eyebrow slightly quirked. "I suppose that means I have to stay behind and guard the hall."

"One of us will relieve you before the end. We'll let you mop up the stragglers." Mika promised, with a faint ghost of a smirk. Paris rolled his eyes ever so slightly.

Seba eventually ushered Darren from the Hall of Princes to get some food into the kid; it looked like he needed it.

"See you shortly." Said the red-cloaked man gravely with an unsettled glance at Paris. As he made his way out, Paris redirected his focus to Mika.

"How are you holding up?" He asked seriously, concern in his eyes.

"Gods, I wish you'd all stop asking me that. Never been better." Said Mika shortly.

"You're lying." Said Paris sadly. "I know you. I wish I could tell you to take the night off, to go find a quiet place to process this. But we need all hands on deck right now."

"Believe me when I tell you, all of you: I'd die on the stakes before I'd walk away from this. Don't question me again." Mika retorted coolly, and loud enough for the others to hear. Paris sighed.

"Alright then." Said the ancient Prince. "Let's make a plan."

THREE HOURS LATER:

It had to be spiders.

It just had to be gods damned fucking spiders.

This was concrete, inarguable proof that all of the vampire gods had spontaneously decided that after over 270 years they were no longer Team Mika, for whatever reason. At this point they were just taking cheap shots at him for their own sick amusement.

Fucking spiders.

"I know you don't want to be asked if you're okay, but I feel obligated to double check in this circumstance." Said Arrow balefully as he watched Mika watch the sea of spiders swarm through the tunnel like a hideous river. Mika had meant it when he told Darren he'd won his hard-to-earn respect. But he was also looking forwards to hopefully never seeing the kid again after this.

"This day has reached a new low and that is saying something." Mika replied flatly.

***

I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now

I know I should stop believing  
I know there's no retrieving  
It's over now, what have you done?  
***

Kurda felt a strange sense of calm wash over him as he sat alone in the dungeon. But not just any dungeon, the solitary confinement cell. Only Vampire Mountain's finest accommodations for the disgraced Prince Elect.

Or should he say, ex-Prince Elect. Somehow he didn't see that happening for him now.

He supposed his sense of calm was coming from a place of relief, either way this plot would end in his death. Whether in a month or a year from now. The vampaneze wouldn't tolerate a traitor any more than the vampires would and he had no doubt they'd execute him once he no longer served a purpose.

The plan was gloriously off the rails now, and he was fairly certain he'd be be executed in short order. But at least this way he didn't have to watch anyone else die. A few rough landings on the stakes and it would be lights out.

At least then he'd finally be able to rest. Maybe the vampire clan would be okay.

Who was he kidding? The stubborn bastards would never learn. By the time they learned their lesson it would be too late for them.

Mika was smarter than the rest, maybe he'd survive. Maybe once he heard the full story he'd take Gracie and go into hiding.

Gracie...

That was the most agonizing part of all of this. Even worse than the impact this would have on Mika, because for all the devastation Kurda had caused, he knew there'd be a tiny piece of Mika that would understand.

Because Kurda believed with every fibre of his being, that if Mika had stood where Kurda stood when he heard that prophecy, he would've felt just as trapped.

And then, like Kurda, he would've done whatever he had to do.

***

What have you done now?

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you  
***

THREE YEARS AGO:

"It doesn't feel real." Kurda chuckled. "You know I've never been ambitious like you. I have plenty of goals but I never thought I'd go after them as a Vampire Prince. I was surprised enough when I made General. That was more than I ever expected to achieve."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Mika protested.

"I just know how the clan works." Kurda shrugged. "I'm not like them. I don't share a lot of their values, as you know."

"You still damn near died for us." Mika shot back viciously. "We owe you everything."

"You owe me nothing." Kurda whispered, reaching out and placing his hand on Mika's cheek. "It would have been my honour."

Mika flinched as his mind took him back to that night yet again, as it did a thousand times a day but Kurda's hand didn't move. His thumb gently stroked Mika's cheekbone as they held each other's gaze.

"Don't look at me like that." Kurda added firmly. "Don't you dare look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't have done exactly the same thing in my position. You wouldn't have hesitated. I know you."

Mika's face darkened.

"But I wasn't the one up there, Kurda. It was you. And for a few minutes, I thought I lost you. You can't expect me to just get over that."

"I don't." Kurda countered. His voice was steady but it was clear he had to fight to keep it that way. "When I thought I was going to die, I wasn't afraid of dying itself. But I knew my actions would destroy you. That scared me."

Mika blinked and nodded back at him mutely, knowing better than to try to speak in that moment.

"And I know you don't want to hear this, but I'd do it again in a heartbeat. And I'd do a lot worse than that for the sake of the clan." Kurda continued determinedly. "Now I ask again, Mika: Tell me you would've taken a different course of action had our roles been reversed that night."

Mika's eyes narrowed but he knew he couldn't lie.

"No." Mika finally answered reluctantly. It came out as a hoarse, bitter whisper. "It was the only way."

"Your combat skills, legendary as they are, aren't what make you a great Prince. Your love for the clan is what drives you. And that's what you and I have in common." Kurda murmured.

***

What have you done?  
What have you done?  
What have you done?  
What have you done?  
What have you done now?Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
'Cause you haveTurned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
It's over now, what have you done?

What have you done now?  
***

PRESENT DAY:

Mika wished that when asked several hours ago, he'd have had the forethought to say "Sit down Arrow, pretty sure I deserve to lead the first wave today".

Because every moment he was without a distraction was another moment he was alone with his thoughts. And that wasn't doing him any favours.

What had corrupted Kurda's mind so thoroughly it had driven him to this?

How long had Mika been missing red flags? Was he that blind or was Kurda that good a liar?

Had this been his endgame the entire time? Had he been out to use Mika as stepping stone to whatever was supposed to happen after his investiture?

Oh, and most disturbingly: did Kurda just forget about his daughter when her existence was inconvenient? Surely he didn't believe this wouldn't have gotten back to her somehow.

"Hurry the fuck up, Arrow. Surely you've gotten your fix by now." Mika muttered under his breath to no one in particular. He held his team of warriors back with some difficulty, they were just as eager to jump in as Mika was.

"Let me at 'em, Sire!" Staffen Irve yowled. "There's not gonna be any left for us!"

"If I have to wait, you have to wait." Mika snapped. He watched Arrow fight for a while, glad to see his friend was so thoroughly in his element despite the fact that he didn't seem willing to tear himself away. Mika did not send him a telepathic transmission to ask him to hurry up, lest it distract him at a crucial moment. So he was glad when he saw Vanez give Arrow his "last call" warning before forcibly dragging him towards the door.

"Okay, get in there! Make us all proud!" Mika roared at his troops and they replied with a chorus of whoops and cheers before bolting off into the fray, weapons aloft and fire in their eyes.

Arrow grinned ruefully at Mika as they approached each other. They paused briefly when they were shoulder to shoulder. Arrow patted Mika roughly on the back.

"As promised!" The tattooed Prince bellowed happily. "I saved a few of the toughest bastards for you! Pretty sure I saw Glalda running around a minute ago. Bet he'd love to see you again!"

Mika felt a fresh stab of rage as he remembered the sneering, smooth-talking vampaneze who'd goaded him into making a illegitimate kill several months ago. Glalda who'd (at the very least) kissed Kurda at some point. But if Kurda had plotted high treason, Mika supposed it was also possible there'd been more than a kiss. At this point, who the fuck knew? But that was the least of his worries.

"You still good?" Arrow muttered, seeing the lightning flash behind Mika's steely eyes.

"About to be better." Mika replied loudly, suddenly noticing Glalda duelling another vampire at the far and of the hall. "See you after. Good work."

He patted Arrow on the back as well, and they parted ways. Mika made a beeline for Glalda but was intercepted by two other vampaneze who converged on him together.

"Get out of my house, you little fucks." He grunted at them as they duelled. They were good fighters, but not many can keep up with Mika Ver Leth. However, they were skilled enough to distract him long enough that he lost sight of Glalda before he dispatched the pair of them with a sword strike across their throats. They collapsed to the ground, shuddering and bleeding. Mika finished them quickly by plunging his blade through their hearts, one by one to ensure they wouldn't suffer needlessly. Once that was finished he scanned the room but he Glalda had disappeared once again.

He didn't see Glalda again until he was fully occupied duelling against what was probably the biggest vampaneze in the place. Mika was faster and he wasn't afraid, but this man was tough as nails and putting up an impressive fight. Mika kept glancing over his shoulder to track Glalda. His eyes narrowed as he watched the tall vampaneze square up with Arra Sails. He'd seen her a few minutes ago, she'd flashed him a quick, fierce grin from across the room as she struck down a vampaneze with a flourish.

That's my girl, he'd thought to himself. Of course he didn't think of her in the same way he used to think of Kurda, or in the same way Larten clearly still thought of her, almost a century after they'd been mates. But Mika loved her, he always would. How could he not? He'd spent almost half his life fighting by her side, training her, learning just as much from her as she did from him, travelling, laughing. Their romantic relationship had never been meant to be, but that didn't mean he didn't think she deserved the world. She was part of him, and he was part of her. She was part of his family just as much as Paris or Arrow.

But this fight was going south and she didn't realize it yet. She was getting reckless and even on the other side of the cave, Mika could tell Glalda was catching on quickly. There was a hungry look in his ugly red eyes. Mika swung his sword viciously into the neck of his current opponent, trying to end the fight so he could get to her, give her an advantage before Glalda overpowered her. But the man he was fighting was annoyingly relentless and no matter what Mika did he couldn't seem to finish him off. Mika had his fair share of cuts and bruises but with his much his opponent was bleeding there was no way he should still be standing up. Minutes later when Mika finally buried his sword in his stomach and ended the fight, he had to take a moment and catch his breath before getting back to it.

"You should've stayed out of our mountain. Good fight, though. Even in death may you be triumphant." Mika sighed tiredly as the vampaneze gurgled one last time before passing away. Then he quickly straightened himself and turned to see how Arra was progressing.

He looked across the cave just in time to see her fall. Witnessing her crumble to the cavern floor was enough to make the edges of his vision darken as blood rushed to his head.

Please, gods... not her too.

"ARRA!" He roared, sprinting across the hall and arriving at her side moments after Larten Crepsley did. Darren was there too, having just finished Glalda off and looking visibly shaken.

It was bad, Mika knew it the second he got there and it was clear by Larten's face he did too.

"Don't you dare... say it." She croaked up at Mika as he crouched beside her. "I know... I got cocky."

Mika forced out a hoarse chuckle.

"I was just going to say you got really good with that chain since last time I saw you. I still don't think it's a practical weapon but you sure make it look good. That's all." He told her, trying to keep his voice even as his throat closed.

"I offered her my help." Said Larten thickly. "She would not take it."

"Did you think she would?" Mika asked.

"No." Larten admitted, his eyes glittering with tears as he stroked her hair.

"You heard... what the purple scum... said to me!" Arra choked out.

"I did." Said Larten grimly.

"Was it grossly sexist?" Mika sighed, squeezing her hand.

"Yes!"

"Well, I hope you made him suffer for it."

"I did. That fool better hope... he does not meet me... in the afterlife." Arra murmured, her eyelids beginning to flutter. Mika laughed humourlessly once more, and gently disentangled his fingers from hers.

"I have to go trade places with Paris. I gave him my word. On my way I'll order our best medics to come for you immediately." Said Mika firmly, locking his eyes onto Arra's. He knew the best thing he could do for her right now was stay calm and act natural. "I'll come visit you later once you're safe in the recovery room. But you're in good hands til then." He added, with a meaningful look at Larten. The red-cloaked vampire was blinking furiously but he met Mika's gaze and gave him a determined nod.

"I'm proud of you, Arra." Said Mika softly as he stood up to leave. "Always have been. Always will be."

***

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you

What have you done?  
What have you done?  
What have you done?  
What have you done?  
What have you done now?  
***

Every time Mika tried to leave the Hall of Princes to go visit Arra, something else happened. The hours ticked by and he couldn't get away. The thought of her lying there made him feel sick. Some tiny part of him knew the last words he'd said to her would really be the last words he ever said to her. But he'd forever resent the fact that he didn't make it to her side for the final moments.

It was the wee hours of the morning when Larten Crepsley came shuffling into the hall, looking like he'd aged several centuries. His eyes were red and bloodshot, and his face was even paler than usual. Mika had been standing off to the right of the thrones having a quiet but intense discussion with Arrow who'd just returned from observing an interrogation with one of the captured vampaneze. He saw Larten take a seat in the front pew. He looked across at Mika and gave him a twitchy sort of nod. Mika felt his heart sink. Arrow looked across at Larten too; for a second the bald Prince seemed confused but then his posture sank and he looked troubled as he clued in.

"Go." He murmured gently, patting Mika on the shoulder. Mika walked away wordlessly and sat down beside Larten. Neither of them spoke for a few moments.

"Arra has gone to paradise." Said Larten bluntly, his voice raw and ragged. "She wanted you to hear it from me."

Mika buried his face in his hands and breathed deeply for several seconds to steady himself.

Gods, this fucking day.

"I'm sorry, Larten." Mika whispered as he raised his head, looking mournfully at his old colleague. "I'm so, so sorry. I told the medics to get down there as quickly as they could, and take care of her before anyone else..."

"There was nothing you or I could have done." Larten croaked. "Her injuries were far too extensive. She just held on for so long... she gave me hope."

Larten then hunched forwards and covered his face as Mika had done several moments before. By the way his shoulders trembled, Mika knew he was crying again, albeit very quietly.

Mika wasn't a touchy-feely sort of person and he was aware that Larten wasn't either. But nonetheless Mika gently placed his hand on Larten's shuddering back and left it there for several minutes as they sat in silence, remembering an incorrigibly fierce and wickedly clever woman who'd taken up significant room in both their hearts for the better half of two centuries.

"She thought the world of you, you know." Said Larten quietly as he looked up. "She said you were the first vampire to believe in her."

"You wouldn't believe the comments I got when I first took on a female apprentice." Said Mika grimly. "Actually, you're almost as old as I am. So I'm sure you can believe it no problem."

"The world was uglier back then." Larten agreed grimly.

"I got into so many fights because of it." Mika admitted. "I wasn't as patient back then as I am now. But I'm glad I wasn't. If someone talked shit to her, I just rocked their jaw. Until she was tough enough to do it herself, that is. Didn't take her long."

"I am glad she had you during those years." Larten whispered. "You were good for her."

"One day, as I was sitting on some asshole's chest with my hands around his throat, I looked up at her and she was just laughing at me..." Mika reminisced wistfully. "...and she said, 'Mika, one of these days you're going to have to let me take a turn showing these idiots how we do things'."

Larten managed a weak smile.

"So I told her to just say when. And she said, 'Right now'. So I let the guy go, and she challenged him herself." Mika continued. "And she knocked him out so hard he was unconscious for eight hours. I never had to defend her after that, even though I would've been happy to."

That was enough to elicit a hoarse chuckle from Larten. Mika smiled sadly at the memory.

"She was a force of nature." Larten croaked. "I wish I had been more present during our time as a mated pair. I spent half those years obsessed with avenging the woman I loved before her. Sometimes I wish she had accepted your advance the first time, over a century ago now. Perhaps she would have been happier with you than me."

"Don't think like that." Said Mika with a frown, looking over at Larten with dismay. "She loved you. I'm the one who bailed on our wedding with three hours notice. At least you knew how you felt while you were together. I sure as hell didn't."

"Do you remember our mating ceremony all those decades ago?" Larten asked wryly. "You were the only guest she wanted to stand by her side for it. I invited Seba and Wester; they were my family. You were hers. And I was honoured to have you there."

"Of course I remember. And the best part was, I was in a committed, fulfilling relationship with my throne by that point so I was genuinely happy for both of you." Said Mika with a sideways smile. "I also remember you were lying in your coffin for the whole thing because Vancha kicked your ass so thoroughly beforehand. At least if our engagement had followed through til the end I would've been standing up as I read my vows."

Larten rolled his eyes, but grinned ruefully at the memory. But his smile quickly faded.

"Arra and I had a long conversation at the Festival. We wanted to start seeing each other again if I accepted the position of Quartermaster. She said if I did that, she would've been willing to stay in Vampire Mountain and spend more time training upcoming Generals. I hoped with time she would someday feel the same for me as she once did." Larten whispered desolately.

"She never stopped, Larten." Said Mika gently. "I could see it in her eyes every time she looked at you. She never gave up on you. But she understood why you didn't renew your contract way back then... she didn't hold it against you. She wasn't like that."

Larten had pressed his face into his hands once more, trying to stifle another barrage of tears. Mika was grateful the iron box of emotions in the back of his mind was locked shut or else he wouldn't have been any better himself.

"I'll never forget the look on Arra's face when I knocked on her cell door with three hours to spare before we were supposed to get mated. Although we were just saying 'married' at that point, thank Arrow for that. When I walked into the room, she was wearing her dress and she looked so good... I almost stopped and re-considered everything." Said Mika in a low voice.

"I was there for the ceremony too." Larten whispered miserably. "I remember."

"I'd planned out everything I was going to say to her. The reason I was calling it off... how much thought I'd put into it, why it took me so long to figure out, how much I respected her and how sorry I was... and then she just looked at me and she smiled. But sadly, like she already knew what I was going to say. And then I just broke down and forgot everything I'd planned to say." Said Mika, closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in the memory. It had been such a bittersweet day. Mostly sweet, but that part had definitely been bitter. "I thought she'd be furious with me. She would've had every right to be. But she just waited til I'd calmed down and then she said... 'it's Kurda, isn't it?' I said yes. And all she said was... 'yeah, that makes sense'. And finally it was out there."

Larten had raised his head once again to peer at Mika through bloodshot eyes.

"I will never forget the speech she made at that ceremony before Paris and Seba came in." Said Larten drily. "She really saved your ass that night. Forgive my language... Sire."

Mika laughed wearily.

"I know she did, in a a thousand years I never would've been able to repay her for that. I should've promoted her to Princess right then and there. She deserved it. Fuck... she deserved the world."

"And the gods knew neither of us were fit to give it to her." Larten sighed bitterly, tears rolling down his cheeks. "That is why she went and conquered it on her own. I was never worthy of her, but I will still miss her to my dying day."

Mika closed his eyes tightly and willed himself to keep it together. He couldn't fall apart now. There was still too much to do, so many people to be strong for, and he didn't have the time or energy to glue himself back together if he broke down here and now. When he was confident he'd locked everything back in the box, he turned back to Larten and said the only words he could possibly say, the truest words he'd ever said:

"Me too."

***

I will not fall, won't let it go  
We will be free when it ends  
I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like happy endings guys, really. But things often get worse before they get better. Take that however you want.
> 
> FYI the flashback scene was part of chapter 4. There was a reason I did all that. 
> 
> Also..... Sorry, Freda :(
> 
> Next chapter might not be til the weekend, I'm taking this next bit slowly bc there's a LOT going on here as you can imagine. Til next time!
> 
> \- Roxy


	15. Exile: You're Not My Homeland Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXILE - PART ONE
> 
> You're not my homeland anymore  
> So what am I defendin' now?  
> You were my town
> 
> ***
> 
> So begins the Trial of Kurda Smahlt. Mika doesn't just ride the struggle bus, he drives the damn thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys here is... uhh... another chapter I guess. Sorry for the delay but I had to re-read The Vampire Prince first.
> 
> FYI, all of the dialogue itself from Kurda's trial is 100% straight from the OG book but everything else is mine. I pasted the lines in but added all my own subtext.
> 
> This is Part 1 of a 2 part segment. I knew from the first time I listened to Exile it would be a massive turning point in this story. If you're not familar with the song, definitely put it on in the background if you can. For these purposes, Bon Iver's parts are Mika's POV while Taylor's parts are Kurda's. It works like, really well.
> 
> Alright let's do this :/ 
> 
> Chapter 15: Exile Part 1 - You're Not My Homeland Anymore
> 
> Song: Exile by Taylor Swift

I can see you standin', honey  
With his arms around your body  
Laughin' but the joke's not funny at all

***

Kurda was sitting on the floor of his large, chilly dungeon cell when Mika arrived. In several hours the funerals would begin but for now, almost the entire mountain was taking a well-deserved rest after the battle. Kurda knew there was no chance in hell he'd be able to truly fall asleep, but he was close when he heard footsteps approaching. He sighed heavily.

Right on schedule.

Kurda wished Mika had came at him with a vengeance. He wished he'd unleashed an onslaught of verbal abuse, wished he'd have screamed at him. Even a physical attack would've hurt less than seeing the dazed, haunted look in Mika's eyes.

The dark-clad Prince walked slowly until he was directly across from Kurda, and then sank to the floor with his back resting against the wall. And there he sat, staring back at Kurda desolately. Kurda felt his stomach clench at the sight of him there. He'd never failed at anything as drastically as he'd failed at trying to stop loving Mika. He should've known it would be impossible.

A suffocating silence hung in their air for several minutes. Mika was the first to speak.

"Glalda killed Arra." He informed Kurda flatly. His voice was steady; Kurda wasn't surprised. Mika's greatest talent was putting on a cool facade when required. But Kurda could see he was starting to crack, his eyes betrayed his anguish.

Kurda felt hot tears spring to his eyes. Despite their rivalry in both politics and on the bars, he'd liked Arra. She was tough, clever, and funny. The things Kurda liked about her were some of the same things he'd loved about Mika. She'd also been soberingly gracious that night once upon a time when Mika had thrown a bit of a wrench into their would-be wedding plans. Kurda couldn't say he would've taken the high road had their roles been reversed.

"I'm sorry, Mika." Kurda replied weakly.

Mika let out a harsh bark of laughter, then fixed Kurda with a glare that could've frozen the sun.

"Wow. Thank you, Kurda. That fixed everything. Now let's get you out of that cell and carry on with the investiture ceremony."

"I said I was sorry. I didn't say it worth anything." Kurda retorted hoarsely.

"I really thought I'd hit rock bottom with you. When I found out about you and Glalda... didn't think we could fall any further. But I sort of figured we'd just carry on as colleagues once you were invested and figure it out as we went. Best case scenario, maybe start over and eventually get back to how we used to be. Worst case scenario, we'd stay out of each other's way and maybe fuck in a broom closet a couple times a year..."

"Mika..."

"If you really wanted to end things permanently, you could've just said that. You didn't have to plot a hostile takeover. It was a little excessive."

Even here and now, in the most hopeless situation Kurda could've imagined, he still found himself chuckling at Mika's dry snark.

"Did you ever love me, Kurda? Or was this your endgame from the start? Did you think you could use me as a stepping stone to an investiture, and when you realized that wouldn't work you kept me around in hopes our relationship would lead the clan to trust you more? Because surely if you were good enough for me you'd be good enough for them, right? And it almost worked! Too bad you didn't finish Darren off."

"Mika..." Kurda repeated, this time with a note of desperation in his voice.

"Are you really that good an actor?" Mika asked, so quietly Kurda could barely hear him. "And you can be honest... because I really need to know."

Kurda was unable to stop a dry, broken sob from escaping his body as he pressed his face into his hands and rocked back and forth where he sat.

He knew exactly where he'd heard those words before and he was damn sure Mika hadn't chosen them by accident. They were the last words Kurda said to Mika before the very first time they had sex, in a tiny motel room on a stormy September night.

***

And it took you five whole minutes  
To pack us up and leave me with it  
Holdin' all this love out here in the hall

***

Of all the horrible, depressing shit Mika had endured the past 24-ish hours, somehow the hardest part was watching Kurda sitting there crying on the floor and having to sit on the other side of the bars, unable to do anything but watch.

Mika loathed the fact that even now, all he wanted to do was slam his palm against the keyless override panel that would unlock the cell the same way the Hall of Princes opened, and run in there and wrap his arms around Kurda and hold him until he was quiet again.

Honestly Mika had been extremely proud of himself for keeping himself together thus far. He'd endured the shock of the investiture flying off the rails without warning. He'd kept a level head as he strategized the assault on the vampaneze. He'd handily navigated said assault with minimal damage to himself and his troops. He'd calmed and comforted Larten Crepsley after a loss that was just as devastating to himself. And now after all of that he was here, having THIS conversation, forcing himself to be calm even though he was ready to snap like no one had ever snapped in the history of the fucking universe.

And yet even all these years later, the sound of Kurda sobbing helplessly still set off every alarm bell in his mind. If his brain had a dashboard it would've been lit up like a Christmas tree.

Mika didn't trust himself not to unlock the cell, so he decided it was time to go. He stood up swiftly but before he stalked out of the room he advanced on the cell. He leaned heavily against it, his hands gripping the bars so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Whatever happens at your trial, its going to end with them demanding your execution." Mika croaked, having to fight to get the words out.

Kurda looked up at him, tears still steaming from his eyes. But there was a look of resigned determination on his face.

"Really, Mika? You don't say. I thought for sure they'd let me off for good behaviour."

"I'm going to do whatever I can to keep you alive." Mika continued, feeling like there was a bucket of gravel in his throat. "But I'm not doing it for you, or me. I'm doing it for Grace. Not that you deserve to be in her life after this, but she can make that choice herself once she knows the truth."

Kurda's miserable, sardonic gaze softened into disbelief as he stared up at Mika as though seeing him for the first time.

"Don't look at me like that." Mika choked out. "I love you, and you fucking know it. But it wasn't enough to keep you from turning on us. And if it was just me, I couldn't call myself a Vampire Prince if I lifted a finger to help you now. But luckily for you I'm also a father. And they might very well still execute you, but if you end up walking out of this mountain alive... know it's only because of Gracie."

And with that, he swept out of the dungeon hall without another look at Kurda.

***

I think I've seen this film before  
And I didn't like the ending

***

Arrow was on his way up to the dungeon to supervise another round of vampaneze interrogations when he saw Mika approaching from the other end of the hall, evidently just having come from there. Arrow sighed, he knew exactly why Mika had been there and it wasn't to check on the vampaneze.

When Mika was about six feet away, Arrow half-raised his arms in a silent, hopeful offering of an embrace. A quick reprieve during literal hell on earth. But Mika shook his head deftly and carried on his way, barely looking at Arrow. Arrow understood; he knew Mika was currently channeling all of his focus and energy into staying numb order to keep up appearances. Ensuring that when the clan looked at him, they saw nothing less than a strong leader who could guide them through the chaos. They needed it more than ever. There was still so much to get through... Kurda's trial, his sentencing, then there'd be whatever the fuck they were going to do with Darren, for which no one had time to spare a single thought. And then of course, there would be the war.

So Arrow carried on, knowing Mika was as fine as he could be given the current circumstances. He'd run out of "fine" pretty quickly but he was a seasoned vampire and an exceptional Prince; he knew what to expect from the coming days and how to pace his mental and emotional resources. Eventually he'd fall apart but Arrow would be there to pick up the pieces. After all, he owed him.

***

You're not my homeland anymore  
So what am I defendin' now?

***

"Order!" Mika snapped, and he was relieved to when he only had to say it once. There were a lot of emotions in the room. "We have a long night ahead of us. We want to settle each case as quickly and effortlessly as possible. I know feelings are running high, but anyone who interrupts our interrogation of Kurda Smahlt - or the others - will be thrown out immediately. Have I made myself clear?"

He glared around at the room, daring someone, anyone to challenge him.

Go ahead, he thought. Fucking try me.

But no one did.

"We know why we are here," Paris added solemnly. "We have been betrayed and besieged. I am as eager as any to see the vile mongrels suffer for their crimes, but first we must learn why they attacked and if we can expect further assaults." He trained his gaze upon Kurda. "Were you in league with the vampaneze we killed yesterday?"

"I was." Said Kurda evenly.

Mika already knew that. So it seemed awfully unfair that those words cut into him all over again and re-opened all of yesterday's wounds

"Upon whose orders were you acting?" Paris inquired.

"My own."

Another hammer on the stake in Mika's heart.

"Liar!" Arrow snarled, rising from his throne.

Here we fucking go, thought Mika.

"Tell us who put you up to this, or so help me, I'll -" Arrow continued savagely.

"I know what you'll do," Kurda cut him off icily, meeting the fiery gaze of the man he'd once considered his brother-in-law. "Don't worry - I have no wish to be subjected to the rougher questioning of your professional torturers. I will speak the truth here."

"You'd better," Arrow huffed, returning to his throne. "Sorry." He murmured to Mika under his breath so no one else could hear.

"Let's not draw this out any longer than we need to..." Mika replied in an undertone. Arrow nodded curtly.

"Upon whose orders were you acting?" Paris repeated, addressing Kurda.

"My own. The plan was mine. The vampaneze were here at my bidding. Torture me all you wish - my answer won't change because it can't change. It's the truth."

Mika turned his gaze on Kurda. And as soon as he did, the rest of the world seemed to melt away like it always did.

"You dreamed up this outrage?" Mika asked, unable to keep the thin layer of despair out of his voice.

"I did. I arranged for the vampaneze to come. I provided them with copies of my maps, so they could slip in undetected."

Mika felt his body start to shake. He'd told himself he wouldn't contact Kurda telepathically through the trial. But he couldn't stop himself.

MVL: All those fucking business trips. All of the times you came home and wouldn't tell me what you'd been up to. All the times you got into my coffin with me while you were planning all of this...

Kurda stared back at him with a devastatingly impassive expression and Mika wanted to pick up his entire throne and hurl it at him. But he did a better job of keeping his shit together than the guy who screamed and rushed at Kurda and was then escorted from the Hall.

"Is it true that you planned to slip the vampaneze into the Hall of Princes once you had been invested, to seize control of the Stone of Blood?" Asked Paris once things quieted down.

"It is. We would have waited for the Ceremony of Conclusion." Kurda replied flatly. "Then, while you were drinking yourselves stupid, reminiscing about this Council and looking forward to the next, I'd have sneaked them up through secret tunnels, eliminated those who stood on guard, and taken over the Hall."

"But you could not have held it! Surely you knew that Mika, Arrow, and I would force open the doors and overwhelm you!" Paris pressed, sounding more confused by the moment.

"That would not have happened," Kurda sighed. For the first time, Mika could see his calm facade start to slip and somehow he knew in his heart this was going to get even worse.

"You wouldn't have been alive to force open the doors. I was going to poison the three of you. I had six bottles of a very rare wine set aside especially for the occasion, each spiked with a particularly lethal concoction. I would have presented them to the three of you in advance of the Ceremony. You'd have toasted my good health, died an hour or two later, and the Hall would have been mine."

Mika's vision began to blur, and once again the surrounding voices began to sound distant and distorted as the cruelest of all truths hit home. He felt lightheaded and his throat began to close.

A: It's okay... breathe...

MVL: I can't.

A: You have to.

Chaos rang out in the hall again at the realization that Kurda's treason extended to attempted assassination.

"And then you would have set about getting rid of the rest of our kind," Arrow grunted coldly down at Kurda, his voice sounding so much more rough and gravelly than it did when he reached out through his and Mika's mental link.

"No," Kurda murmured, looking pale but so determined. "I would have set about saving them."

"What do you mean?" Paris asked sharply.

"Has nobody wondered why I chose such an inopportune moment to instigate an attack?" Kurda asked loudly, turning around to face the audience. "Doesn't it seem strange that I opted to sneak in a horde of vampaneze during Council, while these Halls and tunnels were packed with vampires, when the chance of their being discovered was far greater than if they'd come in a few months' time?"

"I assumed you wanted to strike while we were all gathered together..." Paris replied, sounding troubled.

"Why? The plan was to sneak into the Hall and seize the Stone of Blood, not to engage the vampire forces. The more vampires in the mountain, the more difficult our task." Kurda retorted challengingly as he turned to face the Princes again.

"You wanted to rub it in. You wanted to show off and be able to say you took the Halls in the middle of Council." Arrow scoffed, narrowing his eyes. Mika wished he'd just keep us mouth shut.

But then Kurda laughed, and for a moment there was a flicker of amusement on his face and Mika travelled back in time to all the hours he'd spend sitting in this very throne listening to Kurda and Arrow argue about so many simple, mundane little things it became background noise. His best friend, and the love of his life. They didn't get each other and they barely liked each other, but they both loved Mika and he loved them too. And back then, that was enough.

"You think I'm that vain? You think I'd have risked my life just to look stylish? You forget - I'm not like most vampires. I act for the sake of results, not appearances. I'm a cold conspirator, not a hotheaded braggart. I was only interested in success, not showmanship." Kurda smirked, rolling his eyes disdainfully at Arrow.

"So why did you attack now?" Mika asked, desperate for this to be over. But if he'd known what the answer was going to be, he would've delayed it as long as he possibly could.

"Because we'd run out of time. It was now or never. As I said, I meant to save our race, not vanquish it. Our only hope lay in an immediate, preemptive strike. Now that it has failed, I fear we are doomed." Kurda murmured, staring back at Mika with plaintive despair in his eyes. Mika felt a hot, nauseating stab of fear. He thought the other shoe had already dropped. He thought surely, SURELY this couldn't get any worse than it already had.

Arrow looked ready to fly out of his throne all over again.

"What's this nonsense about preemptive strikes? We had no intention of attacking the vampaneze." The tattooed Prince thundered.

"It was not an attack by the vampires on the vampaneze I sought to halt. It was an attack by the vampaneze on the vampires." Kurda explained calmly. Arrow's patience was clearly growing thin, Mika could see his mind working frantically as though trying to solve a challenging math problem.

"He talks in riddles! He attacked with the vampaneze to prevent an attack by the vampaneze?" Arrow snapped, but he was starting to look less angry and more fearful. His eyes darted back and forth to Paris and Mika. "This is getting us nowhere! I say we take him below and drain the truth out of him, drop by bloody drop. He's playing us for fools. We should -"

Mika drew breath to tell Arrow that he was the one who should try taking some deep breaths but then Kurda opened his mouth and spoke the words that chilled the blood of every vampire in earshot.

"Mr. Tiny has visited the vampaneze."

There it fucking is, thought Mika grimly as a cold dread settled deep inside him.

"He came three years ago. He told them that the Vampaneze Lord walked the lands and that they should search for him." Kurda continued, a note of miserable foreboding in his voice. "When word reached me, I dedicated myself to the task of reuniting the vampires with the vampaneze. I hoped that if we bonded before they discovered their mythical leader, we could avoid the terrible consequences of Mr. Tiny's prophecy."

And Mika knew immediately why Kurda had returned an anxious mess with those new scars that night, the night they'd gotten into one of their worst fights. And afterwards, he'd still tucked himself into Mika's coffin and slept there. Mika recalled that night vividly, the way Kurda had trembled with suppressed sobs there in his arms. At the time, Mika had written it off as... he didn't know exactly what, but it sure as fuck wasn't this.

"I thought you did not believe the myth of the Vampaneze Lord." Paris commented softly.

"I didn't... until I saw how seriously the vampaneze were taking it. They'd never been interested in war with us, but since Mr. Tiny's visit, they've been strengthening their arsenals and recruiting vigorously, preparing for their fabled leader's coming... And now he has come."

The atmosphere was punctured by yelps and gasps of shock and horror from the crowd.

"Six months ago, the Vampaneze Lord was discovered. He hasn't been blooded, but he's taken his place among them and is learning their ways." Kurda pressed on. Mika knew the bruised and battered ex-General was looking at him but he couldn't bring himself to meet his gaze. "My act of treachery was the last desperate roll of the dice. If I'd gained control of the Stone of Blood, I might have been able to win the vampaneze over - not all of our blood-cousins are eager to engage in a war with us. Now that I've failed, the way is open for him. He'll be blooded, take control of the vampaneze, and lead them against us. And he'll win."

Mika legitimately felt in danger of projectile vomiting right there in front of everyone but he gripped the armrests of his throne as tight as he could and focused on the pain in his hands til the urge passed. He looked to Arrow, and then Paris. For the first time he longed for the tiny fragments of comfort and encouragement they'd been offering him throughout this entire ordeal but their attention was purely focused on Kurda as the blood drained from both their faces. And Mika knew he was entirely alone.

"Congratulations, gentlemen. After today's great victory, nothing stands between your good selves and a futile war with the vampaneze. You've cleared the way for Mr. Tiny's prophecy to come to pass." Kurda rasped as his breathing began to quicken. "Enjoy your celebrations. This may be the last chance you get to bang your drums and brag about your valor. As of tonight, the clock is ticking. When it stops, our time is finished. Every vampire in this Hall - in this world - is damned."

Kurda snapped free of the chains around his right hand and shakily made the death's touch sign at all three stunned Princes, his gaze still focused on Mika.

"Even in death, may you be triumphant." He choked out in a tone of heavy finality, voice weak with frustration and heartbreak. His eyes - his perfect, ocean-blue eyes - shone with angry tears and as they rolled down his cheeks, Mika thought for the first time in his life that maybe he should just hang up his crown and retire from this godforsaken Vampire Prince gig. Because even after all those endless hours of hell, his gut instinct upon seeing those tears was still to run down the stairs so he could throw his arms around Kurda, take him far away from all of this and never look back.

***

You were my town  
Now I'm in exile seein' you out  
I think I've seen this film before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading all that dialogue never gets easier ha ha ha :)
> 
> Next chapter's all written, I just need to let it sit for a bit.
> 
> Also, I've 90% made up my mind that I'm going to divide Endgame into 2 separate stories, otherwise this will be twice as long as the others. So, basically the same situation I ran into at the end of Call It What You Want lmao. There's a lot more to come, but THIS part is reaching a natural end so I think the next chapter will be the last, then I'll start the fourth story in the Dirty Chai series. (Also, FOUR?!?! WHAT?!) 
> 
> If you could leave a note that'd be super cool of you.
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> \- Roxy


	16. Exile: I'm Not Your Problem Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXILE - PART TWO
> 
> I'm not your problem anymore  
> So who am I offending now?  
> You were my crown
> 
> ***
> 
> Kurda's trial comes to a close. Mika remains the CEO of Trust Issues & Emotional Baggage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys... WE'RE IN THE ENDGAME NOW. Happy Birthday to me!
> 
> This is the last chapter before we move into the fourth phase. I wanted Endgame to be the last piece, and I was fine with having it be extra long until I finished this chapter and read it over.. and it just didn't feel right for all this to happen at the middle of a story. So we're ending Endgame here and now. You'll understand when you reach the bottom.
> 
> Once again, all the dialogue from Kurda's trial is pasted from the original source material itself. Everything besides dialogue is all me.
> 
> See you on the other side.
> 
> Chapter 16: Exile Part 2 - I'm Not Your Problem Anymore
> 
> Song: Exile by Taylor Swift

I can see you starin', honey  
Like he's just your understudy  
Like you'd get your knuckles bloody for me

***

"You lie!" Seba Nile bellowed, pointing a trembling hand at Kurda.

Gods, I fucking wish. Kurda thought darkly.

"I don't." He said.

"You have seen this Vampaneze Lord?" Seba demanded.

"No. I would have killed him if I had."

"Then how do you know he exists?" Seba insisted. Kurda shrugged evasively.

"Answer him!" Paris roared, clearly starting to lose his cool. Kurda sighed and took a deep breath.

Here we fucking go, he thought.

"The vampaneze have a unique coffin. They call it the Coffin of Fire. Mr. Tiny bestowed it upon them many centuries ago, around the same time that he gave us this magical dome in which we stand. Ever since, it has been guarded by a troop of vampaneze who call themselves the Carriers of Destiny. The coffin is like any other - until someone lies down in it and the lid is put in place. Then the coffin fills with a terrible fire. If the person is destined to lead the vampaneze, he will emerge unscathed. Otherwise, he perishes in the flames."

Kurda paused to take a few more breaths and steady himself, then carried on.

"Over the decades, many vampaneze have braved the Coffin of Fire - and died. But six months ago a human lay down in it, faced the flames, and came out whole. He is the Lord of the Vampaneze, and once he has been blooded, every member of the clan will obey and follow him - to the death, if required."

The terror that was dawning on all three of the Princes' faces made his stomach churn.

"Were you there when this human was tested?" Paris croaked.

"No. Only the Carriers of Destiny were present."

"Then this might be only a rumor," Paris added desperately. Kurda knew he was grasping at straws. "A tall tale."

"Vampaneze never lie." Kurda argued wearily.

"Perhaps they've changed. The Stone of Blood would be worth a few lies. They could have tricked you, Kurda." Mika spoke up. His tone was as even as ever, and Kurda almost had to chuckle because of course it was. Why wouldn't it be? This is Mika Fucking Ver Leth we're talking about. He'd die before he'd show weakness while sitting on that throne, especially with this many eyes on him.

But Kurda knew Mika. The real Mika. And he could see the barely restrained panic and desperation in his steely eyes. He could practically hear all the alarm bells screaming in Mika's mind, begging for any indication that this wasn't really happening.

Kurda wanted to run to him, grab his hands, fall to his knees and scream at the top of his lungs that he never wanted this, that he was so so sorry, that the pain he'd caused all of them was eating him alive. But it was too late for that. So he took a page from Mika's book and locked all that pain away in the back of his mind, and threw away the key.

"Many vampaneze are as troubled by the coming of their Lord as we are. They don't seek a war. They fear the losses such a struggle would incur. That's why thirty-eight agreed to accompany me on this mission. They hoped to prevent total, all-out conflict, sparing their colleagues and friends." Kurda explained patiently, forcing himself to look away from Mika.

"You keep talking about preventing a war and saving us. I do not see how you thought betraying our cause could be of any help." Paris commented, frowning more than ever.

"I intended to force a union... When I heard that the Vampaneze Lord had been unearthed, I knew it was too late to put in place a fair peace agreement. Weighing my options - which were few - I decided to chance a coup. Had I succeeded, vampires everywhere would have been at the mercy of the vampaneze. Those in the Hall of Princes could have communicated with their kin and, via the Stone of Blood, fed them the exact location of most living vampires. Our people would have had no choice but to agree to my terms."

"And what would they have been?" Paris inquired.

"That we join the ranks of the vampaneze," Kurda replied resignedly. "I'd hoped for an equal union, where vampires and vampaneze each made concessions. Given the change of circumstances, that was impossible. We'd have had to adopt the vampaneze ways and customs. But that would have been preferable to annihilation."

"Not for me! I'd have rather died." Arrow snarled.

Of course you would - your brain is the size of a fucking acorn, Kurda wanted to yell in his face. But he didn't miss the fact that Mika sighed and shot Arrow a quick look of what resembled exasperation.

"I'm sure others would too," Kurda answered steadily. "But I believe most would have seen sense. Even if they hadn't, and you all chose to fight to the death, at least I'd have tried."

Arrow glared murderously at him but didn't challenge him any further.

"What was in it for you, Kurda? Did the vampaneze promise you a title? Are there to be Princes in the new regime?" Mika questioned coolly, raising his eyebrows.

Yes, Mika. Because everyone automatically wants what you have. Everyone wants to be just like you, Kurda thought. It was a struggle to keep the sarcastic scowl off his face.

"The vampaneze made no offers," Kurda clarified with equal coolness. "Many wish to avoid a war, so a few dozen volunteers - brave men, who you killed like vermin - agreed to risk their lives and assist me. We had no ulterior motives. We did it for your sakes, not our own."

"Very noble of you, Kurda," Mika retorted sarcastically, rolling his eyes. There was a sudden chilly arrogance about him that Kurda hadn't seen in over a decade. Hot indignation flared up in Kurda's chest.

"Nobler than you could possibly imagine!" Kurda snarled up at him. "Have you no brains? Don't you see the sacrifice I made?"

He no longer wanted to run to Mika and hold him. He wanted to knock him out of his throne and pound some sense into him before it was too late.

"What sacrifice?" Mika asked, his face falling.

"Win or lose, my reward would have been death. The vampaneze despise traitors even more than we do. Had everything worked out, I'd have remained within the Hall of Princes to oversee the merging of the clans. Then, when our people's future was assured, I'd have offered myself for sentencing and suffered the very same fate which awaits me now." Said Kurda hoarsely, feeling bile rise up in the back of his throat.

"You expect us to believe the vampaneze would have killed the man who presented their archenemies to them?" Mika snorted with a harsh, humourless laugh. Kurda's frustration reached an entirely new peak.

"You'll believe it because it's true. Neither the vampires nor vampaneze will suffer a traitor to live. That law is written in the hearts of each and every member of the clans. The vampaneze who came with me would have been heroes - they'd broken none of their own laws, except trespassing on vampire turf - but me, a man who'd betrayed his own?" Kurda paused to draw another deep breath as he stared defiantly back up at Mika. He shook his head wearily. "There was nothing 'in it' for me, Mika, and you're a fool if you believe any different."

There was no longer a trace of derision or sarcasm left on the dark Prince's face. Reality had finally shattered the chilly, impassive facade he put on every time he sat in that throne. Only fear and bewilderment remained. There was no more Sire Ver Leth. It was only Mika sitting up there now. The rest of the clan may not see the difference, but it was as clear as night and day to Kurda.

"I expect and ask for no mercy," Kurda continued fiercely. "My only wish is that you remember what I tried to do in the difficult years to come. I had only the best interests of the clan at heart. I hope one night you see that and acknowledge it."

You fucking idiots, he thought.

"If all you have said is true, why did you not come to us? If we had known about the Vampaneze Lord, we could have taken steps to stamp him out." Asked Paris, his face growing paler and more heartbroken by the minute. Kurda felt a pang of grief. He'd always respected Paris. The man had essentially been his father-in-law at one point. It hurt to see the fear on his ancient face.

"By killing every living vampaneze?" Kurda asked bitterly, pushing down those feelings back down again.

"If we had to." Paris affirmed grimly.

"That was not my wish. I sought to save lives, not take them. Fighting won't save the vampires, not if Mr. Tiny's prophecy is valid. But a union - before the threat could come to pass - might have saved us. I can't say I was right... For all I know, my actions will provide the spark which leads to war and destruction. But I had to try. I believed it was in my hands to divert the course of fate. Right or wrong, I couldn't willingly surrender my people to Mr. Tiny's grim prophecy."

Kurda sighed deeply again. He was so, so exhausted. He no longer cared if Mika was able to save him or not. He just wanted to be out of this room so badly it was causing him physical pain.

"I have few regrets," he added, turning to look at Darren. His heart broke for the boy and all he'd witnessed and endured. "I took a chance, and it didn't pan out - that's life. My one real source of sorrow is that I had to kill Gavner Purl. It was not my wish to shed blood. But the plan came first. The future of our people as a whole outweighed that of any individual. I'd have killed a dozen more like Gavner if I had to - even a hundred, if it meant safeguarding the lives of the rest."

A suffocating silence filled the Hall. There were no more jeers or roars or threats of violent bodily harm. Every soul in the place had been shaken to the core and had no energy left to expend on Kurda.

"Do you where the Vampaneze Lord is, or what the vampaneze are planning?" Arrow choked out after a while. His face was pale and his eyes were filled with a thousand different emotions.

Kurda shook his head and he knew Arrow believed him.

The floor was open questioning but no vampire broke the silence. There was an unmistakable look of anguish on their collective faces, it was clear they were ashamed of themselves now. Kurda knew nobody would strike or sneer at him when he walked out of this hall.

He stared up at the Princes. Their faces were anything but cold and decisive now. Paris slowly stood up and addressed the room.

"The three of us must now discuss the best way to proceed. Please excuse us for a moment."

And the three of them disappeared into the small meeting room behind the thrones, leaving Kurda there at the front of the room. Surrounded by guards but still entirely alone.

***

Second, third, and hundredth chances  
Balancin' on breaking branches  
Those eyes add insult to injury

***

The atmosphere in the small room was suffocating. The three of them sat around the long, rectangular table. Paris at the head, and Mika and Arrow sitting across from each other.

Paris looked slowly across at Arrow, who looked agitated and battle-ready. And Mika, who had dropped his mask of cold detachment the second he'd turned his back on the crowd, and suddenly looked like he'd aged a hundred years in the past hour. He was slumped on the table with his face in his hands.

"So... any thoughts?" Said Paris softly. "For all my years of experience, I must admit this is a new one for me."

"He committed high treason and attempted assassination. Technically, the only correct answer is execution." Said Arrow curtly, then repeated: "Technically."

Mika lifted his head and peered wearily at both of them. His eyes were red but he spoke with calm resignation.

"Both of your already know the difficult position I'm in. I may have severed my personal ties with him, but the fact remains we share a daughter. I'm going to be blunt: if it was anyone else, I'd call for execution. But of all the vampires in this clan, it just HAD to be Kurda Smahlt..."

Mika paused for a moment and closed his eyes. He took a few shaky breaths to steady himself. Paris and Arrow exchanged a discreet look of concern.

"I can't do that to Gracie. I won't. I agree there should be severe consequences for his crimes. I'm disgusted by what he's done. But if it comes to it, I intend to do everything in my power to halt any attempt on Kurda's life. And if that makes me unfit for my title and throne... then fucking take it." Mika finished, glaring defiantly. There was a vicious bite to his tone that neither Paris nor Arrow had ever heard directed at them before.

"Nice try. You're not getting un-invested in the middle of a shitstorm like this. We have too much work to do." Arrow retorted sharply. His tone was gruff but his eyes were wide with alarm at Mika's words.

"Nobody's taking your title away, Mika." Paris whispered with considerably more tact. "I'm disturbed you'd even consider that."

Mika met Paris's gaze but maintained a stony silence. Paris sighed heavily and reached out to place his hand on Mika's arm.

"What would you suggest, then?" He asked sombrely.

"Dishonourable exile." Said Mika bluntly. "He fucks off and never looks back. Agrees to have zero contact with either clans - the exception being if I need to communicate with him regarding our daughter, but I'll deal with that myself. And if he breaks the agreement, I will not step in to save him."

"You've put a lot of thought into this." Paris commented with a thin smile.

"It's my fucking job. Trust me when I say I have no desire to keep in touch with Kurda, but Gracie isn't part of the clan so it would be unfair to cut him out of her life when I know without a shadow of a doubt he'd never hurt her."

"Mika... think about it. He would've killed you." Arrow whispered.

"I haven't stopped thinking about it." Mika snapped, then sighed. "You have to trust me on this. Gracie loves him, and he loves her as much as I do. If there's a chance they can someday have a healthy relationship after this, I want to preserve that. So I vote dishonourable exile."

Arrow looked across at Paris, troubled.

A: Trust me when I say... Kurda has zero right to walk out of this place alive after what he's done.

PS: I have mixed feelings, but I essentially agree with you. I don't know what to think.

A: But the truth is, if we drop him on the stakes we might as well put Mika in the cage with him, because if we kill Kurda we lose Mika too. Not literally but we both know he'd never recover.

PS: Also true.

A: We're going war. We need Mika on our team. And I don't know if I could live with myself if I put him through that. Maybe I'm failing as a Prince for feeling that way, but it's how I feel.

PS: If you're failing, then so am I. It's in the clan's best interest to keep Mika focused. To keep up a united front if we want to stand a chance. And if that means letting Kurda walk...

A: Gods, I fucking hate this.

PS: As do I... are we in agreement?

"I know you're talking about me." Mika grunted with disdain.

Paris sighed.

"We're granting him dishonourable exile, Mika." Said the ancient Prince softly.

"Not because we think he deserves to live. But because neither of us can stomach the thought of putting you and Grace through his execution. And perhaps that means we're letting the clan down." Arrow croaked. "But that's the truth."

"I will be honest though, even without your connection to him I still would have been hesitant to carry out an execution, knowing what we know now. He betrayed us... but his intentions were true. This is an awful situation." Paris murmured.

Mika exhaled deeply and ran his hands wearily through his hair. He was unable to look at either Paris or Arrow. He loathed the fact that he was in this position, was disgusted by the fact that his colleagues were bending the rules for him. If he'd been watching this situation unfold as an outsider, he would've been livid.

But he wasn't an outsider. He was caught in the middle of this ugly hell. Stuck between a rock and the most brutal hard place he could imagine.

Mika's only comfort was the grim relief that he wouldn't have to watch Kurda fall to his death on the stakes. He knew the reality was that it would be more painful in the long run to know Kurda was out there somewhere alive than it would be to send him to a quick death, but nothing was worth living with Kurda's blood on his hands. This was the bed he was making, and he was prepared to lie in it.

"Let us get back to the others, then. We will pass the sentence quickly and get him out of the mountain before the Generals demand a vote." Said Paris hollowly as he got up.

Mika hesitated before standing up from his chair, and took several deep breaths. The thought of going back out there was making him a little nauseous.

"It's almost over." Said Arrow, looking across the table at Mika. "Just a little longer."

Mika looked numb but determined as he slowly raised his body from his chair and followed Paris out the door with Arrow close behind.

"We will not be taking up any more time on this matter here tonight." Arrow barked across the hall. "We have made a decision regarding the fate of Kurda Smahlt and let me remind all of you that the decision of the Princes is absolutely final. There will be no further debate after this."

"Kurda Smahlt." Said Paris in a softer voice as he moved to the centre of the platform to stand directly before Kurda who was still shackled and standing at the bottom of the steps surrounded by a circle of guards. "For the betrayal of your colleagues and your clan, for the treason you plotted with the vampaneze, for the murder of Gavner Purl, and for the attempted assassination of three Princes..."

The ancient Prince paused, and the silence in the Hall was deafening. Mika could practically hear Kurda's heart pounding as he waited to hear his fate.

"...we have sentenced you to dishonourable exile." Paris concluded grimly.

The Hall exploded into chaos and Kurda would've almost certainly been trampled to death had the guards not formed a protective circle around him - although they seemed to do so very begrudgingly.

"ORDER!" Arrow snarled at the top of his lungs, with enough aggression to freeze even the angriest protestor in their tracks. "Sit down when your Princes address you. As I said before, our decision is final. Spare us your petulant, dirty looks and muttered complaints. He will never again be accepted among our clan or among the vampaneze, of that much we are certain. They don't tolerate traitors any more than we do. If he returns to Vampire Mountain without the permission of the Princes, he will be killed on sight. Needless to say he has been stripped of his status as a Prince Elect and as a General. As far as I am concerned from this moment on..." Arrow stared down at Kurda with a stony look of pure hatred. "...Kurda Smahlt doesn't exist."

A ripple of dissatisfied mutterings ran back and forth across the room but everyone in attendance knew better than to speak out when Arrow had forbidden it so explicitly.

"You are all dismissed." Said Paris at last, and the congregation of unsettled vampires reluctantly began to file out of the hall until Kurda was left alone with the three Princes.

***

I think I've seen this film before  
And I didn't like the ending  
I'm not your problem anymore  
So who am I offending now?  
You were my crown  
Now I'm in exile seein' you out  
I think I've seen this film before  
So I'm leavin' out the side door

***

Once the Hall of Princes had cleared out, Mika requested to speak with Kurda alone and Paris and Arrow allowed it. Kurda followed Mika into the small meeting room and sat down at the table within. Mika sat down across from him and for a moment they just stared across at each other.

"Say something." Said Mika.

"After everything I've already said tonight, what more could there possibly be?" Kurda whispered desolately. "I've already told you I'm sorry. It's worthless to you at this point, no matter how true it is."

"That night right after Darren disappeared... and I found you on the floor..." Mika muttered. "You'd just killed Gavner, hadn't you?"

"Yes." Kurda responded tonelessly.

Mika nodded slowly, taking it all in.

"Kurda, I was so fucking worried about you that night... and you were falling apart because you'd just murdered a good man who'd never done anything to anyone in his life. To say my mind is blown is an understatement."

"I already stood trial once today." Said Kurda stiffly. "I'm not going down that road again. You now know everything I know. I'll hate myself for the rest of my life for it, but I can't change it. Now tell me why you've brought me in here."

"Because we have an entire kid together and that means we have some things to discuss before they throw you out into the snow." Mika replied grimly.

Kurda sighed heavily and nodded.

"I've been thinking about this all day. Prior to your trial, before I knew the whole story I wasn't going to set any official rules for you where Grace was concerned." Mika began, running his hands through his hair. A telltale sign he was stressed. "Despite your betrayal of the clan, I trusted you'd keep her best interests at the forefront of your priorities."

Kurda exhaled. He knew what was coming.

"Mika, please..."

"Shut up." Mika spat venomously, his voice shaking slightly. "You have zero grounds for argument here. This is the deal: When we spoke before the trial I said I'd let Grace decide whether or not you still deserve a place in her life. And then I found out you had a bottle of poison with my name on it."

Kurda met Mika's gaze resignedly. He knew he should be grateful he wasn't lying at the bottom of the stake pit right now, but every word hit him like a punch to the gut. Mika carried on. He was unable to keep his voice from trembling but he powered through.

"You lost what was left of my trust. I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice knowing what I know now. I forbid you from contacting or visiting her. And that is a direct fucking order."

For the first time, Kurda flinched.

"You can't just cut me out of her life! You know I'd never hurt her. This had nothing to do with her. I know you understand that, please Mika-"

"Let me finish." Mika growled. "You're right, I don't believe you'd ever let any harm come to her. Personally, I don't want you in her life... but I'm not going to take that choice away from her. Therefore if she decides she wants to be in contact with you, she can choose to initiate it and I'll support her however I can. And if she doesn't want anything to do with you, I'll support that too. Bottom line is, you only see her if she wants you to."

"You won't even give me a chance to explain any of this to her?" Kurda rasped, feeling tears scorching his eyes again.

"When this is over, I'll be flitting up to the school by myself to do the explaining." Mika snapped. "Do you think I'd let you be the one to break the news to her after I find out you've been hiding this for YEARS, Kurda?! And don't even try to get there first. I'll be tracking your location in the Stone until I know you're far away. But I will not try to sway her one way or the other. She'll have all of the facts so she can make a decision based on that."

Kurda couldn't stop himself from falling apart. His body trembled as he was overtaken by dry, aching sobs.

"I'm never going to see her again..." he choked out in anguish, burying his bruised face in his hands.

"You don't know that." He heard Mika reply, his voice sounding far away. "I give you my word here and now that if she ever wants to reconnect with you, I'll help her find you. And I'll find a way to deal with it."

"She's going to hate me." Kurda moaned. "Gods, I tried... I tried so hard. Mika, you don't understand. I was trapped. I had no choice! You weren't there!"

"I'VE BEEN HERE THIS ENTIRE FUCKING TIME!" Mika roared, finally losing control and standing up so sharply his chair went flying as he slammed his fists down on the table. "Kurda, I sat in this mountain for months on end while you were out there planning this! I asked you so many times if you were okay. You could've come to me. I would've done anything to help you, and I mean anything! I knew something was wrong but I trusted you knew what you were doing when you made it clear you didn't want my help! You've been pushing me away for so long and it all makes sense now!"

Kurda really thought he'd seen Mika go off the deep end over the years, but nothing like this. He was yelling so loudly Kurda stopped crying without even realizing.

"But I have to give you some credit here! Of the hundreds of worst case scenarios that tore my brain apart every second you were gone, you somehow managed to outdo every single one of them!" Mika continued, eyes flashing with nuclear outrage.

"So congratulations, Kurda! You may have failed your plan but at least you can walk away with your life knowing you outsmarted me, even if it was only because I was so fucking blinded by you I couldn't see the red flags you were waving in my face! Gods! I can't believe... I fucking trusted you with everything I had..."

Mika was in a clear downward spiral now, so unhinged and overwhelmed he turned away from Kurda and rammed his fist into the unyielding stone wall.

"FUCK!" He snarled, recoiling and cradling the hand against his chest. He stood for several more moments, panting heavily. Then he finally picked his chair back up with his good hand and sat back in it. He was shaking. Kurda leaned heavily onto the table. Witnessing Mika imploding made the Pit of Stakes look appealing.

Kurda summoned his remaining strength and used it to cast a stony glare of pure spite across the table at his ex. Funnily enough, this was the first time he'd truly thought of Mika as his ex. Even months ago when it had fallen apart before their very eyes, they'd still never formally terminated their relationship.

"Mika, you don't have to believe me but I am so sorry I put you through this. You were nothing but good to me. And I may have lied to you, but when I told you I loved you... I meant it." Kurda hissed through gritted teeth.

Mika slowly looked up at him and Kurda was surprised by how quickly the boiling hot anger seemed to have ebbed away. Now Mika just looked as broken as Kurda felt.

"But..." Kurda added deliberately. "You wouldn't be sitting there looking like that if there wasn't some part of you that knows I did the right thing. What you would've done in my position. After that mission years ago... the roof, the explosion... I told you I would've done worse than that for the good of the clan. And you admitted you would've done the same."

The silence was deafening when Kurda paused to gauge Mika's reaction. The unmasked stark realization on his face was almost enough to make Kurda laugh as he knew his point had been made with perfect clarity.

"Well, babe..." Kurda whispered, smiling with grim satisfaction even as his voice cracked. "This is 'worse'."

***

So step right out  
There is no amount  
Of cryin' I can do for you

All this time  
We always walked a very thin line  
You didn't even hear me out (You didn't even hear me out)  
You never gave a warning sign (I gave so many signs)

***

Mika and a half dozen guards escorted Kurda down through the mountain. He insisted on being the one to see Kurda out. Paris didn't object but he did insist some guards be present.

"What do you think I'm going to do, hook up with him once more for old time's sake?" Mika snapped viciously when Paris suggested it. Paris sighed but didn't say anything else. Arrow rolled his eyes and groaned. And with that, Mika stalked away from them to rejoin the guards that were surrounding Kurda.

Nobody spoke as they made the long trek to one of the exit tunnels. Once they reached the crack that opened up to the crisp night air, Mika raised his hand sharply to halt the guards. Kurda walked calmly outside and Mika followed him at a distance.

Once outside, the dark Prince and the once-golden ex-General stopped and turned to face each other. There were no words left now. Only a thousand memories flashing back and forth between them.

The night they found Gracie. Motel, Doritos, diapers, bubble bath.

The whirlwind that was her childhood. Adventures, bumps and bruises, lullabies, the pet tarantula, little dresses, hair bows, bedtime stories.

The unprecedented ways that chaos brought them together. Laughing, crying, worrying, learning, celebrating, arguing, teamwork.

The realization that there was something more. An empty ballroom, dancing, getting drunk on cocktails, more dancing, the kiss that changed everything. The earnest denial that came after. The stormy September night in the motel bed when they couldn't deny it any longer.

The months of confusion that followed. Mika leaving, finding Arra. Mika coming back. Secret summer fling. Arra coming back for Mika. Kurda's confusion that quickly turned to frustration. Kurda leaving. News of an engagement. Kurda coming back.

The unspoken longing between them as Mika prepared to marry Arra. The sudden realization that brought him to his knees with hours to spare. The vows. The way Kurda kissed him when he finally surrendered to what should've happened sooner.

The happiness that followed that was better than either of them could've imagined. It had always been too good to be true. Driving the rented Escalade. Singing to the radio, eating greasy delicious human food. The five-star hotel. The ring. Spending all day in bed alternating between making sweet love, and unrestrained fucking. Both were perfect.

The mission. The explosion, Mika losing his sanity for five minutes and finding it again, burnt and bruised but intact. Kurda's nomination that came imminently after. The tidal wave of emotions it brought up that he'd never truly recovered from.

The slow decay of all that happiness. The trips, the fights, the tears of confusion and frustration, the lies, the desperation.

The final, damning moment before Darren interrupted the investiture. The end of an era. There was no way back from this now.

All of it came down to this moment as they stood several feet apart in the softly falling snow.

"Goodbye, Sire Ver Leth." Kurda whispered desolately. There was no emotion in his voice. His soul was back in that mountain.

"Goodbye, Gen-" He caught himself. No more General Smahlt. "Goodbye... Kurda." Mika replied. His voice was quiet and his eyes were haunted.

They only had one thing left in common, they were both completely empty, used up, drained. There was nothing more either could give the other.

Kurda turned away from Vampire Mountain, from Mika, from his entire life up til this point... and began to walk.

Mika watched him until he'd disappeared into the trees, then he went back inside.

Game over.

***

All this time  
I never learned to read your mind (Never learned to read my mind)  
I couldn't turn things around (You never turned things around)  
'Cause you never gave a warning sign (I gave so many signs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You did it! You survived Endgame! I'm so sorry I hurt you.
> 
> I don't know what Part 4 will be called but Chapter 1 of that is mostly complete so you won't have to wait too long.
> 
> If you need something to cheer you up, go read September 9th which is a angst-free birthday gift I wrote for myself last night. It'd take place before 24/7 Sad Boy Hours took effect in Vampire Mountain.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined :) Thank you to everyone who's commented, subbed, faved, and messaged on FFnet, AO3, Tumblr, & Discord!
> 
> \- Roxy

**Author's Note:**

> Alright that's chapter one finished! Hope you guys enjoyed it :) the plot is going to start ramping up a fair bit but I went easy on you guys for this one. I've been spoiling y'all with quite a few soft, cuddly Murda moments lately because as I've mentioned... later on in this story we will be catching up with the canon storyline and uh, well you know how that goes. Keep in mind I don't exactly have a history of being loyal to canon so don't get your kleenexes out yet. Just be warned it's not going to be sunshine and rainbows from start to finish.
> 
> PS- bonus points if you pick up on the sneaky reference from The Office I slipped in! (Season 9 episode 22 I believe).
> 
> Thanks for reading!! A comment would be amazing if you're in the mood.
> 
> Love always!
> 
> \- Roxy


End file.
